Twisted Family Tales
by RavenLight Dragon
Summary: Some families are just complicated. That's what Bella Swan is soon to find out. But just how complicated they get will be the surprise of her life. I own nothing but the story plot.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So I did a poll and asked which fic people who read Isabella's Odyssey would eant more and the majority said this one. So here is Twisted Family Tales._**

 ** _This is just an idea that popped into my head. I'm warning you now, I doubt Edward will be redeemable in this fic._**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Bella**

Bella Swan, this is the start of your new life, I think to myself as I stand in front of my new home, nervous yet excited at the thought of a new start in life. Not something most seventeen year olds would be thinking about, but tragedy can do that to a person. Make them rethink their entire life. I never had any plans to move away from Phoenix, or on burying my parents before their time.

No, I had made plans to graduate from high school and go to a nice college to get an English degree, maybe go into publishing of some kind after experiencing that crazy college life and eventually getting my own place and maybe one day finding the right guy and settling down and getting married. Maybe popping out a few kids, eventually.

But now here I am. A seventeen year old with a GED and emancipated because I am all that's left of my family. My parents died six months ago, but it seems like just yesterday. That drunk driver on New Years shattered everything I had ever planned for myself.

That's why I've moved to Forks. I need a fresh start, somewhere the memories can't pull me under and drown me in the pain of being alone. Plus something has pulled me here. What that is I couldn't say.

My new home is a small double story brown and green house in a quiet corner one block from Main Street, bordered by the forest on all sides except the front, which is nicely landscaped with bushes and a pristine walkway and lawn. A little old lady named Mrs. Jenkins is my landlady. She moved to Seattle to be closer to her only son and grandchildren and decided to rent her house out for a little pocket money and to put some back for her grandchildren's college education.

I found this place when I got online one day and just started looking for places to live. When I saw the town's name something inside me just said this would be my new home and so I called a realtor who in turn contacted one here and they set everything up for me. All the utilities were turned on yesterday, thanks to Mrs. Newton- the realtor here- so I don't have to worry about that.

It was relatively cheap considering, only $250 down and $200 a month. The house has recently been remodeled with an all new black shingle roof and HVAC as well as new flooring and such. I, of course, have to pay for the utilities but they shouldn't be too high since the electric work was redone and modernized and the furnace and water heater are brand new as well. It's move in ready, as Mrs. Jenkins left behind all the furniture and main appliances like the fridge and such, and within walking distance of every thing I will need.

Of course moving here meant selling everything in Phoenix, which wasn't a problem since my parents left everything to me in their Wills. My mom was a store manager at the local dollar store, she loved to interact with customers, and my dad was a State Trooper. They left me both of their cars, Dad's civilian vehicle is what they drove that night so it was totaled and the insurance gave me a payout for it since it wasn't their fault; and I'm now driving Mom's vehicle, after I changed the insurance and title to my name.

They also left me the house, which I sold with all the furniture and had a yard sale to sell everything else I didn't want to keep. They put Dad's pension in my name and Mom's 401k as well. They did this, according to my court appointed children's advocate, because they knew there was always a chance that they could be taken too soon and I would be left alone. Being a store manager had just as many dangers as being a cop when criminals where increasingly shooting people during robberies.

With all of my affairs taken care of in one form or another there was nothing to hold me in Phoenix any longer. I'll miss it of course. After all it was my home for all my life, but this fresh start is a good thing.

As per the first weekend of June, the trees around my house are lush and green. In fact everything in this state is green. Moving from one of the driest places in the country to one of the wettest would take some getting used to. I rubbed my chest, trying to gather the courage to walk in the front door.

I didn't know why, but my chest has had this ache- almost as if my heart is missing something other than my parents- since the day my parents died. That's the reason I chose this tiny little town. A pull to it. I guess you could call me a believer in signs, omens or whatever. My mom was of Irish descent and from it she learned that anything is possible.

I got that from her, the belief that anything can happen and most likely what happens happens for some reason we may never know. I definitely did not get my dad's logic. He's descended from an English family that goes all the way back to 17th century England. Believe me, I know. Eleventh grade science comes with a lovely project dealing with family trees.

I traced my dad's tree all the way back to some clergyman named Alfred Cullen and his son Carlisle. Funnily enough the old man supposedly believed in vampires and witches and stuff and hunted them down to kill them, which I'm sure led to many innocent deaths. Since those things don't exist.

Ugh. Enough of this standing around nonsense. It isn't productive and standing out here isn't going to stop the inevitable, the final step in putting the past behind me.

Grabbing a box from the trunk of my car I head to the front door, put the key in the door- which I picked up from Mrs. Newton on my way through to the house- and unlock the door. My hand hovers over the knob for a moment before I take in a deep breath and open it. After setting the box on the floor in the entry way I make my way around the house. As I look through the house I realize I made the right decision. This place is perfect!

At the front door I'm greeted with a staircase with built in shelves that leads to the loft/bonus room upstairs. So far the floors are a light polished wood. To the left is the entryway to the two smallest bedrooms. As I move towards it I notice on my right is the washer and dryer hidden behind sliding wood doors, good to know. The second guest bedroom, as I dub it, is straight ahead of me. It's decorated with a full size bed- covered in white and blue-, gray dresser, white side tables, walls a blue so light it looks gray and a window behind the bed. I love it.

Coming out of that bedroom I move to the right and there's a guest bathroom, also done in blue, gray and white. Then I head to the first guest bedroom. I see it's decorated with the same decor as the other guest bedroom with a small closet and a window next to the bed.

Done with these rooms I make my way into the living room. It also has wood flooring and straight ahead is a beautiful fireplace with built in shelves on either side- windows above and beside them- and a flatscreen tv above it. It has black leather furniture and dark wood coffee and side tables. Totally different than the decor in the guest bedrooms with its more modern look. Then to the left is the entrance to the kitchen/dining area.

There are two pantries, a small island and a built in bench and table. Through a door off the kitchen is a small screened in porch with rough wood flooring, a wicker rocking chair, two wood chairs and a couple of wood tables. There's a door that leads out into the back yard by way of a small brick patio with a nice patio table and chair set, grill and fire pit. Watching the sunsets and having barbecues will be the order of the day for the rest of the summer. I love grilling.

To the left is the doorway leading into the master bedroom. I head that way and walk into a beautifully decorated room with a queen size bed with a black base, white coverings and a green throw at the foot of the bed. Above it are three paintings that make me miss home, a desert scene with a wild horse in the middle painting. Next to the bed is a Winston window seat facing the backyard. It's walls are a beautifully done sage green.

There's a walk in closet done all in white with more shelves and cabinets than I'll probably ever use, and an en suite with sage green tiles and white painted walls, a claw foot tub that's rimmed to place toiletries on it and so deep I'm sure I'll fit in it with water up to my neck. The shower is just one of those detachable heads attached to the faucet of the tub.

Across from the tub are his and her sinks, they're white standalone ones with a mirror over each and a hand towel ring between them. The house is bigger than I expected for the price I'm paying in rent, but I can't complain. I move back through the house and onto the front porch to head back to my car to get more stuff.

I didn't really pay attention to the front porch at first. Even though I was staring at it a minute ago, I wasn't really seeing it. Now looking at it I see it has lovely wicker furniture with beige cushions and red throw pillows. As well as several potted plants that I hope I can keep alive, Mrs. Jenkins has been having a neighbor keep an eye on the house until someone rented it. That someone being me. It looks so comfy and I can't wait to sit out here and watch the sunrise.

I grab the rest of my stuff and bring it into the house, sitting everything in the entryway until I have it all brought inside. Then I grab my suitcases and head to the master bedroom and begin to unpack. As I do so I make a list of everything I'll need to purchase.

The bed is a queen so I'll need to remember that when I buy extra linens and such, thankfully my old bed was a full so I won't need more than one set of new linens for the guest beds. I brought my own pillows so I won't need those either, I'll switch mine for the one's already on the bed.

Once all my clothes are in the closet or chest of drawers, the photo of me with my parents- the last one we ever took together- sitting on top of it, I head into the kitchen to make a note of anything I may need there and unpack the two boxes of things I brought with me.

Just small appliances like a toaster and coffee maker are needed here, I brought plates, cups, utensils and cookware; and I'll need food of course. Once I'm done moving through the house unpacking and making my list I grab my purse and the keys to the house and car and I lock up and drive down to Main Street, finding a place to park by Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

Mrs. Newton was kind enough to point out a few places when I stopped by to get the house keys so I know that they're looking to hire extra help for the summer season.

I walk in and see a tall blond haired boy standing behind the counter helping a couple of men who look like they're going camping. I wait until he's done helping them and then walk up to the counter. He turns and faces me with an award winning smile on his face. He appears to be my age, I guess you could call him handsome with his classic all American boy features, so this is probably his summer job. It's Saturday so the place is fairly busy, so I get right to the point.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and I was sent here by Mrs. Newton. She said you guys were hiring."

"Yeah, Mom came by not two seconds ago and warned us you might be stopping by. Come on, I'll take you to Dad's office. I'm Mike by the way, Mike Newton," he says holding his hand out. I shake it and note that his hands are rough and calloused, which is probably a result of the hiking and whatnot that they seem to do a lot of here, evidenced by how busy this place is.

"Nice to meet you."

He stops in front of a closed door with a sign that reads office and gives it a sharp rap. I hear a male voice call for us to enter and Mike opens the door and motions me inside. His father looks up and I can see just who Mike looks like. Both men are blond with the same square jaw and height. Where Mike's eyes are his mothers blue, Mr. Newton's are green.

"Dad this is Bella, the girl Mom told us about."

"Ah yes, hello there Bella. Karen tells me that you just moved here and that you're 17, with a GED and emancipated. Do you mind me asking how that came about? Here have a seat." And he points to one of two chairs in front of his desk.

"Well my parents died in a car accident six months ago and I just couldn't live in the foster home they had put me in, so I worked hard got my GED and emancipated and took care of my parents and my affairs and moved up here." Mike's mouth is hanging open in surprise while Mr. Newton is nodding his head in understanding.

"I'm sorry about your parents. So I can offer you a full time job, but you may need to supplement it. We're fairly busy during the summer but the winter months lag, so you'll probably need that second job because I usually close a couple of days during the week then so you won't work as often. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." Mike walks out of the office at the ding of a bell I assume they placed on the counter for when a customer needs help and Mr. Newton, or Ted as he's asked me to call him, and I continue our discussion and I fill out all the necessary paperwork and am told I can start Monday as they're closed Sundays.

After that I head to the mercantile store pointed out to me by Karen Newton and get the linens and housewares items I'll need. As I'm walking I get the strangest sense that I'm being watched, which probably wouldn't be unusual as a stranger in a small town, except it feels as if this person is familiar.

I pause and look around me and catch a glimpse of a girl, small and pixy like with black hair standing three buildings away from me on the other side of the street. She's looking at me so intently, I can't help but stare back. It's strange that she seems so familiar.

From here I can see her skin is very pale, she's skinny and well dressed. After a minute or two of our staring contest she turns and walks away. I shrug my shoulders, guess she got enough of looking at the new girl.

I hit the Post Office and set up mail service, let the Sheriff's Department know that I'm living at the Jenkins place and that I'm legally emancipated and won't be attending classes at the high school in the fall, when my parents died I was only a junior so this coming school year would have been my senior year.

After that I head to the grocery store and get the rest of what I need, as well as that second job Ted told me to get as they are looking for a part time cashier.

I head back to my car and home and begin to unload my purchases. After I have everything set up and put away I decide to head out walking and explore the rest of town. There's a library, which I go into and get a card. As well as the diner I saw coming into town where I stop and grab lunch, and an art gallery which is full of beautiful paintings of the ocean and surrounding area.

I meet a number of people along the way and discover just how fast news travels in a small town. It seems Mrs. Newton was busy. Everyone knows there's a new girl in town and they're all very friendly and welcoming. I've been asked if I'd like to join a book club, some of the local teenagers- which are apparently friends with Mike Newton- invite me to a bonfire Friday night, which I accept in order to make some friends. So far, moving to Forks has turned out to be the right decision. I think I'll like my new life here.

* * *

 **Alice**

As I had seen a long time ago, the girl was finally here. I have watched her since the day she was born, she is important to our world after all. The mate of Major Whitlock was bound to have a powerful gift and my masters where determined to ensure she was kept safe at all costs.

I wished I had been able to tell her about her parents deaths, but like most things that had been part of the grand design. My gift allows me to see the future, but I'm not allowed to interfere unless absolutely necessary; and while tragic, the deaths of the Swans were the only way Bella would ever move to Forks and meet her mate.

I didn't know how she had endured, or Jasper for that matter, being apart from her mate for so long. The only thing I could think of to explain it was that she's a human and therefore the bond wasn't as strong as if she had been a vampire. Either way it didn't matter now. Everything was falling into place and the time was coming for me to introduce myself to the Cullens and to Bella.

I'm sure she recognized me a little, it hadn't been easy to not be spotted at least once or twice in the seventeen years I had been watching her. But she wouldn't know for sure and I wasn't allowed to tell her exactly who I was until after the Cullens revealed their secret to her.

Of course the brothers have allowed this caveat in order to let my vision come to fruition. Powers were getting ready to move against them, they only needed one more player and he would be joining them soon. We needed Major Whitlock and his mate on our side. The vision I had had when I was in that asylum, before being turned into a vampire, had had little meaning to me at the time. Then Dante had saved me from the tracker, James, and I knew what it all meant. The brothers would soon have to fight to maintain control of our world. If they lost, we all did. Vampires, humans and the guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: wow! The response to this was amazing! And just for the first chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed I love hearing what people think about things. And welcome to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. I have a clear mindset on where I want this to go, I have from the beginning. The drama won't come until later but it won't be too much later. So, how about our couple finally meet? I know there are differing opinions about the mating pull and bond for vampires. In this story it's instantaneous. Just wanted you to know. Also, Thursday will be my set update day for this story._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe it! It's been a week since I moved to Forks and here I was, already making the acquaintance of the Emergency Room staff. I was opening a box at work, Newton's which I will be working at Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays- the grocery store will be Tuesdays and Thursdays which gives me Fridays and Sundays off- and I cut the hell out of myself with the box cutter I was using. Sliced the palm of my hand wide open! Why did I have to be so damn accident prone?! Thankfully I was still able to drive myself.

As I sit here in the waiting room, waiting for my name to be called, I absentmindedly rub my chest. It hasn't been as bad as it was in Phoenix, but it's still there and I'm starting to get irritated at it. I wish I could just figure out why it was there.

Just then a nurse called my name.

"Bella Swan?"

"That's me," I say as I get up and head towards her. She nods and leads me back into an exam room.

"Have a seat on the bed and tell me what happened." Which I did, my face getting redder and redder as the story came out. I hated times like this. It was embarrassing for people to see what a klutz I am. I mean, there's no plausible way I should have cut my palm and yet, here I am!

"Oh dear don't be embarrassed these things happen all the time. Let's have a look at that hand and then I'll get Dr. Cullen to determine if you need stitches. Ok?" I nodded and set my hand on the small rolling tray she pulled up to the side of the bed.

She took a look at my hand, then she got up telling me she'd be back soon with the doctor and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sat there thinking about how accident prone I was and lamenting my luck. As I did I realized the ache isn't as bad as it was when I came in. That's weird.

* * *

 **Carlisle**

As I make my way to exam room two, the teenage girl with the cut hand, I can't help but think about Jasper. I don't know what is wrong with him. He's been acting as if he is waiting for something, something huge. It's been a chore to get him to go to school with the other three, he just wants to stay at home. When we asked him why, he just said that he feels like something is coming and he needs to be there when it did.

He doesn't know what it is though. I have my suspicions because I've also noticed that he keeps rubbing his chest, which is leading me to wonder if maybe what he's waiting on could be his mate. The chest aching is one of the signs she could be close by. If that's the case all I can say is, finally.

Luckily graduation is tomorrow and then he'll be able to stay home like he wants so badly. Rose, Emmett and him are all graduating, Edward will next year. The earlier we start at a new place the longer we can stay, baring any complications that is. I asked him to come in today during my lunch break so I could talk to him. I plan to discuss mates and ask if he thinks that could be what he's waiting on.

As I enter the room my thoughts go back to my patient. She is looking down at her hand, which is still laying on the tray, so I can't see her face. I notice her smell though. It is strange that I would tune into that since I'm around different humans all day. Why would hers stand out? She smells mostly floral, of Wood Laurel, Lilacs and Philadelphus or Mock Orange as it's also called. Under that though I can smell Italian coffee, one of the many new things introduced to England around the time of my youth. She smells of home and I can almost see the streets of London, the people walking the filthy streets, the new horse drawn carriages called hackneys, smell the chimney smoke.

I can also almost remember my father sitting at his desk pouring over documents about removing England from the Catholic influence of Charles I. As well as the papers of what he felt were dens of vampires and covens of witches, as well as packs of werewolves. He was quite often wrong though and many innocents were killed.

Bringing myself back to the present I clear my throat and she looks up at me, giving me yet another shock. She looks like my Anne. I can remember few things from my human life. It was, after all, 343 years ago, but I can remember the face of my wife. Her smile when I would come home, her gentle loving nature, her mahogany brown hair and honey brown eyes. This girls eyes were a darker shade of brown but her face was the same. Same shape, same nose, same lips, even the same freckles. It was like my Anne was sitting in front of me once more and I was taken aback, to the point of speechlessness. She peers at me quizzically.

"Dr. Cullen? Are you ok?" Her concern for me breaks me from my reverie.

"I'm sorry my dear. You look like someone I once saw in a portrait and it startled me." Of course I can't tell her the truth, she can't know what I am.

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Swan." Shaking my hand with her uninjured one she watches me for a moment, the debate she is having with herself clear in her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you as well Dr. Cullen. I can tell you now I'll need stitches, I'm used to these types of injuries." This concerns me, why would she be used to them? Was she abused? Is she abused? Her chart merely says she was at work and that she's 17.

"Let's take a look at that hand." I pull the rolling stool up to the tray and, after pulling on a pair of medical gloves- which I didn't really need as we vampires were incapable of spreading germs- check her hand and see the cut was indeed in need of stitches but not too bad, no more than ten or so. It is literally right in the middle of her palm, so she'll still have use of her fingers.

"You're right, you do need about ten stitches. I'm just going to numb the area. I saw on your chart that you don't have any intolerances to medications. So I'll probably write you a prescription for a mild pain relief. It'll be stronger than over the counter Tylenol but not as strong as Vicodin. This way you can still work and such without getting drowsy. That sound good to you?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright, let me get everything I need to stitch your hand." I begin to pull out the sutures and the needle with the local anesthetic I will use, as well as the iodine wipes to clean the wound and the suture scissors. Once I have everything I need I return to my rolling stool and get to work.

* * *

 **Bella**

That was really strange, when he saw my face it was like he journeyed off into another world or something the way he was staring off into space while staring at me. Then he said I looked like someone he had seen in a portrait. So far everything about this is strange. How could I look like someone in a portrait? I don't know this man and he doesn't know me but he remembers a face enough to think I look like them? It's just weird.

As he gathers what he needs for my hand I think about how he looked when I told him I was used to these types of injuries. He looked concerned and for some reason it makes me want to reassure him. Which is also strange since he's a stranger and what he thinks of me shouldn't matter.

"Just so you know, when I said what I did about being used to this, I meant because I'm really accident prone. My parents used to say that I could trip over my own shadow." I watch him contemplate what I said and see him relax slightly. So I was right, he was worried someone used to hurt me. Glad I could put that to rest.

Once he's done he wraps my hand to keep the stitches clean, takes off his medical gloves and then looks up at me, his eyes gazing in to mine as if trying to figure out why I looked so familiar. His gaze wandering over my face until it becomes uncomfortable. He finally looks away and, continuing to keep silent, he writes out the script for my pain medication. Then, as he hands it to me, he finally speaks.

"Take the pain medication as needed, put something over your hand like a plastic glove or something to keep the stitches dry when you shower; and thank you for putting my mind at ease. We do often see abuse victims come in and it's my job to report it. Now I know you're not one I can rest easy that you will be ok, well as ok as a clumsy person can be." And he gives me a smile. It's a warm, friendly smile. One I can't help but return. He helps me off the bed and walks me out of the room.

"Welcome to Forks Bella. I hope not to see you here again."

"Me either Dr. Cullen, me either."

I walk down the corridor towards the sliding glass doors leading into the parking lot. Just as I walk through them, too busy looking at the script he gave me- which is never a good idea on my part- I walk straight into someone. Falling back on my ass, my hand hitting the walk beside me to try and stop myself from laying out on the ground. I cry out in pain just as I hear a soft curse and feel cool, but strong hands on my elbows.

I'm aware of being picked up and set on my feet, of hearing Dr. Cullen behind me asking if I'm alright while a soft Texas accent asks the same in front of me. I don't pay any attention to either. All I can see is soft honey blond hair that falls to strong, broad shoulders covered in a black long sleeved button down. Of gold colored eyes staring intently at me while awaiting my answer to if I'm ok. Of soft full, pink lips and pale skin and a strong square jaw with a slight dimple in the chin. Dear sweet baby Jesus who is this man and where did he come from and can I have him?

Wait! What? Suddenly I'm being picked up into equally strong well muscled arms and carried back into the hospital and to an office. I'm vaguely aware of Dr. Cullen saying he's going to check my stitches and make sure I didn't pull any. I'm too focused breathing in sandalwood and sun and staring at beautiful gold eyes.

* * *

 **Carlisle**

When Bella leaves I head back to my office. Could she be a descendant? I never tried to find out what happened to Anne and our son, Samuel. It was too painful to go back and see what life they may have been leading once I was gone. I couldn't risk it in the beginning anyway because I could have easily killed them. It took a great deal of willpower and many centuries to finally be as comfortable around human blood as I am now. I enjoy being a doctor and that certainly helps me resist the bloodlust. She looks so much like Anne it's uncanny.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a commotion outside my door. I go out to see what happened just in time to see Jasper picking Bella up off the ground, my office being close to the entry doors to the E.R.- which I requested since it wouldn't matter where I am in the hospital I'd still pick up all the noise that would bother the other doctors if they were in this office themselves. I can see there's a little blood coming out onto her bandage so she must have run into him, gotten knocked over- cause hitting a vampire would do that to a human- and hit her hand using it to catch herself. But that's not what draws my attention the most.

She hasn't looked away from my son and while he's asking her if she's alright, he hasn't looked away from her either. Well I'll be damned! Fate has a wicked sense of humor. My possible descendant the potential mate to my adopted son, who just so happens to be human and he's the most dangerous vampire in our world. Who would have ever thought he'd be mated to a human! This complicated some things though. If the brothers find out I'm sure it won't matter to them who he is or that I'm a friend. She's human and can't know of our world.

Things are about to get interesting and I only pray they turn out well. I check her stitches, she hasn't acknowledged me at all, just continues to stare at him. She didn't pull any thankfully but she's bleeding a bit, which doesn't seem to be bothering him at all which makes me feel my suspicions are right. He'd never be attracted to his mates blood. It wouldn't bother him at all.

"Bella? Bella!" She finally looks at me, a dazed look on her face.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen. Are my stitches ok?" I have to control my urge to chuckle at her.

"Yes my dear they are. May I introduce you to my son Jasper? Jasper this is Bella Swan. She just moved here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

"You too Jasper."

"Well, Jasper how about you drive Bella back to Newton's? Take her to get that script filled first."

"Certainly if that's alright with you Bella? I thought you needed to talk to me Carlisle."

"Not anymore. Bella is this arrangement ok with you?" She looks at Jasper as if she doesn't want to walk away from him.

"Yes, thank you so much. My car is just outside in the parking lot."

"Lead the way ma'am." I watch her small smile as he calls her ma'am. Yep, things are getting ready to get interesting. Watching them leave I notice the way they gravitate towards each other, they're so close their fingers are brushing.

* * *

 **Bella**

As Jasper drives me back to work, stopping at the pharmacy on the way to fill my prescription, I think about all that has happened. The ache in my chest is gone. I have the overwhelming desire to touch this man who I don't even know, and it hurts to think about him walking away when he gets me back to Newton's. He pulls into the parking lot and turns off my car. This is it, the moment I was dreading.

"Can I take you to lunch? You need to eat with those pills." A life line! One I'm not about to dismiss!

"Let me go in and ask Ted, Mr. Newton I mean, if I can take my lunch."

"I'll be right here darlin'. Take your time." His Texas accent calling me that term of endearment makes me shiver. Dear Lord I am in trouble!

"Be right back." I get out and head back to the office where Ted is sitting at his desk going over invoices. He looks up when I walk in.

"So Bella is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I only needed ten stitches. He didn't say I couldn't come back to work so if it's ok with you can I take my lunch real quick so I can take these pain pills and then I'll come back and finish my shift?"

"That's fine. Mike's out on the floor so the shop is taken care of. Just be careful with that box knife next time would you," he says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's one of the hazards of being me. I'm really accident prone. This probably won't be my only trip to the E.R., they'll probably get to know me by name soon!"

"Wow, you're that accident prone? We should wrap you in bubble wrap then!" That makes me laugh.

"I doubt that would even protect me." He laughs with me and then I head back to Jasper and my car. We head to the diner and as we walk to my usual table I say hi to the regulars like me. There's Mark who runs the art gallery. Susan who's the librarian. As well as Fern and Bob, two of the local old men who like to sit outside on a bench and watch the people walk by.

Today though there's a new edition. A tall man, hugely muscled. He must be 6'6" and 250 lbs of pure muscle. He's also russet skinned with black hair so he must be one of the Quileute tribesmen. He spies Jasper and gives him a frown when he takes me in next to him. Jasper merely smiles and gives him a nod. Whatever just passed between the two men is over and the other man smiles back and just shakes his head and turns back around to his meal.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"I usually just get a sandwich and fries and a coke. How about you?"

"Oh I already ate. But this will be my treat. Call it an apology for knocking you over."

"There's no need for you to apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeah but I was, I just didn't move fast enough to avoid the collision. Please, I'd be honored if you'd accept my offer to pay for lunch." The way he speaks, like some southern gentleman from another time, makes me swoon. I just nod my head.

"Ok, thank you." The waitress walks up then and I notice Jasper stiffen. I look up and see it's the little pixie haired girl from last Saturday. She's all smiles and bubblyness.

"Hello, my name's Alice and I'll be your waitress. What can I get ya?!"

I order my usual as Jasper stares her down. She turns to him and smiles and suddenly he's looking at her warily, but gives her a nod. Weird, they didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Alice**

As I saw, my opportunity to get in with the Cullens arrived in the form of the couple themselves. I'm so happy to see they're clearly smitten with each other. So far so good. I can sense his mistrust of me the moment I walk up. Of course he can smell what I am and knows he doesn't know me. I tell him at vampire speed that I just came here and am no threat to him, I need to speak with Carlisle and I'd like to change my diet. He gives me a quick nod and I head off to grab Bella's order. She's too predictable by far but it does help that I can see the future and knew she'd order her usual.

I got a job here at the diner so that I would have a way to keep an eye on Bella without being that weird creepy stalker type. It also gives me a way to be around without causing issues with the Cullens. I saw that I need to simply pose as a nomad wanting a new way of life and that would explain my scent around Bella because she would become Jasper's girlfriend and I would be around her a lot. They couldn't know the real reason why I was here though.

Only Jasper and Bella can. Their thoughts are the only ones that are safe. The final piece of our enemy's puzzle can't find out the truth about who I am or about my gift. Out of Volterra I'm vulnerable even with my mate a few miles away in Port Angeles. With the mind reader in their family, that player will know who and what I am the second he reads anyone's mind but mine- because I know how to keep him out, Jasper for the same reason and of course Bella will have her gift.

Right now though, the most important thing is to introduce myself to these two. I'll meet the others tomorrow after graduation. I know Jasper will be watching Bella afterward, to see if he can meet her again. She'll go down to the beach since it'll be warm but cloudy. He will meet her there and ask if she'd like to meet the rest of the family Tuesday, after her shift. I will reveal myself slightly then. Just so they can know they can tell her what they are. Aro himself told me this was alright. I'll make it subtle though, make it seem like it was rumors I had heard in changes to the laws.

If everything goes according to plan can reveal my true self to Bella and Jasper a day or two later.

* * *

 **Jasper**

I couldn't believe it! My mate. A human! She's beautiful. Long mahogany brown hair that falls in waves to her waist, chocolate brown eyes that hold so much pain it makes me wish to take her into my arms and hold her forever, to ensure pain never touches her again. Her pale skin is flawless, except for a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. I can't believe it's possible she's mine, but the ache is gone. When I picked her up off the ground she was so light, but her body is curvy. She's at least a foot shorter than my 6'3" frame.

She's so small and dainty I fear anything and everything could hurt her. The most miraculous thing though is that she seems as in awe of me as I am of her. A monster like me has found himself in love with a small, delicate human and all I can think of is making love to her. Marking her as mine. It's too soon for all that though. I need to learn more about her and I won't become intimate with her if she isn't aware of what I am.

That puts her in danger too, since it's against the law for humans to know of us. But I will protect her with my life and surely the brothers will understand, I will change her when she's ready after all; and she is my mate. I finally get her to agree to let me pay when a woman walks up. She's short with spiky black hair and I know immediately, despite the brown contacts, that she's a vampire. I stiffen, preparing myself to attack her if she tries to hurt my Bella, but she simply takes her order and then surprises me.

"My name is Alice Brandon, I'm a nomad looking for the Cullens. I was told Carlisle can help me stop feeding from humans. I mean you no harm, or any of the humans here. Can I meet Carlisle tomorrow?"

"My brother, sister and I have graduation in the morning but that afternoon is fine. Just follow our scents from the hospital, that'll be the strongest since Carlisle is there most often."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose we will."

And with that she flounces off to get Bella's food. Suddenly I have the strange feeling everything we know is about to change. I just don't know if it will be for the better or worse.

* * *

 _a/n: I hope Alice's explanation of getting the job- she got it before the vision showing her the in to the Cullens so she wasn't originally planning to use it as anything more than to keep an eye on Bella- and the rest, like Jasper and Bella being the only two she tells of the truth as to why she's there. We all know they all got really good at hiding their thoughts from Edward, but that sometimes things could slip. Alice and Jasper keeping him out would be second nature. Jasper because he hates the intrusion and Alice because she will have trained to do so. Then of course Bella has her gift and Alice would know what it is since she's a Volturi and they would have more knowledge about gifts than Carlisle and then. We'll get more into the dangers and the truth in the next few chapters. But I can't wait to see your theories on how the puzzle piece will be._


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: here we go! Let the games truly begin! :)_**

 ** _Also, there are a couple of you who have commented and don't have your PMs activated so I can't reply back to you. So I may reply to you from time to time in the author's notes. For example. The reviewer who brought up being happy Alice has a mate. Yes. I didn't really want to bring in a love triangle- no offense to the great authors out there but I feel they're so overdone and they annoy me sometimes- do I will not be having one. There will be no Jake falling for Bella either. Just a bad guy and some death and mayhem. Lol. I'm glad everyone is liking this story so far. I want you to know that I've actually started writing some chapters on an all-human Jasper/Bella fic as well. But due to its content and my desire to get it right and looking good I won't post that one until I have it finished or close to finished. So it'll probably be the next story I post after this one is complete. There is a Pinterest page to this story. I just haven't had the chance to add the link to my profile so you can just look up Ashley Mercer seralynsmom929 on Pinterest and the board is entitled simply 'Twisted'. And now on wit he the story!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Alice**

Today is the day I put my full plan in action. Thankfully I've seen all turns out ok. I make my way to the Cullens. I didn't need to follow their scents as Jasper suggested, but he didn't need to know that. Yet. I think I've come up with a plausible story for them to be unaware of my gift but feel safe with telling Bella what they are. I walk up to the door and it's opened by the woman I know from my visions as Esme. She's a sweet, gentle woman who will take me in no questions asked.

"Hello, you must be Alice. Jasper said you'd be coming. I'm sorry he's not here, he went off to the beach after the ceremony, so it's just myself, my husband and two of our other children. Won't you please come in?"

"Thank you Esme, I've heard so much about you." She turns and looks at me warily. Good thing I have a legitimate reason for knowing her name.

"Oh? Who from?"

"How about I wait to tell you my story after we're with the others?" She thinks about it a second and then nods and continues to lead me to the other members of her family.

"Of course, this way."

She leads me into the Great Room. Which is beautifully decorated, much to my delight. It's done in creams and reds with plenty of seating. Situated on a sofa before me is Rosalie and Emmett. She'll be the hardest to win over, she's suspicious of everyone and everything. Emmett will be the easiest. Carlisle will just take me at my word as will Esme. It'll be Jasper and Edward who will disbelieve everything I say about myself until I prove it to them.

Edward because he won't be able to see my thoughts except what I wish him to see and Jasper because that's just his way. The soldier within. That's why he's perfect for what's coming. He won't accept anyone at face value, he'll force them to prove themselves before he trusts them. With the spies that we've been hearing about in Volterra, we'll need someone like Jasper to ensure we don't have any in the actual citadel. It's now just a matter of gaining his trust and telling him what my original vision, and the many I've had since, has shown me.

That he and Bella and the Cullen family are an integral part of the fight that's coming. After we've taken each other in, a natural vampire reaction, Carlisle rises from his seat and holds his hand out to me.

"Hello Miss Brandon. I am Carlisle Cullen. You've already met my wife Esme and my son Jasper, this is my daughter Rosalie and her mate Emmett. We have another son, Edward, but he is visiting our cousins in Denali at the moment. I understand from Jasper that you wish to change your diet."

"Yes Carlisle. I'm tired of feeding from humans, I feel ashamed everytime I kill one. A friend of yours, someone I met recently in Colorado, Garrett, told me where to find you. And please, call me Alice.

"Ah Garrett. Yes, he may not be willing to join us in our diet choice but he is willing to send us those who do wish to change. That's how Jasper came to be here. Well you're welcome to stay. We have an extra bedroom next to Rose and Emmett's."

"Thank you Carlisle. I was staying in the hotel, but a more permanent home sounds wonderful."

"It's our pleasure Alice. How about you tell us about your story?"

"Sure. Well I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. When I was a girl I had dreams, so vivid it was like they were real. Eventually they drove me crazy and my father placed me in an asylum. I met my sire there. He was an orderly. One day another vampire came for me. My sire fearing for my life stole me from my cell and bit me, the other vampire found us and in his rage attacked my sire. My sire managed to kill him but not knowing he was mated, lost his life to that woman who then walked into the flames of her mate's pyre.

"I had just woken to this life when the other vampire attacked, my sire told me to hide and not make a sound; and to not try and help, no matter what. I wish I hadn't listened, maybe he'd be alive still. Thankfully I was found by a member of the Volturi. A man named Felix. He took pity on me and taught me what I needed to know, once I was more controlled he left me on my own at my request and I've traveled ever since. I got tired of killing humans for food and sought a different way of life. That's when I found Garrett and he pointed me to you."

"Wow, you mean Felix didn't take you to the brothers? That seems unlike him." I had to tread carefully. They would never trust me if they thought I was Volturi.

"He was on assignment, he was actually tasked with finding any newborns without a sire. As I'm sure you know that's against the law and both newborn and sire would be destroyed but when he heard what happened he took it upon himself to teach me what I needed to know. I traveled with him as he completed his task. Since I never actually broke the law there was no reason to kill me. I actually keep in touch with him from time to time." That's the explanation I decided to use as to why I would talk to him sometimes and to bring up the brothers.

"That story seems almost too good to be true."

"Rose! There is no call for that, we don't treat guests that way."

"That's ok Esme, she wouldn't be the first to disbelieve. No matter how true it is."

"So you keep in touch with the Volturi? Any knew news?"

"Not the Volturi, Emmett, just Felix. And yes actually. I spoke to him about a month ago and interestingly enough he was telling me about how the brothers made a decision. They were supposedly going to make an addendum to the law about keeping humans out of our world. I guess about six months ago a vampire came across his mate in a human, he told her what he was before he turned her because he wanted her to know. They made the choice to possibly allow others in a similar situation to do the same as long as they turn their human within a year. He said it wasn't set yet but it was more than likely a sure thing."

"Really? You're sure about this Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle, pretty sure. But I can call Felix if you'd like me to. Is there a reason? Or just curious?"

"Just curious Alice. If it's not too much trouble could you confirm that?"

"Sure just let me call Felix."

I made a show of calling my mate. When he answered he was prepared since I saw this would happen. He confirmed the rumor and said the brothers would be announcing the new part of the law within the next month. We thanked him and I hung up. I'd make up not saying I love you later on when I met up with him. After I rocked his world he'd have to forgive me. The stage is set, now it's just a waiting game.

* * *

 **Bella**

I'm sitting on the beach, it's a nice warm yet cloudy day and I'm finding myself thinking about Jasper. We talked about him, I could tell he wanted to talk about me but as I was eating I convinced him to tell me about himself. He told me how he came to be one of four Cullen foster children. His sister Rosalie and he lost their parents ten years ago. He was nine and Rose, as he calls her, was eight. He's an orphan just like me. They moved to Alaska with the Cullens and then here to Forks two years ago. I was surprised Social Services let them move, but he just said they couldn't go anywhere else. They apparently had some type of dietary need only Carlisle could take care of.

I guess it made sense. I didn't pay much attention to anything other than the way his lips moved. I can feel myself blushing yet again at the way I keep thinking about wanting to kiss those lips. To run my hands over those strong muscular shoulders and down his equally muscular chest and abs. And oh dear Lord I can feel something coiling deep in my belly and moisture pooling between my thighs and stop it! Stop it Isabella Swan! He's so beautiful I doubt he'd ever want me that way anyway.

Heck he probably already has a girlfriend. But something clicked between us right? I mean the conversation just flowed yesterday. Surely that has to mean something. I'm just sitting here watching the waves when I feel a presence. I turn around and there he is. Jasper Hale. Tall, blonde and sexy and he's smiling at me. Little mousy, virginal Isabella Swan. I can't help the smile that appears in answer. There's something about him. He makes me feel... Safe. Wanted. Loved. Which is weird since we just met yesterday.

"Can I sit down," he says gesturing next to me.

"Sure, it's a public beach after all. I thought you graduated today."

"I did. I am officially a high school graduate."

"What are your plans now?"

"You know, I haven't given it much thought. I'm in limbo at the moment."

"No plans for college?"

"Not at the moment, no. I think I'll just stay here and maybe volunteer at the hospital or something."

"That sounds like a plan."

"What about you? Don't you want to go to college."

"Not really no. At least not now. Now I just want to get through a day without missing my parents. I didn't tell you yesterday, I wanted to know about you, but my parents died in a car crash six months ago. I'm like you, an orphan, only difference is I am a teenager and now emancipated with a GED, and I don't have a sibling like you. Does it ever go away? That pain."

"Honestly? No. It gets lesser, but never truly goes away. You just kind of move on with your life, keep thinking about how they wouldn't want you to put your life on hold because of them. It helps. I'm sorry to hear about your parents but you'll have to tell me more at a later time. Ok?"

"Thanks. And yeah, later."

"You're most welcome ma'am."

"You know that accent of yours is enough to drive a girl crazy? And saying darlin' and ma'am just makes you sound so sweet. Do you do it on purpose? I'm sure the girls are all falling at your feet."

"No, I don't so it on purpose. And as for the girls I wouldn't know, don't really care if I'm honest."

"No girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

* * *

 **Jasper**

She claps her hands over her mouth with a wide eyed look on her face. I can feel her embarrassment and it makes me desperate to relieve her. Even if the blush on her cheeks is adorable as hell. So I give her a chuckle and smile.

"Because none of the girls here entice me. That is, none of them until you." Now she's blushing for a different reason. I can feel her pleasure at my words which of course pleases me.

She's so lovely and I really want to make her mine. I asked Carlisle for permission to request her presence for dinner Tuesday at the house. It should hopefully give us time to prepare. To be ready to eat human food without being too grossed out by it. We can eat human food it's just difficult and disgusting.

"Bella? Would you like to have dinner with my family Tuesday?"

"Well, I have a shift at the grocery store but it's just a short one. I get off at twelve. So sure. I'd love to." The relief I feel is palpable.

"Good. Well, I gotta go. Grad party. Esme insisted. I'll see you around, and if I don't see you before Tuesday, I look forward to it." I would invite her but since the party consists of a hunt, I can't.

I go to walk away, but on an impulse I turn back and take her hand and kiss her knuckles. The blush she gives me brings a smile to my face. I release her and turn to walk away again. Just before I'm out of ear shot I hear a happy "yes" and can just picture the fist pump she probably does with it. I can't help the chuckle that leaves me. At least now I know she feels the same way I do.

* * *

 **Bella**

 **Tuesday**

I'm driving down the driveway of the Cullen's home and have to say so far I'm impressed. The driveway is long, surrounded on either side by trees. The entrance would be hard to see if you weren't looking for it. As it was I almost passed it. Finally I pull out into a clearing and am met by a huge, two story house.

It reminds me of one of those old England Country homes with it's white stucco sides, light brick chimneys, dark wood cross gables and such. It's just a large, graceful looking old rectangular house. Nothing at all like what I would have imagined a doctor in. I would have pictured something more modern.

As I step out of my car and move to the walk that leads along a porch and courtyard, the front door opens and Dr. Cullen walks out.

"Hello Bella. I'm glad you decided to come. Please come on in and meet the rest of my family."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I walk past him and into a large foyer.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he says as he motions me through the foyer and into what I think they call a Great Room.

I step inside and am immediately in awe. It's large and open, with one wall full of almost nothing but glass. There's a beautiful view of some river. To my left is a raised dais equipped with a beautifully polished baby grand piano. Someone clearly loves it and takes great care of it.

"The piano is my son Edward's. He's not here right now, he's visiting family in Alaska. He's supposed to be gone for a couple of months, so you won't meet him until late August, just before he has to start back at school. He's a year behind the others."

I just nod and continue my perusal. The walls are cream, couches in a matching cream color sit throughout the room. There are two separate seating areas. One facing the fireplace that has a couch and two chairs. The other faces away from the fireplace and consists of two couches.

There is a beautiful landscape in a gold gilt frame above the fireplace, black lamps with white shades are placed throughout the room and there are different plants placed strategically around the room as well. In the wall of windows is a set of French doors that lead out onto a wide veranda. What I can see of it is rattan seating and more cream walls.

A brown-haired woman is seated on one of the couches facing away from the fireplace. A really large brown-haired man and an extremely beautiful blonde-haired woman on the couch across from hers. The first woman stands and comes toward me: I prepare to shake her hand but she pulls me into a hug instead. A warm, motherly sort of hug that makes me miss my mother.

"Bella, this is my wife Esme Cullen," Carlisle says from beside me.

"Bella it's very nice to meet you."

"You as well Esme."

Carlisle then introduces the other two on the couch who must be a couple as they're holding hands.

"The two on the couch over there are my foster son and daughter Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. "

Emmett gives me a huge grin and a hello but Rosalie just looks at me as if I were something on the bottom of her shoe and ignores me. How rude!

"Don't mind Rosie here Bella, she's always like this." Emmett tells me.

I look around for Jasper, but don't see him. Carlisle must notice because he's smiling widely at me.

"Dont worry Bella, Jasper is just getting ready. He went hiking today and didn't get back until a few minutes ago. He should be down shortly."

"Oh, thank you for telling me Carlisle."

"My pleasure Bella. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you Carlisle, but no."

I take a seat on the couch facing the fireplace as Esme and Carlisle move to the two chairs. Emmett gets up and sits in the floor next to Esme's chair, but Rose stays where she's at. A few moments later Jasper joins us. He's wearing another longsleeve button down shirt, this time in purple, and a pair of black dress slacks. On his feet are a pair of cowboy boots and he looks delicious. His hair still damp from his shower and a smile on his face.

"Hello Bella. I'm so glad you could make it. Esme is putting together a cabbage casserole for dinner, right Esme." He takes a seat next to me on the couch, his hand so close to where mine lays on the cushion that I could reach my pinky out and touch it.

"Yes dear. It's a cabbage and hamburger casserole. I hope that's ok."

"Oh yes. My mom was part Irish so we practically lived on cabbage. I love it."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, how about you tell us something about yourself?"

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Well, Jazz couldn't tell us much since he didn't know, he did say your parents are gone and you have a GED and are emancipated, so how about more on that? And why did you decide to move to Forks?"

"Well, Emmett. As I told Jasper, my parents died in a car crash six months ago. New Year's Day to be exact. They were coming home around one when a man leaving another party, driving drunk, hit them head on. They died at the hospital. Last I saw them they were lying on a cold steel table in the morgue. Sorry, that was too much. I was put in a group home and hated it, so my court appointed lawyer helped me take care of my affairs and get me emancipated after I got my GED. As for why Forks.

"Well, It's going to sound crazy, but after I got my GED and emancipated I felt like I needed to leave. I just couldn't live in the house I shared with my parents. I went online and began looking at places, but something led me to looking into property in Forks. It sounds weird but it was like I was destined to come here. It's probably just my mother talking. She was prone to flights of fancy. Believed in the supernatural. Like fairies, werewolves and vampires. I guess I learned it from her."

I expected laughs but they were all silent, looking at me wide eyed like I had just discovered some great secret. It's making me nervous.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not darlin'. It just took us aback a moment to hear about you being drawn here. So do you believe in the supernatural like your mom?"

"Well at risk of sounding crazy, yes I do. I mean we learn new things about this planet everyday. Why can't there be things, beings, on it that we don't know about? I mean I once thought they didn't exist but recently I've remembered some things I couldn't explain, besides the pull to come here. It made me begin to wonder if my mom wasn't right about things we didn't know existing."

I think I've shocked them again. They're looking between each other like they're having a silent conversation with each other. I'm missing something but I don't know what. Just then another voice breaks the silence. One I recognize. I turn to the entryway and there stands Alice. Strange. I didn't think she knew Jasper when they first saw each other at the diner, but now she looks as if she's at home.

"Go ahead and tell her. She'll find out eventually and I promise she'll accept it more readily than you think. It's destiny after all." I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I had a feeling I was getting ready to find out.

* * *

 **Jasper**

When the others told me what Alice told them about human mates in our world, at first I didn't want to let myself believe it. Was it possible that I could really tell Bella what I am from the beginning. Would she believe me? Or run from me shouting for the police to arrest the crazy lunatic. The only way to know for sure was to tell her. I would rather have her run from me than lie to her or deceive her. So I'm going to do what Alice has said, and tell her. I just hope she understands and doesn't run from me.

She's lovely today, wearing a pretty little sun dress in a light blue. White flats on her feet. As clumsy as Carlisle said she told him she was I'm guessing she's never worn heels. Her legs are smooth and long and heels would really accentuate them, but we'd save that for when she was a vampire. She'd be more graceful and confident then. I draw in a deep breath, preparing to tell her the truth when Rose shoots up from her seat and starts yelling.

"Please tell me we aren't really considering this! You're just asking for trouble! You shouldn't have even let him bring her here!"

I was preparing to dress her down when Bella, of all people, beat me to it.

* * *

 ** _a/n: now you know who Alice's mate is and the false story she's concocted. I'll have it in a later chapter, but she really does know Garret and did speak to him, just in case the Cullens checked out her story. And you now know a fight is coming. But who will the Volturi have to face?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: it would seem you all are liking this one. Lol. I had some interesting guesses as to who the villains may be. All in due time I promise. Although Alice will reveal a new plot in the end. First Jasper needs to let Bella know what he is. After Bella takes Rosalie down a peg. ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Alice**

I knew Rose wouldn't let this happen without voicing her opinion, but what she doesn't know is Bella is willing to dish out what Rose does. Bella isn't a meek mild little mouse. She may be human but she won't just take whatever Rose gives her. What she says next will prove that.

"Rosalie right? I'm sorry Esme, Carlisle, but I won't take her rudeness a moment longer. I wasn't raised to let people walk all over me and I'm not about to start now. So Rosalie, let me tell you something. You have been rude and disrespectful since I got here.

"Apparently you need to learn some manners and with the way Esme and Carlisle treat people I'm sure they taught you, so you must have learned your bad manners elsewhere. Couldn't have been from your real parents because your brother is a perfect gentleman. I don't know what your issue is with me, but maybe you should tell me so we can get it over with."

The looks on their faces! Oh! I've already seen it once but to see it in the flesh is even better. Rose looks like she's swallowed a prune, Emmett is laughing his ass off, Carlisle and Esme are just shocked and Jasper looks proud as shit. Bella is bright red with anger and Rose is now gaping like a fish. She can't figure out what to say.

"Right, I thought not. I've dealt with mean girls like you all my life. I know when you're actually given reason to dislike someone and when you're just trying to find excuses to do so. So forgive me if I choose to ignore you until you can say something nice! Again Carlisle, Esme, I apologize."

"No we should. Rose knows better than to treat guests like that."

"I accept your apology. Now can someone please tell me what Alice meant? And why a woman I thought just met Jasper only yesterday is in your home looking as if she lives here?"

"I think I can explain better Jasper, if you'll allow me?"

"Of course Carlisle."

"Bella, remember Saturday I said you looked like someone I saw in a portrait. Well it's sort of true." Carlisle pulls a portrait out of a box he had next to the chair and hands it to Bella. Her eyes widen as she takes in the woman and child in the picture.

"Her name is Anne Cullen," he continues. I can't wait for what's coming next. She's about to shock them all even more. I wish Felix were here to see it.

* * *

 **Bella**

I take the picture from him and look upon my own face. She looks just like me, or I should say I look just like her. The only difference is she's clearly a few inches taller than my 5'4" frame and her eyes are a lighter brown than mine. She's a lovely woman. In her arms is a little boy, no more than 2 with the same brown hair as she, but with blue eyes. I look up at Carlisle to see him looking at me intently.

"Bella, what I'm about to tell you may seem absolutely impossible. I must first warn you that knowledge isn't always power. From what we know things may be changing but until we know for sure, what you hear here cannot go from this room. You must keep quiet about it to anyone but us. Do you understand. We have reason to believe it'll be ok to tell you though."

"Yes Carlisle I think I do. Clearly there's more to all this and I think I need to know, not just want to. I have the feeling I need to understand, so I can understand what's between Jasper and I as well." I don't know what it is, but there's something between us. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since Saturday.

"Yes, you'd be correct. Ok, I'm just going to lay it all out there, if you could maybe leave the questions for after?"

"Sure Carlisle." And he launches into his tale.

"The woman and boy in that portrait are my wife and child, Anne and Samuel. This portrait is from 1662, after three years of marriage. And if I'm right, they're your ancestors. You're my descendant. I was born in 1640, to an Anglican pastor. I was his only son and as I grew he taught me that vampires, witches and werewolves were real, not just stories. He hunted them with regularity but he never truly researched and a lot of innocent people died.

"I married Anne at the age of 19, she was 15. We loved each other very much and in less than two months she was pregnant with our son. He was born one stormy summer night in the house we lived in with my father. I loved them very much and tried my hardest to not follow in my father's footsteps. By 23, my father's health was failing and I had to take over the 'family business'.

"I refused, however, to point fingers without definitive proof of guilt. So I researched a lot. I finally found a true vampire den and set about creating a plan to trap them and kill them. Now let me tell you a little about vampires. The stories of Dracula are completely false. Vampires are nearly impossible to kill by anyone other than another vampire or a tribe of Guardians, I'll tell you more about the latter, later. You can only kill a vampire by setting it on fire after ripping it to pieces. Which is pretty much impossible for a human as our bodies are hard, like marble. Stakes don't work, garlic stinks but it doesn't bother us. We can even walk in the sun.

"Anyway, I set my trap but it went terribly awry. A very old vampire was the first to come out that night, see this was when vampires were hiding still, now that we've become nothing more than folklore we can integrate more into the human world. The vampire scented us before we saw him and ran. We gave chase, I was in the lead, he set upon us. After biting me I was left in the street as he carried another man away. I knew what would happen if I was found. I would be killed. Even though I hated what I was becoming I also didn't truly want to die so I hid in a mound of potatoes for the three days it took me to change.

"You see, vampires are venomous. One bite and you become one. They can't just bite and suck a little blood out, they have to take it all or risk creating another. My family doesn't drink human blood though. When I emerged, I tried everything I could think of to kill myself, ironic I know, but nothing worked. I couldn't drown because we don't breathe. The sun doesn't hurt us, starving hurts but won't kill us.

"I had gone so long without feeding that I hid in some caves, trying to stay away from the temptation of human blood. One day a herd of deer wandered past the cave and in my thirst I scented their blood and fell upon them like an animal. It was then I found that we don't have to drink human blood to survive. Now animal blood doesn't make the thirst go away like human blood does, we also aren't as strong or as fast, but it sustains us and for me that's all that matters, not killing humans.

"I traveled after that. I couldn't go back to Anne or my son, Samuel. I couldn't trust myself at that time and tried to stay away from humans as often as I could. I studied medicine and the arts. Eventually finding myself in the seat of the vampire government, Volterra. Home of the Volturi, the brothers Caius, Marcus and Aro. They let me study their archives and I learned a great deal about this new world I found myself a part of.

"Their desire for me to be like them though finally wore thin and I left them to come to the new world. In all my travels though I eventually became lonely. I found Edward in 1918, during the height of the Spanish Influenza epidemic of Chicago. His parents had already been lost to the disease and, I don't know why exactly, I changed him. He was close to death and I saved him from it the only way I could. We traveled about, just the two of us. I met Esme when she was 16, fixing her broken leg. It wasn't until ten years later that I found her again."

He pauses here, looking to his wife for permission it seemed. She gave him a swift nod and a reassuring squeeze of his hand, then he continued.

"She had tried to kill herself. Her little baby had died of lung fever and she was heartbroken. Her husband had been an abusive bastard and she had run away from him. I found her in the morgue. Her heart was still beating but just barely, the humans had already thought her dead. I snuck her away and changed her. The second she woke up we realized she was my mate. To this day I don't know why we didn't recognize each other for what we were ten years prior- perhaps the mating bond is different for different vampires. It still makes me shudder to think I was almost too late."

He falls silent for a moment as he remembers that time. If what I feel for Jasper after just days is the way he felt for Esme, he's very strong to have walked away from her for ten years. I don't think I would be able to do that for Jasper. Whatever this pull is is obviously extremely strong given my reaction to him, so perhaps he's right and it wasn't the same for him and Esme. After a few minutes Carlisle continues.

"After Esme, the three of us traveled around for another fourteen years before I came upon Rosalie one night."

Again he pauses, looking this time to Rosalie. Instead of giving him permission to tell her story though, she begins talking.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, you can ruin every thing we have and put us all in danger and for that I don't trust you. Plus you just yelled at me, but I understand what happened a few days ago with Jasper means that like it or not you will more than likely remain a part of this family so I suppose you should know all of our stories.

"I don't want your pity though. I was 18, when I met Royce King. I thought I was the luckiest girl alive. He was handsome, rich, and socially acceptable. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. Little did I know how much I would come to regret that decision.

"I was visiting a friend who had just had a baby and I stayed later than I meant to. It was dark by the time I made my way home. I came upon Royce and a group of his friends on a corner and he beckoned me to them. I never dreamed I would be in danger. By the time they finished with me, I wished I were dead. I fell into unconsciousness. I don't remember what happened after that, I'll let Carlisle tell you, but let me just tell you. I got my revenge on them. I started with his friends. By the time I got to Royce, he was terrified. I wore my wedding gown as I ripped him apart."

She turns to Carlisle and motions for him to continue before Emmett takes her in his arms to comfort her. I feel for Rosalie, but like she asked I won't pity her. She got her revenge and I can't say I blame her at all. Carlisle looks to Emmett and Emmett gives him a slight nod. And Carlisle continues.

"I found Rose by following the scent of her blood. As much as there was, I was surprised she was still alive. In my mind she needed to be saved. I can never regret that decision, no matter what Rose may feel about being a vampire, I couldn't just let her die and I've come to love her as a daughter and this family would be lonely without her." I have a sense his words are for Rose to hear alone.

"Three years later, while we were living near the Appalachian Mountains, Rose came home carrying a badly mauled Emmett. She had found him while hunting. She told us his curls reminded him of that little baby of her friend's and she couldn't let him die. Afraid she'd be unable to stop herself from feeding and kill him she carried him over 100 miles to me. He's been a part of this family ever since, and we're better for him.

"We moved to Hoquiam not long after. It's not far from here. That's where we had a run in with our first Guardian Tribe. The Quileutes. I have promised to allow them to tell you their story. One of their leaders Samuel Uley wishes to speak to you if you'll allow it. This weekend is what he hopes either Friday or Sunday when you're off."

"Sure, Friday is fine. Is that it or is there more?"

"There's a little more. We signed a treaty with the Quileutes, it has since been changed but again you'll learn about that Friday. Jasper came to us about fifty years ago. He was a nomad looking for a different way of life. I'll let him tell you about himself, that's his right as your mate. We traveled around until two years ago when we moved back here to Forks. We've been here since. Now, are there any questions you have?"

As unbelievable as his story sounds, I find myself believing it. Perhaps it's my mother's ideas, perhaps it's that fact that the four have gold eyes even though they aren't related, while Alice's eyes are red- which they weren't at the diner. They could be contacts, but I tend to doubt it. I should be afraid, I should run screaming, but something tells me the man beside me would protect me with his life. Would never hurt me. He makes me feel safe, like I'm home. So I'm going to ask more questions and go from there.

"Yes. How old is everyone, both their physical ages and actual ages."

"Well I was 23 when changed, 365 now. That makes me the oldest. Jasper comes next. He was 19, and is now 160, but will soon be 161. Then comes Esme, she was 26 and is now 110. Edward, he was 17 and is now 104. Then Rose and Emmett are a year apart. She was 18 and is now 87, but will also soon be turning in her true age and will be 88. He was 20 and is now 87. The years we were born make all the difference. I was born in 1640, Jasper 1844, Esme 1895, Edward 1901, Rose 1917, and Emmett 1918.

"We matriculate a lot. The younger we start in a place the longer we can stay, like Jasper, Rose and Emmett being the same age and just graduating Sunday. It's also easier if we're a foster family. It explains better why we all look so close in age. Jazz and Rose look alike so they became twins using Rose's actual birth name. Emmett is really a McCarty but for general purpose he became a Cullen. Same with Edward, he's really a Masen, not a Cullen."

"Ok, I understand. What about the mating bond? What's that? What does it mean to be a vampire's mate?"

"When we find the person we're meant to be with for eternity we have symptoms. An ache in our chest, the desire to never be parted, it's hard for us to be away from our mate for any length of time. The longer away the more it hurts until we can't function properly without them. That's why if our mate dies, we generally tend to follow them. If someone killed Esme, the only thing that would keep me alive is the need for revenge.

"Once that's fulfilled I'd more than likely do something to get myself killed. I'd either go to the brothers I told you about and ask for death or, if they refused me, I'd do something to force their hand. That's why, besides keeping the secret of vampires existence, the second most sacred vampire law is to leave another's mate alone. As I said, we are hard to kill. That's why often, if justice had to be meted out by the brothers and that vampire has a mate, they'll kill them both. A vengeful vampire is the most dangerous of all."

"So what I have felt, this ache, that's my body's natural way of bringing us together?"

"Yes. Were you feeling it? I know Jazz was."

"Yes, I felt it, remember I said something drew me here, that was it. Like a tugging of my heart. It stopped Saturday when I met Jazz. Whenever I'm away from him I feel it again. What happens now though? I can't very well move in here, and he can't move in with me. I mean wouldn't that be weird?"

"Yes, what you felt was the pull and yes, it is a little soon. However, people saw you two together Saturday so to begin dating wouldn't look weird. I'd say maybe two months of dating would be enough for the moving in stage. The people of Forks are understanding and romantic. They'd see it as wonderful, the new orphaned girl falling in love with the orphaned foster boy. It would be a romance story made in heaven."

"One more thing, with what you just told me, will this mean I have to become a vampire? I have to confess, now that I've found him not having him forever just doesn't feel like an option."

"It's your choice. No one will ever push you. But if you wish to remain with him forever, then yes. You'll need to become a vampire. But if you're content living just the length of a human life with him then you can, but know that he will probably die not long after you."

I turn to Jazz then, I like this nickname for him, and I can see in his face that he'll do whatever I want him to. However, the choice for me is easy. This is my family already. Carlisle is my ancestor and I have no one else besides those sitting here with me. I have no one to leave behind; and to not be with Jasper isn't an option. Nor is allowing him to end his life because of me. No, there isn't a single choice for me. So I say the one thing that comes to mind next.

"Change me."

* * *

 **Jasper**

"Change me" she said. If it were only that simple, I'd change her right now. But our interaction with humans prevented us from causing suspicion and the new girl in Forks just suddenly disappearing would certainly do that. I hated to be the one to disappoint her but it was unavoidable. She was looking up at me with such hopeful eyes, but I could feel her apprehension. She just wasn't as ready as she thought she was. She needs to know more about our world first. It would be extremely hard, everything within me screamed to claim her. To mark her for all to see she was mine, but that would be a death sentence and it wasn't time yet for her to become like us.

"I love that you're so willing, but you need to understand something. I am an empath. I can feel the emotions of others and project my emotions upon them. I can feel your apprehension and know that you aren't ready. You need to learn more about this world you'll be entering. We need to plan this. You can't just disappear, even if you are alone. People in town will wonder what's happened to you and we have to think of the whole coven. Carlisle is the only doctor the Quileute pack will allow to treat them, Edward still has to graduate next year, and we've only been here a couple years. Let's make plans for this. I promise, I WILL change you, but how about we get to know each other more first?"

"Ok, I know you're right. I'm just anxious to get our eternity started. So, is there anything else I should know right now or can I learn as we go?"

She addressed this at Carlisle. I could see, and feel, Rose's apprehension. I think it needed to be addressed, today.

"Carlisle if I may?"

"Sure Jazz."

"Rose, get it out now. I don't want this to blow up into something larger later, I know you don't like this and Bella needs to understand why."

"Fine. I can do that. I don't like you. You're human and now know just what we are and that endangers us. You're putting myself and my mate in danger. Not just with the possibility of you telling someone about us but because as a human being in our world it's dangerous. You're fragile and if anything happens to you it will hurt my brother and could bring unwanted attention to us all. I didn't agree with bringing you into our family, but as Carlisle's descendant it was his right and now that I know you're Jazz's mate I know it would have been inevitable, but that doesn't make me like you any more. Just keep our secret and try to not get into trouble."

Now that Rose had said her piece I hoped they could get along, even possibly be friends eventually, what I didn't expect from Bella though, was her anger. I figured now that she knew just why Rose had acted the way she had since Bella walked through the front door, that she'd finally understand just why. Apparently I was wrong.

"You know you don't even know me. The fact you've passed your judgement on me based solely on the fact that I'm human just proves to me that my first impression was correct. You're spoiled and selfish. How dare you judge me?! The fact that you would assume because I'm new to all this I would ever do anything to hurt Jazz, let alone those he loves, makes you sad; and quite frankly stupid. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him. I'd die first. So don't you dare assume the worst of me. Get over yourself Rosalie."

We all waited, unmoving, as if any sudden movement would cause one of them to leap at the other. I'm the only one that had an advantage. Being able to feel their emotions. Bella was angry still, but Rose? Well that was interesting. Where I thought I'd feel absolute rage, I felt respect.

She liked Bella! Well if that didn't beat all. In one anger fueled speech Bella had done something no other human ever had. Gained Rose's respect.

"Fine, you're right, I shouldn't have judged you before I learned more about you. We'll see if you can impress me Bella Swan. Just try not to get us in trouble would you."

And with that the confrontation was over. I decided it was best for Bella and I to have some time to ourselves. I needed to tell her my story. She needed to know who and what I was. She may have accepted that I was a vampire, but I'm afraid when she finds out just what kind of vampire she might not feel the same about me.

"Carlisle, if you guys don't mind I'd like to spend some time with Bella. Tell her my story."

"Yes Jazz that's fine. We'll see you around Bella. I'm sure you'll be around a lot from now on."

"Yes Carlisle I'm sure I will be too. It was nice to meet the rest of you. And thank you for trusting me with your secret. I won't tell a soul."

After nice to meet you's from everyone else I took her hand and led her outside toward the river. I had a spot just downstream that was secluded, far enough away from the others that I couldn't hear them and they couldn't hear me.

* * *

 **Alice**

Well, with the exception of Rose, everything went swimmingly. Things were moving along nicely. Edward would be back eventually though and nothing good would come of it. Luckily I wouldn't have to warn them of the danger. Peter would. His "knower" would tell him danger was coming. He would in turn call Jasper and warn him. At least they'd be prepared and Jasper would be looking for danger.

This would in turn make him more wary and he'd be able to stop Edward before he hurt Bella. After that things get blurry. Decisions still have to be made. This is the problem with my gift. I can see certain things; like Bella becoming a vampire and her and Jasper's happily ever after, but not all the detail, like the how. And I can't see the immediate future except that Edward will be a danger to Bella. I can't see what will happen to him to stop him or what he might do afterward. Such is my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: so sorry this is so late. I was running errands all day yesterday and when I got home myself and my tot crashed out. But better late than never right? Lol. This chapter will be Jasper's story, among other things. Also some may feel the relationship between Jasper and Bella is going a little fast. Remember what I wrote last chapter, in my story some mates are different. Some know right away like Jasper and Bella, others gradually achieve it like Carlisle and Esme. Please keep that in mind._

I also hope I explain why Bella smells differently to Jasper than the others, and visa versa, in a way that works. Plus the other explanations I gave for other things. I tried to come up with plausible things but sometimes your imagination just had to take over for you when things don't always have a good way to make sense. That's the beauty of fiction.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Bella**

My hand in Jazz's felt good. Right. I was still a little angry at Rose but I'm sure we could become great friends. Jazz led me a good distance away from the house, it's a good thing I wore flats. When he finally stopped I was in awe. We were in a meadow, a meadow full of purple flowers and lush greenery. That wasn't what held my attention though. It was Jazz. He was sparkling! Like a diamond! The sunlight was hitting his face, neck and hands, the only parts of him not covered.

It was flawed though, like something was causing it to be fractured. I couldn't see what it was. He sat down among the flowers, pulling me down beside him. I have to admit to some disappointment. I'd have rather been in his lap. But suddenly, I was. When I looked up at him he had a smirk on his face. Empath, right, he can feel my emotions. I'd have to watch that. Although I doubt there'd ever be a way to stop it.

"Now that we're settled, how about I tell you about myself and you can ask any questions you have about us? We'll have to leave soon though, if we don't want to make Esme mad you missed her delightful cabbage casserole."

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, well let's see. I was born, as you know, in 1844. What you don't know is I was born in Houston, Texas to second generation German immigrants. We lived on a small farm. My Papa was tall, like me, and a hard worker. My Mama was a petite blonde haired woman who always smelled of baking bread. I had two siblings. My older brother Jeremy and a younger sister Tilda.

"As my brother was slated to take over the farm, I as the second son wanted to see the world. I was just too young. By the time the Civil War came to Texas I was 16. My brother and I both wanted to join but my Papa didn't want to chance my brother dying as he was the heir so to speak; and I was too young. But I was determined. So one night I snuck out of the house, took one of the horses and went to the closest recruitment camp.

"It's not that I believed in slavery, I didn't, but most southerners didn't. Most of us didn't own slaves, we worked with free men and women. I was young and foolish and thought going to war was the the best way for me to see our country .I should have stayed home. I never even left Texas. Never even saw any real battle, we weren't that close to the actual fighting.

"I joined the Texas Cavalry, and within three years I managed to rise to the rank of Major. They thought I was 20, I was really only 19. One day my men and I were tasked with evacuating Galvaston. We had just delivered a group of women and children to the town we were told to take them to, I can't remember the name anymore, and I had sent my men on ahead. I was returning to Galvaston myself when I came upon three women.

"I thought they were women we had lost on the way. So I went to help them, I was nothing if not a gentleman. One minute I remember asking them if they were ok and one of them saying something to the one called Maria, the next I woke up three days later with a burning in my throat and rage in my heart. Maria was in the room with me. She had me in a cabin. I remember attacking her and her knocking me to the ground. She then told me what she had done. She turned me into a vampire, like her and her companions.

"She trained me to work with her newborns and with my gift we swiftly became the coven to beat. See there are covens in Mexico. The Southern Covens as they're known to the rest of the vampire world, they fought each other over territories. With my help she swiftly took over more territory. And we became lovers. I won't go into anymore details about that life because it's gory and not something I want in your head. Years went by until one day I changed a man named Peter. He was of a similar age to me when I was changed.

"We became friends and he quickly showed Maria he should be one to keep. She usually had me kill the newborns after a year when they became less useful. See we are at our strongest and fastest in the first year. That's what makes newborns the best army. We don't need as many, but no human army could stand against us. Peter became my Captain. He had a gift, we call it his "knower" he just knows when there's trouble. It's saved us more than once.

"Anyway, long story short one day I changed a woman named Charlotte. I don't know why Maria wanted her, pickings were probably just slim at that time. She was a tiny little thing and so gentle. She wasn't a good fighter and I knew eventually Maria would force me to kill her. Problem was Peter fell in love. Turns out she was his mate. When the time came for the next cull her name was on the list just as I had predicted and I had a problem. I knew from their emotions that to kill her would hurt Peter, my friend. So I made a choice. I let them run.

"Peter came back for me several times after that. By that time I was planning to kill Maria. She wasn't happy over my letting them leave and she punished me for it. I finally learned what I thought was her love was nothing more than a means to control me. She took another to her bed and started treating him like he was the better commander, she replaced me and I knew it would eventually come down to her or I.

"It was then that Peter came back again, and this time I left with him. I stayed with him and Charlotte for a bit but after nearly eighty years of nothing but war and carnage and the depression that came with feeling others emotions, I just couldn't function living with two people so obviously in love. So I set out on my own. I came across a man named Garrett. Another nomad like me. He was also a soldier, changed during the American Revolution. We traveled together for a bit, only killing the dregs of humanity, the criminals.

"He saw how much it wore on me, to feel the emotions of every person I killed so he told me about Carlisle. Told me where I could find them, in Boston. I showed up on their doorstep and they took me in. No questions asked. When they found out who I was, The God of War as they called me, the most feared vampire of our world, they said it made no difference. If I truly wanted to change they would help me. And here I am fifty years later. I left my past behind and became an animal hunter."

He stopped there and I thought about what he had just told me. His story was a sad one. But also triumphant. He persevered and overcame his past. He isn't the same man, I'm sure of it. I don't know how I know but I do. He's looking at me with so much apprehension and I feel the urgent need to soothe his fears. I think he thinks I'm going to run, but I'm not.

"Wow, Jazz, I don't know quite what to say. I have a couple of questions though." His relief is palpable as his body relaxes and he smiles at me.

"Well the fact you haven't run from me screaming says a lot to me. What did you want to know."

"One, why are all of your eyes gold? Is it because of your diet? And two, can you tell me more about what it would mean to become like you. Then I have some questions about the whole mates thing."

* * *

 **Jasper**

I should have known she'd want more information about becoming a vampire. I could feel how determined she was. No matter what happens next, the end result will be the same. She will become a vampire. It's just a question of when. I've only known her a few days now, but I can see that she's strong, smart and of course beautiful. I couldn't ask for more in a mate.

"Well the eyes are because of our diet, yes. As for becoming a vampire, it's not easy. When we bite humans, we start the change. As Carlisle told you, we have venom, kind of like a rattlesnake. We can't just bite someone and stop, it'll start the change and they'll become a vampire, just like what happened to Carlisle. It hurts. It feels like you're body has been set on fire from the inside out, and usually lasts about three days.

"When you wake you'll be stronger, faster, eyes red; and angry. That's what happens with a newborn. It's because your human blood still lingers in your tissues. The anger is because it's a lot of information overload. You'll be confused at first. You will be able to see dew on a spiders web, hear a mole digging underground. After about a year the anger and confusion will wear off, two and you'll be like me. You'll always be strong and fast just not as much as during that first year.

"Some vampires are gifted, like me and Edward. He can read people's thoughts. For the most part though the only way you can tell who is a vampire is the way sunlight reflects off their skin, the paleness and most have red eyes, there's only two covens I know of that feed from animals, us and the coven Edward is with right now, the Denali Coven. We can eat human food but it tastes disgusting and will just sit in our stomachs unless we throw it up because our bodies can't digest it. If you and I are intimate in any way I have to be very careful as one wrong move could kill you.

"As for the mates thing, I think Carlisle can explain it better. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yes, why does the sun look fractured when bouncing off of your skin? Why are you so covered up? Aren't you hot?"

"No darlin', I'm not hot. We don't feel hot or cold. As for why I'm covered up. I'm covered with scars from my time with Maria. You probably won't be able to see them clearly, because your human eyes are weaker than a vampire's. My scars scream danger to others, so I keep them covered."

"Show me."

I take a deep breath and slide her off my lap to sit next to me. I'm afraid of her reaction but know I have to do this. She has to see me, all of me. I stand and remove my shirt. She stands as well and gets closer, running her hands along my shoulders, no doubt feeling the ridges of each bite. I feel for her emotions and am blown away by what I feel. Love, acceptance, sorrow, and the most powerful, lust. She desires me!

"Oh Jasper, what you went through. I can see them, I'm sure they're not as vivid as they will be once I'm a vampire but I can see them. There's so many! Are they painful?"

"Not anymore."

"Thank you for showing me."

"My pleasure ma'am."

I put my shirt back on and resume our earlier positions. Me on the grass her in my lap.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened to your hand, we never got to that topic."

"Oh, right. Well when I got here Mrs. Newton helped me get a job at her family's sporting goods store and I got a part time one at the grocery store. Saturday I was opening boxes at Newton's when I cut my hand, Carlisle stitched me up."

"Does it hurt?" I hated the idea of her being in pain. I hadn't felt it in her emotions but I still needed to be sure.

"Not so much anymore."

"Good, the thought of you being hurt is abhorrent to me."

After that we sit in silence. I breath her in, reveling in her scent. I don't know about the others but for me she smells of lilacs and vanilla. A warm summer day and baking bread like my Mama, which is probably because that's one of the few memories I have of my childhood. I lost most when I was changed. But I can remember my Mama baking bread. For the first time ever, I feel content, happy. I don't know how we'll do it but I plan on being with her every chance I get. Now that I've found her I can't let her go.

* * *

 **Bella**

Hearing his story was hard. I haven't really gotten to know him yet but just from that I can tell he's honorable, loyal, and loved his family. Speaking of...

"Did you ever go back, to see what happened to your family?"

I turn to look into his face and can see the sadness there. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked, but before I can tell him to forget it, he sighs and speaks.

"Once. My Papa and Mama were already gone. Papa of a heart attack in the field, Mama of a broken heart not long after. My brother died in battle. Turns out that after I left he joined up too. Somehow he found himself in Gettysburg. One of the many casualties there. Tilda, thankfully, was old enough for marriage before my parents died and married a man traveling through.

"Turns out he was from Atlanta. I don't know what happened to her, last anyone had heard she had been happily married. I never tried to find out. Didn't want the heartache if it turned out she was gone too. I know she's dead by now, but I hope she got to live a full and happy life. To have a few kids and be surrounded by them, some grand-babies and great-grandbabies."

"I'm sorry I asked Jazz. I can see how sad it makes you."

"Never apologize darlin'. They died a long time ago. The only sadness I may harbor is that they didn't know what happened to me, and that my brother didn't get to grow old, get married or have kids of his own, while I get to live for eternity and now that I've found you it won't be a lonely existence any longer."

"I hope to make sure you're never alone again. How are we going to spend time with each other? The thought of leaving you hurts, but us moving in together is too soon. We've only known each other a few days and haven't even been seen to be dating. I wouldn't want to make anyone suspicious of us, perhaps we could plan a date?"

"Well I know the Jenkins place is surrounded by forest. I could sneak in the back. Spend the nights with you and leave during the day. A date also sounds nice, how about a trip to the movies in Port Angeles on Sunday? I happen to know some of the teenagers from town will be going and if they see us word will spread quickly. That way us spending time together afterwards will be expected."

"I think I can live with that, especially since most of my days are spent at work anyway and most of the teenagers I've met so far have summer jobs now and will be working on Fridays. I know Mike does, that's why I'm off Fridays."

"So we have a plan, I'll spend my nights with you and we'll go on an official date Sunday. Perhaps we should head back now? I'm sure dinner will be done soon and I know Esme looked forward to feeding you. She loves to cook but has no one to cook for. She usually just gives whatever she makes to the shelter in Port Angeles or to the Quileutes at the Clinic."

"Ok, let's head back. I'm actually looking forward to tasting what she's made. And she sounds like a lovely woman. I can't wait to get to know you and your family more."

"She is, and I look forward to you spending more time with us. One thing you should know though, for when I spend the night. We don't sleep."

"Like ever?"

"Never."

"Oh. Well I have movies and books and stuff, maybe you can do some of that?"

"Or I could just hold you."

I blush then. I've never been with a man and the thought of having this man in my bed, well it brings very naughty thoughts to mind. When he removed his shirt at first all I could focus on was his defined chest and abs and the smattering of hair on his chest and that little trail that leads to that certain place in his jeans and what it would feel like to run my hands down it and into his pants.

Now I'm envisioning more. Kisses and touches and being made love to. But it's too early for that. We need to learn more about each other, no matter how much I feel I already love him. Things that can only be seen as time passes. So I'll have to reign myself in, much to my displeasure.

* * *

 **Jasper**

I don't know what she's thinking but the lust pouring off of her is enough to make me hard. Too soon, Whitlock, it's too soon! Thankfully vampires have amazing control. I just think about Emmett in a string bikini and my erection dwindles. I have to be careful though because it won't take much for it to come back I'm sure and I wouldn't want to scare her away. I have no idea if she's been with a man or if she's still a virgin, but either way it will be her decision. I can wait for however long she needs.

We make our way back to the house and I leave her downstairs with Carlisle in the dining room where he's pulled out several boxes of momentos from his childhood and marriage- probably figuring she'd want to see them- while I go get a change of clothes and my toiletries. Everything I'll need to spend the night with her. When I come back down Carlisle is explaining to her what drew him to her at first. Besides the fact that she looks like his deceased wife she also smells like the London of his childhood. What he's describing is odd though since she smells different to me. So I decide to ask him what it might mean.

"Well Jazz, as she's your mate she would have a distinctive smell to you. Just as you would to her. Perhaps she smells differently to me because I'm related to her? Why don't we ask the others what they smell?"

"Is that why he smells like sandalwood and sun to me?"

"Probably Bella. He smells like wet earth, horses and gunpowder to me and I know Esme has said the same. We all smell in a way that would attract humans or our mates to us. He smells like only good things to you as you are his mate but to me he smells the way he does because he's just another vampire. My son, but he's not as important to me as Esme is. He probably smells even different to a human. Sweet like sugar, as we all do. It's to lure you in so we can feed. You may be human but you're his mate. So he wouldn't smell the same as all other humans."

"I guess that makes sense Carlisle. Let's go ask the others and then I'm taking Bella home and spending the night if that's ok."

"Of course son. She is your mate after all, it's only natural to wish to be with her and I know you won't hurt her. I know I don't feel thirst when I'm around her so I'm sure you don't either. I'm not sure about the others."

"You're right Carlisle. I feel no thirst for her blood at all."

We walk out into the Great Room and head out onto the veranda where the other four have congregated. This is Esme's favorite spot in the whole house. It's one of the only places we can go and be in the sun but not worry about sparkling. The glass in the windows is some special type of glass that filters the light. I can't remember what she said but the sun touches us, we just don't sparkle.

It's decorated with what she calls Rattan furniture in a light gray with white cushions. The walls are cream like the great room and with all the windows it's bright. She has a lot of plants out here too. Esme has a green thumb, she can make anything grow. Given testament by the wonderful courtyard at the front of the house that's full of flowers and other plants.

"Hello, Bella, you're meal is almost ready."

"I look forward to it Esme." She beams at Bella, then Carlisle asks his question.

"My darlings, there's something we wanted to ask you. It may seem a strange request but can you four describe what you smell when you smell Bella and if you thirst for her blood?"

"Certainly darling."

They each take a deep sniff and describe the same thing Carlisle did. She smells like his childhood. Perhaps it's because he created them? For Alice she smells only of lilacs and vanilla. They also state that while they thirst for her blood, it isn't too overpowering, it's a subtle thirst just like with other humans- which makes me feel better.

Just then we all hear a ding from the stove. Seems her dinner is ready. We head into the breakfast room, Carlisle's things taking over the table in the formal Dining Room- plus it's more personable. I figured she'd be embarrassed with everyone watching her but she doesn't seem to care too much.

"Oh my gosh Esme! This is delicious. Thank you so much for making it for me."

"You're quite welcome dear. You can take the leftovers home with you for later, ok?"

"Thank you. Carlisle, can I ask you something."

"Certainly my dear."

"I wanted to ask about the mating pull. See, I didn't start feeling the ache in my chest until after my parents passed, but Jasper was on this earth longer than me. Why didn't it start earlier?"

"Well, Bella I thought about that. I knew Jasper didn't start feeling it until about six months ago, around the time you said your parents died. Now you've said the same I can sort of come up with a conclusion. While Jasper had nothing holding him back, you did. At first you would have been too young, there are laws against changing children. Then you had the love of your parents, you weren't really missing anything. Once they were gone there was nothing standing in the way of the pull. You followed it here and found Jazz."

"I guess that makes sense. Is it ok with you if I come back here Friday and look through those momentos and stuff? I'd like to learn more about you since you're more tha likely my ancestor. By the way, if you don't mind my asking how did you get that stuff?"

"I'd be honored; and I said I didn't go back but that wasn't entirely truthful. I got wind of an estate sale about a century after I was changed. By that point Samuel and Anne were deceased. I actually approached the auction house and bought it all. It cost me a pretty penny but when you've been investing money for a hundred years you tend to have a lot of it. I have the overnight shift so anytime after 10am is fine. Remember we have a meeting with the Quileutes then too, I'll be calling later to let them know you'll be there."

"Ok, see you then. I'll see you at my place right Jazz?"

"Yes, darlin'. I'll be along shortly." After hugs from everyone but Rose, and a kiss to my cheek she walks out of the door and a moment later her car is pulling down the driveway.

I turn to the others to tell them goodnight but Em beats me to it.

"I thought we were going on a hunt Jazz?"

"Sorry Em, I'm spending the night with my mate, I'm sure you can understand that. We decided the best way to get to spend more time together is for me to spend the nights with her. She has a morning shift though, we can go then if you'd like. That ok?"

"Yeah sure, I get it. Believe me. It'll give me more time with my Rosie. I'll see you tomorrow Jazz."

"See you all tomorrow."

I grab my duffel where I had set it by the Dining Room door and make my way outside. Entering the woods I run all the way to her house. Walking up to her back door I go to knock, but she beats me there. She must have sped to beat me to her house. She opens the door and motions me inside.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a quick shower, then maybe we can snuggle on the couch with a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

"My bedroom is just through here." She leads the way into her bedroom, thoughts of making love to her on the queen size mattress grip me before I shake them off to hear what she's saying.

"I won't be long, you can get ready for bed, or whatever, and I'll meet you in the living room. It's through the kitchen towards the front of the house."

"Alright."

She heads into her bathroom and closes the door. I strip down and pull on the pair of sleep pants I brought with me. Usually I'll put on a t-shirt but since she's already seen my naked torso, I don't bother. I go into her living room and peruse her movies, settling on one I haven't seen before. A romance called The Lucky One, it amuses me that the hero is a soldier and the heroine is trying to deal with the loss of a loved one. Sounds kind of familiar.

She joins me a few minutes later, she must have sped through her shower too, with a mug of hot cocoa. When I set eyes on her I can't help my physical reaction. She's beautiful! She's wearing this pink silk nighty and I can feel her lust for me. I can't seem to speak, or move. She breaks the silence first.

"Did you pick a movie?" I finally regain my senses and tell her yes.

I take a seat on the couch and she joins me, shifting to curl into my side and I wrap my arm around her. Just what I wanted. I breathe in her scent as we sit here snuggled together, her sipping her cocoa and me starting the movie. It's a relatively warm night so she doesn't seem bothered by my cold body. About half way through the movie she hands me her mug to sit on the table next to me and snuggles even further into my side.

As the movie gets close to the end I feel the shift. She's breathing evenly now, her head on my chest. She's fast asleep so I cut off the DVD player and tv and take her into my arms and move her to her bed. After tucking her in I go back to the living room and move her mug to the kitchen, washing it swiftly and placing it in the dish rack. I then move back to the bedroom and lay down beside her, pulling her in close and I just hold her until the first ray's of the dawn filter through her curtains.

* * *

 **Alice**

So far so good. I had another vision and will approach Bella and Jasper tomorrow night to let them know the truth of who I am and why I'm here. Thankfully Peter will be calling tomorrow to warn Jasper of trouble, so when I warn him about Edward he'll have cause to believe me. My gift being kept secret from Edward is imperative. I haven't gotten all the details yet, because more decisions have to be made and most of them are Edward's.

I just know that something big is coming, and Edward knowing about me will be bad. Something to do with the Volturi and gifted vampires. They've always kept me a secret, a seer in the hands of the wrong people is always a bad thing. That and the fact that Felix has a mate at all- at least outsiders were kept from knowing these things. They did it to keep me safe. Anyone could take me and try to get me to help them and knowing about Felix they could take him too- even a vampire as powerful as him could be overpowered by sheer force-, to hurt him to make me help them.

Something in my visions is warning me that keeping it a secret from Edward is necessary to keep myself, the brothers and the Cullens and Bella safe. If he finds out we're all doomed. Sometimes I hate not knowing exactly what my visions mean. I hate that it's all based on someone's choices and that the visions can change due to a person's whim. I can always miss something vital and that could always lead to someone's doom. The burden is heavy on my shoulders. Good thing I have strong shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I'm glad to see you all are enjoying this story. Thank you to the guest reviewers I wish I could reply individually but since I can't I'll thank you here. Lol. Our favorite Captain appears in this chapter! Yay! ;)_**

 ** _sorry it's so late. Laundry sucks._**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

Waking up in Jazz's strong arms is certainly something I can get used to. His cool skin on mine, his breath teasing my ear, his body flush against mine, his erection poking my butt. Wait. What? I wiggle a bit and hear a moan. It makes me giggle. Poor man, it's a shame that he can't hide his desire like I can. Then he reminds me that I can't hide it at all.

"If you don't tone down your lust darlin'. I won't be responsible for what happens next; and quit wiggling!"

"Oops. Sorry, empath, forgot."

"That's alright, it'll take us both some getting used to."

"We can have sex while I'm human can't we?"

"Yes, I just have to be very careful. I could lose myself to the passion and accidentally bite you. You see, when we find our mates we have the fierce need to bite them to stake our claim. To make a mark to show all other vampires that they are ours and to stay away. But biting you would be bad, because it would mean you starting to change."

"Ok, what about blood?"

"Blood?" I turn to face him, more confident in our discussion now, to see a face full of confusion. I can see him thinking though, and the moment he gets it.

"Are you saying you're a virgin?"

"Yes," I say, blushing. Maybe he won't want me now. He said he and that woman, Maria were lovers. I'm sure he's probably had others in the fifty plus years since he left her. Perhaps he doesn't want an inexperienced woman.

"Stop that. I can feel you're emotions remember? Nothing could ever make me happier than to be your first. The gift you will give me, it's so precious. And it would be my honor to make your first time something special. I will wait until you are ready though. It will all be up to you. To answer your question though. Your blood doesn't bother me, remember? As my mate I have no desire for it, at least while it's still running through your veins and I have smelt it outside your body as well- when I accidentally knocked ylu down the day we first met remember? So it will be ok."

"Thank you for reassuring me. I thought maybe you wouldn't want someone who had never been with anyone that way. I mean I'm sure Maria wasn't your only lover."

"Is that what's bothering you? Oh darlin', Maria was my first and only. And it certainly wasn't what it will be with you. It was rough. She liked to have sex with me right after a battle, she got off on the blood and venom I would be soaked with, but you don't need to know anymore about that. It will be special with you because I love you and you are my mate. Ok?"

"Ok, cowboy." He quirked a brow at me.

"Cowboy huh?"

"Well yeah. You're from Texas. You were in the cavalry which meant riding horses. So, a cowboy."

"I do miss riding. You Miss Swan are a cheeky thing. I like it. Now, up and at 'em. You have work and I promised Em a hunt."

I move to get up, but something stops me. I need to kiss him. I need to feel his lips on mine, our tongues entwined. His hands in my hair and mine in his. I move around the bed to where he's stood. I grab his arms, to anchor myself, go up on my tiptoes, close my eyes and plant one on him. I can feel his surprise, but it's gone swiftly and he sweeps me up in his arms and crushes my body to his. I can feel his chest against my breasts, his erection- which is back with full force- pressed against my core and his strong arms around my waist.

He slants his head, to deepen the kiss and runs his tongue along my lips to coax me to open them, which I do gladly. His lips and tongue are cool, his mouth tastes of chocolate- which is strange to say the least and perhaps it's something more to do with the mates thing, I'll have to ask him or Carlisle later. He's taken my breath away and all I can do is hold on for dear life, wrapping my arms around his neck, twining my fingers into his hair. It's soft, so soft. Like silk. I can feel a couple scars on his neck against my arms.

But who cares about that when he's making me feel the things I'm feeling. The heat pooling in my belly, the tingling in my fingers and toes. The desire to strip him and myself naked and make love to him and say screw work and the rest of the world. Unfortunately fate seems to have other plans because his cell phone goes off; and groaning he ends the kiss, setting me back on my feet. He doesn't let go though, simply moves us both to where his pants are in my window seat and removes his phone from the front pocket.

He looks at the screen and curses. The "fuck" from coming mouth is sexy as hell, I have no idea why. He swipes his thumb across the screen, puts it up to his ear and barks into it at whoever is on the other side.

"What do you want Captain." Captain? Why does that sound familiar? He told me yesterday. What was it? It takes me a minute to think of it, but it finally comes to me. His friend Peter, the one who saved him from Maria. The one with the "knower" that detects trouble. I can only hope he's calling to catch up.

* * *

 **Jasper**

That fucker better have a good reason for calling or I'm going to kick his ass for interrupting what has to have been the best kiss of my existence.

"Sorry Major, we got trouble. I don't know what but it has to do with you, and something important to you. Char and I are heading your way, we should be there soon. Perhaps tomorrow. We were in the Brazil with Garrett. He had a hankering for cartel boss, when my knower started acting up. I don't know when it's coming, but it hasn't gotten there yet. I just thought you should know."

"You have the devils own timing Peter. I just found my mate. This couldn't have come at a worse time."

"You did?! Well who is she!? Do we know her?! Is she gifted?! Maybe whatever's coming, she can help with."

"Well I doubt that Peter."

"Well why the hell couldn't she be useful?"

"Because she's human."

"What the fuck did you just say? Did I hear you fucking right? A fucking human? Are you out of your ever loving fucking mind!"

"Peter Whitlock you stop that this instant! We can't help who our mates are! Now fucking apologize!"

I can hear the smack she gives him about the head. I love Char, like a little sister. She won't take any of Peter's shit, but can dish it out real well.

"Sorry Major, it was just a shock. Are you sure though?"

"Yes Peter, I'm sure. She's actually standing here looking at me with confusion when she should be getting ready for work. Go get a shower Bella, I'll fill you in later." She pouts at me but does what I tell her. I hear the shower kicking on a second later and can't help the image of her naked and wet, that pops into my head. It's taking all I have not to hang up on Peter and join her. But I doubt she wants to lose her virginity in the shower.

"Wait, does she know what you are?"

"Yes, we have a new coven mate. One that's a friend with Felix Volturi. He actually taught her about being a vampire after her sire was killed. She claims that the brothers are getting ready to make an addendum to the law about humans. That if a vampire finds a human mate they can tell them what we are and have a year to change them."

"Are you sure you can trust her? That sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me."

"She told Carlisle. He said she told the truth, she even called Felix right then and there and he confirmed it."

"Well, I hope for your sake she isn't lying and neither is he. So, tell us more about this Bella."

"How about you wait until you get here. I've got some things I planned today and you're taking me away from getting them done and spending time with my mate."

"Well excuse the fuck outta me! Man finds a mate and suddenly he doesn't have time for his friends. Sheesh, pussy whipped already are you?"

"First of all, never speak that way about Bella again, no I am not pussy whipped as you put it. Second of all, you'll be here tomorrow that'll be plenty of time to tell you about her. She can actually tell you herself. I'm sure she'd love to meet you and trust me, you'll love her."

"We shall see, Major, we shall see. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Expect us about 8pm. And remember, there's trouble coming."

"Got it Peter. See you tomorrow."

I hang up with him, pull my fresh clothes from my duffel- putting the old and my sleep pants into it- and get dressed. Another long sleeved shirt, a white tee this time, a pair of blue jeans and my cowboy boots. It does not escape my notice, the irony of the boots and her new nickname for me. I'm just standing up from putting my boots on when she walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a damn towel! She's really testing my perseverance! She looks at me all contritely, but I can feel her mischievousness. She did it on purpose!

"Sorry, in my hurry to obey your orders I forgot my clothes."

And with that cheeky little statement she walks, or should I say wiggles, into her closet. Shaking that round ass at me like that is playing with fire! I don't think it'll be long before I take her. She walks back out a moment later in a pair of skinny jeans that hug every curve and a white blouse that hangs off one shoulder. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun at the nape of her neck and she's put in a pair of rose gold earrings. No other adornments, no makeup. She's flawless. Damn but I got lucky!

"So when are you coming back over?"

"What time does your shift end?"

"I get off around one."

"How about 6 then. It'll give you time to get showered and stuff. What do you want to do?"

"Is it ok if we just sit on the back porch? I have some steaks I'd like to grill. I know you won't eat but I've been looking forward to them all week."

"That sounds good to me. I'll see you at 6. I love you."

"See you then, love you too. Have fun with Emmett, whatever that may mean."

"Ah darlin', when Em hunts, it's always fun. I'll tell you about it later."

"I'll hold you to that."

With that I grab my duffel and she walks me to the back door. I lean down and give her a quick peck on the lips. She looks disappointed, but if I did anything more she would be late for work.

"Later darlin'."

"Later."

I turn around and head toward the trees, pausing at the tree line to wave back at her. She's standing in the doorway, a smile on her face as she waves back and then blows me a kiss. I make a show of catching it and then take off into the forest, my duffel bag banging against my hip as I go. I think I'll move some of my clothes to her house tonight since I'll be spending the nights there from now on. Holding her as she slept had to be the second best thing in the world. The first being her telling me she loves me. Most may think it's too soon, but for me it couldn't have been soon enough. Over a century of wishing and waiting for Bella to enter my life had made me want to move everything even faster. But I have to go at her pace. Whenever she's ready. It'll be hard, but for her. I'll do anything.

* * *

 **Peter**

Well who would have thought the Major would find his mate in a human?! To say I was shocked is an understatement. Garrett, who decided to come back with us as he's always looking for trouble to get in to, looks like he could care less. I know he wants a mate too. He'll find her eventually. I'm sure of it.

Char just looks happy. Of course she is. She's wished for the Major to find a mate for a long time. I bet everything I have that she'll love this Bella. But this sense of impending doom just sucks. He finally finds happiness and now something is coming to fuck it up. Not on my watch. I'll be damned if something or someone destroys his happiness now that he has it. They'll have to get past me first.

* * *

 **Alice**

Just as I saw, Peter called Jasper. Now I just need to talk to them. I'll show up while they're sitting outside and Bella's grilling. It'll be easiest so I can just come out of the trees. I called my mate and let him know to tell the brothers of their progress so far. When he called me back he told me how happy they are that Jasper is happy. They truly only want what's best for all of us. Jasper finding his mate has been one thing they've waited and looked forward to for decades.

Now that it's come to pass they'll want to do whatever they can to keep him from losing her. Recently I've wondered if there wasn't more to their interest than what they were telling me, but I haven't seen it if that's the case. I know that no matter what it won't be any reason that's malevolent. The Volturi really have changed since Carlisle had lived among them. I for one can't wait to see what he makes of the new Volturi.

They even have several animal hunters among the Guard. And Heidi no longer goes out and brings in just regular tourists. She brings criminals now. Those who prey on the weak. Rapists, murderers, child abusers. It's unfortunate that they're so abundant. She brings them in with promises of giving them all they desire. The fear they feel once they realize they're really going to die makes their blood, and deaths, all the sweeter.

As for our human receptionists, they are always turned now. We no longer kill any of them. Once they reach the age in which they wish to be changed we oblige them. Chelsea no longer uses her gift on anyone. The only exception there, is any criminals brought in. Once they're brought to Volterra, they're tied to the brothers to keep them from escaping until their trials and probable sentences are carried out.

Demetri of course only tracks criminals and rogues now, Alec and Jane rarely use their gifts anymore. Alec only uses his on those who have been sentenced. He removes their senses until they're done burning. That way they feel no pain. Jane is given free reign over punishments that are not death. We only kill those who broke the most sacred laws, telling humans- unless it's their mate-, separating mates and creating Immortal Children. Otherwise the person is punished in a way that fits their crime.

A whole new, humane Volturi. We know there are those that think we're making a mistake by acting the way we are now, but people are more willing to follow the laws now than they were when we were forcing people to join is and decimating covens just for any gifts they may have had. Those that were brought into the Guard that way before, like Heidi and Demetri, are actually happy to be serving the brothers now. They were given the choice of leaving if they wished. All chose to stay. Corin was set free. She was no longer needed to keep people happy.

The wives actually have seats on the council now and give their opinions on the day to day. Felix and those others that are the most senior Guardsmen also are asked for their opinions now. It's all around a better environment and everyone there will fight to the death to keep the Volturi from falling. They will always rule as long as we can help it. I just wish that they'd use my gift to check on covens like the Romanians from time to time. Just to be sure they aren't planning things, but the brothers have kept watch on them for millennia and have felt they're not a threat. They're alone, they have no one to back them. So I focus on the visions that just come to me as opposed to searching. Which is why I haven't seen all the players in this thing that's coming. Just that it's coming, it will be bad if we don't have Jasper and Bella on our side and that Edward plays a part somehow.

* * *

 **Bella**

My shift feels like it's taking forever. I head to lunch at the diner and that man is here again. The Quileute, Mark confirmed it for me. This time he's sitting in a corner booth facing the door and watches me when I came in. He doesn't bother me, I don't feel threatened. He just looks curious. With that in mind I make my way toward him. I'm determined to find out why he's watching me today. His eyes widen in surprise when he realizes my destination but he doesn't look away from me. I take a seat across from him and smile.

"Hello, I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I couldn't help notice you watching me and thought I'd introduce myself. I've met just about everyone in town but haven't been to the reservation yet."

"You're a bold one huh? Well Bella Swan, I'm Samuel Uley. I'm one of the Quileute council members. I will fully admit to watching you. I was curious as to what it is about you that makes you worthy of being Jasper's mate. Although your courage at just walking up and confronting a complete stranger certainly explains a lot. Only someone courageous could be his mate."

"You know what he is then?"

"Of course, and by your question, that you do too."

"They told me yesterday. They also said you wished to speak with me on one of my days off. To tell me your story, about the treaty?"

"Yes, I received a call from Carlisle yesterday explaining what they would be doing and who you were. We understand you've already requested to become like them. We just needed to let you know the rules of the current treaty and show you what we are. I believe Friday is the agreed upon day?"

"Yes."

"Well, we've decided to have a bonfire to welcome you to Forks and will tell you everything then. Tell Jasper and the others that we've decided to make it 5pm. We'll eat and have some fun before getting on with the serious stuff. I was going to call Carlisle later and tell him, but now you can."

"I'd be honored, on both things. It was a pleasure to meet you Samuel Uley. I look forward to Friday, I have to be going now, I only came to pick up lunch for me and Mike. Until Friday Sam."

"Until Friday Bella."

With that I stand up and walk away, grabbing my to go order from the waitress, I pay and head out the door. Samuel Uley seems to be a pleasant if serious man. I can't wait to see what he and his council, as he called them, have to tell me Friday. I wonder what is in that treaty that made it to where Carlisle had to tell them about me. Friday can't get here soon enough. Neither can 6pm and my time with Jazz.

* * *

 **Jasper**

Hunting with Em is always playtime. The idiot loves finding bears and pissing them off. He found a rather large brown bear today and just had to make it mad and let it chase him. Rose is going to be pissed that he ruined yet another set of clothes. That is after she takes advantage of his near nakedness. Those two are like rabbits and I hope they take it into the woods somewhere so I don't have to feel the lust. I don't need it added to my own for Bella, then I really won't be able to resist taking her to bed and making love to her.

We ran so far we were almost in Canada. By the time we get back I have just enough time to shower, change and pack some clothes into a couple of suitcases. I grab the books on my bedside table as well, these are the ones I have been and planned to read. Once I have all that done it's a quarter to 6 so I grab it all up, say goodbye to Carlisle, Esme and Alice- Rose doing just as I predicted when we got home- and head out the door.

I get to Bella's and see she's already lounging in one of the patio chairs, the grill smoking, and the fire pit lit. She smiles when she sees me.

"Hello there cowboy, are you moving in after all?"

"Sort of. It's just some clothes and books for me to leave here for my nights with you. This way I don't have to constantly bring new stuff. Is this ok?"

"Sure, come on inside and I'll show you where you can put it all. By the way, I met Samuel Uley today."

"Oh, and what did he have to say?"

"He was in the diner and watched me as I came in to get the lunch order I called in for me and Mike. Curious as to want made him so curious I decided to approach him and ask."

She walked up to a man the size of Sam? Does she have no fear? First being ok being around people that could kill her with just one wrongly placed hand, or that could drain her of her blood; and now a shifter who turns into a giant wolf when angry or threatened. She really is supposed to be my mate.

"Did you now?"

"Yep! He seems like a very nice man, if not a bit too serious. He said to tell you that we should all be on the reservation at 5pm on Friday. He also said my courage at approaching him made me worthy of being your mate."

"Did he now?"

"Yep," she says again, making a prolonged popping sound on the p.

I can do nothing more than shake my head and chuckle- following her into her closet. It seems she has the approval of the wolf pack alpha. If she did it so easily with him, then Peter and Char should be eating out of her hand the moment they set eyes on her. This of course makes me happy as they're as much my family as the Cullens. She's gained Rose's respect, Esme and Emmett's love, Carlisle is impressed with her resolve and strength at the loss of her parents. Sam thinks she's worthy. Alice seems to be happy with her.

She's amazing. I can't wait to see what she does with Paul. He's so angry all the time, I can't wait to see what happens of he's rude to her. Granted I'll have to be standing right with her because she'll probably anger him enough to make him phase. Can't have him hurting her. I bet Sue and Emily will love her too. Too bad Harry isn't here anymore. He'd have loved her as well. Hell, she may even win over Leah! Which wouldn't be too much of a stretch since she's the pack's version of Rose. I'm brought from my thoughts by her sweet voice.

"Here Jazz. You can put your clothes here, basket's there in the corner, I wash clothes every Wednesday so if you have something that needs washing now let me know, otherwise I can wash it tomorrow if you want."

"No, that's fine. These can wait until next week. I brought enough for two weeks. So every Wednesday should be fine."

"Ok, well when you're done come on back outside. My potato should be close to done by now so I'm going to get the steak on."

"Anything I can do?"

"Can you make a salad? Just enough for me?"

"Sure. You have the fixings?"

"Yep, in the fridge, croutons are in the pantry just outside the bedroom door."

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok." And with that she walks back outside.

I move at vampire speed to put my clothes away and get her salad ready. I grab it and the Italian dressing in her fridge, a plate just in case and a fork and steak knife and head outside. What greets me is unexpected though.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Jasper. One I hope you'll let me tell you without interruption. I promise you, you'll thank me later."

The way she says it, it's as if she's got a secret, one we need to know. I don't know why it would be important to me, but I feel compelled to listen to her. I still have all my warrior instincts after all, no matter how long it's been since I've been in battle.

"Fine, start talking."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I got told to stop writing by a guest on one of my other fics the other day. So this chapter is dedicated to them. Lmao. ;)_**

 ** _there are still questions to be answered after this but hopefully the little moment at the end will make you understand why Alice left them unanswered as they're not asked in this chapter._**

 ** _and I won't be updating early anymore, I just have too much to do tomorrow and it was better to update today than Friday and be late._**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Bella**

When I get back outside Alice is standing by the patio table. I don't know why, but she looks anxious.

"Hello Bella. I need to talk to you and Jasper. He'll be another minute so please finish making your dinner."

She gives me a smile and I relax. She clearly doesn't mean any harm, so I open the grill and test my potato. Just as I thought, it's almost done, so I oil the grate and place my steak upon it. The smell of grilling meat is enough to make my mouth water. Sure enough, a minute later Jasper is walking out the door. I can see the slight tension in his shoulders, the suspicion behind his eyes, when Alice tells him she has something to tell us.

"Fine. Start talking."

"Why don't we have a seat. Bella you go ahead and finish up, you just need to listen after all." They take a seat while I flip my steak and season it.

"What is it you need to tell us Alice?" Jasper is clearly wary, his body tense.

"Remember, no interrupting until I'm finished. Ok?"

"Fine. No interrupting."

"First I need you both to understand that there's a reason for the secrecy, and a reason I'm only telling you two what I'm about to. It is imperative that you keep it to yourselves. You can't even tell Peter, Charlotte or Garrett when they get here tomorrow. I can see you're curious as to how I know they're coming. You see the story I told the others Sunday wasn't entirely the truth. Yes I was born in Biloxi, yes my parents put me in an asylum, the thing about my sire and the other vampires was true.

"The lies were these. My parents put me in that asylum because I had visions, not dreams. Actual honest to goodness visions. It frightened them, so they institutionalized me. When I woke as a vampire and after the fight, I had a vision. The first one ever was of you Jasper. Of helping you leave Maria and find the Cullens and eventually your mate. Felix did find me, but Demetri was with him. After my newborn phase I was taken to Volterra where the brothers offered me a place on the Guard and a family. I accepted. Just so you know a lot has changed. They aren't the same Volturi Carlisle knows from before.

"They've done a lot to change themselves and make themselves better. I'll tell you all about it later, that's not important right now. My job is to follow any visions I have and help them come true or help stop them if they're bad. I saw Bella's birth, her life, her parents death- I'm so sorry I couldn't warn you but I saw you're reaction, you wouldn't have believed me and they'd still have died- and lastly I saw her moving here and meeting you, her mate. That is why I was sent to watch over her the day of her birth," she turns to me. "Bella, you recognized me that day we saw each other- your first one here- because there were a couple times you spotted me as you grew.

"It was my place to ensure that you survived and found Jasper. Normally we don't interfere in the affairs of humans but as Jasper is a vampire it wasn't really like that. I wasn't able to step in to do anything, unless I had no choice. Thankfully, as clumsy as you are, you maintained a relatively drama free life and have made it here- to your mate- as intended." She turns back to Jasper.

"I also saw you Jasper. As I said the first ever vision was of you, depressed and lonely, ready to die at the hands of your sire. You weren't quite there yet and the brothers wished to stop it from happening, I'll explain why later. It was me that got Peter to come back. Oh, don't get me wrong, it was his idea the first few times, but by the time he would have the last time, it would have been too late.

"So I was told to contact one of Maria's rivals and convince them to talk to him and convince him to move when he did. He, naturally, was suspicious but it wasn't implausible for Maria's rivals to want her best soldier gone forever and they knew they couldn't kill you so having you leave was their best option. After I saw you were safe from Maria I saw you continue on your path and continue to be depressed. I sent Garrett by starting rumors among the nomads which in turn got the word to him that Major Whitlock, a man he had wanted to meet for some time, had left Maria and was looking for a new way of life. He found you on his own though, and told you about the Cullens. I knew Carlisle would accept you no matter what your past.

"Finally I saw Bella coming here. There was just one issue. Edward. You see, she's his singer. And he will stop at nothing to taste her blood. I couldn't very well come up to you all and warn you, one you wouldn't have believed me, and two Edward cannot know of my gift. That is why I lied to you all and why you cannot tell anyone else. This has to stay between we three.

"I know Edward won't get into your mind Jasper because he hates reading your thoughts, you're too quick to set up barriers and so he'll never find out from you. Bella, you're special. I can tell you now you have a gift, one that will show it's true self once you're a vampire. Right now though it's a block on your mind. Edward won't be able to read your thoughts. He won't be able to see anything but a blank slate.

"So telling you tell the truth is safe. You need to know that danger is coming. You need to be prepared. I haven't seen anything else yet because he isn't aware of Bella. I only know how he'll react because- as you know Jasper- no one can resist their singers. With your Captain, Garrett and you protecting her he can't get to her. I can't see what happens afterwards though because the decisions have to be made. Again I'm sorry for lying but you can understand why I did it right?"

She finishes her story there. I can't believe it. She's like a guardian friggin angel! Jasper however has yet to say anything, so I turn to look at him. My steak is done and I've pulled it off the grill, and just in time too. I turn off the grill and place the plate with my steak and potato on the table and move to stand beside him. He's so angry he's shaking. His eyes, once gold, are pitch black and he's snarling. I never thought I'd meet The God of War but it seems Alice may have unintentionally brought him out.

"Don't worry Bella, I saw this. He's reacting to what I said about Edward being a danger to you. Now he knows, he will protect you with his life. You won't be alone for a second. There will be times when you don't see him, but know that he's there. If not him then Peter or Garrett. He will trust no one else. Felix will join us as soon as the threat is revealed. I can safely tell the others at least about the truth behind who I am. I cannot risk telling them about my gift until I see that it's safe to do so. I don't know why but there's something in my visions that's telling me Edward must not know. It hasn't been revealed yet though. That's the curse of my gift. It is not infallible, it can be gotten around and things can always change with decisions made."

I never looked away from Jazz as she talked. He's calmed down some but I can see the wheels turning. Whatever he's doing he's gone into Major mode. The strategist, the soldier. I put my hand on his arm and he grabs me so fast I squeal. He doesn't hurt me though, just pulls me onto his lap and nuzzles my neck, breathing in my scent in great gulps as if it's his lifeline. Slowly, he begins to relax. The tension leaving his body. I look into his eyes and they're slowly becoming gold again. Suddenly Alice speaks again.

"Welcome back Jasper. Look, you two have time. Edward won't be back for two months or so, so make the most of it. I'm off. I can tell there won't be any questions asked tonight. I'm sorry if I've ruined your evening but you needed to know. Oh and Jasper, remember to be gentle would ya!"

And with that she's up and running into the trees. I wonder what she meant about being gentle. I turn back to Jazz and he's staring at me intently, watching my every move as if checking that I'm ok.

"Are you ok darlin'? I didn't hurt you when I grabbed you did I?"

"No Jazz you didn't. I am hungry though, you mind if I eat on your lap?"

"Not at all," he says with a smirk. Mmmmm that lopsided smile is sexy as sin!

I tuck into my meal while he runs his hands over my body. From my shoulders down my sides and around to my belly. With every pass he gets closer to my breasts until, with the last bite of my meal- I don't know how I finished it- he brushes the very bottoms of them. His fingers running along the underwire of my bra. It feels so good and I can't help the moan that comes from me. As if that were all the invitation he needed he picks me up, turns me around so I'm straddling him and crushes his mouth to mine.

Again there's that taste of chocolate and his tongue plunging into my mouth. His hands are holding my face and mine are on his shoulders, my fingers digging into them in my desperation to anchor myself. Suddenly I have to wrap my arms around them because he's standing and walking into the house. Good thing I turned the grill off before I set my plate on the table.

He carries me into the bedroom and sets me gently on my feet. His hands begin to roam until he's cupping my bottom. He squeezes it gently pulling another moan from me. He moves again and his hands are on the hem of my shirt. He breaks his kiss only long enough to pull my shirt off, before his lips are on mine again and he's tossing my shirt off towards the closet.

He moves his deft fingers to the button of my jeans and pops it open, unzipping them slowly. Once done he's suddenly on his knees and pulling my pants down my legs. Now I think I know what Alice meant, although it's a little embarrassing thinking she saw him making love to me. He pulls my pants to my feet and I brace myself on his shoulders and step out of them. He tosses them the way of my shirt then runs his nose up the apex of my thighs. Oh my god!

He takes a deep inhale, smelling me.

"Your arousal is so sweet darlin' it's taking everything in me not to pick you up, toss you on that bed, and ravage you. But this is your first time and I will be gentle if it kills me. Tell me now though. Is this ok? Or do you want me to stop?"

"If you stop now Jasper Whitlock Hale, I'll take you outside and toss you in the fire pit!" He chuckles and stands. When he goes to start removing his shirt, a different one than he was wearing this morning, I stop him.

"Let me."

I grab the hem of his shirt and he bends over so I can tug it over his head. Once that's gone, joining my clothes wherever they may be, I unbutton and unzip his jeans and tug them off, his boots get in the way though, so I make him sit on the window seat so I can pull them off. I remember a scene from a movie I saw once so I turn around so I'm facing away from him and straddle his leg. Making sure I put plenty of wiggle in, I pull off first one, then the other boot.

Then I finish removing his pants. Now we're both in nothing but our underwear. He wears boxer briefs, which leave nothing to the imagination. His erection is straining against the front of them, begging to be released. I've never done this before, virgin after all, but there's a first time for everything. Including this. I move to kneel between his legs and grab them hem of his undies. He lifts his ass up to help me remove them and when I do his impressive length breaks free and slaps against his stomach.

I may have never been with a man, but I took health class and I can with certainty say he is above average. Just like the rest of him his dick is pale, it's also smooth and veiny and when I place my hand around it, it's cool to the touch as well. He's eyeing me now, wondering what I'll do next. When I lick up his length he nearly jumps out of his skin, once I wrap my mouth around the head and swirl my tongue around it his head is thrown back and his fingers are digging into the cushion on my window seat.

I move my mouth down his length, taking it in as far as I can, before I move back up again- my tongue running up the underside of hs shaft- and move my mouth off him to lick the slit in the head. I set up a pattern. Lick up his shaft, circle the head, wrap my lips around him and suck him in. All the while I play with his balls and all the while he's moaning. Whatever I'm doing must be right because he's suddenly grabbing my arms with a growl, causing me to release him with a pop and he's picking me up and moving me to the bed. He lays me down in the middle gently after removing my bra and panties.

"My turn to taste," he growls and moves down to take a breast into his mouth.

The cold wet feel of his mouth around my sensitive peak brings me arching off the bed moaning my pleasure. He licks, suckles and nips first the one nipple and then the other and begins placing opened mouth kisses down my torso to that place between my thighs. He avoids it and kisses up first one leg and then the other before he settles between my knees and parts my wet folds.

He licks up my slit with a sensual care, slowly, as if savoring me. He moans his pleasure as I whimper mine. Then he wraps his lips around that little bundle of nerves at the peak of my sex and sucks, hard. My hands fly up into his hair and tug his silky strands. I don't know whether I want to push him away or pull him closer, my clit is so sensitive the feel of him suckling it borders on pain. He lets goes and licks from my entrance back up to my clit where he flicks it a couple times with the tip of his tongue.

The feeling zings straight through my groin all the way to my toes. There's something coiling in my belly, getting tighter and tighter and when he adds a finger to the mix I nearly explode. He pushes his middle finger in and out of me slowly, turning it up to brush against that spot inside that makes me suddenly go wild. I'm griping his hair, pulling him closer as I begin to grind my pussy against his face.

He adds a second finger and that does it. Whatever had been coiling inside springs open and I'm seeing stars. I scream his name as he continues to lick and suck and pump, pushing me up and over a second time and then finally he stops, climbing up my body to lay between my thighs.

"I'll ask one more time darlin', do you want me to stop?"

"No, dear God no!"

"Alright, there's going to be a little pain but I can take it from you if you wish. I don't need a condom, vampires can't have children and no diseases can affect us so I'm clean."

"Ok and no, don't take the pain. I want to feel it. It's a special moment for me and I want to feel everything."

"Your wish is my command."

He lines himself up, grabbing my leg and pulling it up around his hip to open me up more to make his way inside easier. He pushes in just a little and I feel a little pain, almost like a pinching sensation before he pushes all the way in and seats himself within me fully. He stops there, letting me adjust to his size. After a moment I start to wriggle around and he begins to move again, pulling out of me slowly and pushing back in just as slow.

This will never do. I need him to go faster. I reach down and grab his ass and pull him against me and he takes the hint, picking up speed. He moves in and out of me quickly now. His forehead touching mine, his eyes closed. He moves to kiss me and quickens his pace further. I feel that coiling again. The sensation of him filling me over and over pushing me towards the edge of some precipice. My skin is flushed and his cool skin a wonderful counterbalance.

He's really moving now and he's wrapped one his arm around my shoulders as he holds himself up with the other. Just as he lowers his mouth to mine I feel the final coil tighten and the whole thing springs open and I'm coming undone. Moaning into his mouth as he continues to move, pushing himself towards that same edge. After what seems like hours he stiffens and I feel a cool sensation in my womb as he empties into me. He stops the kiss and moans my name long and loud.

Finally he lets me go and rolls over to lay next to me, pulling me into his arms. Our breathing is harsh and fast. My body is limp and languid as he tugs me into his, wrapping his arms around my waist and shoulders. He kisses my forehead, my cheeks, my temple, and my lips. Almost reverently. After which he finally speaks.

"That was, just, wow! Thank you Bella, for giving me the gift of your body. After Alice told me what's coming I felt the overwhelming need to mark you the only way I can right now. Now that we've made love my scent is not only on you but within you. I hope you can understand."

"Of course Jazz. I get it. And thank you for making my first time so wonderful. That was wow, as you said. I can't wait to do it again."

At my words I feel him hardening against me and it makes me giggle.

"Darlin', I think you're goal is to kill me!"

"No, not kill you, just wear you out."

He growls at me then, causing me to giggle again. Then he's lifting my leg up against his hip and filling me all over again. This position makes him go even deeper than before and it's not long before we're both coming again. After the second round I find myself drifting off to sleep, naked and lying in his arms.

I think I feel him leaving the bed briefly but I can't be sure, if he did he's not gone long. Maybe he went to put out the fire in the fire pit and move my dishes to the sink. Shame, I wanted to make s'mores. Oh well, some other time I think as I drift back off into a deep dreamless sleep within the circle of his strong arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: real life got in the way Thrusday. So I couldn't post. Sorry. Better late than never though right.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Jasper**

Last night was perfection. The feel of her body beneath mine, it's hard to describe just how happy she made me. I had to get up after she fell asleep to put out the fire she had started in the fire pit, as fire is bad for vampires and we couldn't have it catch something on fire if one of the sparks drifted to the woods or something. I also put her dishes in the sink. Now I'm laying here, taking in her scent as she sleeps on. She has an afternoon shift at the grocery store, just three hours though.

Peter texted me overnight and said they should be here by early evening. That should give Bella plenty of time to get home and shower and change or whatever she wishes to do. I'm heading down to the Res today to work with the new pups. Jacob Black phased back in February, Leah and Seth Clearwater phased the day their dad died at the end of March, Quil Ateara phased just before them and apparently two more have phased, boys named Colin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. They're newly phased, just a month old.

We haven't really figured out why some of the boys have phased. Peter and Char's last visit coincided with Sam phasing but that was about two years ago. Jared phased not too long after, but there was just a passing nomad when Paul phased. We have a theory though.

Sam can't have a pack if he's by himself and everytime there's been a generation that phased, there's been a pack of at least six to ten. The new boys make ten so we doubt anymore will phase. There aren't any more boys, or girls given Leah's phasing, that are showing signs of it. None bulking up, or having unexplained growth spurts. Granted that didn't happen with Leah or Seth, but then again the shock of watching their father die of a heart attack in front of them triggered their's. They wouldn't have phased that soon otherwise.

Either way they all need training. Especially the young ones- Seth, Colin and Brady. None of them are older then fourteen and as such think like teenage boys. They go in head first and don't think things through. At least the fifteen and sixteen year olds- Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul- pay attention to Sam and think about strategy. Although Paul's anger issues do cause problems. Leah's as well, but her's are understandable. She's the first ever female shifter. There isn't a thing anyone can show her to help her because there is no information. She's upset because she has to watch Sam and Emily canoodle and hear Sam's thoughts, a pack thing, as well as deal with the possibility of never having a significant other, or children.

It's unknown why, but she stopped having a menstrual cycle the day she phased. She has to watch her ex and cousin being in love, as well as Jared and Quil who also both have what's known as imprints- Quil's is Emily's fifteen year old cousin Claire, which adds fuel to the fire because Leah now feels as if Emily's side of the family gets all the luck in love. Then there's the probability that the other guys will get them eventually too. She can't stand the idea of being a lone wolf. I wish I could reassure her, but I've got nothing. Neither does Carlisle and he's a doctor.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Bella. She stretches and her eyes open slowly. As she begins to focus, she looks me in the eyes and smiles.

"Good morning cowboy."

"Good morning darlin'. Did you sleep well?"

"You know I did. Silly man."

"Silly? I'll show you silly!" And I roll over on top of her and begin to tickle her.

She squeals and starts to try and wriggle out from under me, giggling all the while.

"Stop it Jazz!"

"Nope, I'm silly remember. I'm just showing you how silly I am."

But tickling leads to other things and soon I'm crushing my lips to hers and feeling if she's ready for me. Dipping my fingers between her folds I hear her moan and she pushes herself up into my hand. She's already wet, but I can't help pushing a couple fingers into her core. So tight. I pump my fingers a few times and then grab my cock and line myself up. I push myself in slowly, getting a feel for her. I'm sure she's sore from last night so I need to be gentle. I could take the pain but she's already shown she won't like that.

She has other ideas apparently, because she raises her hips and takes me in deeper. Her arms are wrapped around my back, fingers attempting to dig into my marble hard skin. Her legs are now wrapped around my hips, ankles locked, heels digging into my ass. I begin to thrust, not too hard and not too fast, just setting up a steady rhythm as she moans and arches, meeting me thrust for thrust.

It doesn't take long to push her over the edge, myself following behind a moment later. I roll off of her, so as not to crush her with my weight, and pull her into my arms. Our panting breaths mixing as we try to catch our breath. It's more habit on my part. Finally, she kisses me again and smiles against my lips.

"If that's going to be the way I wake up every morning, then sign me up 'cause I can get used to it! But now, I'm hungry. Feed me cowboy!"

I chuckle at her enthusiasm. I can certainly get used to it too. But my lady is hungry and I can finally show her I can cook too.

"Your wish is my command. What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright then darlin', come on."

I pick her up and carry her into the closet to grab something to put on, I may have gone outside naked last night. Setting her down I pull on a pair of lounge pants while she just pulls on a robe. Then I grab her hand and pull her into the kitchen, lifting her to sit on one of the stools at the island.

"How about french toast and fresh fruit?"

"Sounds delicious. Thank you."

"You're most welcome ma'am." I pull the ingredients I'll need out of the fridge and pantry and get to work.

"Peter texted me last night after you fell asleep, they should be here sometime in the early evening now instead of late evening. Your shift at the grocery store should still be done by then and you'll have some time to get ready for them, I'll hopefully be done at the Res so I should be here when you get home. Just remember to be yourself and they'll love you, ok?"

"So they're coming here? I figured they'd go to your place."

"They'll stop by there first to let Carlisle know they're here. They'll say it's just another visit, though. It won't be strange that they're here, especially when they tell him I called them and told them I met my mate and they wanted to meet her. They'll just tell him about how Garrett was with them and so they all decided to come together and see you for themselves. After that they'll give me a call and I'll head home and bring them here. We'll come up with some strategies. I'm sure Alice will see all this and probably join. You're the most important thing. Edward won't be back for two months but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared."

"I'll follow your lead Jazz. You're the expert. And I trust you with my life and if you trust them, then I do too."

"Thank you darlin', to know you feel that way makes me happy."

"I love you Jazz. Even this soon. You're my life now and I don't want anything to ruin it."

"I love you too. You're my life as well."

* * *

 **Bella**

He pauses long enough to give me a peck on the lips before getting back to cooking. He stuffs the toast with a mixture of powdered sugar and cream cheese before putting it in the egg wash. Then he places it in the pan with some butter. The smell is delightful and my mouth is beginning to water. After the toast is done he puts it on a plate and cuts up some strawberries to place on top and then sprinkles it all with powdered sugar and drizzles it with a little syrup.

"Bon appetit."

I give him a smile and dig in. It's like heaven on my tongue and I can't stop the moan. He smiles at me and moves to clean up. It's not long before we're both done and head to take a bath. His words to get me to agree are sweet and simple.

"I know you have to be sore and I want to take care of you."

"Alright cowboy, lead the way."

He fills my tub with water and my lilac scented bath oil. Then he strips me and himself and steps into the tub, helping me in after him. He tenderly washes my body, kissing me as he goes. When he's done I go to return the favor but he just pulls me up against him and leans back. Laying between his legs, the combo of his cool skin and the hot water, relaxes me further and I find myself drifting off a bit.

Before long the water begins to cool and he moves to get us out. As the water drains out of the tub he grabs one of my big fluffy towels and dries me off, taking great care with my hair which is a nightmare to dry as it's so long. He let's himself air dry, putting me first. Then he pulls me back to the closet and picks out my outfit for the day. He takes down my black sleeveless mini dress with tied dye print and a pair of black flats. I know it isn't because he wants me to have a certain look for his friends, he just liked the look of me in that other dress Tuesday.

As I get dressed so does he, his standard long sleeve shirt, jeans and boots. It's a sexy as hell look on him. By the time we're done it's almost noon and I have to get to work. After several kisses I finally get him to head out the door and myself to the grocery store.

* * *

 **Sam**

When the Major arrives it's almost 12:30. He isn't usually here this late. Must be that mate of his. Our truce with the Cullens was something I fought the elders for strongly. We aren't ecactly friends, but we aren't enemies any longer either. We tolerate each other more than anything. After all the years they lived here when Ephraim Black led the pack and now the two years they've been here this time, it's clear they really do eat only animals- with the exception of the couple of slips from the big guy, Emmett, because he met what is known as a singer. When they explained what that meant we could understand how hard it had been for him to resist.

I realized that they could be beneficial for us, after I learned all I could about them that is. With a trained warrior who has fought vampires most of his life we could learn a number of things from him and in exchange we leave them and their criminal eating friends alone. When I first phased and then Jared and then Paul, I also realized that the doc could come in handy since we had medical things that couldn't be explained to humans. So it's a win/win scenario; and the elders eventually agreed. They get left in peace, we get trained to fight the bad members of their kind and free medical aid when we need it which isn't often for us shifters.

We also amended the treaty so it was possible for them to bite a human if the human asks for it. We get that some people want to become a vamp. But they have to be responsible for them and if they turn against Carlisle then the pack will end them. It's a good thing we put in that particular change as Jasper's mate is human and will more than likely wish to be turned. I liked what I saw yesterday at the diner. She's a brave one. Looking at him now, it's clear the girl is good for him already.

The relaxed pose and smile on his face is the look of a man clearly in love, I know it well. It's a good look on him. Now if I could put it on two other people's faces I'd be happy. Paul is just so angry all the time. It's a chore to keep him from phasing over the smallest slight. He blames the Cullens for him becoming a pack member. We all know they're not to blame. Sure, it was probably because of them that the nomad had passed through- checking out the vamps that claimed this area as their territory-, but if Jasper's theory is correct it's also because of me.

As for Leah, I still love her. It's just not the same way anymore. Emily is my life now and as much as it killed me to hurt Leah that way, it wasn't like I had a choice. Genetics pushed me to the most worthy person for me, the one I'm most compatible with and there's no going back now. I know how hurt Leah is seeing Emily and I together. In the back of her mind she understands, especially now that she knows what I am.

But it doesn't change much. We were all stumped when she stopped her period, which of course means she stopped ovulating. Which scares her. Because now she doesn't know if she can ever have what Emily and I have, or kids. Thankfully we have plenty of time to find out. We stop aging until we can stop the phase. So she has a while to figure things out. Right now my attention needs to be on what the man who walked up beside me is here to do.

"Late start this morning Major? Kind of hard to do that when you don't sleep."

"Haha, funny Sam. Sorry, spending time with my mate was too enticing this morning."

"Ah, I figured it was something like that. Ready to get to work now though?"

"Naturally. So is the pack ready."

"Yeah, they're down on the beach. Emmett is down there too, and the new one, Alice I think Carlisle said?"

"Yeah. That's her. What do you think of her?"

"Well she's fucking tiny! But there's something about her, I don't know. She's more than she seems. Bubbly as hell though, she walked right into the house, up to Emily and hugged her. I didn't know what to make of it, neither did Emily. She told me to tell you to think about it, that you would need her today."

"Yep, that sounds like Alice. She's only been with us a few days and she's already integrated herself into the family with her personality. Rose loves that Alice loves to shop. Em, that she laughs at even the stupidest of jokes."

"Yeah that sounds about right, she started talking about cars and Jake was in love."

"Well, I don't think she's mated. But I doubt Jake has a chance." I'd have to concur, especially as she's a vampire and they smell disgusting to us, same as we do to them. It's one thing to be around each tower every so often but on a daily basis would be a bit too much I would think.

* * *

 **Jasper**

We walk down to the beach and I think about why Alice should be here. I can't think of a reason, that is until I see her. She's wearing clothes that would be good for fighting. Tight jeans, a tight long sleeved t-shirt, and sneakers. Then it clicks. Her gift. I may be the only one who knows about it besides Bella, but her gift would give her an advantage in a fight. She'd see whatever moves they made long before the fight even began.

Then there's her size. She's even shorter than Bella. And as huge as Em is, he'd think he would have the advantage. This could be a good way to teach the pack not to underestimate any vampire, no matter their gender or size. She's right. I'll need her. Sam steps up and begins talking.

"Alright. Everyone here, except Colin and Brady, know why Jasper is here. Colin, Brady, let me explain things to you. This man is Major Jasper Whitlock Hale. He is the most feared vampire in his world. He was a commander in one of the Southern Covens, directly responsible for training newborns. He has never lost a battle. Not one. He's here to teach us how to defeat vampires. You will watch, and you will listen. Understand?"

"Yes, Sam."

"Yes, Sam, but can I ask. Why is he training us how to kill him," Colin says with a smirk. I have to chuckle at that. Young pup, so full of himself.

"Let me tell you something Colin, not even I could kill this vampire. He could decimate this whole pack by himself. Never underestimate him. Ever. He's teaching us how to fight vampires, but only ones we would wish to kill. As you've been told, we have a treaty with the Cullens. The Cullens hunt only animals, that's why his and Em's eyes are gold. Their friends hunt only criminals. The vampires we would wish to kill are those that kill indiscriminately, that kill innocents and would disregard our treaty. He's teaching us how to stay alive when we face those particular types of vampires."

"Didn't the small one say she's a Cullen now? Why are her eyes still red?"

"Because she's new to our diet, Brady. She just joined us a few days ago. It'll take a couple of months for her eyes to change. Before that, though, she did kill criminals. Right, Alice?"

"Yes Jasper, that's right."

"Alright, anymore questions? No. Good. Take a seat and watch."

With that Sam goes and joins his pack and they take a seat in the sand. I turn to Em, who's face is full of glee. He loves the sparing. It's his idea of fun.

"Remember Em, don't hold back."

"Not in my nature, bro."

And with that he charges. I dodge him easily. He's too busy charging around like a bull in a china shop to use his head. It takes nothing more than seconds for me to put him on his ass in the sand.

"Never lose focus."

Then I motion Alice forward. I think about how I want her to let him take her down the first time, I need to show them what happens when they turn their backs on the enemy. She gives me a subtle nod and turns to Em.

"Do you think you can take me small fry?"

"Let's see shall we?"

She stands and waits for Em to make his move. They circle each other for a moment before Em takes a swing at her, aiming to grab her around her head. She dodges it easily and the fight is on. I can see her trying to lose, her moves are stilted. Controlled. Finally, Em grabs her around the waist and lifts her up and slams her into the sand. She's a vampire so I know it didn't hurt.

He turns around and starts doing a victory dance and that's when she strikes. She's off the ground in a second, the grace of a vampire making her silent and deadly. She jumps, and land on his back, tilting his head to the side, teeth at his throat. We hear a laugh and I turn to see Rose has joined us. I then turn to the pack and see they're all laughing as well. Em begins to pout.

"Never turn your back on your enemy, Em."

"Rosie why are you laughing at me? It isn't funny."

"Sorry dear. But you should see the image you make right now. A tall tree with a monkey on it's back!"

And then we're all laughing again. Em and Alice joining in.

"Rematch," Em yells and Alice climbs off and they begin circling again. This time she doesn't hold back. It gives me a perfect idea of how her gift would help her in a fight. She's dodging every move he makes. His swings, his legs swipes, everything. Finally, she takes him down. Swiping her leg out she catches him in the knee, causing it to buckle. Once he's on his knee she knees him in the chin, knocking him onto his back. Then she jumps on him and puts her teeth at his throat.

"The lesson is over. Never underestimate someone just because they're smaller than you. Then there's the two most important things to remember. One, never let a vampire get their arms around you, they won't hesitate to crush you. Two, never go for the obvious kill, your enemy will anticipate it; and you will lose. Everyone understand?"

They all nod their heads. Every one of them, including Rose and Em, looking impressed at Alice's skill. I can see the gears in Rose's head turning. I can feel her emotions too, she's suspicious. She can clearly see there's more to Alice than she told us. I just hope she keeps it to herself and doesn't ask about it. Wouldn't want Alice's cover blown or Edward finding out. She did say it was imperative he didn't learn of her gift.

Just then she walks up and puts her hand on my arm.

"Don't worry Jazz, she won't figure anything out. It'll be fine."

"Thanks Alice. For your reassurance and today. They needed to learn the lesson you helped teach."

"Of course."

And with that she bounces off after Rose, distracting her with a plan to go shopping in Seattle. Women. Why do they like shopping so much? I just don't get it. She does say something that catches my attention though. She mentions possibly taking Bella and Emily with them. Rose acts like that would be the worst thing ever, but I can feel her happiness. She likes the idea! Well Bella must have impressed her more than I thought. Good.

I glance at my phone and see it's almost time for Bella to get off, so I tell everyone I'll see them Friday, the girls and Em that I'll see them tomorrow and head off. I want to surprise Bella with a lovely dinner and so I need to get moving. Thankfully she has all the necessary ingredients, which I noticed this morning. When I get there I take a quick shower and change. Sand is not pleasant in the places I had it.

Then I go into the kitchen and grab the stuff I need. I'm making lasagna. I quickly put it all together, at human speed instead of vampire and then cover it in foil and place it in the fridge until I need to put it in the oven. I'm just finishing the clean up when I hear her car in the driveway. A moment later she's opening up the front door.

She doesn't know I'm here for sure since I said I wasn't sure I would be done before she got off or not, so I make some noise so she won't be frightened.

"Jazz, is that you?"

"Yeah darlin'." She appears in the doorway a second later and places her purse on the dining table.

"Well hey there cowboy, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to cook you dinner, so I came by to make it. Everything is ready for later, so what would you like to do?"

"Do you know when the others will be here?"

"Not totally sure. I haven't heard from them yet, but I'd say we have an hour, maybe two."

"Good, how about we just sit out in the backyard? I'd love to just lay with you a while. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, let me just grab one of my books."

"Ok. I'll get the fire pit started. I didn't get my s'mores last night."

"Sorry."

"Oh don't be, I'll take making love to you over chocolate and marshmallows and graham crackers any day. Besides, you taste like chocolate to me."

"Really? Well I taste vanilla when I taste you." And I give her a wink.

"Careful cowboy, I may just need a taste again."

"We aim to please, darlin'."

Then I grab her and plunge into her warm wet mouth, our tongues entwined and our arms around each other. It's a possessive kiss. Nothing gentle about it. She nips my bottom lip and I cup her ass and bring her against my steadily growing erection. Unfortunately a throat clearing, a giggle and a "well I'll be damned" break us out of our embrace. Looks like I was wrong, we didn't have any time before the pests arrived. Pity.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update this Thursday. I've decided not to have a set update schedule anymore except that it WILL be once a week. Just not a specific day. Things come up sometimes and prevent me from updating some days. Thursday was pain. Let me just say that kidney stones suck and for anyone dealing with them, according to a friend drink lemonade to help break up the stone and Arnold Palmers (half tea half lemonade and equally delicious) to prevent them. That is all. Lol._**

 ** _Plus I had to write this chapter and it just wasn't flowing. I don't like forcing things because they come out crappy. But thanks to someone (Chanur) who reviewed recently it helped me get my mojo back. So here comes Peter and the gang._**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Peter**

I hadn't wanted to believe it. The Major with a human mate? But the kiss and embrace we just walked in on certainly told me otherwise. I could smell her blood, but on top of it I could smell him. He has already claimed her. Interesting. He's usually much more controlled. Claiming her while she's human- especially as she's just a little slip of a thing- could have killed her and he wouldn't risk that, so why did he? I wonder if there's more to it than we know. I sense danger, he has a human mate. It could bring all kinds of trouble. Least of all from the Volturi if that new coven mate of his is lying. Or Felix is. I'm brought from my thoughts when that same little slip walks straight up to me and puts her hand out.

"Hello, you must be Peter and Charlotte. I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She looks behind us at Garrett and gives him a bright smile.

"And I'm assuming you're Garrett. We didn't know you were coming too but welcome all the same." Well damn! This little girl has absolutely no fear of us! I look to The Major and he's just fucking smirking at me. Taking her hand I give it a quick shake. No trembling, just a nice firm grip- well as firm as a human's grip can be to a vamp. She really isn't afraid of us. I have to say I'm impressed already.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella. It's about damn time that fucker over there met his mate." The fucker in question gives me a full on smile this time, but it's quickly replaced by irritation. We did interrupt his fun time after all.

"I thought you guys were supposed to call when you got here and I'd meet you at the house to bring you over?"

"We wanted to surprise you, so sue us. We came straight here instead. Figured if the doc asked we'd just tell him we were too excited to meet Miss Bella here."

"Well it's nice of you to do so. Jasper has told me a bit about each of you, at least where you come in concerning himself, but I'd like to learn more. How about we go into the living room and have a nice chat." She turns her back on us and walks away. She turned her back on three human eating vamps! Well I'm liking this girl more and more.

Following her into the room I go to sit next to her on the couch, just to piss The Major off, but Charlotte growls and I quickly rethink my little prank. An angry mate is a bad thing. My balls are just perfect where they are thank you. So I move and sit next to my lovely mate while Garrett takes the arm chair and Jasper sits next to his mate on the couch. She turns to me and Char first.

"So Peter, Charlotte, I know you two were with him in Mexico as part of Maria's coven. I also know you're mates and that because of that when Maria put Charlotte on the cull list Jasper let you run and that if it wasn't for you he would probably be dead but that doesn't tell me about you personally, just what you are to him. So tell me about yourselves."

"Well little lady. I was 21 when Jasper and a group of newborns came through my town in Texas and stole me. I hated them at first, but as Jasper and I got to know one another I learned he was just as much a prisoner as I was. We became best friends. We spent almost thirty years together before Char came along.

"I don't know if he told you but Maria only lets the newborns live a year. It was 1933 when he let us escape. I swore I'd come back for him and I did. Time and time again for the next five years," I turn to my friend. I never told him who had contacted me that last year when I finally got him to leave.

"I never told you Major, but it was Benito that contacted me." The look that passes between The Major and his mate gives me a weird vibe. Does he already know that? No. I never told him and Maria probably doesn't know because Benito would never announce it to the world. That would be a sure death sentence even if she doesn't have her best fighter.

"That's interesting. Wonder why he did it. And I'm surprised you listened Peter."

"Well Jasper, he gave me a good enough reason. One that I could readily believe. He wanted you gone and he knew you were good enough that if you and Maria tried to fight it out you'd probably win and he didn't want that. Then he'd never have the chance to gain back the territories stolen from him when Maria had you at her side, which- if rumors are true- he has."

"Yeah, I can see that being a good reason. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill me himself either. I'm just glad you came to get me."

"Me too, Brother. Me too."

"What about you Charlotte?" My mate is about to answer Bella when I get a whiff of another vamp. Turning towards the door from the kitchen I see this tiny little pixie, she's even smaller than my mate if that's at all possible. She's raven haired with dull red eyes- probably from the animal blood already running through her body. But there's something about her. Something I can't quite put my finger on, like underestimating her due to size would be a real big mistake.

Char can hold her own now in a one on one fight but she's still more of a bookworm than a fighter. She's too sweet and gentle for all that. But this one here. This one gives off this aura. She'd not only hold her own, she'd kick ass I think. Interesting.

* * *

 **Jasper**

"Hello everyone. Jasper, Bella. I didn't know we were expecting guests. My name is Alice Brandon I moved in with the Cullens recently because I wanted a new way of life. I'm sorry I seem to have interrupted, I'll let you all get back to your conversation. Jazz, perhaps you'll bring them by later?" Well played Alice. I was wondering what she would say or do when she walked in. Attuned as I am to my surroundings at all times I heard her long before she came through the back door. Of course she probably saw these three show up. I wonder why she didn't warn me. I catch her eye and she just smiles and winks.

"You don't have to go Alice. These are Jasper's friends- Peter, Charlotte and Garrett. Of course, you've already met Garrett." Alice moves and takes a seat on the floor beside Bella. Putting her between herself and me so no one could come at her from anywhere but in front or behind, a clever tactic I myself might have used if there were any true danger at the moment. I can see from Peter's expression that he caught it too and the gears are turning. I just hope he doesn't figure things out too soon.

"Yes I remember Alice from that brief encounter in Colorado. I'm glad to see you found the Cullens. And that you seem to be adapting to their lifestyle ok," he says pointing to his own blood red eyes- indicating the more muddy red of Alice's now that they're changing due to her diet.

"I have to thank you Garrett. Had it not been for your suggestion I don't know what I'd have done, but I'm content now."

"Yes you seem so." Their conversation drifts into silence and Bella asks Charlotte once again to tell us about herself.

"I'm sorry Bella but I don't remember much about my human life. That's the way it is with some vampires. I can tell you though that Peter and I travel a lot. We've been just about everywhere. Once you're a vampire you should get Jasper to take you on a grand tour or something. The places in this world... There are so many amazing ones. He's not a nomad like we are but that doesn't mean you can't visit places from time to time."

"I'll take that into consideration Charlotte thank you. I'd love to see places like London and all of Greece, but with the sun I would think that would be impossible."

"Actually it's not Bella. The Volturi are settled in Italy. In a town called Volterra. It's very sunny there but they get by. They come out on cloudy days and such."

"Maybe Carlisle can tell her more about them Jasper. After all he's the one that lived with them for a time. What about you Alice? What's your story?" Garrett is just as astute as Peter and I'm going to have to watch them both. I'm sure they can both see there's more to her than meets the eye. She does give off this warrior vibe. Which wouldn't be weird if her story, the lies she told my family to maintain her cover, lived up to that image.

"How about you tell us more about yourself Garrett? After all you know my story just as much as Bella and Jazz, so the only people who don't know are Peter and Charlotte here and I'm sure they'll be ok with waiting when we're alone. Besides, I'm sure Bella would find your story the most fascinating. Don't you agree?" She deflected him like a pro. I think Alice and I could become great friends.

* * *

 **Bella**

I listen in rapture as Garrett tells me stories of fighting the 'Red Coats'. To be alive during the war of our independence as a country sounds like a dream come true- except for the fighting and potentially dying part anyway. It's strange hearing about how vampires would walk among the wounded and feed. Morbid really. But it's interesting how Garrett's sire chose to save him rather than kill him.

"What about you do you think made him decide you were worthy to become like him?" He shifts in his seat, pushing his long sandy colored hair out of his face. When I first saw him and the others I noticed how tall all the males are. Not one of them is under 6'2" and both are blond- with Peter being a more white blond than a honey lie Jazz. Charlotte is tiny and blonde, but not as tiny as Alice. She and Peter make a striking couple. Garret's words pull my attention back to him from my perusal of the other two.

"An interesting choice of word Bella. Worthy. I guess he saw something in me. Something he liked. He changed me, taught me all I needed to know for the year of my newborn phase and then left me alone. I've fought in every war of this country since. I was in the trenches at Iwo Jima, the battle at the Alamo, I even went off for a while and fought in Desert Strom and this recent war brought on by the attacks on the Twin Towers in New York. If there's a conflict you'll usually find me. I don't know why but I enjoy fighting for this country, despite how far removed it's come from our founding fathers dreams and ideals. I am and always will remain an American patriot."

He's so passionate about the things he's seen. The things he's done. He eloquent, obviously well read and adventurous. He seems very personable as well.

"That's great Garrett. Perhaps you can tell me more someday? For now it's getting late and I haven't even eaten yet." As if to emphasize my words my stomach growls loudly causing us all to laugh. Jasper stands and when I move to follow he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You stay here, I'm just going to put your dinner in the oven. I made you a lasagna."

"Mmmm that sounds heavenly Jazz. Thank you."

"You're most welcome darlin'." God I love that accent!

"Well who would have thought it? The Major a regular Joe Schmo. It's actually nice to see. I'm so used to the fighter it's hard picturing him as anything else. Even after he joined the Cullens he was always slightly on edge. Terrified of slipping up. Seems perhaps he's finally going to calm down and just live his life now you're in it Bella."

"I haven't known him long; and I didn't know him before, but he does seem more at ease I guess. Happier? I mean, you would probably know better than I would."

"Did he tell you why I called yesterday?"

"No, but hearing his side of the conversation and knowing what your gift is- yes he told me- I would have to say that you called him to warn him. That something dangerous is coming."

"You're one smart cookie girl! Anyway, believe me when I tell you that the way he's acting right now, even when there's a potential threat, that's big. You're already changing him Bella and that's a good thing. I know better to think that the warrior is ever going to go completely dormant. That's just not his nature, but he is happier. And the fact that he was comfortable enough to claim you? That's huge."

* * *

 **Garrett**

Bella's cheeks flush red and it's an endearing quality. It's nice to be around a human I don't want to eat. Sometimes as we go through this life we tend to forget that humans are people with the same thoughts and wishes and feelings as ours. They're just much more fragile. That's why I chose a long time ago to feed only off the dregs of humanity. It would not have been fair of me to feed indiscriminately. To remove a person's choice of life from them. There are good people still on this planet after all, despite the numerous times it seems I am to be proven wrong.

I just wish I could find my own mate. I thought perhaps Alice and I could have become companions when I met her in Colorado but alas, it was not to be. Perhaps when the time comes for me to leave Carlisle's family I will go and see Eleazar. Carlisle had told me many interesting things about his friend. I would love to learn more about the Volturi. Know thy enemy and all that. Although I have never done anything to warrant them as an enemy and even I know we all need rules to live by, still. The tactics in which I had been told they used when first coming into their own... I can't say I trust them.

Jasper comes back into the room and it is clear to see how in love the two are. Her eyes immediately search him out and he gives her a smile I wish I could see coming from my own mate. Looking away I glance at Alice and she gives me a knowing smile. There is more to this one than meets the eye, but I will let her keep her secrets. I am pretty sure she has not been completely forthcoming. I am sure though that all will be revealed in time. Call it a hunch.

"So Jasper, any idea what might have triggered Peter's gift?"

"Actually Char, we do have an idea. I think it's Bella. Now why I wouldn't know. Unless it's because she's human. Now whether the threat is from our own kind or something else I haven't a clue. But why would I be in danger?"

"You don't think Maria might have decided she wants you back do you?"

"Why would she? We saw each other all those years ago in Calgary. If she wanted me now she would have back then too, but she just told me she was happy for me and left."

"What about the Volturi? How do we know what Felix, or even Alice here is saying is true?"

"Why would they lie?"

"The brothers haven't exactly hidden it that they want Carlisle to rejoin them. Or that they want Edward in the Guard."

"True, but they've also held true to their word and have merely left the invitation open. They could have easily used any number of things to force Carlisle's hand a long time ago, so why would they use Bella and now?"

"Ok Major. So let's say it is Bella? What would you have us do?"

"Stick around awhile, Peter. Help me keep an eye on her some. Follow her discreetly. She's already agreed to it if it would make me feel better."

"I guess that'll work. I'm assuming she's not going to be doing much more than going to work and hanging out with you, so it won't be much of a job."

"This is true. But at least I know when the danger you're feeling gets here, I'll have you all by my side and won't have to call you and wait for you to get here."

"That is also true. So where are we staying? Here? Or at the Cullens?"

"I think you already know the answer to that Peter."

"I thought I'd ask. You never know right," he said with a chuckle. I moved to get up to leave and Alice and Char followed suit, Peter a little more reluctantly.

"Well Jasper, this has been fun but I am sure you and your mate would much rather be alone so I bid you good day. We shall see each other tomorrow I am sure."

"Of course Garrett. Have fun popping in on Carlisle. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to accommodate you all. And as I've been here every night one of you guys can take my room if you wish. Just know I'll be popping in from time to time."

"I think I will do just that. You have some rather interesting books I have yet to read. That is if you do not mind."

"Of course not Garrett, be my guest." As we head out the back the timer goes off and Bella disappears into the kitchen while Jasper sees us out.

"Keep in mind that Carlisle doesn't need to know of any potential danger yet. I don't want to worry them if it turns out to be something we can handle alone."

"Certainly Jasper. We shall keep our mouths shut."

"Thanks Garrett."

* * *

 **Jasper**

I watch as they fade into the darkness of the trees and relax. I didn't know how things would go with being unable to actually tell them I know exactly what the danger is and why. Thankfully I have such great friends that they didn't even question things, though I doubt Peter will let it stand too long. Two months of no action will make him to begin to doubt a lot of things and it'll be hard to keep him at bay. I just wish I could tell him. But then he'd tell Char and as much as I love her she's not as adept at keeping Edward out of her mind as the rest of us.

In fact, he's quite fond of looking into her thoughts because she's so sweet and good- like Esme. It would make him suspicious of she were trying to intentionally block him because she doesn't mind his invasions since she had nothing in her thoughts that are private really except her sexual times with her mate. So no. I can't tell Peter. Which I hate because lying to him is something I've never done. Oh well. This is to keep Bella safe and if keeping Alice's secret keeps Bella safe then so be it.

I stand here a few more minutes watching the moon rise and the stars begin to come out before I'm pulled back inside by the sweet sound of my mate calling me to keep her company while she eats. That is most definitely something I have no objection to. If only I could remain by her side twenty four hours of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Happy Mother's Day to any of my mommy readers out there. I'm spending it just hanging out with my tot and husband. Hope you all have a great day._**

 ** _There will be another time jump after this chapter. I'm going by each son being around 20 when the next generation is born. I know that that wouldn't always work but it's how it's going for my story. After all, Charlie was around that age when he and Renee had Bella. Carlisle was turned in 1663, so 100 years later it would have been 1763. Samuel would have been 103 if he had still been alive and as prime were notorious to not really live passed their 60's back then, you can see why I say his great great great grandson. It also would have been just before the revolution. Just thought you'd like to know. Lol._**

 ** _also I removed the paragraph from chapter 6 ablut a vision Alice has about Garrett finding his mate. It doesn't fit where I'm going and so I needed to remove it. So there is nothing about Garrett's mate in the story until the next time I add it. So just forget that part of you read the original chapter 6._**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Bella**

As I travel down the driveway I've only driven once so far, my thoughts move forward towards the bonfire this evening. I'm looking forward to hearing about the pack and what they have to tell me. Although I'm also looking forward to looking at the items Carlisle has in those boxes. When Jasper left this morning to go hunting he told me he'd get back in time for the bonfire and to have fun with Carlisle. He also said as I'm family now I can just walk right in, so that's what I do.

No sooner am I past the threshold than Esme is in front of me.

"Good morning Bella. Are you hungry? Anything to drink?" Her enthusiasm to take care of me makes me miss my mom and I have to fight back the tears that threaten.

"Thanks Esme but I'm fine. Maybe later?"

"Certainly dear. Carlisle is in the dining room, come on." She leads me back to the same room Carlisle had his boxes in Tuesday and I move to stand next to him. He's already pulled out several of the smaller items and is in the process of unwrapping an amethyst vase that looks incredible.

"Hello Bella. I'm glad you came. I was just pulling out some of this stuff so you could see it better. A lot of it is things I've collected through my travels, like this piece here," he says indicating the vase in his hands. "Then there are the few items I bought in that estate sale. How about I tell you what I found out about my family that day."

"I think I'd like that." As he pulls out another article from the box he is currently emptying he tells me about what he found.

"As you know I went back about a century after my 'death' because I learned there would be an estate sale under the family name of Cullen. My great great great grandson and his father and grandfather all had decided they wanted to travel to the colonies and so they hired a solicitor to sell all the items they couldn't take with them and they used that money for a new home and ship fare.

"By this point Samuel and my grandson had already passed as, naturally, had Anne. I merely wanted to see if there had been any items from our time together but when I found out why it was all being sold I decided to buy everything so they could have the money. I paid a lot more than what was being asked for but it was worth it, to help my family follow their dreams. I couldn't help raise any of them, I never even saw them, but it felt good to do something for them.

"So some of the items I purchased were merely things that had been added after I was gone, nothing I would remember. I did find a few items that I recognized though. My father being a clergyman wasn't frivolous so there wasn't anything of his but two of my his books. His bible," he says pointing towards an embossed gold and black book.

"And then this one," he said while picking up a nondescript black leather bound book. "This one was one of his most prized possessions. There are only four of them in the world now- five if you count this one, but no one knows I have it. It's a book on how to find, hunt; punish and even execute witches and warlocks. It was written in 1460 in the medieval courts of the Dukes of Burgubdy. According to my father these courts were one of the most powerful, interesting and strangest of the European courts of that time.

"It is called the 'Invectives Against the Sect of Waldensians'. The University of Alberta found one not too long ago but, unlike this copy, it was missing some of the more valuable pages. I can't remember how many times I saw my father reading this book. If only he had known the true nature of witches. Maybe then he wouldn't have worried about hunting them down and killing them. Then there was the cross he carved by hand- that is in my study and if we can I'll show it to you today or we can leave it until later.

"I also found my wedding band and Anne's," with that he picks up two rings from the table. They are both made of gold, his has the words 'be constant' engraved inside the band and looks only slightly worse for wear- while Anne's has a small ruby heart and looks as if it has never been removed from the finger it sat upon. It makes me wonder if Anne ever remarried. Or if she loved Carlisle enough to stay a single mother for the rest of her days. Both of them are extremely simple, what one might expect of a clergyman's son and his wife.

"I didn't find out much about Anne or Samuel. The solicitor didn't know anything about the family, just that Bradford- my great great great grandson- wanted the items sold so he could travel to the colonies. So I still don't know about their lives. I never met Bradford either. He let the solicitor handle everything.

"Anyway. I also found a couple an Anne's books. There's a book about life after becoming a Christian by John Bunyon and a cook book written by the Chef Robert May. They're rather old and weren't well kept though so unfortunately reading them is out of the question as they'd fall apart." I look at the table where he points. Moving to them I gently lift the cover of one, noting it's a first edition. It's probably worth a lot of money. It's amazing that he still has them.

"Then, as I said, there are a lot of things from my travels. Feel free to look around and in the boxes I haven't emptied yet. Any questions just ask. Then maybe I can look at your stitches and see if they can come out today? Usually ones in your hand don't need to stay in any more than five to ten days." I nod and he goes back to removing items from the boxes.

I start with what is on the table already first. There were beautiful pieces of jewelry, vases and goblets and urns. He even had a silver and guided bronze antique chess set he said was from Italy in the 20th century. There were also more books, so many books. All first editions. From the Bronte sisters to Edgar Allen Poe. Mark Twain and Ernest Hemingway. He had artifacts from the revolution and each war after and I wondered how many where gifts from Garret.

There were so many things here and it really put in perspective how old Carlisle truly is. When we finish in the dining room he leads me to his study. Here there are pictures and portraits of all sorts of people, friends he made along the way and has kept in touch with. Family pictures and he points out Edward to me. He's handsome. Not as handsome as Jazz though. He has the same golden eyes, bronze hair and a smile of laughter on his face- as if someone behind the camera had told him a joke or something. He certainly doesn't look like he might kill me. Turning from his picture I look at the portraits.

There are several, but there is one in the middle though that draws my eye. In it are four men. The one in the background is clearly Carlisle. The other three look like royalty in the way they carry themselves. The two black haired men look young, nineteen and perhaps mid-twenties. While the white haired one looks to be in his forties. It is hard to tell what with the ethereal beauty I've noticed comes with all vampires.

"That is the three brothers. The Volturi. Aro, Caius and Marcus. Though they aren't truly related. They formed the Volturi between 1200 to 1100 B.C. and strove to take over the rule of our world. They defeated the Romanians after fighting them for a century and have ruled ever since. Although it would seem they aren't what they once were, what with the addendum to the law about telling humans, but I'll believe that when I see it. Some consider them ruthless, but I feel to govern a race like our you have to be. We are violent by our very natures. It takes a great deal of perseverance to be like me. To respect human life and to not take it indiscriminately like most of our kind."

"So why do they call themselves brothers if they aren't related?"

"Because they are a brotherhood. Technically Aro and Marcus are brother in laws. Marcus is married and mated to Aro's sister Didyme. But they aren't blood related."

"I guess that makes sense. How old are they?"

"Millenia. No one knows for sure. Each was born around 1300 to 1350 B.C. Caius was in his forties when he was changed, Aro around his mid-twenties and Marcus at nineteen. I don't know about the wives. I didn't interact with them very often. I was more interested in the archives and found myself down there often, with Marcus- that is when he wasn't with his wife. He loves her fiercely."

Wow. I can't believe it. To have lived that long? How does one do it. I look around the rest of the room and take in the many tapestries he has hanging from the walls. I also see the cross he told me about. It's simple, yet beautiful all the same. I only hope I can live so long as to see the wonders he has.

He has seen revolutions, he has seen this world's advances, he has seen many famous people come and go. When I think of the many things Carlisle has probably been a part of it boggles my mind. I'm about to ask him about one particular tapestry, a lovely silk Persian made from a myriad of colors, when Jasper walks in freshly showered and looking scrumptious in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve white Henley shirt.

This of course makes me realize how late it is. It's past lunch time and I never ate. Which is emphasized by my stomach rumbling loudly. This of course draws the eyes of both men to me and I simply smile.

"Sorry, I was so fascinated by everything I didn't even consider eating."

"That's alright darlin'. I figured you'd have a good time, come on. Esme is actually making you up something now. We still have a few hours until we have to leave and I need a break from Peter and his constant bitching about our diet. It's all in good fun but it becomes annoying at times." Laughing I take his outstretched hand and let him lead me into the kitchen where I take a seat at the island while Esme puts the finishing touches on a delightful looking sandwich.

Smiling she sets it in front of me with a glass of milk and I dig in. We're all silent for a while before Esme breaks the silence.

"So what did you think of all Carlisle's things? Quite the collection he has huh? That's not even half of it though. A lot of it was sold to antiquities dealers or museums a while back, some of it he keeps in a storage unit that keeps it safe and well ventilated. Then there's the currency he keeps in several banks around the globe. We don't brag, but we're all quite well to do."

"How do you all do it? Live so long? Doesn't it get tedious after a while?"

"Not really no. Time flies a lot quicker than you think it does. Fifty years can seem like one when you're immortal." I nod. I guess it makes sense. After all what is time when you don't really have to worry about it?

After that Carlisle looks at my hand and determines my stitches should stay in at least another few days. I'm disappointed but I'm used to it. I am accident prone after all.

* * *

 **Jasper**

Alice walks in just after Carlisle checks Bella's stitches, I could feel her disappointment that they weren't ready to come out but I'd prefer her hand to be healed completely then jump the gun, and Bella asks a question I hadn't even thought about.

"Alice, what story did you give the townspeople as to why you're living here now?" Alice just came back from her waitressing shift and the brown contacts she uses have already started to dissolve giving Bella a glimpse of what vampire venom can do, though she doesn't know it yet.

"Oh that was easy, I'm a long lost cousin of Esme's, they didn't know about me and I wanted to get to know them before I told them who I was. I've been here two more weeks then you have been and so they bought it. They think I just now introduced myself and that the Cullens naturally wanted to get to know me more and moved me in. They really do have a romantic nature don't they?"

Bella nods. She's already seen how quickly the people of Forks are willing to accept people and their stories. With Alice's presence it means it's time for us to go.

"Are you coming too Alice?"

"I wouldn't miss it Bella." The way Alice says this makes me think there's more to things than she's letting on. My suspicions are confirmed when she grabs me as we're on our way to the cars.

"I can't see the pack Jasper. I've never been able to see the Guardians. I don't know why. So if something goes wrong tonight, like with the volatile pack members, I won't be able to warn you ahead of time so be prepared."

"Thanks for letting me know Alice. It's a good thing Peter isn't going, he'd quickly make things worse with his sarcastic remarks and his goading."

"That's why I sent him on a little errand."

"Oh?"

"Yep. He's gone to Port Angeles with Charlotte to get Bella something pretty for your date Sunday. Charlotte was more than happy to oblige and of course Peter had no choice."

"Why you sly thing you. I think I'm going to learn to like you a lot Alice."

"Don't make me blush Jasper." And then she skips off laughing as she goes. Smart ass. We can't blush.

We make it to the Res in one piece and pull up to Billy Black's place. The bonfires for the pack are usually held in the back in his meadow like backyard. When we round the corner of the house the pack and elders are all already there. The pack imprints setting up the food on tables on one side of the fire that's already going. As we walk up Sam rises and comes to greet us. Holding out his hand he takes Bella's in his.

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you again."

"You as well Sam."

"Are you ready to hear our story?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He takes her arm in his and reluctantly I relinquish my hold on her to the pack alpha. While he's not the true alpha, he's taken on the role and Jake has stepped to the side. He's just a kid and doesn't want that responsibility. Sam is suited to be alpha. He's strong and wise. He runs the pack the way he sees fit without interference from the elders- he swiftly made sure they understood he would have the ultimate say so on everything as it was the pack that would be doing the protecting, they had the right to add input but if Sam didn't agree with it it wouldn't be taken.

He helps her sit on a log where his imprint Emily is seated. I forgot to warn Bella about Emily's scars but she takes them in her stride and doesn't make the girl uncomfortable at all. She merely asks what happened and when Sam tells her the truth she simply nods and doesn't say another word about it. I feel for her emotions and I feel that she's not upset, which is a good thing. Judging Sam for the accident wouldn't have endeared her to Emily at all. I move to take a seat next to her but am beaten by the young pup Seth. In no time he has her laughing and I have to content myself to sitting in the dirt at her feet. Not that I mind.

Soon everyone has taken a seat and hotdogs are being roasted over the fire and I watch Bella as she takes in the amount of food consumption the pack goes through in one sitting. She's astonished of course. She leans forward so her hair brushes against my upturned face and stage whispers, "do they always eat this much? How do they fit all that in their stomachs?" Sam answers before I can.

"We have a high metabolism. Our bodies run hotter than a human's normal 98.6. So we have to eat a lot and sleep a lot. And I'll tell you now, we don't eat just human food. Sometimes we'll take down deer or things like that in wolf form."

"So you hunt like wolves? That's kind of cool."

"So you don't have issue with that?"

"Why should I? The only difference between you and me is I would cook my meat."

"True. So now we've all eaten, how about you start the story Billy?"

Bella turns to Billy, Jake's father, as he begins to recite their history. She's leaned forward her chin against my head, her hair curtained around my face. I can feel her excitement as Billy tells us about Taha Aki and Utlapa. How Taha Aki shared the wolf's body. I felt her sadness about the loss of the two girls and her anger at the cold man murdering them and the cold woman's destruction of the village in her revenge. I can feel her pride at the third wife's sacrifice and her sadness again at Taha Aki's reaction to losing the woman he loved.

Then Billy and Carlisle told everyone about the original treaty and meeting between Carlisle and Ephraim Black. As the story moves to the current pack- their individual stories, their abilities, everything that Sam can tell her about the pack and how they work- and the new treaty I get a feeling of anger.

I turn and see it's coming from Paul. He's glaring at us. His body shaking and I feel Emily shift beside me as she leans into Sam. She's noticed it too. Sam stops talking and the group falls silent. Sam stands and moves around the fire to stand between Paul and us, he leans and whispers to Paul who gets up, spits in our direction and runs off into the forest.

The group breaths a collective sigh of relief, even though Leah is looking at us just as angrily. Her body isn't shaking. Then Bella does the one thing I never even considered.

"Leah isn't it? Look Leah. I can see you're mad about something, why don't you tell us what it is? I've not done anything to you, nor have the Cullens. So why are you so angry?" Emily gasps beside me. Sam looks ready to jump across the fire to protect us but Leah just sneers and tells Bella just what she thinks.

"Because I don't like you. How can you stand to be with that cold dead thing? You know it's their fault we've phased? I'm the only female to ever become a wolf. I don't know if I'll ever find an imprint, if I'll ever have kids. Your leeches are the reason I don't have a period anymore. That I may be alone for the rest of my life, so yeah I'm angry. I have every right to be so!" Bella's quiet for a minute just staring at Leah. There's no pity in her expression, no anger, she's merely assessing.

"You said you don't have a period?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Sam. How many of your pack have imprints?"

"Just myself, Quil and Jared."

"So that leaves," she pauses, calculating the number in her head. "Six male wolves with no imprints. And none of them imprinted on Leah?"

"No."

"Did anyone think maybe she isn't having her period because she isn't ovulating?"

"Way to state the obvious leech lover." Paul had returned. He wasn't shaking anymore but he was clearly still angry.

"That's right I am a leech lover. I love him because he's my other half, perhaps when you find yours you won't be so angry." Before a single person can say another word Paul phases. Where there once was an angry sixteen year old boy, there was now a massive gray wolf. He snarled menacingly at Bella and I moved to stand when she lays her hand on my shoulder and shakes her head.

"No Jazz. If I'm to be a part of this world I have to learn to survive in it." She then stands and moves closer to the snarling wolf.

"Look Paul. I don't know why you're so angry. What did you lose in becoming a shifter? You still have your friends. You are stronger, faster, and can see and hear better than any normal human. You heal quickly. What is there to hate? Sure, your life is pretty much mapped out as long as you continue to phase and you probably won't have a choice in your mate but then again, neither did I. Neither did Sam. Do we seem unhappy? As for who caused you to phase if my understanding of that part of Billy's story is correct you have no one here to blame.

"Your ancestor was the cause. Had he not shared the wolf's body you would never have the shifter genes to begin with, so it would seem it's a matter of birth and genetics and not really outside forces. Sure vampires caused you to phase but you can't blame the Cullens for that nomad that passed through here. What if the Cullens hadn't returned? What if a nomad had decided to make camp here and use the forests and parks as its hunting ground for a while? You'd still have phased wouldn't you?

"So no. You can't blame the Cullens. As for Leah, I know I've not learned everything but the way Sam and Emily looked at you when you told me about your lot in this life I could see the guilt so clearly something happened there. Perhaps Sam was yours when Emily came around and he imprinted? In that case blame Peter and Charlotte because it was their visit that caused Sam to phase. Blame your genetics that tell you that you're not a match with Sam's genetics.

"And as I was about to say before Paul go angry and shifted, thanks by the way because now I don't have to ask to see what one of you look like as wolves, did anyone think that maybe her not ovulating is to protect her and the pack?" As Paul calms enough to phase back, completely uncaring of his nakedness next to my mate- which makes me wish to kill him- Sam turned to Bella confusion all over his face.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"What do you know about true wolf packs Sam?"

"A lot. I researched them to see how alike our pack might be to theirs. Why?"

"So you know only the alpha male and female mate in order to ensure the survival of the pack. To ensure only the strongest wolves are born."

"Of course but what does that have to do with Leah?"

"You guys said it yourselves, you imprint with the person most likely to be compatible with your genes and provide you with strong children. Ones that would carrying the shifter gene on. Look at dogs. Inbreeding causes some pups to be deformed, things like that. Now look at the fact that you're all part of a pack. That would mean you ALL have the same genes. Leah is related genetically to you in some way. Same as she is with the rest of the pack. So if she were to be in 'heat' and the other members of the pack were focused more on that then their true jobs, wouldn't that be an issue? Not only would it cause the pack to be divided but there would be the probability of inbreeding. The genetics wouldn't be strong in any offspring produced by Leah and a fellow pack member.

"So nature took care of it. By stopping her ovulation. I bet anything if she meets her true mate she'll start ovulating again because she'll be claimed and unavailable to the rest of the pack." Not a single person around this fire is any less stunned than the other. Here we had thought about this issue for weeks, months really since Leah phased and not a single person has even thought about the genetic side of things. Then in comes Bella, my Bella, and she slaps us in the face with the answer!

"Well I'll be damned. I never even considered that. Damn Leah I'm sorry! As alpha I should have considered all options. Guess it took an outsider to the situation to see things with a fresh perspective." Leah is simply sitting there stunned. I can feel the hope in her emotions. I hope for her sake Bella is right too.

"But why did I phase at all, especially when I'm the first female ever?"

"What does your family tree look like, Bella asks and that's when Sue steps.

"Dear God. Why didn't we see this! Leah, you and Seth have wolf genes from the Aterea, Uley and Black lines! You two are the only ones with three lines, everyone else has one or two. That's why! You were three times as likely to phase because of our family tree!"turning to Bella I smile.

"Damn darlin' anyone else's life you want to change in an immense way? I mean there's Carlisle's as he now has blood family in his life, mine as you're my mate and have made my life better already by just being here, now Leah's. You've given her hope for the first time in months." Just then Paul steps forward.

"And mine. The fact you stood in my face when I easily could have hurt you and put things in perspective for me like they hadn't been before. Thank you for that... Bella."

"Well I'll be damned." And the whole group laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: anyone want to go on a date with Jasper? Yep, me too. So let's go on a date with Jasper. ;)_**

 ** _Also there's a little surprise at the end. Dun dun duuuuuuuun_**

 ** _translations: il mio amore- my love in Italian; amore mio- love of mine_**

 ** _these are the translations I got from Google translate_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Jasper**

It's finally Sunday and I'm nervous. I've never taken a girl out on a date. I actually had to ask Emmett for advice. He and Carlisle regularly take Rose and Esme out. He simply said be a gentleman, pay for everything and be attentive. Those things I can do.

At five pm on the dot I'm at her front door and ringing the door bell like a boy would do to pick up their date. One of Bella's neighbors is out on their front porch and I know before we're even out of the town limits word will have gotten all around Forks that Jasper Hale was seen picking up Bella Swan wearing a pair of black jeans, boots and a navy button up and darker navy dinner jacket and looking as if he's taking her on a date.

She comes to the door smiling and wearing the outfit Peter and Charlotte brought her last night. They told me I wasn't allowed to peek and so I didn't, though I was sorely tempted. I'm glad I waited to be surprised. She's stunning in a white crochet lace mini dress with her hair floating around her waist and wearing a pair of red flats for a splash of color.

She steps across the threshold and turns to lock her door and then links her arm with mine as I lead her to Rose's car. My vehicle wouldn't be appropriate for tonight. I revamped- no pun intended- an American Triumph motorcycle, it's all black and chrome with built in saddlebags and a bitch seat with a back. I do want to take her out on it but her safety is paramount and I haven't had the chance to buy her a helmet and leathers to wear when riding with me, so borrowing a car is what I will have to do until then.

I chose Rose's little red BMW convertible for tonight because I wanted to put the top down and just take a leisurely drive with her to Port Angeles. I show what my mama taught me by opening the door and helping her in before heading to my side and climbing behind the wheel. As we pull out of her driveway I chuckle at her little wave to her neighbor.

"Nice night for a drive isn't it Mr. Johansen?" As I pull away she giggles.

"You know he'll have word spread through town about me picking you up right?"

"Oh I know. That's why I made sure he saw me. Not that he could miss me. Now take me to the movies cowboy."

"Yes ma'am."

The drive is quiet, but for the country music station I have playing in the background. I like it, but I'm more eclectic in my music choices then most people think. I like just about everything, even some classical. Though that dub step club type music is harsh on a vampires sensitive ears. So we tend to avoid it.

We hit the outskirts of Port Angeles and as we're passing the first hotels I swear I see Alice, but when I look in the mirror she's gone. Must have thought I saw her. She wouldn't have any reason to go into a hotel in Port Angeles after all.

I pull into La Bella Italia and park the car and help Bella out. We walk in hand in hand and happen to spy a group of the Forks kids in a large booth in one corner. Good, this will get word around Forks even more and move me closer to being able to plausibly move in with Bella. We're led to a private table at the opposite side of the restaurant but still in full view of the group and I can feel some jealousy coming from the table. I glance that way and see Lauren Mallory glaring at Bella.

She was always trying to get me to go out with her but little girls like her are not my taste. She didn't take to kindly to being told no. I also see Tyler looking interestedly at Bella and feel my hackles rise. He better keep his hands to himself lest he find them removed from his body. Returning my attention to my mate I see the smirk on her face.

"You know I can practically smell the jealousy coming off you? And I'm human. Calm down Jazz, I'd never look twice at that boy."

"Sorry darlin', it's a natural reaction."

"I understand," she says as she reaches across and takes my hand in hers, all the love she feels for me shining brightly in her beautiful eyes.

We quickly eat our meal- well I make it look like I ate by pretending to put the food in my mouth and spreading it out on the plate a bit- and make our way to the theater. Now most guys would expect a girl to want to see some romantic chick flick on a date night, not my Bella. She chooses _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ , the new action movie with Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, and we get in line for our tickets. The group from the restaurant comes up behind us and I can hear Lauren say something snarky.

"What does that mousy little thing have that I don't? He'll get passed the shiny new toy feeling and realize she's not worthy of him. You'll see." Her comrades simply ignore her, though I can feel some annoyance coming from Angela Weber. Now there's a girl I might have dated if she wasn't afraid of me. And of course there's the fact I now have my mate and no other woman appeals to me.

What Lauren doesn't get is I'm not worthy of Bella, not the other way around. But her words don't bother me and as Bella never heard them I pay her jealousy no mind. She's as insignificant as a flea to me. I get Bella a soda and a bag of candy and we make our way into the theater. Thankfully the girls of the other group dragged them all into that romantic chick flick movie and I don't have to deal with them the rest of the night.

After the movie I take Bella for some ice cream and then we head home. I make a show of dropping her off and leaving, then I drive Rose's car home and run back to Bella's. She's in her closet when I get there and so I strip off and climb into her bed in my boxers. Despite the early start to the evening it was still around eleven when I got her home, so I figure she's probably tired and ready for bed. She has an early shift tomorrow too.

How wrong I am though when she comes out of her closet wearing an ice blue silk and lace nightie with a split in the side that shows one leg to the thigh. She is stunning. The silk of the gown brushes against her pale skin and her hair flows gently down her back. She looks like a nymph in the soft glow of the moon coming through her curtains. She walks slowly towards me and as I feel for her emotions I realize I can't feel them. What the fuck?

* * *

 **Bella**

When Jasper dropped me off I made quick work of getting ready for his return. I took a quick bath and made sure my skin was still smooth from shaving this morning. I grabbed the nightie Charlotte had purchased without Peter's knowledge and slipped it on, the cool silk sliding down my body in a sensual manner that made me feel like the goddess I am not. I wish he wasn't able to feel my emotions. I am nervous when I have no reason to be, we've already made love before after all.

So why am I so nervous? Tonight was wonderful and I want to be sure the ending is perfect. Perhaps that's it. I'm afraid of ruining a perfect evening, but when I see the way he looks at me when I come out of the closet I know I'm being silly. But then his expression shifts to one of consternation. Have I done something wrong?

"Jazz?"

"I can't feel you."

"What?"

"Your emotions. I can't feel them."

"What!" How can that be? My emotions are strong and all over the place, how can he not feel them.

And then it hit me. I had been wishing he wasn't able to feel my emotions, how nervous I was. I have a gift that apparently blocks mental gifts- which Jasper's is. Even though he physically controls emotions, emotions come from the mind. They aren't physical but mental, so how is it he can feel mine in the first place? Because he is my mate. That can be the only explanation. As my mate his gift should work on me because I would have no fear of him. He would never hurt me. So his gift works on me, mental shield or not. But now I'm blocking him, because I wished to do so. My gift is doing what I want.

And is this is, in fact, the case then what will it be like when it physically manifests once I am a vampire? If it is this strong now, how strong will it be then? Wow. But at the moment I can't focus on all that. I have to comfort my very concerned and confused mate. I can see in his eyes he doesn't like not being able to feel me. Well my emotions that is. Soon he'll be getting a whole lot of me. Crawling on the bed I straddle his lap.

"I think it's my gift."

"Your gift? But I was able to feel them before."

"But I wished you couldn't just this once. I didn't want you to feel how nervous I was and I think subconsciously my gift did just that. Kept you from feeling my emotions." Then I think about how I want him to feel what I am feeling and I watch his face change. The creases in his furrowed brows smooth out and he looks relieved.

"I can feel them again. Wow Bella. If you're able to do that now and subconsciously, how will your gift work when you're like me?"

"I was thinking the same thing, but there won't be an answer to that until I'm a vampire. So how about we put this aside for now and you make the ending of this night even more perfect? Make love to me Jasper."

"With pleasure."

He sits up and kisses me. His fingers threading through my hair to cup the back of my neck. It's gentle at first but quickly turns more passionate, his tongue sweeping into my mouth to tangle with my own. Then he moves to kiss down my neck, pulling my hair so my head drops back and he can nibble along the arch of my throat. My moan just spurs him on. With one hand at the small of my back he moves the other down the side of my neck and across one shoulder- moving the strap of the gown down my arm.

Removing his hand from my back he slides it up my spine, cups my other shoulder and moves that strap down until my breasts are bared to him. Nuzzling my neck, inhaling my scent deeply making me shudder, he kisses his way down across my collarbone and takes one turgid peak into his cool wet mouth.

"Oh god!" I arch into his mouth and he hums his approval, the vibrations against my nipple sending vibrations across my skin and creating goosebumps along my heated flesh. Reaching up he cups the other breast and moves his mouth to that peak. He lavishes attention to my breasts until I'm panting and grinding against the erection straining against his boxers. I'm going to come just from his mouth on my sensitive flesh and his cock against my clit.

He doesn't stop, just continues switching back and forth between my nipples until I cry out my release. Then he flips us over, after pulling my nightie over my head, and pushes his boxers down as far as he can. Then he kicks them off the rest of the way. He lays his body against mine and lines himself up with my wet core and pushes inside slowly.

"Mmmmmm, Jasper. That feels so good."

"You feel good darlin'. So tight and hot and wet. So good." He shifts, tucking his arms under my knees and rising up so my knees are raised. Then he pulls out. I expect a slow reentry but he surprises me by plunging into me fast and hard, sliding so deep it pulls a cry from my lips and my nails try to dig into his forearms.

"This is going to be fast darlin'. I can't hold back this time."

"Please. Please!" I have no idea what I'm asking for but he does. He pulls out again and slams back into me just to repeat the process again and again. I quickly loom closer and closer to a second climax as his muscles push and pull his body from mine. In and out, in and out he went. Over and over. His breathing becomes harsh, his movements erratic and I know he's close too.

Moving my hands down his back to his buttocks I cup each cheek and feel the muscles moving. It's so damn sensual and I lose all control, coming with his name on my lips. A few more thrusts and he empties inside of me, his forehead coming to rest on my shoulder as our breaths mingle. He slides from me and roles to his side. I have just enough strength to move, curling up into his side my head on his chest- a smile on contentment on my lips as I close my eyes and swiftly fall asleep.

* * *

 **Alice**

Oh no! I didn't expect this! Edward has decided to return early. I have to warn Jasper; and quickly. This isn't good, not good at all. We planned to keep him away from Bella as long as possible but now, he's going to meet her sooner because there's no way we can come up with an excuse to stay away from the Fourth of July celebrations on First Beach. We can possibly keep her away from him during the day but Carlisle has already explained that it's tradition to watch the fireworks together as a family and I'm sure he'll expect Bella to be there.

When I get to the backdoor I can smell the sex they had, which makes me miss Felix again and makes me want to go back to him. I was supposed to have all night last night and all day today, but this vision interrupted everything. I knock on the door, even though I know Jazz has probably already heard me and felt how urgently I need to speak with him.

Sure enough he's at the door in seconds, opening it and stepping outside. He looks at me with apprehension so I don't even wait for him to ask me what's wrong.

"I had a vision. We need to get ahold of Peter and the others. Tell them I had a dream or whatever, but Edward is coming home sooner than planned." With my words his posture changes. His feet move apart and he crosses his arms over his chest, this is the stance of a commander. He's going into Major mode.

"How much time do we have Alice?" His tone is commanding and I immediately respond to it.

"Two weeks. He's coming back for the Fourth of July celebrations. That's the only decision he's made so far, but I'll let you know more if I see more. You know though, that this means he's going to meet her. We won't have any legitimate reason to keep her away. Carlisle will insist she be there since it's tradition to watch the fireworks together."

"Yes, I know. Keep me informed if you see anything further."

"Of course." Then I just can't help myself and ask, "so, how did your date go?" He relaxes a bit, looking at his feet and a smile tips the corners of his mouth. If we could blush I know he would be.

"Perfectly," he whispers. Almost as if he's awed by the fact. I guess it makes sense he would be. He's never taken a girl out before, after all.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just keep doing what your doing Jazz and everything will be fine. The townsfolk will accept your relationship and you can move in with her soon. In an official capacity that is," I say with a wink. He laughs at me, but then glances behind him checking to make sure he didn't wake Bella. It is two o' clock in the morning after all.

"Well I'll let you get back to her. I ended my hunt early to come warn you and now I have to get back. Still hungry."

"Have fun Alice."

"You know, before I tried the animal hunting I would have laughed at you and said you were a liar for saying hunting animals was fun, but after this. I can see why you guys are content to maintain your diet."

"Maybe you should keep to it then, after your assignment is over."

"I might just do that Jazz. I might truly just do that. Well, see ya." I run off into the forest, but glance back just in time to watch him slip back inside to be with his girl. Turning back around I head back to the hotel in Port Angeles and my mate.

As I run I take down a couple small deer and remember how close I came to getting caught. It's not that I don't trust Jasper and Bella, it's just that knowing she's in danger- and my true history- is more than enough to keep their minds occupied without adding that Felix is my mate; and that he's here in Washington State. So I decided to remain silent but that means sneaking about. Plus I have to be careful around Carlisle. He's the only one to have ever met my mate in person and as a vampire we have exceptional memories and I'm sure he'd remember Felix' scent and would recognize it "in" me. Sort of like you can smell Jazz "in" Bella.

So I have to watch myself around Carlisle. But that's easy. He's almost never home. He's usually at the clinic on the Res or the hospital here in Forks. So I don't have to avoid him. I just have to ensure I'm not ever seen going to Felix' room like I almost was last night by Jazz.

 _"Oh shit! Jasper and Bella!" I run at vampire speed to Felix's room and crash through the door causing him to look at me strangely. Habit has me panting as if I had just run a marathon and I peek out the curtain and sigh in relief as Rose's car keeps on driving down the street. That was close, too close._

 _"Not that I'm not happy to see you so swiftly il mio amore, but why are you running into my room like that?"_

 _"Jasper almost saw me just now. You know why I didn't tell them, amore mio. So I couldn't chance his actually seeing me had he looked in his rear view mirror. He has enough to think about with Edward and this threat against our family." They ceased seeing the brothers as masters long before I came along and joined them._

 _"Yes, I know. I don't like it, but I understand. Now, how about we put this moment behind us and you let me love you? I've missed you immensely." He then swoops forward and grabs me up in his strong arms and kisses me. He's so tall and I'm so short that he has to literally pick me up just to do so. The kiss lasts forever it seems before he finally sets me down and starts stripping me and then himself._

 _His tall, muscular body makes me so wet and I can't help myself. Once he's finally naked I jump him, literally, and we crash to the bed and make love savagely. That is until I have the vision. I vow to return as soon as I warn Jasper; and then rush out the door._

When I reach his room once more, we pick up where we left off and don't leave the bed until the sun has almost reached the western horizon again. Unfortunately I have to head back to the Cullens if I'm to maintain my cover until the time comes that I can tell them the truth. I kiss my mate goodbye long and hard before we reluctantly release each other.

"Until next time il mio amore."

"Until next time. I love you Felix."

"And I you, my Alice." As I run back towards Forks my mind drifts to the moment we first set eyes on each other and I smile. He was so shocked to see me; and Demetri had to be the one to tell us what we were to each other, I was new to the life after all and Felix had lived so long without his mate he couldn't believe he had found me at last. That was the beginning of the most wonderful years of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: sorry to those of you who reviewed and had to wait for replies to said reviews. Sometimes this site irritates me._**

 ** _Now! With out further ado. Enter the effects of Edward, but not him himself sorry you'll have to wait until chapter 13. Muahahahahahahahaha! ;) but maybe if you ask super super nicely I MIIIIIIIIIIGHT be convinced to give you chapter 13 today as well. *runs off cackling in that evil maniacal villain way*_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **July fourth**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Alice**

As I saw, Edward is on his way home. He left yesterday evening so he should be here soon. He decided to run all the way here, an excuse to hunt along the way. And he's not coming alone. The others will be coming with him. Which led to another vision. Garrett and Kate being mates. I was happy as all get out, to say the least. Although it does come at a potentially disastrous time. We can't have anyone distracted from keeping Bella safe.

The night I told Jasper what was coming he called Peter and the other two to come to Bella's the next day, after she got home from her shift, so he could tell them. This almost led to him and Peter coming to blows. Peter is getting frustrated about not knowing exactly what is going on, but now they know who the danger is. Jazz tried to keep the Edward factor out of it. After all, we have no idea how he's going to react when he meets her, just that he's going to meet her. So we don't know if he's going to be able to control himself enough to keep from giving himself away or not. If he does, then we'll still need their thoughts to be free of the truth.

 _"So you're saying Alice here had a dream that the danger is coming by the fourth but didn't see who or what it was?"_

 _"Yes Peter."_

 _"I call bullshit. All I'm saying Major is there has to be something more to this. Something you're not telling us. I've been with you for a long fucking time and I can tell when you're lying. I didn't say anything the first time, but I'm saying it now. If you need us to help you with this we need to know just what the fuck is going on!"_

 _"I've told you what I suspect Peter. I've told you what Alice saw too. What more do you want? I don't know where the danger is coming from. How could I? Don't you trust me?"_

 _"Of course I do but, as I said, I can tell you're keeping something from us and I'm fucking tired of it! Even Garrett thinks so."_

 _"Hey, leave me out of this Peter," Garrett says as he throws his hands up._

 _"Well what about you Alice? I know there's something you're not telling us. There's something about you. I can't quite put my finger on it but if someone doesn't start talking now I'm leaving. Fuck this shit. I'm not going to stay around watching some human just because you think there's danger to her Major."_

 _"Some human Peter? Some human! That human happens to be my mate you asshole! She's not just some human and if you don't like the fact that I don't know anything more than you've been told, then fucking leave! Go on. Go! No one asked you to come. You did your duty when you called and warned me. You chose to show up here and stay! I didn't force you. So fuck off then!" Peter is about to answer when Bella stands up and steps between the two men who had been glaring at each other looking like they were ready to hit one another. Both of them stiffen the second she does so._

 _"Stop it! Both of you! This is ridiculous. Alice I'm sorry, but they have the right to know why they're protecting me and nothing you say is going to stop me."_

 _"Fine Bella. Go ahead." There's no point in arguing with her. If I've learned anything in the nearly eighteen years I've been watching her, it's that she's massively stubborn._

 _"I AM in danger. We didn't tell you the full truth because there's a much bigger picture here than the small matter of my being in danger and it is imperative that you keep your minds shut to Edward. Because I'm his singer. He's the danger. But there's a lot more to it than that and we can't tell you right now because of Edward's mind reading ability. You have to behave as normally as possible around him so he doesn't know there's anything wrong. Right now we have no idea how he'll react to me," Peter snorts at this, but when Bella glares at him he shuts his mouth._

 _"As I was saying. With my being Jasper's mate and Carlisle's descendant, he could very well try to control his urges. But we don't want him suspicious of us, that we know the truth. We need him here to keep an eye on him; and again, we can't tell you why as of yet. I'm sorry it has to be this way but the more people who know the more likely he'll be able to glean it from your thoughts."_

 _"And he can't from yours and Jasper's? Or the pixie?"_

 _"No. You know as well as I do that he hates reading mine because my gift tells me when he's getting ready to do it and I throw up images that sicken him. And Bella has a gift. This we can tell you because he's going to figure it out when he meets her anyway. She's a mental shield. He won't be able to hear her thoughts. And Alice, well Alice is special. That's all you need to know in order to keep her safe. Have I ever steered you wrong? Ever?" Jasper looks imploringly at his friends._

 _"No. No you have never steered us wrong. Fine. We'll leave it but when the time comes you WILL tell us the full truth. Got it?!"_

 _"Of course Peter." Bella steps from between them and they both visibly relax. She doesn't know it but had she gotten hurt accidentally by Peter, Jasper would have killed him. That's why they relaxed. They were both waiting for her to move so they'd feel more comfortable._

Since Bella told them that Edward is her danger, there's now the possibility that Edward will know we know he's a danger to Bella and leave- which will mean we can no longer keep an eye on him physically and I'll need to focus on him to see where he goes and what he plans whih means other visions may get shunted by the wayside and only addressed when I have them. He could also lose control of himself and react. Which will create the same dilemma because he'll probably be sent somewhere to try and learn control.

I hate not having all the answers. If it wasn't for the fact that we'll need Edward to show us the true enemy, I would never allow Bella to remain in danger. I would let Jasper kill him the second he gets home and then tell Carlisle the truth of why it happened. But my gut is still telling me we need him and when I can't rely on my gift I've learned to rely on it.

As I get ready for our day at the beach, it's going to be slightly cloudy so we can get away with jeans and long sleeve shirts since tonight it'll get a little chilly- for the humans that is- I become increasingly nervous. I hate this! This not knowing shit! We put a plan in place and we will all be hanging around Bella during the day, avoiding Edward as long as we can. That way it'll only be a few minutes of interaction between them. It'll be the length of time they're around each other during the fireworks that is the issue but we think if we surround her and make it to where he can't get through us, subtly of course, he won't try anything because he won't risk himself.

That's all we can hope for. I make my way down the stairs just in time to see Bella and Jasper coming through the door and Carlisle on the phone with his friend Alistair. Carlisle has been calling around to a few friends ever since I gave my mate a call and he confirmed that the new law was now in effect. They wanted to know if that addendum had gone through yet so I had to check. With all the calls he's made so far, they found out three days ago, he and his friends have gotten word around swiftly and now many of the vampire world know it's a sure thing; and the Cullens have relaxed on that front. They know now that there won't be any retaliation from the brothers for telling Bella what they are.

As Bella and Jasper head into the kitchen where Rose, Emmett and Esme are- packing up things they're taking for the community picnic- I make my way in the same direction. I get there just in time to hear Esme tell Bella they don't need any help. She's come to love this family so much in the short time she's been here. I can see it's helped her through the grief of losing her parents. You can always tell when she's thinking about them, but I haven't seen it as often as when she first got here, or when I was still with her in Phoenix before I came here.

Now if only Rose would get over her irritation at Bella's desire to become a vampire. Maybe then she could be Bella's friend instead of someone who just tolerates her presence.

* * *

 **Rose**

I have to admit the human is growing on me. After hearing how she handled Paul and Leah she gained even more respect from me. She stood up to wolves. I still can't help feeling irritation though at the fact that she's still wanting to throw her life away. I get that she loves Jasper and wants to be with him, but how strong can that love be with her still human? I just wish she'd give it some more thought and maybe live her life a little longer. She probably won't ever have kids, but she can at least finish her schooling. Maybe have a career for a while.

Once she becomes a vampire it'll take at least two years for her to calm down enough to handle being around humans. That's two more years wasted. If I had had any choice in the matter I would have told Carlisle to let me die. I love Emmett, but I hate being this cold dead thing that can never have a family. That can never change and age. I miss the possibilities. As if she senses something from me, Bella's brown eyes turn to mine.

"Rose can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I suppose." I can see the concern on Jasper's face so I give him a smile, it didn't help much. I walk beside Bella into the dining room. I can't help but feel she wants the illusion of privacy since there is no way the others wouldn't still hear us.

"Can I ask you something? Why do you still seem to dislike me?" That catches me off guard. I know from experience during the past three weeks that this girl speaks her mind, but I still never expected her to come right out and ask me something like that.

"It's not that I dislike you. On the contrary, you've gained my respect with your actions since finding out what we are, I just... Well frankly, I think your wish to become a vampire is too soon and not living out your life is wrong. If I had the chance I would have told Carlisle to let me die. I don't like being a vampire. The inability to become a mother, to grow old with Emmett. It's unfair."

"Wow. I'm sorry to say this Rose, as it'll probably undo everything I've accomplished with you so far, but you're selfish. I knew it when I first met you but had no idea just how selfish until now."

"Excuse me?" Now she is just pissing me off!

"What would have happened to Emmett if you had died? It was you who saved him. So if you had died who would have been there? And do you know how many people would give everything they had, even their own souls, to be able to live forever with the one they love? Growing old isn't all it's cracked up to be. There are people who forget everything about their lives from their family to the person they love. Ever heard of Alzheimer's? But here you are, you get to not only remember pretty much every aspect of your time with Emmett because of a vampire's memory, but you also never have to lose him.

"You'll never have to watch him grow old and feeble and die. You'll never have to watch him possibly forget who you are. You'll always be able to make love to him. You can't have kids? Adopt, foster. Maybe the brothers can make an addendum about that? Or maybe there are other ways for you to be around kids. You've integrated with humans after all, but yet you hold yourself from them. Why? Because you're afraid they'll learn what you are. Have you or the others ever been caught once in all this time? No. You haven't. Despite the slips from Jasper and Emmett.

"So that's an unfounded worry. Get a job at a daycare or as a nanny or something. Work with an orphanage, help the homeless get off the streets- do you know how many kids are homeless out there? How many aged out of the foster care system to be kicked out on the streets because they had nowhere else to go? You have so many things you can give to this world from your capacity to love to your wealth that you don't really have a use for and yet you sit here and pity yourself.

"How do you think you make Emmett feel when you say you'd rather have died then found him. That's a slap in the face to the man who loves you because you're essentially saying you don't love him like you say you do or you wouldn't lament what is past but rejoice in what is here and what is coming. So how about this. Earn my respect, grow up and do something with yourself. And for the love of god stop acting like your life is horrid just because you get to live forever.

"Do you know why I don't care to go much longer before I become a vampire? Because despite being human I know Jazz is it for me. The only thing waiting would do is allow me to age further. I could never leave him and go live a normal human life because it would hurt us both and I couldn't hurt myself like that, let alone him. And how selfish would I be if I told him 'I want to find a normal human to live a life with someone else and have kids and such, I'm sorry'? How badly would that hurt him? Just because you may think that as a human I don't have the same strength of emotions towards him, that doesn't mean his emotions are any lesser than yours for Emmett or Carlisle's for Esme because I'm human. So just think about all that." With those final words she walks out of the room leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

It isn't but a second later that Em's voice calls for me.

"Rosie? Are you ok?" How hadn't I seen it before? What I do to him? Bella is right. I am ashamed of myself, of how I've treated my love. If I could cry I'm sure tears would be streaming down my cheeks but all I can do was crumble into his strong arms and sob as he runs his hands up and down my back.

"She shouldn't have said that to you! I'll have words with Jazz about this. She's gone too far."

"No. No, she's right. She's right! I'm so sorry Em. So sorry. I love you. I love you so much and I shouldn't have made you feel otherwise and don't try to deny it. Don't try to lie to make me feel better. But I will do better, I will. Let's go have fun at the celebration today. Then tomorrow will you go with me to Port Angeles and look into the orphanage there? Maybe we can drive around and look into some of the homeless shelters. Get to know some of the people there. I need to stop wallowing in my own self pity and do something with myself. Bella is right. So right."

"Ok Rosie. Ok. Tomorrow. We'll start tomorrow. Right now I just want to take my beautiful girl somewhere and make love to her."

"I'd love that Em. Take me out and make love to me. Then we can join the others later."

Tomorrow will be soon enough to start changing myself and earn not just Bella's respect, but my own.

* * *

 **Bella**

I feel bad for making Rosalie cry, or the vampire equivalent, but I need her to understand why I've made my choice the way I have and that she has a great thing here. If the death of my parents has taught me anything it's that life is fragile and can be cut short in the blink of an eye; and when you're mate is a vampire and you're a human, danger abounds and I face the possibility of death everyday. Especially now that Edward is returning.

I need to become a vampire soon so Jazz never has to face the possibility of living without me. For now though, we need to face the immediate threat. Walking back into the kitchen I notice Peter, Charlotte and Garrett have finally joined us and we can leave- Esme and the others will be coming along after Edward and the Denali coven show up. They called yesterday to let us know they were coming.

Jasper looks so handsome in his black v-neck lo sleeve shirt and tight jeans. It's hilarious to me to see Peter in something similar. Garrett had this whole, rocker vibe going with his black leather jacket, shirt and jeans. It's all black, black, black. Charlotte is adorable in a cream longsleeve cotton and lace tunic top, black leggings and tan boots. While I opted for a pair of ripped jeans and an off the shoulder black long sleeve shirt with my black high top sneakers. Taking my mate's hand I let him lead me out to Emmett's jeep, he's letting us use it while he and Rose take her car. After helping me climb in, he gets in behind the wheel and we head towards La Push and First Beach. I'm determined to have fun today, so I push the imminent arrival of Edward from my mind and focus on the wonderful feeling of Jasper's hand in my own.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: as you will see in this chapter, Edward isn't everything he makes himself out to be. Also- Alice isn't able to see any more because Edward is still being highly indecisive. He keeps going back and forth struggling with himself. I also chose his little secret based on how long it takes Bella's eyes to change in breaking dawn part 2. Between Nessie's birth and Irina seeing them it was around three months. There is no info on how soon Edward's eyes turned red when he went off on his own for a bit to feed from humans so I took some liberties.  
_**

 ** _sarahplumb Thanks for the review. Wish you had signed in so I could answer you privately, but that's ok. And to you and AHealingRenaissance- Your wish, my command! ;)_**

 ** _Also just so you know, the only reason I gave the option for you to request this be updated immediately is because I felt last chapter was a cliffhanger and as I hate them myself as a reader, I felt bad leaving you with one, so this will probably be the only time I update back to back like this. I'll go back to once a week on Saturdays._**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Jasper**

So far the day has gone great. It's crowded, as everyone in Forks and La Push is here having taken the day off- plus there a large number of tourists-, but it's nothing we can't handle. Bella's gorged herself on all the food that's been brought and there hasn't been any sign of Edward. I know he's here, Carlisle texted me to let me know when they arrived and to remind me that we're expected on the beach in time for the fireworks. But otherwise they've stayed away, probably spending time catching up with Eleazar and the others.

We have, however, run into the pack. It's funny how they tend to hang close to each other no matter where they go. They have their alone time of course, but when they're out in crowds like this they stick pretty close. Leah surprises us all by hanging around Bella with Emily and the others. I introduce Sam to Peter, Charlotte and Garrett and have a moment of apprehension when Sam tells Peter and Charlotte they're more than likely the reason he phased.

I expected Peter to say something snide but instead he shows me just how mature he can be when he puts his mind to it and actually tells Sam he's sorry. Sam just tells him not to worry about it and they shake hands. We'll never truly be friends but at least they tolerate us more and more everyday. We soon part ways again, the smell of wet dog getting to us after a while so I'm sure our scent was beginning to bother them as well, and I take Bella to one of the game booths.

Every Fourth of July they set up a kind of carnival in La Push to go with the picnic the people of Forks set up and the fireworks both the Quileute and Forks FD's set up. I usually avoid these because as vampires our superior sight and reflexes puts us at an advantage but I can't help but see her eye the giant teddy bear with longing. Five bucks gets me five darts, but it only takes me three since I can see the marked circles behind each balloon perfectly.

When I win her that bear I can't help the pride I feel at the smile she bestows upon me as I hand it to her. She snuggles it close and takes my hand and we head off towards another activity. Before I know it the sun is setting and we have to make our way to meet up with the rest of our family. The time has finally come and the closer I get to Edward, the more I remove myself from the smiling, happy man I was moments ago to the cold, calculating soldier of my past. He will not touch her.

* * *

 **Peter**

The closer we get to the spot Carlisle told Jasper to meet them, the more I see The Major. I can see the change immediately. He's constantly glancing around, his arm is around Bella protectively and he's pulled her as close to his body as he can get her without carrying her. Just before we get into hearing range of the others he stops and turns to us.

"Peter, at the flank. Garrett to one side. Char you and Alice take the other. Don't leave those positions, no matter what."

"Yes Sir." Not one of us will contest his commands. Not even Garrett. We're his soldiers, he commands and we follow. After his orders he turns back around and we continue to make our way to the others.

When we get there Carlisle introduces us to the Denali coven and I immediately see an issue. The one called Kate is eyeing Garrett in a way that's all too familiar to me and he's doing the same. Well shit. She's his mate! Right when we need his focus completely on the situation along comes the ultimate distraction. There's no way to stop it either. You can't stop the attraction and it's against the law to try and keep them separate. We may just have to bring her into the loop. The way she was sneering at Edward when we walked up tells me she's not too fond of him anyway.

Thankfully this Kate breaks away from the others and moves to Garrett so he doesn't break formation. Then The Major stiffens and my attention is brought back to the situation at hand. Edward is approaching. He's all smiles until he gets closer to Bella. Then his mouth starts turning down into a frown, that has to be the realization he can't hear her thoughts. Then he stops short and holds his breath. His eyes turn pitch black and Alice and The Major move slightly to put Bella between and slightly behind themselves.

She's still visible, but it's a clear indication that he'll have to get through them to her- not that he's noticed. He's too busy convulsively swallowing the overflow of venom flooding his mouth and trying to remain still until the moment passes. Carlisle, who had come forward to introduce Eleazar to Bella, finally notices Edward isn't behind him anymore and turns questioning eyes on him.

You can see the moment Edward mentally shakes himself and regains some of his composure. His eyes are still almost black though and Carlisle notices.

"I thought you hunted before joining us son? Did you not get enough? Are all the humans bothering you? Perhaps you should go off and get some more blood in you."

"Yes, perhaps I should Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, I'm sorry it's being cut short. If you'll excuse me." Well that couldn't have gone more perfect if we fucking planned it! Thank god for Carlisle. Even if he didn't know just what he was doing for us.

The Major doesn't relax for a moment though and he won't, not as long as the danger is around. He may have a few moments where he relaxes a bit, moments with his mate while they're alone. But as long as Edward is around, his guard will never truly be down. Even if he's making love to Bella he'll have one ear tuned into his surroundings. That's just the way he is. It's why he was such a good fighter.

* * *

 **Bella**

Well that went better than we planned. I'm just thankful they were right about him not wanting to try and get through them. Now maybe we can relax a bit and enjoy the show. Carmen and Eleazar seem like sweet people and I'm sure I'll really enjoy getting to know them. Kate hasn't left Garrett's side since she first set eyes on him and I think he's found the mate he's been wishing for. I'm really happy for him.

Irina and Laurent are aloof but not unfriendly. It's Tanya that bothers me. There's something about her. While she seems nice on the outside, something about her makes me feel like that's just a facade. She left soon after Edward and I couldn't help but feel relieved. When the others weren't looking she sneered at me like I was something disgusting on the sole of her shoe. We aren't going to like each other.

"Don't worry about it Bella, whatever happened with Edward a moment ago. And with Tanya. I think she's in love with him and his weird reaction to you might have her thinking you're a threat. Why she would think that when you have Jazz is beyond me, but then I can't pretend to understand women all the time," he says with a chuckle.

"So you saw it too Em?"

"I'm not just a pretty face, or the family goof. No one notices me because they underestimate me. But yeah, I saw it. Edward doesn't know it, but I also know he's been fucking her for a while now. Oh! Sorry. That was crude."

"Don't worry about it Em, I have been around Peter you know." He laughs at that and I can't help but laugh with him. The whole situation has been tense up to now and laughing with Emmett feels good.

"What's going on here?" When Edward left the others were given a nod from Jasper that it was ok to relax slightly and so he left my side for just a second to talk to Alice. Probably to see if she saw anything yet.

"Nothing cowboy, just Em and I joking around. Everything ok?"

"Of course. I was just asking Alice something. Nothing you need to know right now." Meaning she hasn't seen a thing yet.

Suddenly there's a bullhorn going off announcing the fireworks are getting ready to be set off and to turn our attention to Little James Island. We all grab a seat in the sand, Jasper pulling me down beside him where he leans back on his hands as I lean into him and the others takes seats around us. Soon the beach is filled with people sitting on the sand ready to watch the show. As the sun goes down and the almost full moon begins to rise I realize that the sky has cleared up and the stars have begun to come out.

About fifteen minutes later the first boom echoes across the ocean and the sky begins to light up with blues and reds and purples. There's even an extremely cool moment when the streamers from one rocket come down in front of the moon. The stars mixed with the fireworks makes this night so magical and I lean further into Jazz as the finale commences to fill the sky.

He wraps his arms around me and lays his chin on my shoulder as the last light leaves the sky and all that's left is the moon and the stars. Everyone starts clapping but no one moves to stand, content to watch the night sky lit with its natural fireworks show. Jazz and I lay back on the sand and start pointing out constellations to one another, not wishing the night to end.

Eventually though, all things must and we get up and head back to the cars to head home. He runs me home on his back just as he did to bring me to the Cullens and when we get there he strips us down and we make love the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Alice**

So far I haven't seen anything new and this concerns me. There's only two reasons for it. Either Edward hasn't decided anything yet, or he's not deciding anything at all and is just going to act unpredictably. I'm hoping it's the former and not the latter. Tanya may be a curveball I wasn't expecting as well. She took an instant dislike to Bella. Why, I have no idea. If they're involved I'm not aware of it. But it could complicate things.

If she takes his side it could mean two of them working together instead of just Edward trying to hurt Bella, which I haven't seen yet. This is going to be a tense time from now on. I am not looking forward to it at all.

* * *

 **Edward**

I can't believe it! Of all the rotten luck. My singer is the mate of my brother and the descendent of my sire. What do I do? The longer I have to be around her the more I'll want her blood, I'm sure that's what will happen. But what excuse can I give to stay away from her that won't have Carlisle asking questions? I have two months before the start of my, who knows how many, senior year of high school. So I have all that time to try and avoid her. He's bound to become suspicious.

I have a good thing here and I don't want it ruined by some human who happens to have blood that calls to me! I won't! But if Em's experience with his singers has told me anything I won't be able to resist her. I was barely able to contain myself just moments ago, but with Jasper and his friends there I would never have managed to even touch her. They'd have had me ripped into pieces in seconds.

Maybe I should get away, go back to Denali or something. But Bella's blood. It makes my mouth water. It smells so sweet, like honey. I know it will go down my throat as smooth as honey too. Just the thought makes me want to throw caution to the wind and take her for my own. To hell with Jasper and Carlisle. To hell with the family. Bella is mine. Mine!

But how? How do I get past the most feared vampire in our world for my prize? How do I get her alone? It would take some thought; and as I begin thinking of strategies to get to Bella I realize what I'm doing and give myself a mental slap across the face. What am I doing? This isn't me. But then this always comes to me so naturally. Stalking my prey, taking their lives. This thought causes me to drift back in time to when I was rebelling against Carlisle and had fed from humans. Thay had come to me so easily, too.

I told Carlisle the reason I came back was because I hated killing but that was a lie. I hated being alone. I couldn't do the nomadic lifestyle. I am a social creature. So I came back to Carlisle and the family and have struggled to maintain the animal diet, without anyone the wiser. I do sneak off from time to time, about once or twice a month, to feed from humans. One human isn't going to turn my eyes red. It takes months for the change to happen and a constant diet of human blood to do it, just like with animal blood.

And I never understood that. Why are animal blood drinkers living with golden eyes but human blood drinkers have red? I mean it's all blood right? Perhaps it's the animal's diet? But if that were it then why do omnivores such as bears, cause gold eyes just the same as carnivores and plant eaters like mountain lions and deer? So maybe it's the chemical make up of animal blood versus human. I mean the blood is different in some way, mainly the percentage of cell types. So that's got to be it.

Anyway, I got off track. I've been living this double life to perfection and now it's even more imperative I do so. I may be doing things Carlisle wouldn't approve of, like being fuck buddies with Tanya as well as feeding from humans- and not always just criminals-, but I still love him. He still saved my life and I still owe him something for that. Plus there's the fact that I want to remain in the family. As I said, I'm a social creature at heart and if they learned the truth about me and how I feel about some of them I probably wouldn't be welcome anymore and most other covens wouldn't take me because of my mind reading and I'm certainly not joining the Volturi.

So I'm going to have to try and fight my urges for Bella's blood. But how? I can't up my human blood intake because that would eventually become known, but I can up my animal blood intake. Instead of feeding every week or so I'll feed everyday and then every other week I'll hit Seattle or somewhere for a human.

Yes. That should work. I'm better then Emmett after all, better than all of them really. I can do this. My willpower is stronger than his. I got this. After all. No one is better than I am at maintaining control. Plus this could be a test for me. Just to prove how much better I am than them all. Carlisle and his stupid 'all human life is valuable' bullshit. Esme acting like she's really our mother. He may never have fed from humans but she was a regular killing machine in the beginning. He had to fight her constantly to keep her from going on a killing spree.

Then Rose, murdering her fiancé and his friends for what they did to her. She didn't even feed from them. Wasteful. Em was a nightmare in the beginning, breaking houses all the time. I can't even stand to think of the number of times we had to move because of him and Jasper. Speaking of him, he's just a plain old monster. A murderer. I'm definitely better than him. I can't say anything about the new one because I haven't gotten to know her yet but her thoughts were full of shopping and shit and I think she might be a total airhead, so intellectually Carlisle is the only match for me in the family.

And what the fuck was with my inability to hear Bella's thoughts? That I did not like. Not one bit, but it's intriguing. Like a little puzzle to put together. With my decision to stay perhaps I can figure out what's keeping me from her mind. Then when I've managed to control myself and gain control of my desire for her blood I'll rub it in all their faces and laugh at how much better I am than them.

Just then I hear crashing and the the thoughts of Tanya hit me. She's jealous of Bella. What an idiot. I know she's in love with me but as if I'd lower myself to be with her. No, she's good for nothing more than a good fuck every once in a while. Speaking of which.

"Edward? Where are you?"

"Here Tanya." She comes out of the trees to my left and saunters her way towards me. I grab her hand; and before she can get a word out I crush her lips with mine. I need a good fuck to take the edge off my nerves from my encounter with Bella. She voices no objections when I rip her clothes from her body and take her hard and fast on the forest floor.

* * *

 **Alice**

Well I didn't expect that! Granted I had no reason to know that Edward was still killing humans until now. Until his decisions tied into Bella and Jasper's future. I don't see past events after all. Now he's decided what he's going to do for now and I've seen how narcissistic he truly is. He truly thinks he's better than the others? Carlisle has never tasted human blood, hasn't even ever been tempted during the many times he's dealt with bleeding humans during his work and he's right in that all human lives have value, after all if we didn't consider that fact we would have revealed ourselves and killed them all long ago like the Romanians wanted to.

Rose was practically a newborn when she killed her fiancé and his friends for what they did to her and she didn't feed from them. She's never tasted human blood either. And they deserved to die for what they did to her. I would have killed them too. Sure Esme struggled with herself in the beginning, most vampires do. But she really only slipped a few times and not once after the first couple of years; and she's sweet and kind and has so much love for everyone. She just likes taking care of others.

Em only slipped over his own singers and if Edward thinks resisting Bella's blood is what makes him better than Em then he's delusional because if Bella wasn't Carlisle's family or Jasper's mate he'd have killed her by now. And sure he ruined a fair few houses. He was a newborn and he's huge. He struggled with his anger but now he's a big, sweet, goof and everyone loves him. Then there's me. He thinks I'm an airhead, well that suits me just fine. It'll mean he'll leave me alone and stay out of my head, just as I planned.

And Jasper. Brave, strong Jasper. He only fed when he had to. He would go weeks and weeks without feeding, up to the brink of going crazy with thirst and he'd still have the presence of mind to find a criminal, feed and hide his kill and stay out of trouble. Then when he found the Cullens he only slipped a few times and he's an empath so he's taking in the constant thirst that accompanies feeding from animals, not just from himself but the others as well and yet he's maintained his diet and hasn't slipped once since the first couple years.

So no, Edward is not better than us. He's deceptive. Carlisle may not like his choices but he would never turn Edward away because of them. He's underestimating his own sire and that is just wrong on so many levels. Plus he's narcissistic; and maybe just be plain old evil. We will soon find out.

I need to find Bella and Jasper. Tell them about this new vision but remind them that it can change at anytime. Edward is still dangerous, no matter what. And now there's the Tanya factor too. At least one good thing has happened so far, Garrett has found his mate.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: thanks for all the reviews. You'll get answers to some questions as we go along, I'm not going to deny I've dragged Edward trying to maintain control out for a number of chapters. I wanted to show you just how determined he is to prove them all he's better than them and be the narcissistic prick he is. But don't worry, it won't be as easy as he thinks.;)_**

 ** _also, I know in canon Garrett changed his diet for Kate, but frankly I think if someone truly loves you, they love everything about you and wouldn't ask you to change yourself to fit them. So I feel Kate would let the diet change be Garrett's choice. If he chooses to maintain a human diet then she would support him in that._**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Edward**

This is getting difficult. It's only been two days since first meeting Bella and all I can think of is her. Her blood, the fact that I can't hear her thoughts. I've been sneaking off with Tanya to try and use her body to knock the thoughts of Bella from my mind, but it isn't working. I need to get away for a day or two before someone realizes something is wrong. It's annoying because she hasn't even been around me the last two days, she's been at work. She'll be at work all the rest of this week and apparently Jasper has plans with her this weekend too.

I found out her schedule. She wasn't supposed to be off Monday, but since everyone was closed Monday she has to work Friday instead. But then she goes back to normal, working Monday through Thursday and then Saturday. According to Carlisle this will change come the first of September as the fall season hits and the camping and hiking people start coming few and far between. Then her schedule will lighten; and the fact I took the time to find this out just proves I need to up my game to try and control myself.

It's a compulsion now to want to stay around Bella. I am proud of myself for one thing though. I haven't tried to kill her yet. That proves that I'm better than the others, Rose and Carlisle have never been tempted by a singer, Jasper and Esme both have human blood on their hands because they couldn't handle the animal diet at first- not like I could. I could care less about Alice. Emmett gave into the call of his singers blood not once but twice.

Yes, I am certainly better than them. Perhaps I'll see how far I can truly push things. Test myself further. Maybe as the time goes by I can put myself closer to her for longer periods of time. Though I think Jasper and his friends suspect what I feel about Bella, because they're constantly watching me; and Jasper hasn't been home since I came back and when I asked where he is I learn he's with Bella. Staying with her at night. Has been since the day she discovered what we are.

This bothers me. He's touching her. Probably having sex with her, I could certainly smell him all over her the other night, but just assumed that was because he had his arm around her. But now I'm thinking it was probably in her too. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it right now and not give myself away. So for now I'll just plan to keep myself as close to Bella as often as I can. I'll have plenty of opportunities as the time goes by, after all.

* * *

 **Jasper**

When Alice came to the house the morning after Bella's first meet with Edward, I was happy with the news she brought. I can't deny the fact that I've been living on tenterhooks the past two days. I had to control every movement I made that night to not give away that I knew something was wrong. He may have been controlled that night but I could still feel his emotions, you can't hide from them.

He was intrigued, irritated- probably because he couldn't hear her- and extremely thirsty. Add in Tanya's emotions of anger and jealousy and it was all I could do not to snarl a threat and take her off somewhere to get her away from them both. I have a feeling Tanya is going to be trouble too. How I'm not sure though. I really wish I could tell Carlisle what is happening, but I can't. We can't risk Edward hearing something in his thoughts. I hate all the subterfuge but what more can we do?

With the vision Alice finally told us about- the one she had as a human of the destruction wrought by their unknown enemy-,this possible threat against the brothers that Edward seems to be a key of, we can't risk the exposure. I'm wondering when we'll be asked to travel to Volterra. After all, I can't exactly feel out any possible spies if I'm not there. Plus I want to know what's so special about me an Bella. Is it just because Alice had a vision of us helping the brothers like she told us when she told us of the vision? Or is there more to it? I won't know until I confront them.

Right now I'm planning our date for Sunday. She's said she's never been bowling and I think it might be fun, so I need to locate the bowling alley in port Angeles or see if I need to plan a trip to Seattle. If not then that'll be our destination next Sunday, or Friday. Whichever. There's a zoo there, the Mariners, things like that. I'd love to take her dancing too. I know she's clumsy but that won't mater much when she's dancing with me.

I'm also looking for her leathers so she can ride my bike with me. She's seen it; and expressed an immense desire to ride it. But I'm not putting her on it without the proper safety equipment. I'm a vampire, unless I crash and the bike catches on fire while I'm trapped under it, I'm not going to get hurt in a crash- as if I'd do that of course but my mate's safety is everything to me- but she can. She can get severely hurt. She can die. So helmet, gloves, boots and a jacket. All preferably leather since it's harder to get damaged through to the skin.

I have my own stuff of course- jacket, gloves, helmet. I only wear them so if I'm out and happen to get caught in the sun, no one will see my skin sparkle. Otherwise I'd ride it without all that. Well maybe not the jacket because I think I have the right for a vain moment there because I look damn good in my jacket. So as I scroll through different products I find just what I'm looking for and purchase it. She's going to want to pay me back, she'll get over it.

Then I find out there is indeed a bowling alley in Port Angeles and I make a mental note on how late they're open Sunday. Then I find myself just browsing. Suddenly I'm on the Tiffany's webpage and scrolling through rings. I know it hasn't been that long, but I realize I do want a ring to put on her finger. I may not propose right away, but it won't hurt to buy it now. After all, it won't be long before I'm living with her. The people of Forks will expect nothing less after that, though I don't care about what they think at all.

As I gaze at ring after ring I find myself getting disappointed, until I get to the very last page; and there it is. It's perfect! Well, they're, perfect. It's a wedding band and engagement ring set. The wedding band is platinum with round diamonds encasing the circumference of it. The engagement ring is also platinum with those same round diamonds, but it had a princess cut diamond set in the center. I know she'll love it because it's understated, just like her. She doesn't need anything flashy, she won't want anything flashy. So I put in my order, gauging her ring size from memory of her hand in mine- I can get it resized if I'm wrong but I doubt I am. While I'm doing this, she's at work and Peter is keeping an eye on her.

I know she's in good hands but it's still hard to not be with her, near her, to keep her safe myself. I wish I could just kill Edward. He better reveal the true enemy soon or I'm going to go mad. As I delete my search history and shut down Bella's laptop my cell rings and it's Alice. Her next words have me running out the door as fast as I can go, barely making the time to shut the front door properly behind me, my finger dialing Peter's number as fast as I can.

* * *

 **Bella**

So far so good. Two days and I haven't been eaten yet. That's a good thing right? I can practically feel Peter watching me. But it's a good feeling. Though I do miss my cowboy. He's planning our date for Sunday which is so sweet. I know he's knew at this dating thing, I am too, so he wants to get things just right. I do hope that he'll be spontaneous at least once, though.

As it's Thursday, I'm at the grocery store. I love working here. As there aren't many people that come in, though it's busy today with all the tourists that came for our Fourth of July celebrations yesterday and have stayed for the week, I'm usually stocking shelves or doing what they call 'front facing', moving things to the front. As I'm working on the canned goods aisle I hear the ding of the bell at my register letting me know I have a customer.

Heading up front I'm surprised by the sight of Tanya. What is she doing here? I glance around and notice that Peter is now in the store, how did I not hear or see him come in, and watching us from behind her where she can't see him. Walking up to her I put a smile on my face, one she wipes off with her words.

"Listen bitch. I don't know what you did to him, but you stay away from Edward. He's mine. I don't know what kind of game you're playing but he's been thinking about nothing but you since meeting you Monday. All I hear is Bella this and Bella that. You stay away from him, you hear me!" For a moment I stare at her dumbfounded. Is she delusional? Stupid? Or just plain crazy. It does scare me that he's been talking about me to her though. Why would he do that?

But then, as she stands there looking at me expectantly- waiting for my answer I guess-, I start laughing. When her face changes from serious and angry to the same dumbfounded look I had to have had a moment ago, I really lose it. I'm bent over double, arms wrapped around my waist, laughing until tears stream down my face. As I laugh I watch her face turn back to angry, but I could care less. The idea of me wanting Edward is ludicrous. Not just because he's going to try and kill me eventually but because I have Jasper. The man who is ten times the man Edward could ever hope to be. She really is crazy. I finally calm down, just enough to gasp out my reply.

"Where... Where in the hell did... Did you get an idea like that? Do you see the man... Man I have? Edward is nothing... Nothing compared to Jasper you delusional twat. Oh... Oh dear Jesus! I don't know... Know why Edward is talking about me, but I assure you it's nothing... Nothing I did. So you should ask... Ask him!" And then I burst back into laughter and she huffs and stomps away.

As soon as she's gone Peter is in front of me, looking like he wants to laugh but be serious at the same time and his expression makes me lose it further. By the time Jasper- who couldn't exactly vampire speed himself down main street-, comes through the door seconds later, I'm leaning on the counter laughing so hard I'm choking. I don't know if it's been the pressure since discovering what was coming or what, but I feel all the tension leaving me as I have my moment of crazy.

I feel strong arms wrap around me and turn me around so I'm looking into beautiful golden eyes and a wide grin. "Care to tell me what's so funny darlin'? Here I am thinking I've come to save you and I see Tanya huffing and stomping her way down the street muttering about crazy humans and you laughing your cute little ass off."

By now the laughing is dying down, but now I've got a slight case of the hiccups from the lack of oxygen. "She (hic)... She thinks I want (hic)... Want Edward!" And then it starts all back over again.

By the time I've died down a second time Peter is shaking his head at me, Jasper is grinning like a loon and I now have a couple tourists looking at me like I'm completely off my rocker. I finally sober up; and after a couple sips of the bottled water I have under my station, my hiccups are gone and I can finally tell Jasper what Tanya said. Peter could have of course, but I think he's still too shocked at what happened to think about it.

"She came in to tell me to stay away from Edward. He's apparently been talking about me to her, I don't know what he's said- she didn't tell me that. But she wanted to tell me he's her's and I need to stay away. She doesn't know what game I'm playing. So when I got done laughing at her the first time, enough that I could speak, I told her she's crazy. Why would I want him when I have you. She got mad at my reaction to her attempt to intimidate me and huffed off."

"Well that explains her muttering about crazy humans. I shouldn't be surprised by this point, but you continue to amaze me Bella. I'm just glad she didn't hurt you. Alice called me and warned me just before Tanya got here, I guess she had been waffling in her decisions up until she got closer to the store. I called Peter and told him to get in here and step in if he was needed. Clearly he wasn't."

"Nope, I handled her just fine. But how is it she didn't smell him?" Suddenly Peter comes out of his shock and joins the conversation.

"Boy did she ever! Fuck me Bella. If I had a heart that beat you might have given me a heart attack! The look on the Succubi's face, I thought she was going to claw your eyes out for a minute there. But then you started laughing at her and I almost lost my shit! She wasn't supposed to know I was here but I nearly revealed myself by almost bursting out into laughter with you! Damn girl, you're crazy! You definitely make sure you keep this one safe Major. I want her around for a long damn time!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Jasper drawled at his friend. "As for why she didn't smell him, she probably was too focused on you."

Now that I'm calm and the potential danger is gone, Jasper relieves Peter of his post and heads into the aisles of the store. I ring up the two tourists and my relief comes in and gets set up and Jasper is still trolling the aisles. When I got to put my vest in my locker and get my purse, I see a text from him telling me to head out front where Charlotte is waiting to take me home and he'll be along shortly. Now what is he up to?

I go outside and sure enough, there's Charlotte. We start to walk back to my place, I only drive if it's raining, and I ask her if she knows what he's doing.

"Sorry Bella, I don't have a clue. He just texted me to come and take you home and sit with you until he got there. Maybe he's wanting to surprise you?"

"Yeah, maybe. Have you seen or heard anything from Edward?"

"Not about you. Alice said she saw him deciding to stay and try to control himself, like you're some sort of test- which is sickening to me. Oh! And apparently he's been sneaking off with Tanya, but only Garrett has seen them doing it. He's been preoccupied with Kate, but he's still very observant. It's the soldier. It's really ingrained in his psyche. He probably couldn't turn it off if he wanted to. He told me just before I got the text from the Major.

"They're going off in the woods alone, so Peter's vowed to follow them next time if he's around. I told him what Garrett told me when I came to take you home. That's where he is now, watching Edward. I'm sure Garrett will do it if Peter can't, but with Kate glued to his side I don't think he'll be able to. She's not bound to let him go off alone at the moment, except to hunt of course since they have different diets. I wonder how that's going to go. I honestly don't see him changing his. He tried it once and loathed it. And I don't see her changing her's either. So maybe they'll just agree to disagree and continue with their own. Going off to hunt on their own, then getting back together again. It's not unheard of, or so I've been told."

"Who told you?"

"Oh, Alice. She said that Felix told her a while back that there are animal hunters in the Volturi Guard now. And that there are a couple of mated couples, Chelsea and Afton for example, that one hunts animals while the other maintains the human blood diet. Granted they bring the humans to Volterra, as well as animals apparently now, but it's still the same in a way since they now feed separately where once they fed together."

* * *

 **Charlotte**

I can't say it isn't weird, talking to a human about drinking blood- and human blood at that- like it's nothing. Bella is special. The fact that she readily accepted what we are, no qualms, no questions asked, shows that readily. She's perfect for the Major in that regard because he judges himself too much already. She compliments him. She's stalwart and loyal. And she certainly doesn't stand down for anyone if what we were told about how she behaved at the bonfire on the Res, to Rose and just a few moments ago with Tanya is any indication.

She's strong too. She would have to be in order to survive the single most devastating moment of her human existence, the loss of her parents whom she loved, and go on to not only branch out on her own but move to an entirely different state by herself. She could have stayed in that group home where they would have taken care of her until she turned eighteen, but instead she opted to get her GED, emancipated, and sell off everything she's ever known and move to the unknown. Like I said, strong.

Now here she is, facing the possibility of dying at the hands of a vampire who wants her blood more than anything and she's not some hysterical ball of crying, sniveling human. She's standing up and going about her life and entrusting us to keep her safe. That's huge. That she's put her trust in us. She barely knows us. I definitely like this girl and I'm so glad it was her that turned out to be the Major's mate. So glad.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: it is still Thursday July 7th, this is just a little filler after laughing at Tanya. Don't worry, there is more drama to come. Promise. ;) Oh and umm, a special treat. This chapter is only Jasper's POV. I had to go back to chapter four and fix Jasper's age because he would have been 18 at graduation so he's 'turning' 19 and 161. He isn't yet. Sorry if I've confused anyone. Rose is 'turning' 19 to the townspeople of Forks but of course will forever remain 18. But she's really turning 88. I found no information about how the food smells to them, only how it tastes. So I'm assuming with the way things smell and fell and such to them, that human food would still smell good, just not taste that way._**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Jasper**

I know Bella has to be curious as to why I stayed in the store while Charlotte walked her home, but I couldn't help myself. As I watched her laugh her ass off over Tanya's attempt to frighten her, I decided she needed something special done for her tonight. So I'm going to make her a delicious meal on the grill while she sits by the fire pit, then she's going to make those s'mores things she loves so much and we're going to lay out under the stars. I might even make love to her out there.

Hopefully Edward will be too preoccupied trying to maintain his distance from her for now, so it'll be safe to not focus so much on our surroundings. I know it won't last, it'll become compulsive for him to try to get closer and closer until he eventually snaps, so I'm taking advantage of his absence for now. When I get back to the house, Bella and Charlotte are sitting in the living room pouring over something on her laptop laid out between them.

I came in through the front as if I was coming by after her shift, hopefully no one saw me leave earlier which could lead to awkward questions- though I'm sure we both could come up with a ready excuse. I can't wait until I can move in and it won't be strange for me to come in the front door when she isn't here anymore. They look up as I walk towards them.

"Hello ladies, what are you two up to?" They quickly close the computer and Bella shoves it under her ass; and now I'm intrigued.

"Nothing for you to know mister! It's for your birthday." I had honestly completely forgotten my birthday at the beginning of August, the fifth to be exact. I'll be nineteen to the good people of Forks, whih is of course my true immortal age. To my family I'll be 161. Has it been that many years already? Time truly does fly by when you make no note of it. Every move Rose and I switch birth dates. She was really born on the sixteenth of August. So since our birthdays are so close together and we're pretending to be twins, we just use each other's birth dates.

Looking at Bella and seeing she's hiding something from me and plans to surprise me makes me excited. I wonder what she's planning. I look to Charlotte but she's just as tight lipped as my mate. Smiling at me she winks and moves around the couch, heading to the back door. "You won't get it from me Major, I've been sworn to secrecy and this time my loyalty is to Bella."

"Traitor." They both laugh at me until Bella notices the bags in my hand. Charlotte heads out the back door to give us privacy, calling Peter as she goes.

Bella pulls my attention back to her. "What's all that then?"

"Your dinner. You want to come outside with me while I fix it? I'm sure Charlotte is ready to get back to Peter. But she won't leave until she gets to officially say goodbye." We head out the back door, me refusing Bella's offer to take one of the bags, and find Charlotte just getting off the phone. She turns to me and I see why she probably called her husband.

"Judging by your eye color Char I'd say you need to feed." Her eyes are still red, but they're not as bright as they normally would be when she's full.

"You're right about that Major, I'll see your two later." We watch as she runs into the forest before I turn to the table on the patio and begin to remove my purchases from the bags. Scallops, salmon and asparagus and the chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows for the s'mores. Looking at it all it makes me wish I were still human just so I can taste it, but then I'd have never met Bella and that would be a travesty.

I fire up her grill and go back inside to prep everything. When I come back out I see she's grabbed a blanket and laid it out on the lawn, adding some throw pillows on top. When she's done evening it all out she turns to me and smiles.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Nope. Just sit down and relax and read that book you brought out with you." So she does. I notice she's reading The Merchant of Venice, an massively tattered copy, and I make a mental note that she seems to like that one a lot. So far I've seen her read this, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, and Wuthering Heights. That's a lot of reading for the short amount of time we've been together, especially considering the amount of pages each book contains. And they're all well worn. So some first editions might be just the thing to get her for her birthday, they're hard cover and won't wear as easily as the paperbacks she currently has.

Shaking myself out of my daydream, I turn back to the grill and start putting the food on. Asparagus first. I've sprinkled it with some Parmesan and garlic and I hope she likes it. After it cooks a few minutes I add my lemon slices and lay my salted and peppered salmon out on top. Then I add the scallops a few minutes after that. You would think with my being a vampire I wouldn't know how to cook, but I'm always helping Esme when she does.

She loves to make things to take to the various places she takes them, the Res clinic, the homeless shelter in Port Angeles, various meetings she attends. She even pops over to some people's homes, like the two old men that like to sit outside the diner. They're bachelors and getting up there in age, so she figures they like a home cooked meal every once in a while. I don't know what everyone will do when we have to move again, but hopefully that won't be for another four to five years. Everyone thinks I'm eighteen, soon to be nineteen. Same with Rose and Em. So we started off fairly young this time.

Her food is done in no time and I plate everything and join her on the blanket. She sets her book aside and smiles as I hand her her plate.

"This looks delicious Jazz, thank you."

"You're most welcome." I watch with pleasure as she takes the first bite and moans.

"Oh my god! It IS delicious. How do you guys do it? I mean you haven't eaten human food in so long you'd think you wouldn't be able to cook it anymore, if you ever did. I just don't get it."

"Superior sense of smell. Yes it tastes like dirt to us, but it can still smell good. Plus we can smell if there's too much of something on or in a dish. Plus I usually help Esme all the time. Now not so much, but neither of us are complaining. She gets my desire to be with you all the time." She just nods as her mouth is full.

She finishes the meal in record time and we lay back on the pillows after I run the dishes into the house. She reads to me from her book and I close my eyes and relax for the first time in what seems like forever. This whole Edward thing has had me so on edge. This is what I wanted, just some relaxing alone time with my mate.

Soon the sun is touching the western horizon and I go to start her fire pit, as long as I'm not leaking venom I'm perfectly ok. She goes to grab the bag of marshmallows off the table while I head into the woods to find two sticks that will work for skewers. Soon we're both roasting marshmallows, me giving her the one I make. After a couple s'mores she heads inside for a moment. When she comes back out she's in a light jacket and smells like she's brushed her teeth.

After our first time together I made a joke about tasting the steak she ate and from then on in she's made sure she brushes her teeth so I don't have to taste the after effects of her meals. We lay back down on the blanket and watch the sky as the stars come out. This time we play a game, to point out as many constellations as we can. I win and take my prize, rolling over I lean over her and kiss her. Gently at first but then it becomes more passionate, my hands threading through her hair to hold her in place, slanting my mouth to deepen it.

Our tongues entwine and she wraps her arms around my neck. I need to take this inside. I need to feel her body naked beneath mine, wrapped around me. I stand, not breaking the kiss, and carry her inside. I'll take care of everything else later. Carrying her into the bedroom, I stand her on her feet and swiftly undress us until we're both just in our underwear. Before I can move her to the bed she drops to her knees in front of me and reaches for the band of my boxers.

I pull her hair aside gently so I can see her face. She looks up at me and I smile. "Bella, darlin', you don't need to do that."

"But I want to. You always give me such pleasure Jasper, with your mouth, with your body. I want to return the favor." With that she slides my boxers down my thighs and pushes me back to sit on the end of the bed.

Her delicate fingers gently wrap around my length and I suck in a breath. How is it one tentative touch can bring such a powerful response? A drop of precum has already beaded on the head and she licks it off so gently. Then her lips are wrapped around me and I groan. She moves her mouth up and down my shaft and it isn't long before I'm close to coming. I don't want to come in her mouth, I want to come inside her body.

Tugging her gently I move her to the middle of the bed and kiss down her body. Paying close attention to her erect nipples. Sitting up I move my hands down her abdomen, closing in on her core but avoiding it, causing her to gasp and her breath to start coming in pants. I watch as her belly moves in and out with her breaths for a minute as I ever so softly run my fingers down her cleft.

Pushing two fingers inside her I feel she's already soaking. I can't stand it anymore and move between her thighs, sheathing myself within her and groaning at the pleasure I feel. She's so wet and tight and it's the greatest feeling in the world. Moving in and out of her I lean down on my elbows so we're face to face and kiss her as she winds her fingers into my hair and gives it a tug.

Moving faster I push us both closer and closer until she's crying out my name and I'm crying out her's. Rolling to my side I pull her so she's laying spread out on top of me as she catches her breath. It doesn't take long for it to even out and I know she's fallen asleep. She's probably exhausted from all this stress. Rolling her off me I go outside, totally naked- because I don't care- and put out the fire and bring her things inside.

Then I crawl back in beside her and wrap her in my arms and close my eyes and drift off to thoughts and daydreams of the future, our future. It's the closest I'll ever get to sleeping. This zen like state.

* * *

The next morning comes far too swiftly. Leaving her to sleep I move off the bed, turning to look at her as she lays there, the sheet having come down off her slightly with my movements. It reveals her sexy back and perfect skin. The play of the rising sun giving her a healthy glow. Exquisite. Sighing, I leave her lay there and go out into the kitchen where I call Alice. I need to know what, if anything, Tanya may have said about her encounter with Bella yesterday. She picks up before it even has a chance to ring.

"Hey Jazz. I saw you would call; and why. Tanya got back here yesterday in a tiff. She wouldn't tell anyone why, but Edward clearly read her thoughts. He dragged her off into the woods when he thought no one was watching and I followed them. The gist is he's angry at her. He was shouting about how he's not her property and she shouldn't be giving anyone else that impression, how she's just a good fuck and nothing more and she needs to get that through her head.

"He told her it didn't matter because he's only fascinated with Bella because he can't hear her thoughts and he doesn't know why. Though why Eleazar didn't say anything about Bella having a gift is unclear to me. I know he had to have seen it. I haven't seen a decision from him on what he plans to do with the info. It could be he'll respect your privacy and talk to you two about it first.

"That is Eleazar's gift after all; and why the brothers use him from time to time. They don't force gifts to join them anymore but they still want to keep tabs on gifted vampires and such, you know, just in case the enemy might think to utilize them they know what they might be facing. So the keep a census of sorts.

"Anyway, totally off track. Sorry. She suggested he talk to Eleazar, that he might be able to explain it and he agreed. They haven't done it yet, but only because Eleazar and Carmen went shopping in Seattle this morning and were hunting last night so he hasn't gotten the chance. But he's going to. I don't know what Eleazar will tell him, if anything, but I thought you should know. It's not going to matter yet of course because it won't become a physical shield until Bella's a vampire, but if he gives that information to the enemy?

"About how she's powerful enough as a human to block him, they may realize the potential if she's a vampire and make a move to come for her. I'll see it ahead of time and we can do what's needed to protect her, but I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Alice. Man, can't we catch a break just once here? I mean it's great he's keeping his distance, but you know that won't last much longer and we will have all kinds of trouble then. Add in an enemy we don't have any information on. It's like one big clusterfuck. I hate this Alice. I just want to kill him and end the potential threat, but I know I can't. You're gut says he's an important piece in the bigger game and I always say people should trust their gut instincts because they never steer you wrong, but I can't help but wonder if eliminating his potential involvement with the bigger enemy might not actually give us an advantage."

"I wish I knew Jazz. Truly. But I don't; and I won't until he makes more decisions. I just don't know how they're keeping me from seeing them. No one knows of my gift but everytime I look for them- there's nothing but the vision of death and destruction and the fall of the Volturi. No faces."

"I'm sure that's frustrating Alice and I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't."

"I know. Don't worry, it'll come eventually I'm sure. I'll let you get back to Bella. Eleazar and Carmen won't be back until later anyway. I'll call you and let you know what happens."

"Thanks Alice." She hangs up and I head back inside to find Bella standing in the doorway of the bedroom wearing this tiny pink tee shirt.

"I was going to continue what we started last night, but I woke up to find you gone. What were you doing?"

"Called Alice to see what happened when Tanya got back yesterday after her little attempt to scare you. Apparently she pissed Edward off good. Anyway, he's apparently going to ask Eleazar about the possibility of you being gifted."

"How would he know?"

"That's right, you don't know yet. Sorry, I hadn't even thought to tell you about our cousins. Eleazar has a gift. He can see other gifts. He used to work for the brothers until he met Carmen and they gave him his freedom to leave in exchange for coming to them whenever they call to help them see if someone has a gift. It doesn't work as well on humans as vampires because most human's gifts are dormant until they're changed. But in cases like yours, probably Alice's, and the twins- Jane and Alec are Guard members I'll tell you about them later- he could see them while you were all still human because they've manifested in your human lives.

"Alice had her visions and that's why she was institutionalized. Jane and Alec were almost burned at the stake for witch craft when Aro swooped in and saved them. Their gifts have become more physical since becoming vampires but they still had some ability while they were humans- that's why Aro took an interest in them when they were younger. They were fifteen when he had to save them and change them. Then there's you. You can block Edward's gift; and mine when you set your mind to it. I bet you could stop Jane's gift too. Maybe even Alec's, I'm not sure. Their's are mental gifts as well though Alec's shows up physically, it works in the mind- blocking the senses.

"Jane creates pain just from a thought. But it's all in your mind. Anyway let's get back to the Denalis. The three sisters are all from Slovakia. Their real mother was killed for breaking the law by creating an Immortal Child."

"Immortal child? What's that?"

"Just what it sounds like. A child turned into a vampire. They were forbidden because being frozen at the age they usually were kept them from growing and changing and becoming aware of good versus bad and so on. They could kill entire villages because they didn't understand it was wrong. The brothers had no choice but to ban their existence because too many were giving away our secrets to the humans by killing indiscriminately. The sister's mother broke that law and paid the price with her and the child's death. The sisters were lucky not to meet the same fate.

"Tanya still hates the brothers for what they did but Kate and Irina understand better now that they've had the many many years since to think about it. Irina met Laurent about three, four months ago and they've been inseparable ever since. He was a human eating nomad until then. He's around three hundred. He's from England like Carlisle, but doesn't remember much more about is human life.

"To be honest, we were all surprised when it happened because the sisters are considered, well to put it bluntly- the female version of a womanizer. They would sleep with anything that was male. It was quite uncomfortable for me and Edward- well maybe not so much now we know he's been fucking Tanya all this time- but me?

"Constantly having to fend them off. I was very glad Irina found Laurent and Tanya backed off, probably when she and Edward started their affair. Now Kate has Garrett and at least she and Irina are settled. Kate is gifted but her sisters aren't. They kept it from the brothers all this time because they were afraid they'd steal her away but if what Alice has told us all, they're not like that anymore. Of course only you and I know that she knows this all first hand. The others are still leery. They won't believe it until they see it."

"What's her gift?"

"Oh. She can produce an electrical current. She zaps people. It used to be that she couldn't control it, it was whenever she was touched anywhere on her body, but she's learned to channel it and it only comes when she needs it and only through her hand unless she chooses otherwise. She can also regulate the frequency, make it soft or strong enough to knock out an elephant."

"Sounds handy in a fight."

"Well, if Alice's vision is right, we may well find out just how handy."

"Yeah." She grows quiet for a minute before she smiles at me. It's a sly smile, like she's got something up her sleeve.

"So cowboy, you gonna show this girl how much stamina you have? Or are you too tired?" With that she turns and stretches as she walks away, revealing the fact that she's naked under that shirt. I chase her into the bedroom and grab her just as she gets to the bed and throw her onto it after I strip us both naked and proceed to show her just how much stamina I truly have.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: thanks to the reader who let me know I made a booboo on last chapter. I said I was going to fix chapter 3 for the age thing, I found it was chapter 4 not 3 and that when I went to fix it I accidentally replaced 3 with 4. If you didn't notice the booboo then don't worry about it. If you did I'm sorry and it was fixed the second they let me know._**

 ** _In case you don't remember, I had to look it up so I can't blame you if you do, chapter eleven is where you'll find the translations for the Italian love words Alice and Felix use for one another. I just wanted some fluffy fun this chapter. After all, things aren't always going to be this way. ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

I don't know what we're doing but apparently Jasper has been planning this for a couple weeks now. July is almost over. Whatever it is he has planned for tonight it's apparently going to be somewhere fancy because he told me to dress nicely. So I've picked out a dress and flats for the evening. He plans to pick me up at five pm on the dot and I'm to be ready to go then.

As I get ready I think about Rose. After my little chat with her on the fourth she's strove to work harder in not lamenting her lot in life. She and Em are planning another wedding, they've apparently had several through the decades, and a honeymoon across Europe. She wants a fall wedding, so I just hope all this mess we're keeping from them won't interfere. I would hate myself if it did. It's all due to me anyway.

If my blood wasn't so appealing to Edward he'd be able to treat me normally and we wouldn't be worrying about the moment he snaps. So far he's kept to his decison to keep his distance and to fight his urges. If I'm scheduled to be at the house he goes hunting, or whatever. We often notice Tanya missing at that time too. So hopefully it lasts a while longer. I want to at least get Jasper's birthday celebration out of the way.

Charlotte has been helping me with a surprise for him. I hope he doesn't get mad at me for probing, but I'm looking up his sister. So far I've traced back about six generations and found he has numerous family members out there. I know he can't meet them and say 'hey, we're related' but I figure he can make the choice himself with the knowledge that they're out there.

I found it interesting to learn that he was really born on the fifth of August and that we are celebrating his true birth, it's one of the few things he remembers of his human life. That, and the fact that Rose's actual birthdate is close to his on the sixteenth of August so since they're playing twins, they just decide to alternate when they move. Next time they move, with me in tow of course, they'll use her birthdate. The others all just use their real ones since they aren't pretending to be twins.

At precisely five there's a knock on my front door and I open it to find Jasper standing there looking very dapper in a white button down with the collar open, blue slacks and brown dress shoes and belt with his hair combed and tucked behind his ears. He smiles and presents me with a bouquet of roses. They're red and look like he clipped them from Esme's garden and bundled them together hastily; and I love them. I move into the kitchen and pull out my mother's favorite vase. It's made of Irish crystal and was passed down through three generations. When I'm done I kiss him and thank him.

"Thank you cowboy. They're beautiful. So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Come on darlin', let's go. I have a surprise for you."

As he drives, Em's jeep this time, I begin to recognize my surroundings. We're heading to the meadow. Why would that be a surprise? We've been here several times already. When we pull up into the meadow, now I know why we used the jeep, he helps me out and grabs a blanket and picnic basket from the back that I hadn't noticed. Spreading the blanket out, he helps me sit and I eat in silence. You would think it would bother me, eating alone, but I've grown used to it over the month and a half we've been together.

When I'm done he gets up and moves back to the jeep, switching on the radio and fiddling about a bit until he finds a station he wants to listen to. Then he comes back to the blanket and pulls me up and I wonder what he's up to.

* * *

 **Jasper**

"This is the surprise darlin'," I say as I pull her into my arms. The song playing is a slow country love song and as I begin to dance with her she laughs.

"You know this could be dangerous for you. I have two left feet after all."

I smirk at her and just keep moving, just swaying as the song plays. "I think I'll chance it. After all, when will I ever get you to dance like this again? I figured you'd like it better if we did this privately. Less chance of you getting flustered without an audience."

"This is true. But I warn you. I may step on your feet a few times."

"How about I remedy that?" Then I pick her up slightly and set her feet on top of mine and really begin to move, swirling us about in circles as I move across the space in front of the jeep.

The slow song ends and a slightly faster song comes on, rather appropriate for this moment as it's a song about a couple dancing, and I set her from me and twirl her about. She turns in a small circle in front lf me and laughs her delight as she doesn't trip and fall like she's often doing, she's so damn clumsy but it's endearing. We dance and dance until the sun sets and I have to stop to turn the lights on the jeep so she can see.

I pull her into my arms as another slow song, this time it's Tim McGraw singing about how it was his wife's love that saved him, comes on and I kiss her. This could be our song, after all it's Bella's love that's changed me. Made me more content and happier in this life than I could ever have dreamed. Everything is perfect, until the skies open up and the rain begins to pour down. Damnit! I didn't see rain in the forecast when I planned this evening and Alice didn't say anything either! I'm about to pack everything up and get us both out of here when she starts to laugh.

When I look at her she's got her head thrown back and a smile on her face, eyes closed as she feels the rain run down her cheeks. She looks beautiful. I can't help but kiss her.

"Dance with me in the rain Jasper."

I step out of her embrace for just a moment to turn the music up so we can hear it over the rain and as _Carrie Underwood's Rhythm of your Heartbeat_ plays I twirl her around in the rain, laughing with her all the while, listening to the steady beat of her heart and promising to keep it beating until she becomes one of us. We dance in the rain until she begins to shiver and I get her into the jeep and we head home. Once there I strip her and myself down and run a hot bubble bath.

We relax a bit and then I wash her off and wrap her in a towel and carry her to the bedroom where I make love to her before she falls into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Alice**

I knew that date would turn out perfectly. That's why I didn't warn Jasper of the rain coming in. After all, who doesn't like to dance in the rain? While Jasper and Bella are enjoying the rain, Edward is getting increasingly agitated. I don't think it will be long before his plans to avoid her change and he starts actively seeking her out. But warning the duo can wait until tomorrow. I won't have anything more to tell them other than my observations and to be ready for the change anyway.

Tanya has become more subdued, but I think that's just because Edward hasn't had any true interaction with Bella since that first meeting and now that Eleazar has told him he doesn't know if Bella has a gift or not, I saw his decision to keep the truth to himself until he can talk to her and Jasper first- he actually likes to respect people's privacy unlike some- he's decided that he's just going to remain mum about her to anyone else until he can figure it out for himself.

Jasper, Bella and I were all relieved with Eleazar's decision. He just hasn't had the chance to talk to them yet, though I suspect he will soon. Apparently whenever the Denali coven have the chance to leave Alaska they take advantage by shopping, going to movies, and interacting socially with others. They are rather isolated up there after all.

I am on my way to meet with Felix. It's been almost a month since I last saw him and if I'm getting as needy as I am, he is too. I run all the way to Port Angeles, hunting along the way. I could get used to the animal diet, I didn't think it would be nearly enjoyable as it has been not taking human life- though the constant thirst is hard to get used to. However it might be nice not having to wear those damnable brown contacts all the time when I'm working the diner. I decided to keep my job to give myself something to do beside wait for visions and shop.

My eyes are an eerie looking orange color now, as they turn from the red to the gold. I'm sure it'll only be another month or so until they're completely gold like the Cullens. As I run I think about why I can't see our enemies. No one knows of my gift outside the brothers and Felix, except for Bella and Jasper. So they can't know to block me. I've never had a vision of them since that very first one when I was human though.

All I saw then was a massive group of people, now I know they're vampires but didn't back then, causing destruction and death to another massive group of people, who I now know noe are the Volturi. I've never seen faces. Not ever. But why? Surely the closer we got to the vision coming true the more decisions would be made by them and the better able I'd be able to see them. So why?

Getting out of my head I look about the parking lot to make sure no one sees me flit across to the door of my mate's room. I open it and no sooner do I step inside then he has me slammed against it, closing it, and his mouth on mine. There are no words spoken as he plunders my mouth and strips me of my clothes. He gets on his knees and pulls my legs over his shoulders and then he's eating me out until I scream in pleasure. I'm sure I've scared the other patrons of the hotel, but I don't care.

When I'm done coming down from the high he sets me on my feet and it's my turn to taste. I slam him against the same door and strip him like he did me and fall to my knees, gripping him with the gentle pressure I know he likes as I suck him in deep, his hands fisting my hair. I gorge myself on his shaft until he comes in my mouth and I drink every last drop. Then I'm pulled onto my feet, thrown on the bed and he's inside me.

We fuck in every position imaginable until the first rays of the morning sun filter through the crack in the heavy hotel curtains. My body is deliciously sore and I know this will last me for a while, although hopefully I won't be kept from my mate for so long again. It's weird hoping Edward attacks Bella just so I can have Felix beside me again. I'm laying across his torso as he kisses my head.

"I have missed you il mio amore. I don't know how much longer I can handle being apart from you like this. Is it bad for me to hope Edward tried to eat Bella soon and reveal himself? I feel guilty, but at the same time I just want this mess over."

"I know just how you feel amore mio. I feel it too. But we can't rush this, we must know who our enemy is and I just know Edward is the key. I just wish he weren't, I wish I could see another vision of them- this time with their faces. I just don't understand why I haven't."

"Well, the brothers have a theory about that."

I tilt my head up so I'm looking him in the eye. "Oh?"

"They think it's possible that they haven't made the decision to come for us yet. That at this point it's only an idea, a thought. That they aren't ready yet and that once they are they'll make that final decision and you'll see it. I mean, you never saw a date or anything. Just some small things that made you think it'll be sometime this year. Like Bella meeting Jasper. It being Edward's senior year. Things like that. That's the only way you knew the year of this attack. But the month? The day? The time? You don't know this. It doesn't mean you should berate yourself. We all understand."

"That is a good plausible reason I guess. It explains it better than anything I've come up with, like maybe they have a gift we don't know about or something."

"There hasn't been any word of any of the gifts disappearing, so if they're gathering them, then they're just recruiting- inviting them- and decisions haven't been made as whether to join them or not because you would have seen if they were and would have seen the enemy."

"You're right about that. So, what have you been doing? I haven't talked to you in a couple weeks. I've missed your voice."

"I have missed yours too, but we agreed no contact unless needed, or you could get away to come to me. So what excuse did you give for this little visit?"

"Uh uh. I aked you a question first."

He grinned hugely at me and it transformed him. He is always too serious in my opinion so I've always strived to get him to smile, laugh, joke. He is only nineteen physically. He should act like it sometimes. He has those classic Italian features, a strong and angular jaw on a square face. A slightly upturned nose, set between a pair of bushy brown eyebrows that sit over beautiful crimson red eyes, they had been blue in his human life. His lips are full, lush, totally kissable. He has a high forehead set beneath short cropped precisely styled hair. His jaw holds the shadow of permanent stubble and his skin is olive toned beneath the paleness of being a vampire. He's so fucking beautiful and he's mine.

He brings me from my perusal with his next words. "I got a job as a bouncer at one of the local clubs."

It takes me a second to picture this huge hulk of a man as a bouncer at a club, it makes sense- if I didn't know him so well. He loves to throw the strength he has, he's actually stronger than most average vampires- near newborn in fact-, around. Hates having to hold it in, which he would have to do with humans. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I needed to do something other than sit in this room all day, so I got a job. You know I hate being idle. Plus the advantage of getting to throw out belligerent drunks from time to time is worth the tediousness of having to control my strength."

I smile at him, picturing him throwing out some drunk human, but then my face turns serious as I think about the other things that bouncers go through. Like the flirting from women. Ohhhhh, I don't like the thought of that. But in his usual way of practically reading my mind, he tips my face to look into his and kisses my nose.

"I only have eyes for you il mio amore. None of those human females hold a candle to your beauty. Nor your sweet, bubbly personality. They dress too provocatively for my tastes. I like a woman who leaves a little to the imagination, makes unwrapping her feathers more fun. The surprise at the end is always delightful. Wondering what you'll have on underneath. Like that delightful set you had on today. I'm glad I didn't ruin them in my haste to undress you. I like you in black, especially when it's sheer."

"Well I think I much prefer you naked," I say as I lift myself up in a sitting position, looking down at his toned body that makes me wet with want. His member is flaccid, for now. But it doesn't take long to change that, as I rub my now wet core against him.

"I prefer you the same," he says as he lifts me over his now turgid cock and deftly lowers me onto it. Round two is about to commence and all thoughts of the question he asked me are forgotten.

* * *

 **Edward**

It's getting harder and harder to keep away from Bella. I'm irritated that Eleazar couldn't confirm or deny she has a gift that blocks me from hearing her thoughts. I almost suspect he might be keeping secrets, that is if I didn't know him better than that. He's much too honest, like Carlisle. That's why they're such good friends. Tanya hasn't said anything to me about being too focused on Bella since that day she confronted the girl at her job.

I almost burst into laughter myself at the girl's gumption at laughing in Tanya's face like that. Too bad she will eventually die at my hands. I'm not going to test myself forever after all. Just long enough to prove my superiority. Then her blood will be mine and I'll satisfy my thirst for her. I can't wait to taste that flowing honey when I bite into her carotid and release it for my pleasure. But I need to stop thinking about that if I'm going to continue to maintain the distance I've been keeping for almost a month now.

Jasper and Rosalie's birthday is coming up soon though and I just know she'll be here and I won't be able to slip away like I usually do because I'll be expected to celebrate it as well. That will be a true test of my resolve, to be around her for potentially hours that day. Plus I have to act like the perfect brother and get them both a gift. Jasper already has his gift, the fact his mate is still alive. I don't know why it makes me so angry, the idea of him touching her. Perhaps it's because I feel she's mine and he's defiling her. I know better than to think they haven't had sex.

Oh well, her purity is of little consequence. It's not as if it'll effect the taste of her blood. I'm curious as to what Alice is doing. It's strange because everytime I try to read her thoughts she's thinking about shopping. That's supposedly what she's going to be doing this weekend, shopping. She left last night and won't be back until Sunday evening. It's hard to understand how one tiny little person can enjoy the pastime so damn much, but apparently she does.

I'm actually surprised she didn't take Rose with her, as she enjoys shopping just as much. Oh well, I don't care really. Whatever they want to do. Besides, Rose is planning yet another fucking wedding to Emmett. This will be like their hundredth. Yes I'm exaggerating but it certainly seems that way. A fall wedding, sometime in early October so they don't take away from Bella's birthday. Whatever.

So the house is littered with wedding paraphernalia, magazines, swatches for color schemes, materials for dresses- I guess Charlotte is going to make her dress for her. She's another that has been acting curiously. I usually like being in her thoughts. She's sweet and gentle, but doesn't hover like Esme. Her thoughts are always pleasant, but lately it's like she's hiding something deeper. Like she has a secret hidden beneath the surface thoughts that I usually see. Something I can't find no matter how much I dig. As if she's blocked it off in a separate part of her brain.

I can't tell if Peter or Garrett's thoughts are different because they've learned tricks to keep me from looking long ago. I hate Peter's thoughts, which are usually about his time with Maria and Jasper- or having sex with his mate. And Garrett's have been so concentrated on Kate ever since they met, it makes me want to puke. Those three, plus Kate, are usually together so I thought perhaps they might know what Charlotte seems to be hiding, but I can't stand being in their thoughts for more than a few seconds.

Plus Tanya getting annoying in her attempts to win me. She is rather jealous that both her sisters have found their mates now, so she keeps trying to force it with me but we certainly aren't mates. She's just a good fuck and I'm getting ready to tell her to fuck of if she doesn't keep pestering me.

My thoughts however shift from the mystery of Charlotte and all that, back to Bella as they usually do and I'm soon daydreaming all the ways I will kill her.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: there's going to be some time jumping this chapter. I'm trying not to drag this out too much, just enough. I will mark the time jumps as best I can but if you find yourselves confused on them let me know in a review or PM and next chapter I'll elaborate on the time frame. Sorry this is so late, my husband and I spent over four hours at a car dealership trying to trade in one car for another because our engine crapped out. Adulting is hard. Lol._**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Jasper**

Well today is my birthday and I was gifted with the delightful present of Bella first thing this morning. We made love a couple times and then took a shower in the first bathroom, the only one with a shower head in the wall so we could stand and shower. Then we went for a drive to Snoqualmie Falls until it was time to head to the house for the party Esme has planned.

With as clumsy as she is you would think that Bella wouldn't have enjoyed our hike to the falls, but we took it slow and when we reached our destination the view was worth it. At 269 feet the falls plummeted into a beautiful blue pool on the Snoqualmie River, set between the towns of Snoqualmie and Fall City. The sound of the rushing water made it nearly impossible to hear anyone speaking unless they yelled, but as a vampire I could hear Bella's gasp of delight just fine. It also helped that I could feel her awe and excitement.

She ate lunch on the beach at the base of the falls and then I took us into the woods off the path and ran at vampire speed back to my motorcycle, her leathers arrived last week and now she insists on taking my bike every chance we get. We had four hours to get back before seven when the party would start, but as we all have a tendency to drive faster than the speed limits, I got us back with time to spare- giving us both a chance to change into something more... Party centric.

Too bad though. The sight of her in that black leather jacket, black leather fingerless gloves, the biker boots I bought her and the black helmet with a pink butterfly motif- which she squealed in delight over- and the pair of skin tight jeans she had on was enough to give me a raging hard on. So one quickie later and we were ten minutes late to my own party. I got a scolding from Esme but could feel her understanding and happiness over her words.

The house was decorated with colorful streamers and balloons and there was a table with wrapped gifts and another with some nibbles for Bella, which included a cake none of us would eat, but Rose and I would be expected to blow out the candles that lined the outer rim. I scanned the room to check the positions of the others. Peter and Charlotte were sitting on one of the sofas, Garrett and Kate at the other end. The others were in various places around the room, but it was Edward I was looking for.

He was standing at one of the doors leading out onto the veranda, which had its doors wide open to let in the cooling summer air. Tanya was at his side, clearly trying to claim her territory. Esme kept eyeing her with a frown and I wondered if something had happened before we got here.

I pulled Bella to one of the chairs where I sat and pulled her onto my lap. Once we were all in the room Esme began to hand out our gifts. I let Rose open her's first and she got the usual: jewelry, clothes and car supplies. She loved to tinker on all the family vehicles, she was our mechanic and she was fantastic at it. As I opened my gifts I saw the same things that I usually got: books, CDs, guitar music. But when I opened the last gift, I was startled.

Staring back at me from the tissue paper was a framed family tree, but my parent's names weren't at the top- my sister's was. It was full of so many names. She had had five children and each one of them had children and so on and so forth. For the 142, now 143, years since I was changed her family was beginning and growing. And if the death date under her name was true, she had lived to the ripe old age of 83. If I could, I would have tears steaming down my face. I had family, a lot of family, out there in the world.

"Charlotte helped me with the research, but it was my idea to find what happened to her. I hope you don't mind cowboy, but I thought you'd want to know what happened to her. It's a happy story isn't it? According to what we found out, she made it out of Atlanta before the burning in 1864. She was 17 then, but you would know that of course. A year later she was welcoming their first son into the world as her husband rebuilt their home.

"They lived and loved in Atlanta until they both died of old age, surrounded by their family. Most still live in Atlanta, but a few have moved elsewhere. I have all the information if you ever want to find them. But I'll leave that up to you. At least now you know what's happened to her." I'm so overcome with emotion that I begin to project it and the room becomes completely silent as they begin to feel my awe.

I have to clear my throat a few times before I can speak and even then it's stuttered. "Thank.. Thank you darlin'. And thank you Charlotte, for.. For helping her with this. This has to be the greatest gift anyone has ever given me, except of course for my finding you Bella. Thank you so much." I take her face gently between my hands and kiss her. I can feel her cheeks blush beneath my hands but I don't care. I put everything I'm feeling behind the kiss and leave her breathless when it's over.

"Well now that that's over, care to stop fucking projecting there Major before you send everyone in this room into a damn frenzy? We can feel the sexual tension rolling off you in waves."

This of course makes Bella blush from the base of her neck to the tips of her ears and I have to growl at Peter for embarrassing her more than I did. "Shut up Peter!"

"Sorry, sorry. Forgive me for stating the fucking obvious." Then he turns to Bella. "You'll have to get used to it girl if you're going to be a vampire, we don't really hold back and when you're living in a house full of vamps like this it's kinda hard to keep what you're doing a secret unless you sound proof your room. Just a friendly warning."

Bella's eyes grow wide with that knowledge. I haven't told her this yet, there wasn't a need to. "Thanks Peter."

"You're welcome, though I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"You should be used to it by now do you not think Peter? After all you use it often enough."

"Shut up Garrett."

"What? I am merely stating the blatant truth, just as you did a moment ago," Garrett says, causing us all to laugh.

After this it's blowing out candles, feeding Bella and then the day is over and we all go our separate ways.

* * *

 **Edward**

That was torture! It took all my phenomenal will power not to launch myself at Bella and give myself away. Her blood was so enticing; and so strong, even with the doors open and the fresh air coming in. I managed it though, but now I feel the need to get closer to her. To watch her. This is going to get harder from here on in I think. I can't help myself and follow them home, watching as Jasper kisses her and removes her clothes. All I can see are silhouettes but it's enough to tell me what they're going to do.

The sounds that follow confirm my thoughts and I find myself becoming aroused. Leaving them, I go and find Tanya. She didn't leave my side the entire night, which was annoying, but now I have need of her to relieve myself. Peter was right about the whole sexual tension thing. I'm sure everyone in the house, except Alice and of course Tanya, has gone off to be alone somewhere. However I'm proven wrong when I enter the house. I move closer to the kitchen where Esme is putting the food away while berating Tanya.

"Tanya dear. I don't know what is going on with you, but green is an ugly color. Why you feel the need to be jealous of Bella is beyond me. She's in love with Jasper and she won't ever want Edward and frankly dear, if Edward were your mate you wouldn't need to be jealous because you would know he only wants you.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but if you can't be more cordial to Bella than I feel you might need to leave. We love you, but Bella is family. As Carlisle's descendant, she's blood. And she will come before you everytime. So please act like the lady I know you to be and stop letting the green eyed monster dictate your feelings."

"I'm sorry Esme, it's just he's always so focused on her and I wish he would act that way with me. What is it about her that attracts Edward so?"

"I haven't noticed him paying any more attention to her than anyone else so I'm not sure what you're seeing. In fact, he seems to avoid her which is strange to me..." It's time I interrupt. It wouldn't do for Esme to figure me out.

"Hello ladies," I say as I strut into the room. "What are you discussing?"

"Nothing Edward darling. Just how well the party went."

Well isn't Esme quite the little liar. "Oh, ok then. Well I'm going to go hunting. Tanya, would you care to join me?" The tone of my voice brooks no argument and she nods and follows me out the door as Esme wishes us goodluck. I take her as far from the house and anywhere near the others as I can and rip her clothes from her body and gorge myself. Coming inside her again and again until I no longer feel the sexual tension from earlier. All I feel now is the thirst for Bella's blood yet again.

Perhaps it's time to head to Seattle for my bi-weekly human blood intake. Yes, that's just what I'll do. So giving my excuses I head that way after getting Tanya back to the house. Hunting out a particularly juicy morsel I gorge myself, this time on blood, and dump the body off the docks where no one will find him before heading back to the house to shower and change. It wouldn't do, after all, for someone to smell even the smallest drop of human blood on me. No matter how careful I may be.

* * *

 **Bella**

The next evening after I get home from my shift I find Eleazar talking to Jasper in the living room, which I expected to be packed with boxes as he officially moved in today- but as usual vampire speed helped him and how I wish sometimes I had it so I didn't have to go at a human pace all the time. It amused me how many times I got asked, by my coworkers and some of the people at the diner, if we were really ready for that, but I just smiled and told them yes and soon it was all over town that Bella Swan and Jasper Hale were now living together.

When they see me enter they welcome me and Eleazar gets to the reason he's here. "I wanted to talk to the two of you before saying anything to the others. I didn't think you'd appreciate me revealing what I know without your permission. I don't know if Jasper has told you of my gift Bella?"

"Yes he has."

"Good, well then I can simply get on with it. When I first met you on the beach that night in July I saw your gift immediately. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to talk to you, but Jasper can tell you when we come down from Denali one of the first orders of business is shopping and Carmen shops like a pro. Anyhow. When I met you, as I said, I saw your gift immediately. You're a shield. I'm not sure if you're aware that Edward can't hear your thoughts?

"I overheard him talking to Tanya about it and then he asked me a couple weeks ago if I saw you having a gift and he had to tell me why he was asking then. I told him I wasn't sure because I didn't want to let anyone else know before I spoke to you. I must warn you, if you're able to keep him out of your mind subconsciously now, you will be very powerful when you become a vampire. I am not sure if I believe Alice about the brothers not taking gifts anymore, I mean I haven't been called upon in several years, but that doesn't always mean anything.

"But even if she's right about them, they have numerous enemies that might think to utilize you against them. And if they can get you, they'll get Jasper here too. And for anyone looking for power, that is a mighty temptation. A powerful shield mated to the greatest warrior in our world? They'll salivate over the idea. If I were you, I'd keep this to yourselves."

"Well I thank you for telling us Eleazar; and for keeping it to yourself until speaking to us. I think Jazz will agree with me when I say we would like to keep it between us, at least until we're ready to tell anyone else."

"Of course. Edward doesn't read my mind that often and I've gotten exceptionally good at keeping him out, especially since my occasional work for the brothers is to remain a secret and I can't have him roving around my mind discovering said secrets. So I assure you it's safe with me and from him. Now, I'll leave you two to whatever your plans for the remainder of the day were. We will probably be leaving this evening, well a few of us anyway. I think Kate and Tanya will be staying a little longer. It was a pleasure to meet you Bella and since we will probably miss it, I wish you a happy eighteenth birthday on behalf of my family. Feel free to visit us whenever you wish."

"Thank you Eleazar; and it was a pleasure meeting you too. Tell the others goodbye for us and that it was nice meeting everyone. Perhaps we'll visit sometime after the new year."

"We would like that. Until then." And he walked out the door and was gone.

"Well that was interesting. I wonder why Alice didn't warn us."

"She did. Well me at least. He just made the decision to show this morning and as you were at work, I chose not to disturb you. Peter said the day was uneventful when he called me a few minutes before Eleazar showed up."

"Yeah, just a few hikers coming in for supplies."

"I'm glad. How about we make you some dinner and just relax with a movie?"

"I think I'd like that Jazz."

* * *

 **Edward**

I'm sure Jasper knows I've been watching Bella. Ever since the party two weeks ago I've kept an eye on her, and technically him since he moved in the day after his and Rosalie's birthday party, from a distance. From the forest around their new home and as she's at work. That was when I realized something interesting, Peter, Jasper or Charlotte have been following her to and from work. Now I wonder why they've been doing that? Surely it can't be because of Tanya. Bella handled her rather well from the sounds of Tanya's bitching. So why?

I can't hear anything to tell me in their thoughts, but that could be that they're blocking me because they know I've been watching her. Which leads to the question, do they know what she means to me? That I'm a danger to her? And if so why haven't they outed me? The mystery just keeps getting bigger and bigger and more and more intriguing. Surely one of them will slip in their thoughts and I'll discover the truth. Sometimes I even stand in the tree line and listen to them having sex.

The fact he's having sex with my prey still makes me angry. I've never been sexually attracted to the human women I've killed but listening to my brother make love to his mate, hearing her responses, makes my dick hard everytime and I'm thinking I'll sample the wares before tasting her blood. I've been fucking Tanya nearly everytime I get back. It's always rough and fast and she's lucky if I ever give her her own releases since it's always about mine more.

Another week passes, it's now the twenty sixth of August. School is right around the corner. As a matter of fact it's a few days over a week away; and I'm yet again asking the question, why hasn't he chased me off yet? Why hasn't he told Carlisle and the others of what I've been doing? None of it makes sense really but who am I to complain, it just means I can remain close to the delicious honey scent of my singer. Mmmmmm I can't wait. Soon Bella. Soon. Then I fade back into the trees yet again and head back home to take Tanya off somewhere and give myself release.

* * *

 **Jasper**

This being Friday Bella is usually at work, now that Newton's has switched to it's fall hours- being opened Tuesday through Saturday now. I know she's also asked for some vacation time in September since her birthday is coming then, but Ted Newton readily agreed to give her the whole month off since the slow season truly starts then. Then the grocery store gave her the same amount of time off too, which goes to show two things about Forks. Word gets around fast; and they're all pretty laid back about everything.

So hopefully we can leave all this nonsense behind us for a bit. I'm not telling anyone where we're going, but I'm sure Alice has seen. I plan to take her on a road trip down the coast until we get to California where I'll veer off and head to Arizona. It's time she visited her parents graves. The last time she saw them was when she buried them.

I talked to Esme a week ago and asked her about how soon was too soon to propose and she told me if I loved Bella that much then no time was too soon. I was going to do it on her birthday but that seems too cliche to me. The ring I bought online has alr eady been picked up from the store in Seattle. While I got it she, and all the females in the family, went shopping to buy some fall outfits. Rose and Alice talked Bella into a full wardrobe- since she's never dealt with northern falls and winters, so I had all day.

I also spent the last three days sneaking off while she was at work, Char and Peter watching over her, while I set up everything by the lake Em showed me a while back. I haven't taken her there yet but I know she'll love it. We'll spend the night out there as the weather promises to be perfect. It's not too far from the house, maybe twenty minutes as the vampire runs. I know she's been curious as to what I've been doing but she'll just have to wait. I've made sure to be home every day before she gets off so I can spend our nights together.

I'm pulled from my musings just as I'm putting the final touches to her meal. Turning to look I watch as she comes out in a plum satin and lace nightie set that sets me on fire. She's so damn beautiful and all I want is to make love to her. It wasn't easy to stop myself either, when she sat down at the breakfast bar that hemline rode up so high I could see she didn't have any panties on. But she needs to eat so I somehow manage to keep my hands to myself, barely. When she's done I put the dishes in the newly installed dishwasher and pick her up and carry her to the bedroom where I spend the rest of the night worshipping her body the way it deserves.

I need to take both our minds off the creeper standing outside watching us. I want to kill him. I can always feel his arousal and Alice warned us what his plans will be for her if he ever gets ahold of her. I wish I could just kill him, but even I know the value of a good strategy and the need to leave a lesser player alive to get the bigger one. That's how we often defeated a coven leader during my time with Maria. We let a lone newborn lead us back to their encampment and took the whole thing out. That's what Edward will be. The rat that leads us to the cheese, so unfortunately I can't kill him, yet.

I swear before all is said and done though, that he will be in pieces and burned into pile of ash for the things he's been doing recently. Not only is he after my mate, but he's hurting Tanya in the process. She doesn't show it, but I can feel her anger and pain. I can feel the love she has for him and the disappointment she feels that he doesn't return it. I don't know which side she'll land on when it comes down to it though.

She loathes the brothers for the death of her mother, but if Edward does join the enemy- will she wish to do so too? Or will his ill treatment of her make her into a woman scorned and have her turning him in as a traitor? Those are questions we won't know until Edward makes more decisions. I just wish this whole thing was over already. So I can have a life with my mate that isn't fraught with danger and mayhem. I want to turn her so we can spend the rest of our lives together.

Looking at her laying in this bed with her hair fanned out around her as she sleeps, I can't help but imagine her like me. Her skin is already pale so I don't have to picture that, much. Her hair is long and lustrous and will be even more so afterwards. Her eyes will be red at first but in about three months they'll be the same golden color as my own. She will be exquisite. Not that she isn't already. My beautiful Bella.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: so here we are. Edward is disgusting and I wish I could have Jasper go ahead and kill him, but I never discredit a gut feeling. They've helped me rather often in life. So Alice's gut tells her Edward is needed because of another bigger badder enemy. So Jasper takes that at face value. But don't worry. I have some very fun plans for Edward when the time comes that he's no longer needed. ;)_**

 ** _I hope you like the proposal. I tried to come up with something different that I felt would fit Bella and Jasper. enjoy. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. By the by, I forgot to mention that in writing this story, Vampire by People in Planes is my anthem for Edward. Just in case you want to look it up, but I will put it on the Pinterest page for this. Just go to my profile for the link._**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Bella**

I don't know what's going on but Jazz is being so secretive. If I'm honest it's been going on a few days, maybe the past three? I've seen more of Peter and the others than him. He of course, is always at my side at night but his days have been spent sneaking off somewhere while they watched me at work and I'm getting upset. Does it have something to do with Edward being outside all the time? Did I do or say something to make him angry with me or something? I mean I did ask why he hasn't kicked Edward's ass for watching us, but he had a viable explanation for that.

As suspicious as Edward may be about Jasper not chasing him off, he'd be more suspicious if Jasper and I acknowledge he's been watching us and then didn't say anything to the others. Alice has seen that he's curious about why Jasper hasn't chased him off, but she's also seen that he's decided to let it go because it means he has more time around me- to take in my scent and what not. It's still creepy as hell and I can't wait until he's no longer useful and Jasper can kill him.

After Jasper's strange behavior these past days, he's now leading me through the forest, but won't tell me where we're going. Still feeling a little irritated and apprehensive of what's happening, I follow along- my hand in Jasper's as we walk leisurely towards our destination. I just wish we'd get there already so I can find out what he's been doing. Probably feeling my emotions, he turns to me and gives me a small, almost apologetic smile. I try to return it, but I'm sure it comes off as more of a grimace.

"It's just a little further Bella and then the reason why I've been sneaking off during the day will be answered. I promise." Finally.

"If you say so Jazz. By why all the secrecy?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Did I mention I hate surprises?" His chuckle is enough to make me give him an actual smile and I feel little better knowing there's a purpose for all this and that I'll discover it soon. I'm just glad it's a bright sunny day and that I'm now off on the weekends, I'd hate to be making this trek in the rain or after my work shift.

We walk at least another half a mile before the trees begin to thin and I see sunlight dancing off water. It's a lake. A huge one at that. I can see the north shore just fine but the eastern and western ends are completely out of sight. There's a bare patch of grass that meets a pebble beach and a little ways to my right there's a huge tent on the grass. It's made up of many colorful sheets and rugs and throw pillows and held up by sticks in the ground and the sheets are tied together.

Sitting at the entrance are two coolers, which I assume hold food for me. Leaning against the tree is a guitar, Jasper's guitar. Is he going to play for me? I knew he did, but he has yet to do so- I don't know why. Then I look about more and notice pulled up onto the rocks is a little row boat. Are we going out onto the lake? How lovely! My upset of the past couple days quickly washes away. He did all this for me? He's so sweet!

"I figured you'd like to eat first and then we can take a little trip along the shoreline a ways and then we'll come back here and I'll play for you and we can spend the night here. Look at the stars and stuff. Alice said it'll be warm and clear all night so we won't get washed out. What do you think?"

"It sounds great!" We sit on one of the rugs and he feeds me, afterwards we head down shore and we see many different creatures from otters to deer to a red fox. We even see a wolf and I know it's the real thing because it's too small to be one of the pack. It's a beautiful silver black and I watch it in awe for a while before it finally trots back into the forest.

As the sun begins to set we row back to our little hideaway and I lean back on the pillows as Jasper sits cross legged and begins to tune his guitar. As a song begins to form I let my eyes drift shut and listen to the way it sounds. He's talented and the sound relaxes me. It's melodic, and he sings along to the tune he's strumming. I love that. His voice is rich and deep.

As one song drifts into another I listen to see if I recognize any of them but so far I haven't. That is until the last one. As the tune begins to form I realize he's playing, _Your Everything by Keith Urban_. It's a beautiful song being sung by a beautiful man and as I drift off into the lyrics he's singing softly, I realize they're words about loving someone and wanting to be so many things for them and spending the rest of their lives together. I know that that will be us, spending our lives together. Jasper is it for me. As I know I am for him. I drift off into dreams of our future as he sings, but it soon ends and he doesn't start another.

When I open my eyes to see what he's doing I see him on one knee in front of me with an open ring box in his hand. Oh my god! Sitting up I look at his beautiful face, full of sincerity, and my eyes fill with tears. Is this really happening?

"I wanted to come up with some big speech about how much I love you and why, but honestly we both already know all that. You also know I'll protect you with all that I am and that one day we'll walk through eternity together because I will make you what I am. I love you Bella. So damn much. There's this quote I saw once that says everything I feel for you perfectly. The author is an unknown but, the words are as if they were written just for you.

" ** _'And when I met you my heart sighed. The sigh radiates from the hole in my chest, from that place that had never seen light, from that place that had taken all of my joy and given me only loneliness. 'There you are,' it said, 'you don't know how long I have been waiting for you.'_** It feels like forever Bella. I thought I'd never find you. I thought I'd live this life all alone for eternity. But here you are. Marry me. That's all I can ask. Will you marry me?"

"You don't need pretty words to get me to marry you Jazz, all you have to do is ask. But thank you, that was beautiful. And yes! Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" With that he places the engagement ring on my finger and swoops me into his arms and kisses me. It's tainted by the salt of my tears and he kisses those too and soon we're laughing and undressing each other and he makes slow sweet love to me the rest of the night. In between we look at the stars, until I finally drift off to sleep close to dawn.

* * *

 **Bella**

We're sitting around the Great Room, two days later- thankfully I had a short shift today, with family and friends celebrating our engagement. Alice saw Jasper propose of course, but with no one knowing she had visions she couldn't say anything- that's where the vampire thing came in handy. Esme and Rose had a party planned within hours. I tried to tell them we didn't need one, but they wouldn't hear of it and eventually Jasper just told me we should go with it. So here we are.

We, well I, just finished eating dinner and now Esme and I are discussing what Jasper and I can do next month on my vacation. I know Jasper has already planned it out, but wants it to be a surprise. My vacation starts in four days, but we don't plan to leave until the middle of September. He told me two weeks was plenty of time for us to do what he had planned. I don't tell her he's already figured it out though, why take away her excitement? I just let her keep talking, looking at the ring on my finger. I can't believe I'm engaged. I wish my parents were here to see it. I wish I could lean on him at this moment, to use his strength and presence to help me not think about them too much.

Jasper is usually right beside me, but tonight Carlisle called him over to the conversation he's having with Rose and Em about their upcoming nuptials and what they plan to do after their honeymoon. Rose has been volunteering at the homeless shelter and an orphanage in Port Angeles, but neither Emmett nor Jasper have decided yet what they want to do. The story has been passed around that they're taking a year off before going to college, but Carlisle apparently wants to know if they actually plan to do that or not.

They live as normal lives as they can and that means that they sometimes split up. Rose and Em get married again and go on honeymoon or off to college, Edward tends to stay at home or a college close to home. Jasper has several degrees already, indicating he goes to college often, so I don't know what he plans to do. He hasn't mentioned it to me but, we've been too busy worrying about Edward and what's coming to even consider anything else.

Plus we have to discuss my upcoming changing. Whatever he plans to do, I have to have a story too. I can't just disappear. But we have several months still for that, since I don't have to be changed for a year. I'm debating whether we should just do it soon, or wait a little longer- at least until Edward leads us to the other enemy. He won't want me as much if I turn into a vampire and that could potentially jeopardize everything. I realize I've tuned Esme out when I hear her asking Edward what he thinks about places Jasper and I can go.

Turning to where he's now sitting in the chair right across from me I realize that he's moved too close. He had been standing near the southern windows with Tanya. I glance his way and what I see has me immediately on edge. It's the look in his eyes. It's predatory, dangerous, menacing. His eyes are nearly black and I know that shouldn't be because they were gold when we came in, indicating he had fed today. So my blood is getting to him and it's normally this time that he'd get up and leave- like he usually does-, but he's not. Instead he's sitting there breathing in my scent over and over again and I can't look away from him. If I can see him I can see what he'll do next. Although everything in me screams to look for Jazz, that he'll protect me.

It's safe to look to Alice, though. She's in line of sight, directly behind Edward where she's been talking to Kate. She shakes her head telling me he hasn't made a decision about anything so she can't see anything about this. Jasper has felt my emotions and I can see him look at me me out of the corner of my eye and hear him make an excuse to head back over to me. He stands and begins to make his way towards me, while someone else has come up behind me. With the direction this person had to come from, I'd say it's Garrett. He had been standing at the fireplace.

He must have seen Edward move and moved accordingly. Peter and Charlotte move in too, but they were on the other side of the room so they're trying not to make it too obvious that they're moving in to surround me, to protect me. Carlisle and the others are completely oblivious to the danger and I hate it. I hate that we had to keep all this from them. But they would have probably done exactly what's happening now, trusted Edward to maintain control.

I love them but they can be super naive I've noticed. Jasper is almost to me, as is Peter- who started moving a little faster. But they're not quick enough as Edward lunges at me and I scream in terror.

* * *

 **Jasper**

The shift is quick. One minute Edward's emotions are all over, the next there's only one- thirst. I'm almost to Bella when he moves. He's across the small space in the amount of time it takes Bella's heart to beat once. He launches himself at her and I hear Bella scream. Next thing I know Garrett grabs her arms and pulls her over the back of the couch, not an easy feat considering he has the other couch to lean over to reach her, but Edward manages to grab a hold on one of her legs and it becomes a tug of war. One that Garrett wins when I launch myself at Edward and tackle him before he can sink his teeth into my mate's ankle. Then Garrett, Alice, Charlotte- who was on the move the same moment Peter was- and Kate surround her.

Kate is completely confused since she isn't aware of what Garrett is aware of, but Garrett's actions are enough for her to act the same way. Peter is next to me by the second beat of Bella's heart and helps me hold on to Edward while the others stare in shock.

I pick up a snarling, incoherent Edward and shove him back as hard as I can. If it weren't for the others he'd be in pieces by now. He moves to come back but I'm already in front of him slamming him out the southern windows, shattering the glass and making Tanya scream in surprise and Carlisle ask me what's going on. Ignoring them both, I mentally apologize to Esme for breaking her windows before I grab him around the torso- trapping his arms with mine. Running him to the river, sustaining a couple bites in the process, I make a split second decision as to the best place to take him.

I can feel the others concern and confusion even from here and I refrain from removing his head from his shoulders, for now. I jump into the river while he continues to struggle to get out of my grasp, but while he may be faster I'm stronger and I have more experience with vampires in his state and while the bites may hurt I'm used to them and they don't bother me that much, though I know they will Bella when she sees them.

Peter is right behind me and I can feel Bella's fear over all the other's emotions and it's all I can do to not drop this fucker and head back to her, but getting him away is more important. Her safety is more important and she won't be safe until I get him away. I hear Alice yell out not to kill him and I'm thankful he's incoherent because it means he won't have heard it through the desire to get Bella. Now I just need to remove her scent from the two of us, so I submerge us completely and swim the short distance to the other shore. When I resurface he's not struggling as violently, the dousing waking him up a bit from his desire for Bella's blood.

He's still growling and snarling though and I can now make out his words of "mine!" And "want her blood, it'll taste so good!" And of course a number of expletives directed at me for thwarting him, so I need to get him farther away. I run to my meadow. By the time we're there he's stopped fighting me and I set him down but don't let go. Peter comes up to my other side, I let go of his arms and step back from him and together we stand between him and the house. I watch as his breathing slows, his eyes begin to lighten gradually and he calms. His face takes on a look of shame, but it's his emotions that have me slamming him onto his back on the ground and putting my foot on his chest.

He's still thirsty, but on top of it is resentment. That I stopped him. And anger at me and Peter. I can see the gears turning in his head, see that he's calculating how to get up and past us and back to Bella despite the look of fake shock and upset on his face. This is not the brother I know. This is the hidden version, the one none of has seen until now. Alice was right, he's a liar, a chameleon. He's trying to make me think he's upset at himself but as I said before, your emotions never lie, they can just be hidden. And it's then I make a decision.

"Captain, give me a hand." That's all I need to say for him to know what I'm planning. Picking Edward back up off the ground he grabs one arm while I take the other and it's then Edward realizes that he hasn't fooled me a bit and understands what we're going to do and starts to struggle and curse at us again, his attempt at deception given up on.

"Get off me you bastards! Carlilse will punish you for this Jasper! For hurting me, his favorite! No! Let go! I'll fucking kill you!" I wrench and his arms come off, we remove his legs next and toss his limbs off into the trees. Then I knock him out with a dose of lethargy, tired of listening to him and wanting to get back to my mate and make sure she's ok. He's lucky we need him, or he'd be ashes drifting in the breeze by now.

"Stay with him Captain. I'm going to head back. Give me twenty minutes and then leave him to wake and find his own limbs and fuse himself back together. I won't discuss it in front of him, even if he can't hear me. You will know just what's been happening soon. More than we told you before. I just need you to trust me a little longer. Do not kill him. We need him alive. For now I need to get Bella out of the house and get her where she's more secure. I'll call you when we get wherever I take her. Ok?"

"Aye aye boss." And that's why he's my Captain. He asks no questions, just listens to my commands and adheres to them. I turn and run back to the house to get to my mate. As I get closer I can feel the confusion and anticipation, but over all of it I feel her fear. She's terrified and I want to go back and finish what I started with Edward and not stop until he's a pile of ash, but comforting her is more important.

I rush through the gaping hole in the window and ignore the others that have no idea what just happened and move straight to Bella. She looks at me with tears streaming down her cheeks and I pick her up and head towards the front door. I can't chance taking her back to our house since Edward knows where we live so I'll take her to Port Angeles. To a hotel. I've gotten her in the front seat, despite Carlisle chasing after me asking me what just happened, and I'm getting ready to leave when the back door opens and Alice climbs in.

She looks at Carlisle and tells him she'll explain everything when she gets back and tells me to drive. As we exit the driveway and move out of hearing range she gives me her instructions. "Jasper head to Port Angeles like you planned and I'll give you directions when we get there, I know where she'll be safe. Bella call Ted and ask for tomorrow and Wednesday off. He'll give them to you just tell him you're sick. Then call the grocery store and ask for Thursday. Because you put him under Jazz, I can't see anything. Edward has to wake and make his decisions, but I promise where we're going he can't find you."

I'm not at all upset by that because we need the time he's out to move. "What do we do Alice? Should we leave on our trip sooner? Kill him? What?"

"You can't kill him Jasper, remember? He's the key to finding out who the true enemy is. Remember I told you that there's something big coming. Something far bigger than Edward. There's an enemy out there gathering to take out the brothers and I just know Edward will lead us to them. I've already told you this but I figure it can't hurt to remind you at this juncture, what with what just happened. Call it a gut feeling since I still can't see what will happen yet. And you can't leave yet not until I know where he settles. He could watch the house and follow you both and I know you didn't want to take anyone else with you.

"For now we'll just keep a look out for him. He doesn't know of my gift so any decisions he makes I'll see. Once he makes his decision, then you can go."

"Alright Alice. Even though all my instincts are screaming at me to go back there and end the threat I'll leave it, for now. I get that this enemy of the brothers will probably be more dangerous to all of us and that for the greater good, Edward needs to live. But you know that I don't like it. It goes against everything I am."

"I know Jasper, believe me I know." The car goes quiet and I look over at Bella. She's looking out the window and her emotions are blocked from me again and I don't like it. I don't like not feeling her. I don't know if she's still afraid, anxious, what. It's a weird feeling. When we reach the town limits Alice directs us to the hotel I thought I saw her at that night.

I pull in and she directs us to a room. When the door opens I'm shocked to see Felix Volturi standing there. He takes us in and steps to the side sweeping his hand out indicating we come in.

"Alice, il mio amore, why are you here? You're going to blow your cover. Has something happened?"

"Yes amore mio, Edward attacked Bella tonight. They need a place to stay until things calm down. It's time, the others need to know what's happening." Ok, that was... Well I don't know what. But the two of them calling each other a version of my love in Italian tells me there's more going on here than I know. I don't care right now as my main concern is Bella m, but I will ask about this whole moment later.

"I'll go rent another room and then I'll call the brothers and let them know what's happened. I'll be right back." I watch as he kisses Alice and then walks out the door. Bella still hasn't said anything and I still can't feel her emotions and I'm starting to get concerned. Plus I can smell Edward on her. All my instincts are telling me to strip her naked and make sure she's uninjured and then claim her and get his scent off her body, but I don't want to frighten her further.

"I'm going to go with Felix and then I'll head back and tell the others what's going on. Take care of her Jazz and just so you know, she knows your needs. Esme and Charlotte explained it to her about a week ago. She asked more about mates and they told her. Just don't bite her ok? She's not ready for that yet."

"Thanks Alice, I guess I'll ask Felix what's going on here later. I just don't care right now."

"I know. He'll tell you whenever you're ready. See you soon hopefully." And then she leaves. A second later Felix is back and giving me a key to another room and I take Bella's hand and lead her a few doors down, unlock the door and pull her inside. Once we're alone she finally lets her guard down. Her emotions hit me hard- fear, relief and love. She covers her face with her hands and just starts to cry. I take her into my arms and just hold her.

* * *

 **Bella**

I almost died tonight. Edward finally lost his battle with himself over my blood and tried to kill me. If the others hadn't been there who knows what might have happened. It was feeling my emotions that made Jasper react so swiftly. If he and Garrett hadn't been so focused and hadn't moved so fast, I'd surely be dead or changing. They saved me and I have to thank the others later for putting their lives on the line for mine.

I continue to sob as he continues to hold me until my cries finally die into hiccups and my hands have loosened their grip on his shirt. Next thing I know I'm naked and he's checking every inch of my skin for injuries. There's bound to be a few bruises from how roughly Garrett grabbed my arms to pull me over the back of the couch and I'm sure there will be some where Edward grabbed me too, but otherwise I'm fine. Satisfied with his inspection he strips off and pulls me back into his arms.

He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me. It's fierce and passionate and I know, from the bottom of my heart, that he's fixing to claim me, just as Esme and Charlotte had told me he might if I ever got hurt or was touched by an enemy. I know he can smell Edward's scent on me and he needs to remove it, or should I say cover it up with his own. Breaking the kiss he nuzzles my neck as his hand dips between my legs and his thumb brushes my clit. Plunging two fingers inside me he fingers me to a climax and then my legs are around his waist and he's sheathed within me. He hasn't even removed his clothes.

It's fast and rough and I'm sure I'll bruise but I don't care. God do I not care. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and take all he has to give, tugging his hair so he looks at me when I feel his teeth brush my throat- removing the temptation I know is there to bite me and mark me as his. Plus I need him to see that I'm ok with this. I know him, he'll hate himself later thinking he hurt me. I need him to look on my eyes and see that I'm enjoying this. Oh how am I enjoying this. It reminds me that I'm alive, that he did just what he said and protected me.

He pushes into me over and over again, my body coiling and the warmth of my imminent climax making my skin flushed and slick with sweat. I grind against him as he thrusts and soon his cum is filling me as my walls grab him in a vice, milking him of everything he has. He slowly sets me on my feet as he pulls out and my legs are shaking so violently they barely hold me up. Wrapping his arm around my waist while mine remain on his shoulders, he kisses my temple.

"Christ darlin', are you ok? I'm so sorry. I lost myself in my need to cover his scent and I'm lucky I didn't fucking bite you! Please tell me the truth. Did I hurt you?"

"No cowboy, you didn't hurt me. I promise." He smiles at the use of my nickname for him and lifts me up and carries me into the bathroom. It's then I finally notice the rends in his shirt and that his shoulders are wet with something. He sees where I'm looking and removes his shirt, revealing the new bite wounds just healing on both shoulders. I gasp and tears fill my eyes again, but he kisses me and quietens me by explaining that Edward bit him while he was removing him and that they'll be healed completely soon and they don't hurt.

I don't like seeing them on him, but there's nothing I can do about them so I let it go and we take a quick shower- having another go round there- before climbing into the bed naked. The next day I wake to find breakfast on the small table and a bag next to the bed with new clothes. I get dressed and eat quickly, scarfing down the food like I haven't eaten in days instead of just hours, and by the time I'm done Jasper is back and Felix is with him.

"Morning darlin', I called your bosses and told them you were sick and couldn't call yourself. They said they hope you feel better and they'll see you when we get back from our trip. Also, Carlisle is here. He wants to make sure you're ok. Are you up to seeing him?" It's that question that makes me realize how guilty I feel. It's because of me that Carlisle may have to choose between the son he's known over a century and the however many greats granddaughter he just met a couple months ago. Jasper must feel it because he comes to kneel in front of me, taking my hand in his.

"You have nothing to be guilty for darlin', it's not your fault that your blood calls to Edward more than anyone else's. Carlisle will understand that."

"Ok. I'll see him." I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what's coming. Carlisle comes walking in then and heads straight for me, pulling me out of the chair and into his arms for a fatherly hug- I can't deny I've missed these. He lets me go and checks me over.

"Oh Bella, Alice told us everything. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he? I can't say I'm happy that you two kept these things from me but I understand. Felix, we'll do whatever we can to help Aro, let him know would you? But not yet. First we need to handle Edward. If Alice is right we can't go to Volterra until Edward has made a move to do whatever Alice thinks is going to lead us to the enemy and for that we need to be here, where he can still get to us. This isn't over yet."

This is a new side of Carlisle I didn't think existed. He's a strong leader now. One that will do what's necessary for the good of his family even if that means putting them in danger from a lesser foe. And it's clear Edward is the foe now, to him at least. We've known this for a while now.

"Just so you know I had Peter show me where you guys left him as soon as Alice told us what was going on. He was awake and had found his arms and one leg and was looking for the other. When he saw me he immediately started trying to make it seem as if it were your fault and that Jasper had just attacked him for no reason. When he realized I knew the truth, that you're his singer, he tried to get me to understand how torturous it's been, tried to get me to be proud that he lasted so long around you.

"I told him that he should have told us the truth, not hid it and endangered you like that and that I couldn't have someone so willing to endanger a family member in my family and he needed to leave, for good. He's angry now. Angry that he's lost his family and he's blaming everyone. He told me before I walked away that we would all be sorry. He doesn't know that I know about the rest though, I couldn't admit that without telling him how I knew. I'm sorry I didn't see this Bella. I had just thought he was jealous, that with all the couples around him he was avoiding us all. Not just you.

"I'm so sorry. Alice told me to tell you guys that he's decided for now to go hunting in Seattle and lay low. Being ripped apart has made him too weak to try anything, so he needs to hunt. I still can't believe he's lied to us all these years. I might have understood his choices, had he told me. Had he explained it to me. How did I not see such a narcissistic personality? Am I really so blind?"

Jasper laid a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. The sadness and guilt in his eyes was nearly my undoing. Stepping forward I wrap my arms around him again and hug him tight. This man is my blood, my family. I brought this to him. This is my fault. "I'm so sorry it came to this Carlisle. I came here and flipped everything you know upside down. You have all become a second family to me and I would never wish to hurt you. As soon as it's plausible to do so, maybe Jasper and I should leave, not just on our trip but for good. He's after me, not you."

Pulling back he looks me in the eye, a determination I've never seen before lights his eyes. "I'm afraid he is after us all now. You and Jasper are safer with the group than on your own. What about when Jasper needs to hunt? He can't leave you alone. And I doubt Peter would allow it anyway. No, you stay with us. I know Jasper moved in with you and it wouldn't be plausible for you to move into our house because of that, but perhaps it's best that you stay with us at the house while you're on your vacation. We can just bandy it about that you left earlier. That your sickness was just a short stomach bug.

"Then when Jasper needs to hunt neither of you will be alone, Jasper will hunt with someone and you'll stay in the house so someone can be watching you. Agreed? And before you get angry yes I know you're perfectly capable of protecting yourself Jasper, but we're all involved in this now."

I study his face for a moment. The sincerity there helps me make my decison. Like Jasper, I can see Carlisle will protect me with all he is too. His expression brooks no argument so I reluctantly agree. "Alright Carlisle. We'll stay."

"Good, now get some rest and we'll see you back in Forks tomorrow. With Edward going to Seattle there isn't a need for you to stay away longer- but I'm sure you need the time to yourselves for today." With that he leaves and Felix goes back to his room next door.

Come the next day the three of us travel to Forks, Felix following Jazz and me, and we come home to find that Alice has had another vision. Apparently Edward is done hiding the diet he prefers and has decided to hunt humans exclusively, no more animal diet. With any luck he'll attract attention and the brothers will tell Felix to bring him in for trial. Too bad our luck wasn't holding up this time.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: wow guys! I totally forgot today was Saturday. I was working on outlining the next Jasper/Bella story so I have it ready sooner for you guys and literally spaced updating! I am soooooooo sorry. I swear it won't happen again. Swear! Thankfully I had been editing my chapters for this story earlier in the week and just so happened to have this one ready. There may be some booboos, but there shouldn't be many. *I have gone back and reedited to fix said booboos, but I'm sure I still missed a few. Lol_**

 ** _I mention Jake's age in this chapter. I realized that I made a timeline booboo because I was forgetting in canon Jake didn't phase until after his sixteenth birthday in 2006. It is still only 2005. I went back and fixed it in previous chapters._**

 _chanur: I wish you would sign in like you used to so I can answer you privately. Don't worry, the warrior is coming- he wasn't ever a warlord, that title goes to Maria, he was merely her best warrior. Right now he's just getting used to being a mate to someone. As for why they care what people think... They're vampires. It's their duty to keep things from the humans and they have to play things right to not become suspicious to the humans of Forks. For me, usually when a couple get engaged they tend not to live with their family. I know I moved in with my fiancé. It would be more normal for them to live in Bella's house than in Jasper's with the Cullens. And Alice makes the decisions because she's the one with the visions. She's the one seeing what's coming and what will keep them alive, believe me she doesn't make them all. But if they're to have even a chance to survive what's coming, they need to rely on her and that she's right about Edward. What if Jasper gives in to his baser instincts and kills Edward and they never learn who the enemy is in time? Don't worry, I have things well in hand. Thanks for the review._

* * *

 **Chapter Ninteen**

 **Bella**

I wake alone. The sun filtering through the curtains of the room blinding me for a moment as I blink away the dream. It was so vivid, so real. A beautiful little boy with blond hair and brown eyes laughing as we played in the meadow; and then suddenly Edward was there, but he wasn't alone. Someone, whose face was blurry, was standing beside him and then the dream turned into a nightmare. They tried to rip the boy from me and no matter how hard I fought to stop them, they succeeded. My heart is racing as I try to calm myself from the immense fear I felt, not for myself- but for the boy.

It's been nearly a week now since Edward's attack. He's been in Seattle since then. Carlisle and Esme had to give the school an excuse as to why he wouldn't be there this year. They simply told everyone that he decided he wanted to complete his senior year elsewhere. They couldn't say anything with the faked paperwork Jasper got from their tame lawyer with the transferral of Edward's transcripts to a private school in Seattle. Apparently the man named Jenks, who is also in Seattle, makes them illegal documents without asking questions- because Jasper intimidates him. Which amused me a lot when I heard that. Jasper intimidating? Well at least he isn't to me.

After the attack, Alice and Felix sat us all down and told us all about the new Volturi. Everyone was shocked to learn about them and to know that Alice has been so involved in my life, and Jasper's. They were also shocked about Felix. We found out he's Alice's mate. She didn't want anyone to know that yet, didn't want those of us who knew who she really was to worry about them being separated when Edward was more of a concern than her missing Felix. Or Felix missing her. Now we've come closer as a family because there are no longer any secrets between us.

It's nice. To not have to keep things from them. I felt so guilty about that. Jasper and I moved into his old room, the one he used before he moved in with me, and they've all been trying to distract me with things to do. No one wants to go anywhere right now and if I'm honest I'm bored. I've been doing more sleeping and eating in the past three days than I've ever done in my life. That's how bored I am. I know they mean well and that they're just worried, but I have to get out of this house. I don't want to make it a fourth day of sleeping, eating, being bored and sleeping and eating some more.

I get up and shower before heading downstairs to find my wayward fiancé. I'm determined he and I are going to do something today that's not sex or movies, though sex is nice. I find him in the kitchen frying me up some eggs and bacon. When he hears me he turns to face me, smiling. What he says next gets me all sorts of excited. "I have some good news for you darlin'. The guys called. From what I could understand over the cacophony of voices all vying for attention at once, Paul has a surprise for you; and Sam is wanting us to visit too. They miss us apparently."

He barks out a short laugh at that, but I'm all smiles. Finally! I get to get out of the house. "That's great cowboy. Now give me my breakfast! I'm starving. Then we can go." He laughs and passes me the plate filled with light, fluffy scrambled eggs and crisp bacon and perfectly browned toast covered in butter and jam. It looks delicious and before I know it it's in my mouth, down my throat and in my stomach and the plate is empty.

I blush and look at him sheepishly, I've never eaten that fast in my life. "I guess you're excited to be getting out. Let me put these dishes in the dishwasher and we can go."

"So no one is going to suggest us leaving alone is a bad idea? That going out without someone knowing where we're going is irresponsible?"

He turns and gives me this annoyed look and I know it's because he's irritated that anyone could think he can't handle himself and protect me. I know that he's this big bad warrior, but Carlisle is right. Even a badass can be caught by surprise and taken down. And Alice can't see everything. There are ways to get around her. Not that Edward knows that, he would just come across those ways by a happy chance.

"We're going to the Res darlin', I don't think even Edward at his most thirsty would be stupid enough to start a war with the pack and I'm not in need of a babysitter, are you?"

I step forward and brush his lips with mine. Pulling back I smile. "Only babysitter I need is standing in front of me. I know you'll keep me safe cowboy." Then I saunter away while he goes back to what he was doing.

He moves at vampire speed and before I know it we're out the door and on our way to La Push and the Res. The others weren't home when we left so I can only assume they had left for their various pursuits before I woke. I trust my mate, so we should be safe on the Res. Before long we're pulling up outside of Sam and Emily's cabin and I'm jumping excitedly from my car before Jasper even has the keys out of the ignition.

* * *

 **Jasper**

As I get out of Bella's car, I have to shake my head at her excitement. She's hated being cooped up these past few days, but we haven't had too much of a choice. We had to be sure Edward would stay in Seattle for a while. I can protect myself and Bella just fine but if I've learned one thing in the seventy five years that I was Maria's soldier, it's that being too cautious is never a bad thing. I know my limits. I will admit that I have my own weaknesses. It's nothing to be ashamed about. I also learned to trust my gut instincts and if Alice days that Edward is needed for something more, then he is and I need to trust that. No matter how badly I want to kill him and end the threat against Bella.

I'm just glad whatever major thing happened this week happened and the guys wanted to tell Bella about it. It gave me a perfect reason to get her out of the house. I could tell she was bored. If the others give me or her any grief about leaving without telling them, I'll have my say and I don't think they'll like it. The guys called this morning and only my vampire senses could understand a thing coming from the multiple voices all trying to speak at once. It's awe inspiring how quickly Bella has made friends with them all. Even Paul and Leah. We haven't been by in about three weeks though, so I have no clue what Paul could have wanted to tell her.

But the answer becomes clear as we walk into Sam and Emily's and I notice a new person sitting at Emily's table. She looks a little like Billy and Jake. I know he has two sisters, one that graduated from college last year and one who is married and living in Hawaii. The way Paul is hanging off of her I'd say he's found his imprint, so this must be the grad. She's pretty in that classic Native American way. Light russet skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. Eyes that hold a look of immense love for the boy beside her. They're the only two here.

"Hey Jazz, Bells. This is Rachel, Jake's sister. Guess what! You were right Bells. Finding my imprint has definitely helped my temper." He gives us a grin and Rachel blushes a bit, but shakes our hands and greets us sweetly. She doesn't seem at all perturbed by my cold skin.

"Well I'm happy for you Paul. Rachel, I'm sure he's told you about us but how about you? What do you do? I didn't know you were coming home. I knew Jake had older sisters though." Bella sits down at the table and she and Rachel start talking and just like that, Paul and I are dismissed. So we decide to leave them to it.

"Let's go down to the beach. The others are out there working on their fighting."

"Oh? This I gotta see." With what I told her before we left, I figure Bella is safe enough to leave here alone for a small amount of time. The house is on the Res after all and we won't be so far away I won't be able to hear her if she needs me. So I walk with Paul to the beach. I see Quil, Embry and Jake all in wolf form once we get there. They're rolling around in the sand, each trying to get ahold of the other with teeth and claws. Jake clearly has the upper hand on both boys, but then he's also the true alpha and bigger than all of them- even Sam- despite the fact he's only fifteen. Seeing Paul and I, Sam calls for a halt and we join the group.

"Hey Jasper, nice of you to come see us," he says with a laugh. "We've missed you these past few weeks. Where have you been?"

"Spending time with Bella of course. Besides, you saw us just three weeks ago. It hasn't been that long. I've moved in with her you know, asked her to marry me too."

"Yeah I heard. And congrats man! When's the wedding? When did you propose? Hey! Since you're here could you maybe show us some more moves?"

I have to laugh at the way he fires questions off at me without giving me time to answer. "Damn Sam, you could at least let me answer. Thanks for the congrats, I did it on the twenty ninth of last month, Bella wants to have it on the day we ran into each other at the hospital so the beginning of June, and sure. I've got some time, it seems Bella and Rachel hit it off so I'm sure they'll be talking for a while."

They all laugh at Sam's reddened face and I think through what I can show them. Looking around I notice Leah sitting by herself off to the side. She looks irritated, her emotions say she's angry and upset and lonely feeling. It's clear they've been leaving her out, probably not wanting to hurt her- which is stupid in my opinion. She may be the third smallest, Colin and Brady- being the youngest two at thirteen- are the smallest of the pack, but she's the swiftest and I'm sure she can hold her own and I think I'm going to show them just that.

"Leah, lets go!" She smiles at me and immediately jumps up. Her excitement hitting me and letting me know I made the right choice. I take my phone from my pocket and switch it off so we don't get distracted, as far as I know Carlisle has the number to Billy's- so if they need us they can call. I didn't leave a note because I didn't see the point, surely Alice has seen where we've gone. I put my phone back in my jacket and take it off and lay it over a log as she shifts; and then I take my stance, legs bent at the knee, arms loose at my sides. Ready.

She doesn't come at me immediately and it's clear to see she's been paying attention. She circles me slowly, my body turning to follow her movements as she looks for an opening. We do this for at least a minute before she finally makes a move. She feints right, trying to get me to go that way but I'm too seasoned to fall for that, but she catches it quickly and stops just before she gets to me. Good. We do this little dance for a good twenty minutes. This helps them understand why they have a pack. A lone wolf up against an older vampire like me wouldn't stand a chance, but working as a unit? Absolutely.

I've just made the decision to end things and head back to get Bella and head home when I hear it. Two screams, both female. Feeling around with my gift it hits me, thirst, desire, danger. Edward. Shit! Why the fuck is he risking his neck to declare war on the pack? And they'll see it that way too. He's attacked or is attacking someone on the Res. I take off up the beach, praying I'm not too late, and Leah is behind me and past me in seconds. She must have seen something on my face that let her know something is wrong. I hit the door of the cabin at full speed which unfortunately means that the door is a total loss and I'll have to replace it later, but that doesn't matter right now.

What I see in front of me is all that does. Rachel is on the floor against one wall as if thrown against it, she seems to have been knocked out- but Bella has all my focus. She's cowered in the corner her eyes shut, rocking back and forth and crying. I move towards her as Leah phases and goes to Rachel. She's so damn freaked out she didn't even seem to hear us come in.

"She's breathing. What the fuck happened here Jasper?"

"I don't know yet."

I move towards Bella and hear her say something along the lines of "not again" and assume the splintering of the door has her thinking its Edward come back so I move to her side and quietly pull her to her feet and wrap her in my arms. "Bella, darlin', I'm here. I'm here. Are you ok?"

Her eyes fly open and she focuses on me for a mere second before she buries her head in my chest and starts to cry. Thanks to vampire hearing I can make out her muffled words.

"Oh god Jasper! It was Edward! He came through the door and we could immediately see he wasn't himself. He hit Rachel, knocking her into the wall when she tried to stop him and came at me, but he stopped. It was like he was warring with himself. He kept muttering and started pacing and then suddenly he was gone. He just shut the door calmly behind himself as he walked out. It was so strange." Just then the rest of the pack come through the door, Alice and Peter on their heels. They're both in front of us in seconds

"Damn it Jasper! Why didn't you answer your phone?! Or let someone know where you were going? I wasn't watching for you because I was too busy looking for Edward. To see when he might leave Seattle. Which he didn't decide! He just left! By the time I saw anything to indicate he was heading this way he had already caught Bella's scent and that's when he finally made a decision, to follow it and find her. And why the fuck doesn't anyone in the family have a phone number for someone on the Res?! I mean seriously? We had to book it over here! We obviously didn't make it in time. Damn he's fast! Why can't people just cooperate? Why is it that I never see anything until decisions are made?"

While Alice continues on with her rant, hands waving about in the air- she almost wacks Jared in the face twice-, about holes in her visions and ways around her gift and wondering if that's why she hasn't seen the enemy I take my phone out and see several missed calls from both her and Peter. Cursing silently to myself for being so careless, I thought he was still in Seattle and there wouldn't be any possible way he'd come on the Res after Bella and risk adding the pack to his list of enemies, I stop her mid rant.

"Enough Alice!" The tone of my voice stops her mid sentence and she looks at me shocked.

"Now that you're quite finished yelling at me you can listen. I thought Carlisle had the number to Billy's and I turned my phone off to spar with Leah, I didn't think about telling anyone because frankly I am not a child and am perfectly capable of having coherent thoughts without being told how to act and what to do. Bella was bored as hell and since the guys called just this morning and no one else was at the house, I took advantage of a situation I judged to be perfectly safe to make my mate happy. I never thought Edward would be stupid enough to involve the pack by attacking on the Res, but now he has. We can't keep this from them. Why it happened. Peter, you track where he went and Alice fill them in while I try to calm Bella down and call Carlisle. He needs to come check Rachel."

As I speak her eyes soften and fill with remorse. She nods and defers to the authority in my voice. "Ok Jazz, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm so used to making decisions based on what I see that I forgot that you are better at making them than I am when it comes to danger. But just promise me you won't turn off your phone anymore, please."

I just nod as she heads over to the others and quickly begins to tell them everything. I can feel their anger overlapping their concern for Rachel. As I dial Carlisle's number they break away from Alice and come over to check on Bella as well. She ensures them she's ok through her tears and voices her concern for Rachel as I wait for the phone to start ringing. He picks up on the first ring.

"Jazz, what is it? Who's that crying? Is it Bella? Has something happened?"

"Carlisle, we need you at the Res. There's been an incident. I'll explain when you get here."

Whatever he heard in my voice brooks no argument and I can hear him packing up his medical bag. "I'll be there soon." Then he hangs up and we wait. As we do Sam comes over to me as Paul holds a now awake, but in pain, Rachel.

I can feel his anger, but most prominent is determination. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped. Plus this might not have happened if we had been on alert."

"You heard Alice. There's something bigger afoot and Edward could put everyone in danger. Whoever this enemy is, if they learn about a seer? Can you imagine what might happen? This enemy means to wipe out our leaders, can you imagine what might happen if a new regime takes control? One that may not be as tolerant or understanding of the Guardians? As understanding of the fact that you are here to balance out nature? It's not just to protect the vampire race, but everyone. I really am sorry Sam. I just never thought he'd be so bold. I'll fix your door before we leave." He nods in agreement.

"Don't worry about the door. What reason do we give for what happened? She has a good sized knot on her head. She's damn lucky that's it, her face will bruise badly where he hit her too."

"She fell? Maybe down the stairs from coming from the bathroom?" The cabin is two stories and the only bathroom is up the steps. I only know because of the tour Sam gave me once.

"That could work. I'll let her and Paul know. But from now on, no more secrets."

"Out of respect for you, one warrior to another, I promise."

Smiling, he turns to Bella then, who has come back to my side- Quil, Jake and Embry hovering around to make sure she's ok while the others are with Paul and Rachel. I realize then that Emily and Kim aren't around, but before I get to ask where they are Sam is speaking to Bella. "You ok Bells? Alice told us he's after you. You didn't get hurt too did you?"

"No Sam, I didn't. Rachel saved me. When he came in, his eyes were black and I guess you all told her about vampires and what that means. She grabbed your fireplace poker, tried to hit him with it. It just made him angrier and that's when he backhanded her and made her fly across the room and hit the wall." When she says this there's a feeling of pride coming from everyone in the room. It takes a strong human to face down a vampire that way. She certainly has my respect for it.

Bella continues and what she says has me shocked for a moment, but then I begin thinking about what it could mean. I think I have a fairly good idea. I'll have to talk to the others about it when we get home. "But for whatever reason it stopped him. He started to fight himself. I don't know why, because he had nothing to stop him from taking me with her hurt and no one around. But then he heard Leah and went running before you all got to us. I'm so sorry I've brought this to your door. We shouldn't have come here."

Sam lays a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, none of that now. This isn't your fault. We've heard about what happens when a vampire finds their singer. Frankly it's amazing you're still alive. We will help protect you whenever you need us. You're family now Bells. You became so when you helped Leah and Paul. When you helped us understand those things about Leah. We protect our family."

She smiles a watery smile at him and I am thankful he is able to reassure her and get her to calm a little more. She's not aware of it but I've been projecting a little calm her way so she's not as hysterical. I was afraid she would have a panic attack, she was shaking so hard. I feel the shift in her emotions then, curiosity coming to the fore.

"Where's Emily? And Kim? I would assume with this being a Saturday that she would spend as much time as she could with Jared."

"Emily went to Port Angeles to get some things for the house. I'm actually glad she isn't here. She would have tried to stop him too and then all three of you might have been hurt. Whatever it was that made him stop, clearly hurting Rachel was a part of it. But if he had really had to possibly defend himself he might not have stopped. Being confronted by more than one woman could have been problematic, even for a vampire. As for Kim, she works at the clinic on Saturdays during the school year." Seems Sam is thinking the same thing I am. Hurting Rachel was what stopped him.

"Oh. I'm glad they weren't here either, and that they're safe." I can now feel the guilt making a rise in her emotions again and swiftly pull her into my arms as her tears begin to fall again.

Carlisle shows up moments later- Peter texted me while we were waiting and told me Edward's trail led back towards Seattle and that he unfortunately lost it at the Hoh River- and checks Rachel over. He diagnoses a mild concussion and that she will have a nasty bruise from Edward backhanding her, but she is fine otherwise and he tells Paul what to do to care for her and then comes over to me and Bella.

"Bella, how about you come back to the house with me and let me make sure you're ok. You seem to still be in a state of shock and I need to make sure you don't have a panic attack." He looks to me and I give him a small nod, letting him know that I'm keeping her calm. We have no idea how she'll react when I stop though, so we'll need to watch her the rest of the night. I'll remove my gift a little at a time over the next few hours though. She needs to be able to process what happened and deal with it, not feel numb from the calm I'm pushing on her.

Completely oblivious to our exchange Bella answers Carlisle's request. "I'm fine Carlisle but thanks for making sure. I'm just glad Rachel is ok. I'm sure all I need is to get some rest and spend time with Jasper."

"Alright, but if anything changes come get me immediately, understand?"

"Yes sir," she says dutifully, like one would to a beloved father or grandfather, and he chuckles and heads out the door. Probably to go let the others know what happened.

Tanya went home the day after the attack when Edward didn't return. She went off to be alone after the attack so didn't overhear what Alice told the others, so she doesn't know why Edward attacked Bella, that is she didn't. She probably does now. Carlisle called Eleazar and let him know what happened, that Bella is Edward's singer and that he tried to kill her and is no longer welcome by us. That it was because he hid it from us, but they were told nothing else.

It's not that we don't trust them, we just dont need too many people knowing the truth just yet. The more people who know, the more thoughts Edward has to read and the more likely it becomes that he learns the full truth. Which in turn creates issues for us. We're counting on him not coming back to the Res anytime soon, so he hopefully won't ever hear the truth in their thoughts. I'm just glad it seems hurting Rachel pulled him from his blood lust and he didn't take advantage of the situation. He could have taken Bella with him this time. Good thing self preservation seems to be as important to him as getting Bella's blood. Otherwise he might not have left her. But me and an entire pack of wolves chasing him wouldn't have kept him alive very long, not while having to tangle with a struggling woman on top of it.

* * *

 **Edward**

What the fuck is wrong with me? I may enjoy feeding from humans, but I don't kill people I don't plan to feed from and to kill a Quileute? I would have called the whole pack down upon me. Especially the sister of the true alpha. They wouldn't have stopped until I was dead. That's why I had to get out of there, why I fought my instinct to just grab Bella and run. They would never have stopped chasing me and her probable struggle would have slowed me down. I may be fast, but I don't think even I could outrun the pack and Jasper. I have no wish to die anytime soon.

At least when I left the woman was breathing. Now I'm swimming down the Hoh River to hide my scent and lose Peter so they don't know where I'm going. Then I'm going to circle back and head to Port Angeles for a few days and plan my next move. This is what I get for being stupid enough to make a split decision and not plan ahead. I need to get her alone, totally alone. I figured I could get her today because I never thought the other woman would be bold enough, or dumb enough I should say, to attack me. She's lucky I didn't break her neck.

The need for Bella's blood has become an obsession. I have to have it and I have to figure out how to get it. Tanya is gone so I can't get her help, she'd help me just because she fancies herself in love with me and would want to give me my heart's desire. Oh well. I'll just have to wait it out. I'm sure they'll get complacent and then I'll have her. I just have to wait. But can I even do that?

* * *

 **Alice**

"He's heading to Port Angeles to plan his next move. He's going to wait for us to get complacent," I say as I come out of the vision. Felix holds my hand as he usually does and the others watch fascinated, having never seen me have a vision before.

After telling Felix what happened between Jasper and I on the Res, he agreed we should start deferring to him on planning things. No matter how old Felix is and no matter how good a fighter, he's still not on a league in planning battle like Jasper is. Thankfully he's not too prideful to admit that. So we sit quietly waiting to see what happens next.

Peter looks to Jasper and asks, "what do you think we should do Major? Act like we've become complacent and let him try to get to her on our terms? That's what you would usually do, but I get this is your mate- not some newborn."

Jasper thinks for a minute before sighing and shaking his head. "Not this time, Peter. I don't think it would work because I wouldn't let her go anywhere alone and we would have to be in close proximity because he's so fast and that would let him hear our thoughts. Remember, he can hear people he knows within ten miles from himself. That's too far away to keep her safe. And we can't rely on the possibility that he would be so focused on her he wouldn't be listening for us."

Peter nods. "Alright, so what?"

"We let him be. Eventually the compulsion to get to her is going to be too strong and he'll try again and then hopefully when he realizes he still can't grab her, he'll lead us to the bigger threat. I don't like it much because I'm a man of action, but we don't have a choice. We have to know who the bigger enemy is. For the safety of everyone."

"Ok then. We wait." With that last deferral to Jasper from Carlisle, the meeting is over and Jasper takes Bella upstairs to rest after her ordeal. We got lucky today. I don't think we will next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: the argument is brought to you by Loopygirl1. She brought up a valid point to me. Not everything is always sunshine and roses in a relationship. Eventually someone is going to say or do something to make the other angry. I can attest to that. My husband and I can have some doozies sometimes. Lol. The only advice I have though, just like in this story- never go to bed angry._**

 ** _The mention of Bella not being ready is brought to you by a certain person, you know who you are lol, making mention that maybe not everyone gets why Jasper doesn't just change Bella. I know it seems convoluted to keep her human when changing her ends the threat from Edward, but please remember he's not the big bad here, he just seems it. Remember this story is twisted, hence the title. I hope I've helped you make more sense as to reasons why Bella won't be changed just yet. There's a method to my madness, I swear._**

 ** _I based the timeline on extensive research of Breaking Dawn. Lol. Also I figure conductive reasoning would help in the situation. To me they all acted pretty dumb in the book. To those who guessed this was coming, here's your right to say "I told you so". Lmao._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Carlisle**

It's Bella's birthday and I can't help but shake my head at the amount of prep that has gone into making sure she has a party worth remembering. After all, how many times does anyone turn eighteen? I laugh to myself as I think of how Rose would answer that. Well any of them would answer it the same way. They've all turned eighteen several times in the years since we started this matriculating thing.

Esme has out done herself this time. As the younger ones have all gone out somewhere to celebrate Bella's birthday and give us time to decorate, Esme has worked up a storm. The cake is done, this single layer thing- just the right size for Bella since she'll eat it alone- done in white icing with a pink strip around the bottom and icing flowers that look almost real and these really long stick candles.

Once she was done with that she filled up balloons with confetti and blew them up with helium and let them float to the ceiling in the veranda, leaving them wherever they may go. Now she's setting up a makeshift screen and old fashioned movie projector for after dark and getting the kindling set up for starting a bonfire- apparently Bella is fond of them.

She moved a couple small tables onto the veranda, one for a nacho and s'mores station and the other for gifts and has also gathered as many old blankets as she can so that we may sit upon them and Bella can cover up with them while we're outside. She bought popcorn and soda for the movies, which are going to be the book to movie versions of Bella's favorite Jane Austin novels- Pride and Prejudice, the one with Kiera Knightly, and Sense and Sensibility with Alan Rickman as Colonel Brandon.

Once she's done she closes the southern windows so Bella can't see out them and see what's been set up, she can still see the veranda but that's not exactly a surprise. Now we just have to wait for the others to return. I know just what we can do while we wait and lead a giggling Esme up to our bedroom for a rare afternoon romp. But before I get to enjoy her she tells me she has one stop to make and heads into Jasper and Bella's room. She's done in seconds and comes out and retakes my hand and we continue on our way to our own bedroom.

* * *

 **Jasper**

I woke Bella this morning with breakfast in bed and a plan. After Edward's second attack ten days ago we decided to make her birthday really special so we're going to the Res first where they've set up their own party for her, then I'm taking her to dinner, then bringing her home for the surprise Esme will be setting up while we're gone. So far she's had a great time and I'm glad that her birthday has gone off so well.

After the argument she, Alice and myself had the day after the attack, well... She's been a bit subdued. I asked if we could safely change Bella and still rely on Edward's frustration and anger to lead us to the enemy, Bella argued that that wouldn't be helpful because there wouldn't be any blood lust and he wouldn't feel any need to ask for help from someone else because the compulsion for her blood would be gone and he might no longer care about them, despite the threat he had made towards Carlisle. As scared as she had been, she felt she could handle the danger. I got angry that she was being a martyr, but then Alice stepped in and told us that she wasn't ready to be changed yet anyway.

When I asked her why, she simply told me she wanted to be human for our wedding and wanted to wait until she was closer to nineteen so she could be nearly the same age as me, when I laughed and told her she still wouldn't be she got irritated, stomped her foot and walked away. Leaving me behind smiling like a fool at how cute she was angry. Now we're celebrating her eighteenth and are one year closer to her being ready to become a vampire.

She loved the little lipstick note I left for her on the bathroom mirror this morning and is now opening gifts from the pack. I just wish I could have given her the one thing she wants most this birthday, her parents. It's been eight months now since they died and I know she still misses them everyday, but most especially on days like this.

Knowing she's reached a milestone and they aren't here to celebrate with her is why everyone put so much effort into the day. To help take her mind off them; and Edward. We haven't heard from him since the attack on the Res he's holed back up in Port Angeles and everything in me wants to go there and kill him. If we don't soon learn who this enemy is, I may go mad.

Rachel thankfully recovered well and the bruise that had been on her face is almost gone. It's still a little yellow though. Just goes to show how badly a vampire can hurt a human. It's been ten days and it looks like it'll take at least another week for the bruise to go away completely. I can't believe it's been two weeks since his first attack. The time just flew.

After we leave the Res we head back to the house where I asked Esme to set up Bella's surprise. When we enter our room laying on the bed is the note I wrote and the dress and jewelery I purchased for her birthday, I got them that day I picked up her rings. She looks at me questioningly, but I simply smile and hand her the note. As she reads the few words there, she begins to smile.

* * *

 **Bella**

So he plans to take me to a fancy dinner does he? Well I can live with that. It's four o' clock now, so I have an hour to get ready according to the note. I give him a quick kiss before leading him into the bathroom, smiling at the note still on the mirror reminding me it's my birthday with a little smiley face. We take a quick shower, no time for sex unfortunately, and then he grabs his clothes and heads out the door as Alice comes skipping in.

She helps me get dressed before sitting me down to do my make up. "Nothing dramatic Alice, please."

"Don't worry Bella, I've got this. You're going to look fantastic for your dinner with Jasper and then when you guys get back, Esme has a surprise for you too."

"I don't know how many more I can take today! It's been perfect thus far and I don't know what could possibly make it better."

"You'll see, don't worry." I just nod my head and sit as still as I can as she plucks stray eyebrow hairs and puts on whatever she has spread out on the dresser. When she's done she leads me into the bathroom and tells me to keep my eyes closed until she's done with my hair.

When she finally finishes, I open my eyes to a person I barely recognize. The make up is natural: pale pink lips, barely there foundation and powder, nude shadow. My hair is pulled back into a high, straight ponytail, braided on the top of my head with a few wisps of hair around my ears. I love it. It goes perfectly with the dress Jasper bought me.

A half sleeve, white mini, with a lace back. The sleeves are lace too and it's skin tight, like all my curves are showing and are my boobs and hips bigger? Weird. It's been given a pop of color by the red suede, ankle strap heels. Me in heels, this can't go at all wrong, though the heels are short and wide- helping me keep my balance better. Around my neck is a simple platinum and diamond solitaire pendant necklace. In my ears are crystal flower stud earrings, both from Tiffany's.

Now that I'm complete, I head down the stairs in search of Jasper. What I find is nothing short of breathtaking. His shoulder length hair is still damp from the shower, so it's slightly slicked back. He's wearing a black long sleeve button down with a gray vest over top and a pair of gray slacks and black dress shoes. He's even wearing a gray and black stripped tie. He's so handsome. And he's all mine! He gives me a knowing smile, he can probably feel the lust pouring off me in waves, then walks towards me.

Holding out his arm so I can loop my hand through it, he looks down at me. "Ready darlin'? We have to be in Port Angeles by six, as that's when I made the reservation for."

Nodding, I smile back. "Where are we going?"

"To C'est Si Bon. It's a French restaurant. It's so fancy even the menu is in French. Let's go."

We get there in record time and it's all I can do to sit still when the waiter goes to take our order and Jasper orders in perfect French. I didn't know he could speak French. It's hot! The way it rolls off his tongue so flawlessly has me ruining my panties. He flashes me a smile, but can't do much more as our drinks and appetizers come then. I eat in silence, watching as he pushes the food around to make it look as if he's eaten. After dinner we head home and as much as I want him to take me off somewhere and make love to me, our family has other plans. By the time the night is over, I have officially had the best birthday ever- culminated by the fact that the family all went off somewhere so we could be alone and Jasper made love to me all night long.

It's only marred by the same nightmare I woke from that morning, but slightly different. The same one I've been having for fourteen days now. The one I've kept from him, though I don't know how I haven't been tossing and turning or projecting emotions to tell him something has been wrong. I thought I could keep them from him until I could figure them out. Unfortunately this time I couldn't keep it from him, because I woke up screaming. This time it wasn't just the boy they were trying to take from me, it was Jasper too.

* * *

 **Jasper**

It's been three days since Bella's birthday and I've grown worried. She's had nightmares every night since the one that she woke up screaming from, alerting me to the fact that she's been having them at all, I also learned that night that she's been having them before that night too. I hate the fact that she has kept that from me. I don't know how I didn't know to begin with, surely I should have felt them. But I've only felt a happiness from her as she sleeps. As a result of my worry and irritation, we had our first fight.

"For the last fucking time Jasper Whitlock Hale, I am fine! They're not important. If I had thought you needed to know about the dreams I would have told you!"

"Obviously they are important if you've been having them every night Bella! How do you expect us to be partners in life if you won't even tell me about something so simple as the fact that you're having bad dreams? Maybe I could have helped you understand them. Instead I find out, because two nights ago you woke up screaming for the first time ever."

"I hardly understand them. And what's in them isn't something I wanted you to know. But since you insist I'll tell you!" She then tells me about the little boy with blond hair and brown eyes and how happy she is. How they play in the meadow and then how Edward and some stranger come and snatches the boy away.

The way she describes it all. Could she want children? Am I holding her back from a normal human life? I mean, why else would she dream of a boy who sounds like he looks like I did as a child? As I move further into doubt, I'm blasted with a dose of anger so strong it nearly brings me to my knees. Looking up into my fiancées face I see pure, unadulterated ire. She's pissed off at me for some reason.

"And that right there is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you'd read too much into the child in my dream and start doubting things. Get this through your thick skull Jasper Hale, I don't want anything more than a life with you. I understood the consequences of my choice the moment you told me what you are. I know that you can't father children. I know that I'm giving up a lot of things by giving up my human life and I don't care! I don't care! And for your information the dreams changed the night I woke up screaming! They changed to me not just losing the boy, but you too! So see? I love you so much the mere suggestion of losing you terrifies me!"

After shouting that last bit at me she takes off out of the house. I make to go after her, but Peter and Garrett stop me. "We'll follow her Major. She needs a chance to cool off. Let her get over her anger and then we'll bring her home. We will watch over her, ok?"

I could only nod as the feeling of guilt overwhelmed me. She's sacrificed so much for me already. How could I doubt her? She's never given me any indication that she's upset to be missing out on certain things. When we leave for our trip tomorrow I'll make sure that she sees as much of the sights as I can. I'll give her a fantastic time and try to help her forget about my idiocy today.

* * *

 **Bella**

I just needed to get away. It's so serene here, the place Jasper asked me to marry him. The fall season has finally come in and made the trees exceptionally pretty as they begin to turn red, orange or yellow. There's a chill in the air during the days now, but it's not so cold I can't get away with just a light jacket or a sweater- though I did kind of forget one when I ran out of the house. The water on the lake is rippling softly in the breeze and the birds are chirping. There's no other sound but my own breathing. That's why I chose to come here. Yelling at Jasper wasn't something I had planned.

I don't know what's wrong with me, I've never gotten angry at him like that. My emotions lately have been all over the place. I cried my eyes out when Mr. Edward Farrows finally came to ask for Eleanor's hand in marriage. The same with Jane and Mr. Bingley. I've never cried like that over those moments before. Now I'm shouting at Jasper for such a silly reason? I just had to be alone for a while. Surrounded by all those vampires, you're never truly alone as they can hear everything.

I'm not totally alone now either. Somewhere out there Garrett and Peter are keeping watch, but they've left me to myself. I sort of wish Jasper had followed instead, but as angry as I was that wouldn't have been a good idea then. I've been out here for at least two hours now and have calmed a lot. I'm getting a little cold if I'm honest, but I just had to get away before I said something I would regret. I know he knows that I'm one hundred percent ok with the things I'll lose by being with him. He just fell back on an old habit today, self-doubt. Hopefully my shouting at him knocked that idea right out of his mind.

Sighing I move to get up. I need to go back and talk to him. Apologize for yelling and maybe take him off somewhere for some make up sex. I'm about to head back when there's a rustling in the trees and bushes on the other side of the lake. Suddenly I don't feel safe and I look around to see if Peter or Garrett have heard it too, but I don't see them and turn back just in time to watch Edward walk out onto the opposite shore.

I can practically see the evil sneer from here, even as far away as he is. He can't jump across the lake because it's too wide for that, but he can still get across it in seconds by swimming. I may get a good head start but he'd still catch me before I could get back to the safety of those watching out for me. I back up towards the woods, not wanting to take my eyes off him, but suddenly he's running and I panic. I turn and begin to run, crashing into the trees just as I hear the first splash as he hits the water. I can feel the branches whip against my face, pull against my hair, but I don't stop. I want to call for Peter or Garrett but am afraid that that'll give away my exact location and can only hope those two will hear me running and get to me before Edward.

I can only hope that the crashing noises I'm making will not also give me away, but just a general direction instead. My heart is thudding in my chest and I can barely breathe for the fear. Please, please, please don't let him catch me! But my request goes unanswered as mere moments later I'm grabbed from behind and whipped around to look into the smirking leer of Edward Cullen. There's no trace left of the boy in the photos that graced the family portrait wall. The smiling sweet looking teenager has been replaced by a predator. Much more deadly looking than when I first met him.

There is no mercy, no hesitation and I know I'm going to die. "Out and about without your protection Bella? How convenient for me. I'm surprised they let you go off alone. It would seem my time of laying low has worked and they've let their guard down. Here I was, just coming to watch the house and see what you all were doing and if I could get to you somehow and here you are hand delivered on a platter. How delightful."

He leans down and inhales my scent, his nose running along my neck and causing me to shiver in revulsion. He must not have heard, seen or scented the other two or he would know I'm not alone. Where are they then? Perhaps his focus was so on me he didn't hear them?

"Mmmmm, you smell so sweet. Like honey. I can't wait to taste you, but first I think I'll taste you in another way. You spread your legs so easily for the monster, will you spread them nicely for me?" This was it.

I could feel his teeth graze my carotid as he began to move his hands to the buttons of my jeans and started to say my goodbyes to the ones I love in my head and pray it would all be over quickly. I also said another silent prayer that Peter wouldn't let Jasper go on a rampage and kill innocent people. Closing my eyes I braced myself for the feel of his sharp teeth slicing through my flesh or the feel of his body violating mine, but then suddenly there was a crash and the sounds of someone yelling my name.

It was Jasper! He's found me! And it sounds like Peter and Garrett are closing in as well. There's a soft curse from Edward, he pauses like he's debating grabbing me and running, but then he's gone. There one minute and not within sight or sound the next. I can barely believe it. I have no time to process the fact that I'm still alive and that he left me before Jasper is standing in front of me while Peter and Garrett go racing passed, presumably to try and catch Edward. No sooner is Jasper's arms around me then my knees buckle and he has to pick me up to keep me from the ground.

"Bella! Are you ok? Please darlin', please tell me you're ok! I'm going to kick those two idiots asses when they get back! I knew I should have followed you! Dammit!" He looks me over, sees my undone jeans and snarls, but I reach up and cup his cheek- drawing his attention back to my face. The worry and fear in his eyes is all I see before my eyes fill with tears. I almost died again. Almost left him behind.

"I'm fine Jazz. You came just in time. I'm so sorry! I should have stayed close to home. I shouldn't have made myself vulnerable by being out in the open like this, it's my fault. Don't blame Garrett and Peter. But never again. If we fight we hash it out right then and there, or we just go to different rooms- but never again will I leave the house alone like that. He had me. I was in his arms and his teeth were at my neck and I was sure I was dead. I won't ever leave the safety of the family again. I swear it."

"It's not your fault Bella, it's mine. I shouldn't have listened to Peter and Garrett. I should have followed you. Then maybe we would have been together and Edward wouldn't have chanced it. We might have still been arguing but at least then he wouldn't have gotten so close again. I seem to continue to fuck this up. Never again. Where you go I go, no arguments."

I nod readily, never again will I be in a position for Edward to grab me, no matter who's fault it was. Even though it was mine, not Jasper's. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already on my way. Alice called, she had a vision on her hunt that Edward was coming, but by the time she got to where she could get a signal, he was already almost here." Alice is with Felix somewhere in the Olympic Mountain Range teaching him to hunt animals. He's promised to try it for her and they decided to try it today. I'm just thankful that they got ahold of Jasper at all.

"How did he not hear or smell the others? Surely he should have?"

"They went off to give you some space, thinking they'd be able to hear him before he saw them. They weren't too far from you, just far enough to be out of range of Edward's abilities. He hasn't been around Peter and Garrett often enough for them to be in that ten mile range yet. They have to be closer than that for him to hear them, more like three to five miles. They were both about eight from you, which is still plenty close enough to get to you quickly, they didn't hear him until they heard the splash of his jumping into the water. By that time I was already almost to you. Jesus Bella, I almost lost you. Let's get you home ok."

I nod and wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest as he runs at vampire speed to get me home. After a quick check by Carlisle to be sure I was ok mentally as well as physically, Esme makes me a couple pieces of fried chicken, but when I get a couple bites in I have to run to the bathroom and throw it all up. Blaming it on nerves I lay down for a nap, wrapped up in Jasper's cool, strong arms.

Upon waking I find the sun has set and I'm starving. But when I shift to get out of the bed, my stomach twists and I have to run to the bathroom again. This time though there isn't much in me except the water I drank before falling asleep. Jasper holds my hair out of the way and when I'm done he sets me on the counter while he searches for some pepto in the medicine cabinet. What happens next will forever be ingrained into my mind.

As he searched for the pepto he knocked an unopened box of tampons into the sink. As I watch his hand pick them up to replace them, I mentally calculate. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. But after counting through it in my mind four times, I realize... My period is five days late. I had it eleven days before the engagement party and Edward's attack. I remember because we avoided the house as much as possible that whole week. But surely it can't be possible.

The next thing I'm aware of is Jasper calling my name. "Bella? Are you ok? Here, I found the pepto."

"Jasper, how many days has it been since the engagement party?"

"Seventeen. Why?" I hold up my hand for him to wait and mentally calculate it again, but I get the same results.

"I'm five days late." At that I hop down from the counter and turn to face the mirror, searching for anything to indicate any changes in my body. I have been tired a lot lately, then there's the mood swings, the constant eating, the vivid dreams and now, the nausea. Plus I noticed on my birthday that it seemed my boobs and hips are bigger and wider.

All signs of a human pregnancy. But I'm dating a vampire. I'm engaged to a vampire. But the more I think about it, the less far fetched it seems. After all the only reason it's assumed male vampires can't procreate is because they're usually with female vampires, not humans, and a female vampire's body is frozen in the same state as when they were changed. Her body can no longer physically change. But a man? A human man? I've read stories of men well into their seventies producing children. There is no indication that they can't be fertile older than even that.

So is it possible that male vampires can produce children? Jasper watches me with curiosity as I assess my body through my clothes. I'm wearing my favorite pair of flannel pjs, which are rather form fitting. I look at my breasts and see that they do indeed look fuller, my hips a little wider. Then I turn to the side and take in my body profile and can't help but notice a slight bump that wasn't there yesterday. Lifting my shirt I run a hand over it, and immediately freak out. Something nudged my hand.

Catching Jasper's eye in the mirror I notice he's staring at my hand. At where it's placed and then he makes me jump when he calls for Carlisle, who appears in the doorway almost immediately- as if he was already on his way up to our room.

"Is everything ok? Alice is freaking out downstairs, something about Bella's future suddenly disappearing from her visions. I was on my way to check on you when Jasper yelled for me. What's going on?"

I turn to him and look him straight in the eye as I ask, "Carlisle. Can male vampires reproduce?"

He looks confused at first, not understanding the question. "Why would you ask that Bella? I mean, I don't think we can, but who's to say for sure. There's a lot we don't know about our genetic makeup. Science has advanced a lot but I don't think anyone has ever really checked, but I won't unequivocally say no. I mean Incubi can, it's been proven because some don't immediately kill their prey- they seduce them and well... have sex with them a while before killing them like a cat plays with a mouse. Sorry that sounds indelicate. But again, why?"

I could care less about that, but it does possibly prove that I can be pregnant. "Because I think I'm pregnant."

Both of their jaws hit the floor, figuratively, and I would laugh if the situation weren't so serious and strange. Carlisle snaps out of his shock first and starts going off at vampire speed to himself about if it is possible, while Jasper finally snaps out of his shock and joins him. And now I'm getting irritated.

"Hey! Remember I can't keep up with you when you guys go off like that. Human here."

"I'm sorry Bella. I was rifling through all the stories I've ever heard of this happening. I think we need to call the brothers. Surely Marcus knows of some book or text about this in the archives. I've heard rumors, from South America, but they aren't concrete evidence and frankly- they all end badly for the mother. This is unprecedented. I mean, your relationship with Jasper isn't exactly normal. We don't often find ourselves with human mates you know. I have to get an ultrasound machine in here, you need to take a pregnancy test. There's a lot to be done. We don't even know if a pregnancy would be compatible with your system. We may have to terminate it."

It was then I looked at Jasper and saw his agreement at Carlisle's words. He looked worried, but there was no way I was letting anyone harm my baby. Just then another little nudge bumped my hand and I became determined. "Excuse me!" They had both gone back off on a tangent with each other, leaving me out of it. At my sharp words though, they turned back to me.

"There will be no terminating anything Carlisle. Absolutely not! You talk to Marcus, you find out all you can, but there's a baby inside me and there it will stay until it's ready to come out! It's a part of me, a part of Jasper. I will not kill something so precious. And that's the end of it!"

With that I walk from the bathroom and make my way downstairs. I reach the kitchen just as Jasper catches me up. "Bella darlin', be reasonable about this. We don't know that that's an actual baby. I mean, I'm a vampire. It could be a monster. I will agree to let Carlisle do some research but please, if it turns out it'll be a danger to you then you have to let Carlisle remove it."

I round on him, anger seeping from every pore, my hand never leaving my bump- I don't want to argue with him again so soon after the first, but damn him if he isn't going to make me tell him off with his words! "I don't have to do anything Jasper but eat, sleep and love you! This baby is half of us both! How can you think it could be anything other than a precious miracle? I will not discuss any type of termination! It. Is. Not. Happening! Now if you'll excuse me! I'm starving and I smell something extremely delicious and I'm going to go find it. Come find me when you've gotten your head out of your ass!"

Shoving past him I follow my nose, searching for the tantalizing scent. Funnily enough it's not coming from anything cooking. Esme hasn't started my dinner yet- though I've told her time and time again I can cook for myself. I walk through the the kitchen and out onto the balcony where there's a little breakfast table and find Peter and Charlotte. Whatever I'm smelling, it's coming from here. I sniff my way towards whatever it is until I'm nose deep in Peter's jacket sleeve.

He looks behind me at Jasper in confusion. I'm not speaking to him right now. "Hey Major, what on earth is she doing?"

I ignore Jasper's whispered words and bring Peter's attention to me. "What is this on your jacket Peter?"

He looks at where I'm now pointing and grows uncomfortable. "It's blood Bella. Char and I just got back from hunting. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was there. I'll head inside and give it to Esme to wash."

He moves to stand, but I just keep a hold of his jacket sleeve. Tentatively I stick my tongue out and lick the spot, much to the protests of the other three. It tastes coppery, like a penny almost, but it certainly isn't disgusting like I thought it would be. In fact, I want more. I suck the spot into my mouth and try to get as much of the good stuff off as possible. When I'm done I straighten back up and look at the weirded out faces around me.

"What?" What did I do? And then it hits me. I just sucked human blood off of Peter's jacket sleeve! "Oh my god Jasper! I... I tasted blood! And I liked it!"

His face is clouded with anger. "So it's half and half is it Bella? Seems to me the fetus or whatever is a little more like me than you thought. And that's ok to you? That because of that thing you just licked human blood of my best friend's jacket? No! It goes today!"

I hear the slap before I feel it, but boy do I feel it. I think I've broken my hand, but the look of horror on Jasper's face and the tears and anger I know are on mine are enough for the other two to leap off the balcony and take off, leaving me alone with the man I'm most angry at at this moment- despite how much I love him.

"How dare you! How dare you try to command me like I'm nothing more than one of your soldiers. I'm your fiancé! We're going to be partners in this life and you just tried to make a decision for me, based on one act? And did you ever think that maybe this was a way of finding a solution to keep me healthy through all this? Now we know that I need blood for nourishment! And what's wrong with me having blood now when I'll be drinking it once I'm a vampire anyway. I'm going inside to get Carlisle to check my hand and to tell him what just happened. You stay away from me, again- until you get your head out of your ass!"

I walk away with as much dignity as I can given the tears streaming down my face and the pain in my hand. I don't want to see or speak to him until I've calmed down and he's thinking rationally instead of out of fear of the unknown. If we let that rule everything we do, then most people would never leave their homes. I will not let that rule me. This baby is a part of me, a part of Jasper and I will die giving it life if I have to.

* * *

 **Jasper**

She slapped me! Bella actually slapped me! Holy shit... I am an idiot! Why did I go and do that? Am I terrified of what this whole thing means and of what might be growing inside my fiancée? Absofuckinglutely. But would I ever do anything that would cause her harm, physical or emotional? I thought I wouldn't until just now. I've made her cry and get angry twice today. And now she's physically hurting because she slapped me. I know better than to ever dictate to her. She's my equal in all things and I just tried to demand she kill the life inside her.

Life inside her? That's right, it's a life. Something that's part her and part me. But I still can't help but fear what's to come. I too have heard the rumors. The stories. Children ripping their way out of their mothers, killing the women in the process. Monstrous beings that prey on beautiful young women and impregnate them, to just kill them. But that's not what I am. I'm not the type to abandon the person I love, but that's just what I've done. Abandoned all hope because this thing is an unknown, instead of doing as Carlisle suggested- research.

I go off to do some thinking. Running as fast and as far as I can I find myself in Port Angeles in front of a drugstore. Going inside I head to the aisle with the pregnancy tests and grab three, all different. When I get to the counter the little old man behind it gives me a knowing smile. I don't know what he sees in my face, but what he says next makes all the difference.

"You know it isn't as bad as all that? I can tell by your face that you weren't planning on your girl getting pregnant, but everything will be just fine I bet. My Lucy and I got married back in high school after I found out she was pregnant. I was scared shitless, let me tell you, but it turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to me. I got a beautiful wife and several wonderful kids out of it. They say children are the greatest gift God gives us and they're right about that.

"The sleepless nights, the constant worry. It's all worth it when you hold that tiny little bundle in your arms and realize that they're yours. Yours to love and cherish, to protect and teach. To help grow into good adults. All you want to do from the moment you hold that tiny little bundle in your arms is to protect them. To wrap them in a bubble to keep the world out. But it's all worth it. So it won't be too bad Sonny, you'll be just fine. Go home to that girl of yours, take her some pretty flowers, maybe take her somewhere special and be there for her. I'll bet she's just as scared as you are."

I can't help the smile that creeps across my face. "Thanks Mister, I needed that. How much do I owe you?" He tells me my total and I pay him and head out of the store. He's right. I don't know how I know it, but everything will be perfectly ok. And I do have to protect them. Because if Edward finds out, not only is Bella in danger, but so is my child. My child. Bella is carrying my child! Who ever thought that it could happen? That I could find myself becoming a father. With that final thought I make my way home, stopping to pick wildflowers along the way. I have some 'Major' apologizing to do.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: whew! Last chapter was a long one huh? There will be a few more like it, long that is. And Jasper put his foot in his mouth plenty, but can we really blame him? It's just the love he has for Bella that's making him an ass. Lol. Don't worry. He's not as slow on the uptake as Edward was in Breaking Dawn. ;)**_

 _ **well he has some Major apologizing to do. Don't worry, they won't be fighting too much longer. I loved the scene in Eclipse where Bella punched Jake, so I wanted to recreate it in my story, just differently. lol. On with the discovery of some things. I don't want them going into this whole thing totally blind. And Stephenie Meyer always made it seem the Volturi were omniscient- at least to me- so surely they'd know a bit about the possibility of hybrids, right?**_

 _ **This story is almost complete. Shocking right? I have maybe seven to eight chapters left. Possibly more, but that just depends on certain things. Is there anything you want to see besides the obvious? Perhaps an epilogue? Let me know.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- One**

 **Bella**

I was fuming. How dare Jazz try to demand I kill our child?! What right did he have to make that decision for me? Did he not know me at all? I mean sure, our courtship has been a whirlwind but it's not like we failed to learn about each other in all that time. He should know by now that he can talk to me like a rational adult and we can make decisions together. It's not like I don't know that this could and probably will be dangerous for me. It's clear this pregnancy is already going to be fast. I mean just yesterday there was no bump and now there is, that's three months of pregnancy gone right there.

Most women my size start showing a tiny little bump at three months. So that's how I've come to that conclusion. My body isn't going to have the needed nine months to accommodate a growing fetus. I'm sure I'm going to be dealing with a lot of discomfort, probably even some pain. Hell, I may even have a few broken bones here and there if this baby is part vampire and as strong as one, but I would do it all for Jasper's child- our child. I will do it all. No one, not anyone is going to try to harm my baby. I'll kill them first. Set their asses on fire and watch as they burn. And there's those moods swings again, I'm so angry I'm contemplating hurting the people I love just to keep my baby safe. What the hell is that?

I'm on my way to find Carlisle when I get an idea. Rose. She'll help me. She'll want this baby to come into our world just as much as me and she'll understand where I'm coming from. I go in search of her, only to find her in Carlisle's study- with Carlisle. Looks like she already knows what's happening. They look up as I enter, Carlisle looks cautious but Rose is beaming.

She hops up from her seat and makes her way to me. "Bella! You'll never believe the progress we've already made. We called the brothers and Marcus is already looking through the archives. He said that he's sure there's information there. Aro remembers years ago hearing rumors from the human world about a woman being impregnated by a vampire in South America. He had sent someone when it first happened but nothing had come of it so he had just put it down to tribal superstitions and pushed it out of his mind until now. He's sent Demetri to see if he can learn anything about it, but he's doubtful unfortunately. It happened in eighteen fifty after all.

"Carlisle has already gotten an ultrasound machine on its way from the clinic on the Res. Esme has gone to the library to get books on pregnancy, don't worry she'll come up with a good excuse to keep anyone from getting suspicious- we've had decades to learn how to lie after all- and Emmett and the others have gone to get more blood. Peter told us what happened. Are you ok? I'm sure you need your hand checked. Don't be too mad at Jazz, he's just scared.

"Not only did Edward get ahold of you today, and believe me he'll give Garrett and Peter an earful for leaving you no matter how much space they thought you might need, but this is an unknown to everyone and potentially dangerous to you and his first priority will always be your safety above all else. I'm sure when he gets back he'll have his apology ready. How about you come over here and we'll check that hand, make sure it isn't broken."

I told him it wasn't their fault, but I guess I can see his point. Eight miles was an awful lot of space to give me after all. "So you'll help me Rose? Help me keep my baby," I ask as I let her lead me to a chair.

"Of course. I'll admit to selfish reasons for it. I've always wanted a baby and to have one in the house? I'm ecstatic, but I'm also concerned for you. I will help Carlisle do whatever he needs to do to keep you and the baby healthy throughout the pregnancy. Now that we know at least one way to do so, we should hopefully learn any others. Now have a seat and I'll look at your hand."

I sit down and Carlisle comes to join us. As Rose checks my hand, I turn to Carlisle ready to ask him questions. "So what do we know so far?"

"May I," he says, indicating my belly. After I nod, he lifts my shirt and puts his hand on the bump. He gasps and looks at me with surprise when he feels the movement of the baby. Then he feels around a bit, pushing and rubbing until, nodding with satisfaction, he removes his hand and goes silent. I can see him thinking things through in his head. As he does that, Rose touches each finger of my hand and then manipulates the bones checking for breaks and my ability to move my fingers.

"There's some bruising, but nothing feels broken. Thankfully." She sets my hand in my lap and moves back to the computer she had been at when I came in. I don't know what she's looking for, but she's engrossed in it almost immediately.

Finally Carlisle finishes his thought process and begins to tell me what he thinks. "Well the bump is about a three to four month bump, but movement that others can feel can start anywhere between thirteen and twenty five weeks, so three to six months. That makes it harder to predict the growth rate of the fetus. But if I were to guess, I would say you've already gone twenty weeks in two. There are forty two weeks in a full term pregnancy so if you continue to grow as fast as the first two I would say you will hit full term in another two so let's make a prediction and say you'll have this baby around the twenty ninth?

"Then there's the fact we don't know what is growing inside you. Is it human? I would think not with as fast as it's growing. So is it a vampire? I tend to doubt that too because we don't change anymore after we've been turned. So does that mean it'll be half human half vampire? With Alice not being able to see you I'm leaning towards that. Technically the pack are hybrids. She can't see them which would mean she can't see hybrids. The baby's life is tied to you therefore I'm sure your fate is tied to its fate. Does that make sense? We just have a lot to learn in a small amount of time and in that time we have to ensure your survival too. Keep that in mind, that you could possibly not survive this as a human, or even at all."

"Yes, it makes sense. And I know this Carlisle, but I won't let it stop me from bringing this baby into the world."

He nods in understanding. "Then there's one more thing. I'm not sure you if noticed, but there seems to be nudging from two different places. I don't think you're carrying a single baby Bella. I think you're carrying twins."

"Twi...twins! Did you just say twins?" I move my hands to the bump and sure enough, there's two nudges from two different directions. Holy shit! Oh, oh, oh! Jasper is not going to be happy!

Just then I see movement in the doorway and focus my full attention on Jasper standing there. He has a bag in one hand and wildflowers in the other and a look of shock on his face. I want to still be angry with him, but thinking about what Rose said, my eyes soften and I move to stand up. To go to him and tell him that I'm sorry, but he moves too quickly and is suddenly in front of me, on his knees.

His eyes are focused where my shirt is still raised, on the bump. I go to cover it, but he stops me. He moves both hands and places them over the bump and just sits there. The look of concentration on his face is almost comical. But then the movement happens again, he looks up at me a look of awe on his face. Then he smiles and all seems right in the world again.

* * *

 **Jasper**

When I come into the house I can't see or hear anyone, so I go in search of them. I find Rose, Carlisle and Bella in Carlisle's study, which explains why I didn't hear them- it's soundproofed. I see Bella in a chair, Rose behind the desk at the computer and Carlisle is in front of Bella, kneeling as he tells her what he thinks. I hear what Carlisle says, that there is probably two babies inside her. She freaks out a bit, I can feel her apprehension and wonder if it's because of me, because she thinks I'll be even angrier. If it hadn't been for that old man, I might be. But what he said to me really got into my head.

I was an idiot, am an idiot. If I had paid attention I would have noticed that Bella is already in love with them. She would never give over to the idea of terminating the pregnancy. She would hate me for it if I tried to force it too. I'm now resigned to the fact that Bella is going to do this, carry this baby- these babies- and do her damndest to live through it. If there's one thing I've learned in the months I've known her, if anyone can do this- it's her. Carlisle is right though, we need to learn as much as we can so we can keep her healthy and help her live. Even if I have to turn her in the end, she will live. She spots me then and moves to stand.

Moving at lighting speed I'm in front of her in seconds. I can feel her self-conciousness as she moves to cover her exposed belly and I stop her. I set my items down and touch the bump there tentatively. I concentrate hard on feeling what she feels and when I feel the little nudges against my hand, I'm in awe. There's life inside of her. How could I ever have thought that my babies were monsters? We still don't know enough about all this, but that will change. We'll all do our parts to help. Mine is to be an attentive partner and love her through all this. Turning to Carlisle I ask him what we should do now.

"Well let's get it confirmed first. Take her upstairs to the bathroom and get her to take those tests. We'll go from there." I nod and get up. I help her from the chair, grab the bag with the tests and her flowers and we go up the stairs together. She goes into the bathroom and I hear her peeing and then I hear the sound of the three tests being laid on the counter, then she washes her hands and comes out. I set the timer on my phone for five minutes- just to be sure- and we sit and wait.

I hold onto her hand, which reminds me... "You didn't break your hand slapping me did you? I'm so sorry Bella. I'm just so scared about what could happen, I didn't think. I shouldn't have tried to dictate to you. I'm here. I'll be here through it all. We are in this together, no matter what. If I have to change you in the end so be it, but we have to learn more."

"No it's fine. Just some bruising. And I'm sorry too, but you aren't the only one who is scared. I am too, but the love I feel for these babies already... It is more powerful than that fear. However, I shouldn't have slapped you. You just made me so angry. You're right too, we have a lot to learn in two weeks."

I must have missed that part of their conversation. "Two weeks?"

"You must not have heard all that Carlisle said. He's predicting with the rate of growth already presented that I should be at full term by the twenty ninth. I'm also scared about what might happen if Edward gets wind of this. We didn't even think about that in the fear of what might happen to me. What this all means. But what if Edward finds out?"

I go to answer her, but the alarm on my phone goes off before I can. We walk into the bathroom together and look at the tests. Each one says she's pregnant in one way or another. She turns to me with a smile.

"We're having a baby, cowboy." Her voice is so soft I can barely hear it but I hear it just the same.

"Babies darlin', if Carlisle is correct." I wrap my arms around her as she throws hers around my neck, her fingers playing with the end of my hair.

"Babies. Well this explains my dreams then."

"Your dreams?"

"The nightmares about Edward? Remember they start with the blond boy in the meadow? I did kind of shout it at you this morning. I'm afraid Jazz. Will he try to hurt them just to get to me? What if he manages to get one of them? Even if I'm a vampire, he may use them for revenge. This morning our biggest worry was me having bad dreams and Edward, now it's so many things all at once. Who would have thought that by noon we'd have fought twice, once leading me to being attacked again. Find out I'm pregnant and now have to worry about Edward, me dying through this pregnancy, and what might happen to our babies. It's all just too much Jazz." And with those words she breaks down.

I knew it was coming. There's been so much tension lately and she's been so strong. I knew the break would come eventually, one can hold in everything only so long after all. I'm actually surprised I haven't gone off on someone yet, or something. She's kept me strong. The only thing I can do now is hold her as she screams and sobs her grief and fear out and offer soothing words that she probably can't hear right now. Lifting her in my arms I carry her to the leather arm chair in the corner of the room. Esme replaced the one I took with me when I moved in with Bella. I hug her close.

"I won't let him near them Bella. He won't even get close I swear it. And we'll do everything in our power to keep you healthy through all of this, and to make sure that even if you don't survive it as a human- that you are turned. You've already decided to join me in eternity, it'll just be sooner than we planned." Just the thought of Edward near her or our children makes me growl low in my throat. I'll kill him first. He won't touch them again.

She finally calms down after about thirty minutes and I change my shirt as she smiles sheepishly at me for soaking it with her tears. Then she takes my hand and leads me out the door of our room. "Come on cowboy, let's get downstairs and tell the others it's official so we can start to plan."

"Ok, but then I'm taking you somewhere for the rest of the day. Second Beach and Rialto Beach have some great tide pools. It's always nice to just sit and watch the creatures within. After all, I need to make up for my behavior earlier. I haven't even given you your flowers yet." She laughs at that and let's me loose to grab her flowers off the bed. I hand them to her and she smiles and smells them and we head down the stairs to tell our family the... Good, but not so good, news. These next two weeks will be the longest of my existence.

After we announce that it's official I tell everyone where we're going and head out the door. I take Carlisle's car and drive us to La Push. We're greeted by Jake driving past us in his Rabbit so he turns around and joins us. Sam had sent him to the house to check on Bella- I need to thank them for their help today, Bella doesn't know it yet but they're the reason Edward ran without her. He couldn't chance carrying her into the trees, which is where he would have had to go to get past the pack. They were already patrolling the area when I called Sam.

He had sent out Jake, Quil, Embry, Leah and Jared to patrol the border between our house and the Res. Unfortunately they weren't close when Edward got through, but they were close enough to cause him problems after he attacked Bella. I have to be grateful for that. Even unconcious she would have been difficult to carry through the trees, not without the risk of her slipping.

We pull into a parking lot near Second Beach to talk. Once we assure him she's ok, we tell him what we found out and he takes off to go let Sam know so they can see what they'll want to do. I'm sure Sam will want to speak with Carlisle. After all, they don't know if our babies are a danger to humans or the pack. I'm just thankful that Sam is levelheaded and rational and will want to learn more before acting. I'd hate to have to kill the pack to protect Bella and my children. Amazing how one can feel once they 'get their head out of their ass'.

I'm still apprehensive, but I can't help but feel the love Bella does. These are my children. A part of myself, a part of Bella. Hopefully by the time it's time for them to come out, we will know enough to keep Bella alive. Or at least alive enough to change her. We get to the beach and thankfully it's free of people. I put her on my back, careful of the bump, and run her to the tide pools.

We sit for a couple hours, watching the little creatures inside them. I'm glad it's a cloudy day, so the sun doesn't burn her and she leans into my chest and trails her fingers through the pool we're sitting next to. The little fish dart back and forth, some even being bold enough to come up close enough for her to almost touch them. I help her get one of the starfish out of the pool and she holds it for a minute before I put it back so it doesn't dry out and die.

We talk about the future. About names too. I never thought I'd ever have the chance to name a child. Almost a hundred and forty five years of being an unchanging creature and I had given up all hope of ever becoming a father. Of carrying on my family's name and blood line- though I'm not sure blood is the appropriate term. Since I no longer have blood flowing in my veins. Wrapping my arms around her I lay my chin on her head.

"Thank you Bella. For being mine, for forgiving my idiocy today. I should have remembered how strong you are. If anyone can do this, it's you. So thank you. Thank you for giving me something I never thought I'd have, children. The chance to be a father. I thought I would continue through this life alone, lonely. Don't get me wrong being with the Cullens has been great- but I was lonely. I had given up hope of ever finding a mate. Now not only have I found you, but you've given me the chance to become a father and there aren't words enough to tell you how I feel about that."

She turns her head to look at me and smiles. "No, thank you Jazz. For believing in me, for being here for me. After my parents died I thought my life was over. I never hoped to find someone to be with like I have you. To find a family, a second one that is. And now I can carry on my family line thanks to you. Carlisle's family line too. His descendants won't end with me. I was content in the knowledge that I would be the last, but I have to admit that now I won't be- I couldn't be happier. Though I can think of something that could make me happier in this moment."

"Oh? And what's that?"

She grins at me mischievously. "Make up sex." Then she winks at me and I have to laugh. I know just the place too.

Without a word I pick her up and make my way into the forest to the little clearing. The grass here is still lush and green, untouched yet by the fall change. I set her on her feet and begin to disrobe us both, laying my shirt out on the ground for her to lay on. Then I help her down and cover her body with my own and make slow tender love to her until the sun begins to set and the cold becomes too much. Dressing us, I run us back to the car and drive us back home. She sleeps peacefully that night, for which I'm glad. I have a feeling the next two weeks are going to be rough.

The next morning, early, I move out of her arms and leave her to sleep. She curls around my pillow and inhales my scent but doesn't wake. I don't want to leave her, but I have some unfinished business to take care of. Two men who failed in their duties. I get wanting to give her space, but it wasn't like she didn't know they were there. She knows me too well to ever think someone wasn't watching her and I'm sure she saw them follow her to the lake. Eight miles away from her? Why so far. I don't buy that "giving her space" bullshit. I've had all night to think about it and I think that Peter isn't telling me the truth, something he knows I hate.

They know what's coming the second I find them in the great room. It has to be the look on my face. Kate asks what's going on, but Garrett tells her it'll be ok and that she needs to understand they fucked up and it's my right to get my pound of flesh for it. She's not happy but when she sees Charlotte taking it all in calmly, she sits back down and nods her understanding. I won't kill them. They're friends and they made a mistake, but they need reminding that that mistake could have been costly. I took my reprimand for the same thing when the Res attack happened, but I wasn't so far away from Bella I couldn't get to her in time.

We walk out the veranda doors and disappear into the forest. I want to get as far away from the house as I can without being so far I can't get back in minutes if Bella needs me. It's hard enough for Charlotte and Kate to let their mates walk into danger, but to have to hear it too wouldn't be fair on my part. My phone is on and Alice is staying home today so she'll be able to get ahold of me quickly. Once we're in a decent size clearing I stop. I don't face them, if I see their faces- the contrition- I'm likely to damage them. A lot. They shouldn't have anything to be sorry about, because they shouldn't ever have been that far from her.

"I want the real reason you weren't close to her. Don't give me that bullshit of giving her space. Ten feet is space, eight miles is not." I can't believe how calmly I managed to say that when inside I'm seething. I'm tempted to project how angry I am just to show them, but I won't.

Peter is the first to speak. "It was my idea. I know we said we didn't want to use her as bait, but I wanted to see if we could thwart Edward that way. I never dreamed he would actually show up. We were just testing to see how far out we could get from her while still being able to hear her and scent her. To see if we could possibly stay out of his gift's range but be able to know he's there. I never expected not to be forewarned ahead of time that he was actually on his way. I didn't know that Alice was somewhere that her cell phone might not work. Blame me. Put this on me.

"Garrett agreed, but reluctantly. He didn't like the idea of using yesterday as an experiment because of what happened on the Res, how we weren't prepared. He felt it could happen again, but I was fool enough to think it wouldnt. Everything was going according to plan, but the breeze shifted on us m- we lost her scent and were moving positions to get it back. But before we could, Edward was there. I know it won't make a difference, but it was working up until then. We could smell her, hear her shifting around and what not. And obviously his gift didn't pick us up that far out, but all that doesn't matter. I'm sorry Major. I made a mistake. It was stupid and I'll take the punishment dealt to me."

I knew there was more to it, but this? "You're telling me you went against my orders and put my mate in danger? That because the situation changed and your 'experiment' became reality, my Bella could be dead by now? You took advantage of a situation where she was upset, put your own decision over her feelings to test a theory? Is that what you're telling me Peter?

"And you, Garrett, just went along with it? Didn't even question it? Didn't even say a thing about how improbable it was in the first place?" I turn, my rage clouding my vision. What idiocy! They knew Edward might show up unexpectedly, but they still left my mate vulnerable when she was already so because of the argument we had had?

Garrett opens his mouth then, drawing my attention off Peter. "We are sorry Major. We never fathomed the possibility that Edward would arrive there, that Alice would not be able to give us ample warning to get to Bella. We thought he was still in Port Angeles. It does not excuse us however. Not when we put Bella in danger like that against your wishes. As Peter has said, we will take whatever punishment you wish to mete out."

I couldn't speak for a moment, not with the rage now clogging my throat. We've become too reliant on Alice. We have let our vigilance falter because we expect her to be able to warn us ahead of time. We will discuss that bit of idiocy later. "Do you know how lucky it was that some of the pack was patrolling by the Res border closest to the house? That I was able to call Sam and he was able to get them to flank Edward in time? He could have knocked Bella out cold and took off with her, but because he would have had to take to the trees- he didn't chance it. He could have raped her, killed her, I could be without my mate right now because you decided to test a theory!"

Their silence is answer enough. I'm moving before I can even think about it, my anger controlling my actions as I zero in on the ringleader of this bullshit. I kick Peter in the chest sending him flying into the trees where he slams back first into a large oak, making the trunk tremble and bark fall down around him where he lays belly first on the ground. Wisely, Garrett keeps his mouth shut. Before Peter can get up I'm on him. I punch him in the face twice before throwing him into the tree a second time. That moment I said I was waiting on for myself, the one similar to Bella's release yesterday- it's finally come. I vent my anger and fear on my friend until Garrett finally grabs me from behind.

Snarling I throw him off, turn to face him and he just stands there. I want them to fight back. To give me a reason to keep going, but they don't. Ignoring Garrett I look back at Peter, with his dislocated shoulder, the dents in his face and body where I punched him- he's missing a hand too. Disgusted at him, at the both of them, I turn and take off into the trees lest the rage I still felt overtake me and I kill Peter instead of beating him.

I'm feeling so many emotions at once, anger- at myself, at Peter for daring to put my mate in danger for his own selfish ends, at Edward, at the brothers for not telling me a long time ago they were meddling in my life, at Alice for not letting me kill Edward when I had the chance. Fear- for what might happen to Bella during this pregnancy, what might happen if Edward manages to get ahold of one of those babies, what this big bad enemy might do if they gain control and the fear that I may not be able to do a thing about any of it. I'm just one man after all. No matter my past.

Then there's the pressure of being the man everyone needs me to be. The strong, confident leader. When all I want to do at this moment is take Bella and run. Confusion- why me? What is so special about me that the brothers took such an interest in me from the beginning? Why did they have Alice, whom they have kept secret all these years, watch over Bella from the day she was born and not just through visions, but in the flesh? Why?

Then there's the overwhelming need to protect my mate and our children. Which I'm not doing very well right now, running like I am. But if I don't go somewhere and vent all this, I'll explode on someone and it could be deadly. I run until I'm a little calmer, then I stop and just start ripping things around me apart. Trees get uprooted or smashed apart by my fists, grass and dirt go flying in all directions.

By the time all my emotions are finally out, there's a new clearing in the forest and I feel mentally exhausted- but it's out. And it's helping me be able to see more clearly. Right now the only thing that matters is keeping Bella safe and making sure Edward doesn't find out she's pregnant. With the way he's acting, he won't have any issues with using our babies to exact any revenge he may wish to thrust upon us for thwarting him permanently if I have to change Bella after the babies are born.

So I vow right here and now that I will be her helpmeet through it all. She will want for nothing, at anytime. She won't be left alone again either. Not ever. Vampire or not. Not until the threats are neutralized. Not until this is over. With that vow made I head back to the house. Thankfully when I get there Bella is still asleep. Ignoring the others, though I can see Peter has healed from the damage my fists have done, I head up the stairs and crawl into the bed next to her and take her in my arms, close my eyes and relax. Breathing in her scent as she sleeps, I imagine our future. The good parts after all this is over. It's a bright future indeed.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: for any confusion in timeline, this is now September 23, 2005. A Friday. I like to keep my timelines clear. Lol. Then by the end of the chapter, it's almost the twenty ninth._**

 ** _I Hope Alice's POV helps you understand how Peter and Garrett could have been so stupid last chapter. Remember that noone is infallible. Not even Jasper. So even seasoned warriors like Peter and Garrett can make mistakes._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Alice**

Bella's pregnancy has flown by it seems, though it's only been a week. She looks about seven and a half months now. Peter's little moment of idiocy, seriously how dumb could he be, and Jasper handing him his ass was over quickly- both shaking hands the day after and forgiving and forgetting it for the sake of Bella. I mean, I get Jasper's anger. What they did was sheer stupidity. But we all make mistakes right. They figured since I hadn't called a warning or anything in the two hours Bella was out there, they were safe to separate and test Peter's theory. They were only going to be gone thirty minutes. Obviously it wound up being thirty minutes too many, but they seriously had no reason to believe there was any danger.

They had no idea I wouldn't be able to reach them in case Edward headed their way and I didn't know Bella had run out of the house in anger after a fight with Jazz. So they decided to be idiots and test a theory trying to get this whole mess over with, whih even Carlisle wants and he's one of the most patient people I've ever met. Besides, even seasoned warriors make mistakes from time to time. Like Jasper and his moment of stupidity with the cell phone. No matter what, our guard will never be let down again.

Jasper had been right too, when he sat us all down and mentioned we'd come to rely on my gift far too much. Peter and Garrett relied on it and we almost lost Bella and the babies we didn't know she was carrying at the time. Either way, the moment of stupidity has been forgotten, we've rallied around each other and the needed research has been done as a family, that's what they've become- a second family to Felix and I. Jasper is too busy hovering over Bella like she is some delicate piece of china, so most of the research we've done has been without him. He's driving her nuts, but she also understands.

Our research has been fruitful. When Carlisle called the brothers their first concern was her health, but when they found out she was fine they then worried about what it meant. Marcus immediately went looking through the archives to see if there was anything on human/vampire pregnancies. What he found was the same thing we did, a book on Incubi. Apparently these particular vampires liked to have sex with their prey before killing them, but a pregnancy hasn't ever been noted since the subject died soon after the sex.

In all cases, with one exception. Among the shelves next to the book on Incubi he found a journal from the early nineteen hundreds. A case they had dealt with and covered up that had been forgotten until now. In the journal, written by Caius, word had been traveling through the human world about a man, ripping out young women's throats- their blood drained from their bodies. They were calling him the Ripper of Rome. This was far too close to home for the brothers to ignore. Most of the information was gotten from the vampire after he was apprehended by Santiago. Felix had been on another assignment apparently so he wasnt there when the vamp was apprehended and brought in. He learned that a vampire was executed for nearly bringing the existence of vampires to human attention, but that was it. He wasn't aware of why exactly.

The Incubus was noted to like playing with his prey. He would seduce them, get them to trust him, have sex with them over the course of a few days or so and then revel in their fear when he finally killed them. He was an absolute sadist. He tortured the poor girls before he killed them. The brothers weren't so merciful in his execution. Jane apparently had a lot of fun with that one. They cleaned up his little spree, making sure humans didn't become aware of vampires, by blaming this particular event on a cult who drained the girls in sacrifice.

They also confiscated a medical journal from the medical examiner involved in the girl's autopsies. Stole them really. The journal revealed each woman was at the very early stage of pregnancy- not more than a week or two pregnant at least. The evidence was gruesome and we were all saddened by the death of the girls, but it is proof male vampires can indeed get human women pregnant.

Then we got a call from Demetri who had made contact with a local in Argentina while on his search to verify the rumors he was sent there to track down. The local gave him a journal about a tribe there that spoke about a vampire seducing one of their women and impregnating her- the Volturi never heard about that one because the tribe kept to themselves and the journal was only discovered recently in some archives at a museum. The girl spoken of was found a month after she and her sister left the tribe out in the forest, her womb ripped open by the baby that clawed its way out. The baby was never seen nor was the girl's sister ever seen again. But that's all he's found so far.

There were also stories Aro remembered hearing whispers of, about three women with similar stories to the one in Argentina. Two were before and the other one after, but nothing was known about what happened to the babies. Aro had sent a lesser guard member out to see if there was danger of vampires being discovered- any rumors of vampires are followed up on- but nothing ever came of it. Just a few suspicions and superstitions. No danger of the vampire world being discovered, so he let it go and brought the guard home. The first two happened in two totally different parts of the world and ten years apart, the final was fairly recently. Nineteen ninety one in Ohio. The one in Argentina was in the eighteen fifties, thirty years after the second. There was nothing to connect them at all until now.

He did do a follow up, which is the norm in these cases, and remembers that with each one the woman had been found in the woods a month after their disappearance with their wombs ripped open and no sign of a baby. But since no one blamed it on more that a superstition or a murderer, Aro wrote the incidents off- never thinking a vampire could be impregnating women on purpose. But with this pregnancy, we have to wonder. Is there a vampire out there intentionally getting human women pregnant? And to what purpose? Now we just had one more thing to deal with, but Aro said it could wait until this thing with Edward and the bigger threat was over. After all, if it is the same vampire, he's only done this four times that we know of and it could be several different vampires as well.

But it raised more questions about hybrids, does the vampire come back for his offspring and raise them? Or are they left out in the world on their own and if that's the case, how do they take care of themselves? Does that mean they grew just as fast outside the womb? Did they die, live? How long do they live? Will they be immortal like their sire or sires? There were just too many unanswered questions. But we had four points of origin and Demetri was already looking for the one in Argentina. He just couldn't track them. He'd have to follow rumors.

The first meeting with Demetri helps him catch your 'flavor', then the more times he's in your proximity the easier it is for him to track you- like it's easier for Edward to hear your thoughts the further away you are by the amount of time he's around you. The longer he's around you the further away you can be. So, Demetri will just have to use his vampire magnetism to get people to help him.

Thankfully we know Bella drinking blood along with eating human food is the right track. Thanks to her reaction to the blood on Peter's jacket, I laughed so hard when I heard what happened. Carlisle is probably right about full term being four weeks and we set up a surgery in his study in order to get the babies out without killing her, when he tried to use the ultrasound machine it wouldn't penetrate whatever is around the babies, no needle will penetrate it either so we haven't a clue what's been happening in there. Which means it's safe to say she'll have to be cut open and then vampire teeth will need to be used to get the babies out completely. So many things can go wrong it pays to be totally prepared, so Jasper has filled a syringe with his venom as well- just in case.

Jake showed up not long after Bella and Jasper went off to be alone that day and just sort of stayed, he leaves for school in the morning but comes right back after classes are over. No one can figure out why and Sam is ready to give him an alpha command to leave. When we ask why though, he just shrugs and says he's just helping protect Bella, but with so many of us against one vampire he's not needed; and of course with his being a hybrid I can't see his future, or any futures pertaining to him. Though I did notice the more I'm around him and begin to understand his genetic make up and more about the pack through him, the more they've become less blank and more blur in my visions. I'm thinking before too long I may actually see them in my visions.

The babies and Bella are still static though and it hurts my head, unless I hang around Jake all the time when I'm in the house, so his staying is fine by me. It makes my mate mad sometimes though, so I decided to take him off somewhere today and let him claim me. There's nothing like rough sex in the woods. As he slams into me over and over again I moan my pleasure. Felix is a large man in all ways and I'm a lucky, lucky girl. It's not long before we both come and he rolls over to lay next to me. I roll over and lay my head on his chest. I'm so glad I don't have to be separated from him anymore.

"What do think about all this Alice?" I don't need to know exactly what he's talking about, the same thing has been on all our minds.

"I'm beginning to wonder if this wasn't meant to be, rather than a happy accident. What are the chances two gifts won't produce gifted children? Perhaps it's their gifts we need? Not Bella or Jasper's? Or maybe we need all of them? I'm just concerned, because if that's the case- they're just children Felix. Children shouldn't be involved in the violence we'll probably see if this whole thing comes to what I saw in my vision. They're innocents after all."

The image of the destruction from that vision when I was human invades my mind. So much death. Humans killed, Guardians slaughtered, the Volturi destroyed completely. It was a massacre. All perpetrated by an unknown enemy. The complete destruction of the world. Not just vampires, because once word gets out we exist, humans will become involved too. And the weapons they have now? I shudder just thinking about it. No, we have to keep Edward alive long enough to lead us to this threat. I just know it will happen. I can't explain why.

Felix pulls me from my thoughts with a hand on my cheek. I meet his eyes and smile. He always knows when I've gone off into my mind; and how to pull me from it. "I know what you mean. What about the pup? It's strange he keeps hanging around."

"Don't I know it. But I... No that's not possible, is it?" I've had a theory for a couple days now, but surely it can't happen. Right?

"What are you thinking il mio amore?"

"Could one of the babies be his imprint," I say, finally voicing the thoughts I've been having to someone. "I mean one or both could be a girl. And they aren't completely vampires or I would be able to see them in my visions right. So what if one is meant for him?"

"I never thought of that. That would also answer another question I had. If the pup imprints on one of the babies, then that would mean vampire/human hybrids can probably reproduce too. His genes wouldn't allow him to be with someone who couldn't provide strong wolves for the pack, especially the true alpha."

"Yes I think you're right about that. Maybe we should let Aro know so he can talk to Aster. As the Guardian leader he has the right to know. Or perhaps we shouldn't go over the pack alphas head and should talk to Sam. I mean there may be other guardian tribes, but they all came into being in separate ways. The only reason Aster is the supreme leader is because he's the oldest, as old as the Romanians. His pack came into being because of the Romanians right?"

"Yes. And I say we speak to Sam first, and Jasper. He has the right to know too."

Ohhh I don't know how well Jasper is going to take this. "Of course."

"Let us head back. That is after I get another taste of you." Needless to say, we didn't get back until several hours later.

* * *

 **Carlisle**

Alice and Felix come in from wherever they've been, as if the smell of sex isn't a dead giveaway. They make their way to me first where I'm standing in the kitchen making Bella some popcorn and getting her hourly cup of blood- the rest of the family is in the great room setting up the DVD player so we can watch movies. I'm so glad she licked the blood from Peter's jacket that day- despite how red she got from us laughing over it. That and the fact that we used our brains to do some conductive reasoning, otherwise who knows what shape Bella might be in by now. That stuff about the other women sort of helped too, it gave us a time frame. Potentially. There's still just too much we need to know about the babies themselves though. For now however, Bella is more important since they don't survive if she doesn't.

As it is, she's healthy. She is uncomfortable, a given with how fast her body is changing and how big she's getting because of there being two babies. So far she's only had some bad bruising from where the babies have been moving around a lot, no broken bones thankfully. A small blessing. They had to completely cancel their trip of course and Jasper has been insufferable and hasn't let her out of his sight unless she puts her foot down and threatens him if he doesn't go hunt. The thought of not getting to be in the room for the birth of his children has him doing as he's told, albeit reluctantly.

Turning my attention back to the duo I ask them what they want. "We think we figured out why Jake's hanging around." At these words, though softly spoken, the whole family comes into the kitchen.

Vampire hearing at its finest, and wolf hearing since Jake's here too- he came over as soon as school let out as usual. Perhaps if we can determine why he has a compulsion to be here, we can help Sam understand too. He hasn't been happy with Jake this past week. Bella is between him and Jasper, a common occurrence of late. Jasper has been surprisingly good natured about Jake's presence. But it's probably due to not wanting to stress Bella out. She wasn't happy when she heard what he'd done to Peter.

He is the first to break the silence. "What is it Alice?"

"Well Jasper, it's just a hunch, a theory, but we think one or both of the babies is a girl and Jake is drawn to her. He didn't start hanging around until he found out Bella is pregnant."

"You think Bella's carrying his imprint?" The look on Jasper's face has Jake stepping out of reach, not that Jasper can't still get to him. Thankfully Bella will be able to keep that from happening just by her presence.

Alice bounces on her toes in amusement. "Yep!"

Jasper surprises us by his calm acceptance. Though it's clear he's still angry about it. But his time spent around the pack and learning things about them must help him remain calm- that and Bella who has her hand on his arm. He looks at her and nods once before turning back to Jake and speaking. "I don't know how I feel about that. I mean I get it's not something you can control Jake, but at the same time these are my babies. And they will be just that, babies."

"Did Sam never explain the imprint thing to you?" Jake looks at Jasper expectantly, probably hoping he'll maintain logic and not go on instict.

"Not really no, just the basics."

"We will be whatever our imprint needs us to be. She is the center of our universe. We will never hurt her, intentionally, we will keep her safe and do whatever she wants. If one of the babies is a girl and my imprint my first role to her would be brother, protector. Then when she got older, confidant, then possibly lover. But not until she's of age and it becomes what she wants."

Jasper thinks for a moment and then nods. "I see. Still doesn't mean I like it, but I get it. I get how hard it is to stay away from a mate. Bella is my life," he says as he gazes at her, bringing a smile to her face. I'm glad they've found each other. So glad.

"And my imprint would be mine."

"This could complicate things though Major. I mean, you don't stay in one place very long and it sounds as if Jake here would need to be with his imprint, he'd have to go with you. Which would leave the pack a wolf short." Peter makes a good point.

"Let's talk to Sam. Jake can give him a call and we'll see what he has to add. Who knows, maybe this is for the best. Jake is the true alpha and though he gave up his position it doesn't mean his instincts wouldn't eventually push him to challenge Sam." Jasper's point is also a good one.

"That's true," I say.

So Jake calls Sam while Jasper takes Bella back to the great room and gets her to drink her blood and eat her popcorn. After that she falls asleep and we never get to watch the movie. She's sleeping more often, not that it's unusual. But it does mean we leave her there on the couch, Jasper remaining in eyesight in the doorway, while he and I talk to Sam in the dining room after he shows up. Jake sits in as well.

He's of the same mind. That it will probably mean losing a pack mate. But he's willing to let Jake go if it comes to that. He will always be a part of the pack and Sam reserves the right to call on him if need be. But he has always been free to go whenever he felt the need. After all, they are only part of the pack so long as they keep phasing- which poses another issue. Jake will always have to phase if the babies end up being immortal like us. Otherwise he'll age and die. And what will any children be like? Will they be immortal too? Will they even be able to have them?

Of course Sam, and myself, insist Jake finish his schooling. That means this year and next we will have to remain here in Forks or another town close by. I guess only time will tell us the outcome of all this, and we have that in abundance.

* * *

 **Bella**

I wake up on the couch, Jasper not in his usual spot beside me, and go in search of the others- finding Jasper standing in the doorway. I can hear the others talking about the possibility of one of the babies being Jake's imprint and what it might mean. It looks like we have a new family member now. Where we go Jake will go because, like me with Jasper, he wouldn't be able to stay away from his imprint, my daughter. I'm having a girl. At least one. Maybe two. I can't say I'm not weirded out by this, but I understand he doesn't have a choice.

I did notice no one said anything about Billy, but I'll address that later. For now, I'm starving, which everyone hears clearly when my stomach rumbles. The meeting is tabled and Esme heads into the kitchen to make me something to eat. Sam sticks around a while longer and I finally get to thank him, something I haven't had the chance to do since I haven't seen him in a while. Just Jake. They protected me just like they said they would.

After that Sam leaves and we finally watch the movie we had planned before I drift off to sleep again, my heater at my feet and my fan under my head. I've been fluctuating so much between hot and cold that it just became easier to have Jake and Jasper sit with me on the couch together. So far everything is right in my world and I'm content.

* * *

 **Carlisle**

There hasn't been a whisper of Edward since that day nearly two weeks ago. With Bella's preganancy almost to its conclusion we can't help but feel this is a good thing. Every thing is ready for the c-section I've planned for tomorrow- the twenty seventh. Jasper will be the one to help me with the delivery. We're going to control how this happens. Hopefully.

Bella has taken this all in stride. She's still healthy from drinking the blood along with eating regularly and that's all we can ask for. Especially as we've avoided broken bones. They've been trying to think of names, but they can't agree on any girl names. They have come up with the boy names though- they decided on two just in case Alice is wrong and neither of the babies is a girl. Micah Carter Whitlock in honor of Jasper's father and brother and Alexander James Whitlock in honor of Charlie- whose middle name was Alexander. If it's just one boy they've decided on Micah Alexander in honor of both fathers.

To say I'm a little disappointed is an understatement but I've only been in Bella's life a short time and I am not her father. Nor am I Jasper's though you wouldn't know it. But the choice is theirs and I will respect it. Right now everyone is sitting around the great room watching a movie, again. Jake isn't where he usually is, at Bella's feet. He's abided by my and Sam's rules and has continued to go to school everyday except holidays. How Jasper hasn't killed that boy yet is beyond me. But I guess knowing that one of the babies might be a girl and Jake's imprint and also being aware that he's helping Bella a lot by being here has Jasper content to leave him.

I head off into my study to check for the umpteenth time that everything is in order, leaving the others to enjoy the movie.

* * *

 **Jasper**

The movie ends and so I take this time to head into the kitchen to make Bella lunch, leaving her laying on the couch under a couple blankets. Esme follows along to help. Rose and the others have all gone hunting, Jake is at school- hence why she's wrapped up in the blankets. As I'm standing with my head in the fridge I hear Bella come into the room. I move to intercept her as walking on her own has become near impossible with her size. Looking at her face, I immediately know something is wrong. She looks and feels concerned.

"Bella darlin', what's wrong?" Her face has a look of extreme concentration mixed with the concern.

"Can you feel the babies Jazz?" I concentrate for a minute and then nod.

"Yes, they're uncomfortable. The space has gotten smaller and they can't move, I can feel their frustration. Why?"

* * *

 **Bella**

I nod, relieved that I'm just being overly cautious and nothing is actually wrong. "It just didn't feel as if they were moving that much. Usually when it's time to eat they're shifting a little more."

When they started bruising my body- freaking Jasper out completely- is when he started feeling their emotions. He felt sorrow and shame. It's amazing that they're already cognizant of their surroundings. He told them they needed to not move around so much as they hurt me and it was that day that I've felt the occasional stretch but nothing too rough to break anything and the bruising hasn't been as bad. They just shift more when my belly rumbles. Like now. Not feeling that freaked me out a bit, but I guess I can understand. They're probably crowded in there. I can't wait for this to be over tomorrow.

I breathe a sigh of relief and smile up at my fiancé. Barring any complications in the delivery tomorrow, we've decided to wait to change me until after our wedding in June- like I want. That way I can hopefully be there for most of my kids growth and stick to my ideal of being almost nineteen when I become immortal. After all, I'll have to leave them for at least a year if they're to be safe from me. So that will give me nine months to watch them grow.

We still have to figure out how to explain why we suddenly have two small babies, especially ones who will grow so rapidly, but we have four days before my vacation time is over and I have to go back to work. We may even try to keep their presence hidden until we move. That would probably be best. Keep them here with the others and I come to see them every change I get. Of course these are just ideas we have. The choice doesn't have to be made for another few days yet and I still have to get through the delivery a human.

We figure once we move we can claim adoption like Carlisle claims the others are foster kids. It'll mean claiming an older age than they did this time, and probably moving sooner, but that's the price we'll have to pay. One I'm willing to. Either way, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I'm broken from my reverie by Jasper's soft voice.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"What are they usually on?"

"The babies," we say in unison making me giggle.

"I love you cowboy."

"And I you Bella." Just then Peter's voice breaks into our solitude, Esme was no longer in the kitchen so I figure she left so we could have some privacy. Guess the others are back from their hunts. Peter and the others are sticking closer to home for their meals these days, taking criminals in Port Angeles.

"Ok ok ok, stop getting all mushy. Some of us would like to keep our meal where it belongs, in our stomachs. Sheesh."

"Fuck you Captain."

"Nah, I only like women. Sorry to burst you're bubble Major." We all laugh at the banter between Peter and Jazz. After the mistake he and Garrett made, I was afraid Jasper would never be ok with them again, but after kicking Peter's ass everything got back to normal.

With my mind at ease I get my knight to help me up the stairs to the bathroom. Jasper carries me as if I weigh nothing. I guess to him I don't. I'm so glad this pregnancy has been Edward free. Though I can't help the questions that invade my mind from time to time. Where is he? What is he planning? So far all Alice has seen is him laying low and thinking through different ways to get to me, but then vetoing each one because he knows they won't work. He's getting increasingly frustrated. All she can see is he's left Port Angeles and has moved to some cabin in the woods in Montana.

* * *

 **Jasper**

I'm thinking about names for girls- since we still haven't thought of one we agree on. I can feel Carlisle's disappointment at not being part of the boy names. So I definitely want to use his name someway, but I also think it's only fair to honor Esme and Bella's mother Renee as well, but how? Not a combo of their first names that's for sure, Renesmee sounds so weird. I'm playing around with the names that are similar to Carlisle and different ways to use Esme or Renee's names- first and middle- when I hear a cry from Bella.

I rush into the bathroom to check on her. I shouldn't have left her alone! It's not like I don't still hear her peeing outside the door, she just doesn't like me in the room. When I get through the door she's bent over the sink where she was washing her hands, which are now over her belly. I can feel her pain. It's intense. I take some of it from her as I pick her up and start to run down the stairs. When I hit the bottom Carlisle is standing there, the others hovering in the background.

"We all heard her cry out, what's wrong!"

"I don't know! I walked in to find her bent at the waist in front of the sink clutching her belly."

"What do you feel?"

"Pain, I'm taking it from her. Other than that I wasn't really paying attention." So I concentrate and that's when I feel it. Distress.

"Something is wrong." My tone belies the way I feel. I'm panicking inside but I know that won't help a thing.

"Let's get her to the surgery. Quickly." When we get there I lay her on the bed and hold her hand tight. She's watching us intently, but she hasn't said a word. Too worried I guess. Carlisle pulls out the heartbeat monitor and stuff he got from the hospital so he could monitor the babies and Bella during the c-section. He straps the things around her and the room immediately fills with thumping. But it sounds different. It's not as fast as it has been.

"One of the babies is in distress, can you feel their exact emotions Jasper?" Concentrating again I really dig in. What I feel forces me into motion.

"One of them can't breathe Carlisle, we need to get them out. Now!"

And he shifts into Doctor mode. He grabs the morphine and shoots Bella up with it, then he grabs a scalpel and looks at me, his message clear. Since the morphine hasn't kicked in, I knock Bella out so she can't feel any pain and I can concentrate on helping. We work in tandem, me handing him each item he needs as he needs it. He cuts Bella's clothes off, revealing why she felt so much pain. There's a huge bruise forming on one side of her torso, the baby on that side must be the one in distress and kicked her- breaking bones for the first time. Carlisle makes a cut across her belly, then through the tissue.

Once he reaches the amniotic sac we see why we couldn't penetrate it. It's as hard as our skin. He begins biting through it and I monitor the babies and Bella. She's out completely and not feeling any pain, but the one baby is still in distress and we can see her belly undulating with it's attempts to free itself. I send some calm towards them and hope it works. Somehow it does and the baby calms down. Carlisle finally uses the Retractors to hold Bella open to pull the babies out.

Just as he pulls the now squalling infant out of Bella's womb, Rose walks in. I feel it, but can't get to her fast enough, Thankfully Jake, who must have gotten here just a few minutes after we moved to the study, followed behind her. He tackles her to the floor just as Alice and Kate walk in behind them. Carlisle yells at them to get her out and they forcefully drag a snarling Rose out of the room and Esme comes in and takes baby one. I watch in fascination as she moves off to the side where we set up everything for them and begins to clean the baby up.

Carlisle pulls my attention back to him with what he says next though. "Baby two's cord is wrapped around their neck. That is what's wrong."

He quickly does what's needed to fix the issue and then pulls the second baby from Bella. The baby is slightly blue from lack of oxygen, so I'm relieved beyond words when I hear a lusty cry of outrage and Kate comes back into the room to take baby two and clean them up. I have no idea what they are, but the glimpse I got showed me they're beautiful. Then everything goes haywire.

"Son of a bitch! She hemorrhaging! Jasper quick, I need your hands." I have never heard Carlisle curse and so I know it's serious. He places my hands where he needs them and works frantically to stop the bleeding, but it's no use.

"Bite her son. Now! I can't get it to stop! Changing her is her only hope now, but hurry! If she loses too much blood, not even venom can save her."


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: soooooo I left you with a massive cliff hanger. Hopefully it won't happen again. I just had to separate the two chapters and that was the best place to stop, despite that I hated to end it there. Otherwise the chapter would have been ridiculously long. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this out early, RL was being a bitchy mistress this week. So here we are. Everyone ready to meet the babies? Also, I had a reader and friend tell me the name they liked for the girl baby. Coincidentally I had already picked that one just a different spelling. Great minds and all that right Falala? ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Jasper**

I shove him out of the way and bite her in several places to spread it quickly. Her neck, wrists, inner thighs. As I bite her Charlotte comes in, steps to a drawer and hands me the syringe I filled with my venom. Carlisle points to where the bleed is and I inject my venom directly. I can only hope it's enough. We watch in fear for the bleeding to slow. When it finally does slow to a trickle and then stops, we all breathe a sigh of relief.

Carlisle removes the after birth quickly, before the venom begins to heal her open wounds and then begins to sew her back up, making my venom's job easier. Now all we can do is clean her up and wait. I want to help clean her up, but Esme shoos me out as Kate comes back in and I leave to go in search of my babies. I was vaguely aware of Kate and Charlotte taking them from the room while we were working on Bella. When I enter the great room Rose has one baby, Charlotte the other. Each with a bottle. We got these specially made steel bottles to hold the blood we knew they would need to drink when they came. It stood to reason that they'd want blood if that's what they wanted inside Bella.

Jake is hanging around the baby Rose has and I know instantly that this is our girl. He looks absolutely in awe and keeps trying to take her from Rose who looks and feels extremely annoyed.

"Back off dog!"

"Come on blondie, you've had her long enough it's my turn."

"Actually, I believe it's my turn," I say as I come up behind them. I peer over Rose's shoulder into my honey brown eyes- my human ones. She has Bella's peaches and cream complexion and her mahogany brown hair. She's so tiny. And so beautiful. Charlotte stands and comes over and holds out the other baby to me.

"This is baby two. Your son Jasper. Congratulations my brother. But what will you name the girl? You and Bella never discussed it."

"I think I have a good name, one Bella would be so happy with," I say as I take my son.

He's a little bigger than his sister and looks just as Bella saw in her dream. He has my blond hair and her chocolate brown eyes. He's a little paler than his sister, but no less beautiful. Rose stands and turns, handing me my daughter. And as I stand here, a baby in each arm, I can't help but feel so full of love and happiness that I'm projecting it. Looking to the family, I look upon equally joyously, happy faces. Esme and Kate rejoin us and I know Bella is situated for now. Looking back down on my children I announce their names to our family.

"May I introduce to you, my daughter- Carlie Reanne Whitlock- named for her grandfather Carlisle and her grandmothers Esme and Renee and Anne. And my son. Micah Alexander Whitlock after mine and Bella's fathers." Their official last names will always be Whitlock like mine, and their mother's once we're married, but they will change when we move- just like the rest of us change our last names depending on where we go.

The joy I see in Carlisle's face says I made the right choice in name for my daughter. Hopefully she will grow to be as kind and compassionate as he is, as wise and strong as well. There are so many traits from everyone in this room that I would love to rub off onto my children. Esme's motherly nature, Rose's take no prisoners attitude, Emmett's kindness and computer smarts, even Alice and Felix have traits I'd love for my children to pick up.

Alice's strength of mind and determination, Felix's strength. I'd love for them to be taught by Garrett and despite his gruffness Peter will make a great uncle. Charlotte has great intuition and drive, Kate has given up her own family to stand by mine. Granted they don't know what all is happening now, except what happened with Edward, but my instincts tell me that she'll stand beside us no matter what.

Then there's their mother. Her strength and determination, her love and kindness. Her willingness to accept everything about a person no matter what. She's defied so many odds. I can't wait for our babies to meet their mother. In fact, I tell everyone I'll be right back and carry them down the hall to Carlisle's study, where he set up the surgery. She's so quiet that I almost can't believe she's changing, but the places I bit her and her surgery cut are all healed or healing.

I move a chair beside her, the rolling one Carlisle uses, and take a seat. Holding the babies where they can see her, I tell them about their mother. "This is your mommy, Carlie, Micah. She's becoming a vampire so she can stay with us. She'll be asleep for a few days, but when she wakes she'll be so excited to see you."

I look down into their tiny faces and smile at the looks of intelligence there. If I didn't know better, I'd say they understood everything I've told them. They're only minutes old, but are already growing fast. They look hours old now, which is upsetting only in that Bella doesn't get to see these first growth milestones. Who knows how big they'll be by the time she wakes, what she might miss. I'll have to get Emmett to get a video camera and start recording every moment they're awake, and some while they're asleep, for Bella.

We sit here for an hour, me telling them about their mom, before their small, pink lips begin to open on yawns. I rock them gently and sing them a song from my youth that my Ma used to sing to me and my siblings to help us sleep. As they drift off I kiss their little heads and kick my feet up onto the foot of the bed Bella is laying in and close my eyes in contentment. The only way this moment could be better is if Bella were awake.

* * *

 **Bella**

My whole body is on fire! What is happening? I begin to panic, it hurts so much. I'm screaming in agony! Why isn't someone trying to help me? Where is Jasper? Why has he left me alone to feel the pain? But just as quickly as it starts, the pain lessens. It doesn't leave entirely, but it goes enough to allow me to think. But that can't be right. Jasper told me the change would hurt, that it would feel as if my body were on fire; and he was right, oh how right he was.

Using this gift I've been given for some reason I begin to concentrate on my memories. The newest first. I was pregnant and something happened, the babies- no, one of the babies was in danger. Carlisle gave me morphine and then everything was a blank. I think Jasper knocked me out so I wouldn't feel the pain of being cut open before the morphine took hold. That must be it. Then I'm into memories of my parents and their deaths. Memories of moving to Forks and finding Jasper and learning what he was and that's when it hits me.

He's taking my pain! No! No Jasper don't, don't take my pain, get away! Get away! Our babies, they need you more than I! What if Edward comes back? What if he takes them? Or worse hurts them or tries to kill them? I can't allow Jasper to take my pain away. And that's when I feel something else intervene. Something builds up inside my mind and pushes itself out and away from me. Almost in the same way that I stop him from feeling my emotions at times. The pain increases again and I lose my focus, but it's worked. He's not taking my pain anymore and I drift back off into the sea of my agony as I try to focus on my memories again so I don't lose them like Alice and Charlotte did.

After seeing all my memories I conjure Jasper's face in my mind and focus on it. My beautiful Jasper, my mate, my love, my life.

* * *

 **Jasper**

"She's so quiet Carlisle, was I too late?" It's only been a few hours since the babies fell asleep. I called for someone to come get them, softly of course, and Jake and Esme took them out of here while I stayed, but I haven't heard a thing from Bella since she cried out in pain in the bathroom. Concerned something is wrong, I called Carlisle to come to us.

"No son. Listen to her heartbeat. Perhaps it's the morphine keeping her calm like this. Your venom is working. She's getting paler and the c-section cut is healing. Her hair has grown even longer and more luxurious. Feel for her emotions, see what you can tell from that."

I do as he says and I'm immediately on my knees with the force of her pain. She's certainly feeling the change, which hurts me. I remove myself from her emotions and stand back up and tell Carlisle what I felt. It's unnatural to me, I've never seen anyone go through the change without screaming in pain. If it wasn't for the fact that I can feel her pain, I would think she wasn't turning. But it seems Carlisle might be right about the pain drugs.

"That's what I figured then. It has to be the morphine."

"I think you're right. She's still feeling the pain though Carlisle, I hate it. Hate it so much. I can take it from her though. Will you make sure the babies understand why I'm not with them? I need to try and take some of her pain away."

"Do what you think best son. Just try not to take it all. I don't want to see you in pain either."

I nod and watch as Carlisle walks out of the room to leave me with Bella. Then I lay on the bed beside her and probe her mind again for her emotions and begin to slowly leach some of her pain away. Everything is going as I plan, until I'm suddenly being pushed out of her mind. What the fuck is this? Then I remember. Her shield, Alice said it would grow stronger, but I never thought it would happen moments after her change began. Wow. No wonder the brothers want her to help them. If she can push it out, cover others with it, protect them from mental gifts the enemy may have that we're unaware of? That would turn the tide of any battle.

I try again to get inside her mind and take away some of her pain and again, she pushes me out. I'm left to admit defeat, something I never thought would ever happen. Since I can't help my mate, I will go make sure my children are ok, they're probably awake by now. I'm as drawn to them as I am to Bella and since I know there's nothing I can do but be beside her, I'll spend my time with them until she's ready to wake. I'll bring them to see her again, they liked it the first time I'm sure.

It sucks that she never got to see them before I had to put her under. Everything happened so fast. But now we have a bigger dilemma. She was supposed to come back from her "vacation" this weekend. She can no longer live here, or at least she can't be seen here. We do live a fair click outside of town at least, and perhaps as long as she's not seen by any of the locals she can stay hidden.

We can't leave because Jake will follow us, needing to be near his imprint, and he needs to finish his schooling. Plus it wouldn't be fair to Billy to take away the chance to see his son graduate. So now we have to figure out living arrangements. That and now that she's a vampire, the call of her blood to Edward will cease to exist. This could cause some problems too. We need to discuss these things, but Bella should be a part of that discussion.

Heading down the stairs I go in search of the others. I find Alice and Carlisle having a discussion in the Great Room. They stop talking and turn when they realize I'm there. Carlisle looks concerned at me. "Why are you down here Jasper? I thought you were going to help Bella?"

"Well Carlisle, it would seem Alice is right. As is Eleazar. Bella's gift will be immensely strong as a vampire. She pushed me out. I couldn't access her emotions to take the pain." I look to Alice and she just smiles. I wonder if she knew that would happen, if so why didn't she say something.

"I didn't see it, swear. Too busy watching for our little narcissist. He's still in Montana for now. But since you're here. Carlisle and I have a plan. One I've seen will work, had to search for it though- it didn't just come to me."

"Is that what you were discussing?" They nod. "Well tell me about it then. Now Bella is changing, we can't show our faces in Forks again, though leaving is problematic due to Jake." We could probably leave, take him with us and enter him in another school, but it would be a lot of hassle and totally unfair to Billy to take his underage son away from him just because he's imprinted on my daughter.

It's a simple thing for us to stay away from Forks. The pack know us and we can use the beaches only used by the pack kf it comes to moments like that. Seattle holds less chance of running across anyone we know from here too. There are always around our current situation. We just have to choose the best solution. For now, explaining why Bella and I didn't come back is our main priority. That and Edward. We take a seat, positioned where I can see the others with the twins outside the Southern Windows. And Carlisle tells me their plan.

"So in order to explain your disappearances, we'll say you were in a car accident. That it was bad, nothing left. That way we can have a funeral, but no caskets to bury, just ashes to spread. We will mourn, and you two will stay hidden for a few days, we can discuss anything else after the funeral is over.

"We of course have to claim it happened elsewhere, Emmett is busy now making up a fake news article of the crash in Oregon, the story will be that you were on your way home- you guys extended your trip for the whole month instead of the two weeks Mr. Newton knew about- when you hit a bad rain storm, lost control of the car and it went off a cliff and burst into flames.

"As there was a bad rainstorm in Oregon two days ago, it's plausible. They had to identify you by dental records and we just found out today because it took them this long to find your family. We'll get the 'ashes' some time tomorrow and set up the 'funeral' for Saturday, that way we can have a couple days after Bella wakes to talk about the plan for the rest of us. Do we move, stay, things like that.

"Also, since we tend to doubt Edward won't hear about this, we've come up with a plan for that too. We're going to spread word through the pack and the Denali coven that she decided she wanted to up her change because of him and isn't dead. We're hoping he'll react a bit like that James character Alice here told us about. Get angry at being thwarted and look to the enemy we're looking for for help." Alice took over then.

"All I've seen the last two weeks from him is his constant debate with himself about how he's going to get her. His desire has been increased by being thwarted the last time, but he knows he can't just come in like a crazed person and take her, especially since he also now knows the pack will protect her too. He knows he can't fight us all. I'm hoping this will piss him off enough to send him running for help to get revenge."

"With our decision, shouldn't you see that it'll work?"

"Not really. He still has to decide what to do about these rumors. Until he makes a decision as well, I won't see anything. Every decision about anything can change the outcome of that certain event. So we need all decisions to come in. Until he hears about you and Bella, he won't make any decisions. Plus the fact I can't see the pack or the twins could hinder my visions as well since I can't see them and anything that might involve them directly. This is just another one of those gut feelings."

"Well you know how I feel about trusting your gut, but let's make sure we remain vigilant. We can't rely on your gift so much anymore since actions we have made have made your visions moot twice now. You may see he's still in Montana, but he can leave at anytime without deciding it. I'm sure his lust for her blood is driving him crazy. When you have another one, we'll decide how to handle the situation from there. I'd also like Bella to be a part of any discussions on Edward. It's her she's after, after all. Now that we're done here, I'm going to head outside. Why are they out there anyway? It's getting kind of cold isn't it?"

"I understand. We'll wait for Bella to wake unless I have another vision. As for them being outside, remember they're hotter than the average human Jasper, like the pack just not as hot. Plus Rose wanted to take in some fresh air, the smell of wet dog was getting to us all, so she lured Jake outside," Alice says with a laugh. Now that the babies are born, they're no longer just a static in her mind but a blank like the pack and her head no longer hurts. I'm glad.

We head outside and I stare in awe at what I see. My babies are only hours old, but they're already sitting up on their own in the grass. There's still an adult like intelligence in their eyes and the second I step out they immediately start bouncing in their excitement to see me. When they smile, I see they have several teeth already. As I watch that's when I feel it, one of them is projecting. One of them has my gift.

I move to their sides and eye them both for a moment until I realize it's coming from Carlie. Then I wonder if Micah is gifted too. It doesn't take long to learn that he is, because the others move to get up to give me some alone time with them. But Micah doesn't seem to like that because he begins to frown and the next thing we all know Rose hit's what seems to be a wall, then she's suddenly frozen from the waist down unable to move from that spot. She looks around, waves her arms as if testing whatever has her, seemingly tries to step forwards but her legs won't move.

She looks at us all in astonishment. "I can't move. It's like he's frozen me to the ground."

Peter lets out a loud laugh. "Well I'll be damned! Sounds like he's got a physical version of Bella's shield. What do you think Major?"

"Perhaps. For now I don't care. Let them be kids. By the rate it looks like they're gonna grow, they might not be kids for long."

"I think you might be right Son. Perhaps we should keep their growth rate calculated? It would help immensely. Perhaps I can calculate how long we have until they're considered grown."

"All right Carlisle. But no more than four times daily."

"Fair enough."

I sit and tell Micah to let his aunt go, that she'll stay, and we watch as she moves her legs and smiles. I tell him that he shouldn't use his gift to get what he wants and then start playing with them and learning their personalities. Something they weren't able to show me earlier, too tired from their entrance into this world. Carlie is rambunctious. She likes the attention on her and her laughter echoes across the river and fills our souls with joy.

Micah is more like me. Quiet, reserved, observant. They are amazing. Simply amazing. I can't wait for Bella to wake and get to meet them, I just hope their blood is so different that she doesn't lose control and attempt to eat them. This whole venture could prove tricky, yet interesting. It seems no one else is bothered by their blood though, so I'm hoping for the best.

* * *

Today is the day Bella was due according to Carlisle. September twenty ninth. It's been nearly three days since her change started and she hasn't made a sound. If it weren't for the signs that her change is almost over, I would be sure I'd done something wrong for the first time ever- despite the reassurances that it has to be the morphine. Surely it should have burned off by now? But her heart has slowed its beating, her lungs are struggling for breath and she's taken on the look of a vampire.

I came in here to be alone for a few minutes. The constant bickering between Rose and Jake has grated on my nerves. I get Rose has always wanted a baby but she has to remember she has no claim on Carlie or Micah except as an aunt, she constantly has either one or the other. I've grown used to Jake's claim. After seeing him interact with my daughter I can see he truly does love her as a brother would. I'm sure when she gets older it'll turn into more but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

They're growing exceptionally fast too. Three day old babies look months old. I just wish we could talk to someone about how fast they'll continue to grow, when they might stop growing, and if they will be immortal. Demetri has had no luck. He's chasing something that happened a long time ago after all. There's no one to remember it and if there is a hybrid out there, they're remaining hidden. Maybe when all this mess is over we can go looking on our own.

If that location turns out to be a bust maybe we can see what we can learn in Ohio. It's more recent so people might remember it better. Though finding the hybrid in question will still be difficult. It's doubtful they're still there if they still live. And again, Demetri probably can't track them well. He's not infallible after all. My desire to know more about my children has to be set aside due to Edward and this enemy and it angers me. In a time I should be happily living my life, I have to worry about keeping them all safe. It's enough to drive one mad. Sometimes I come up here with Bella alone just to sit with my thoughts.

I've brought the twins in here to see their mother time and time again in the last three days too though. They sit beside her quietly and play with her hair. I'm hoping that having their scent around her will help her cope when she wakes, then maybe it won't take her nearly as long to be around them. They love her very much. I can feel it everytime I bring them in here. Our 'ashes' arrived and so Esme and Carlisle are gone to finalize plans for our 'funeral'. Everyone has acted the part of devastated family to perfection. Alice hasn't seen anything from Edward so far, but surely he'll make a move soon.

I'm about to get up and go check on the babies when I hear the sounds of Bella's heart beating out its final beats before everything goes silent. I watch her take a deep breath and move away from her, closer to the window, to give her some space. I'm expecting her eyes to shoot open and for her to get defensive at my presence, but she surprises me. She takes another deep breath and then her tongue peeks from between her lips as she tastes the air. Then her eyes open slowly and she looks above her, if she sees what I do then she's staring at the dust motes in the air.

Finally she turns her head and, uncannily, looks directly at me; and smiles. She sits up slowly and moves gracefully towards me. I brace myself for an attack, but she simply walks up to me and hugs me making me grunt at the pressure. "Careful darlin', you're much stronger than me now." She laughs and pauses to listen to the bell like sound before she loosens her grip just slightly.

We stand like this for a while and I see the others standing in the doorway watching in shock. None of us has ever seen a newborn so controlled. I feel for her emotions and all I can feel is contentment and love. In the back of her mind she's registering the thirst, but it isn't at the forefront of her emotions. Amazing! She finally lets me go and the others leave before she sees them, though I'm sure she's heard and smelled them. Rose wasn't with them so she must have been with the babies.

"Come on Jazz, I need to feed so I can see our babies."

"Wow Bella, do you get how amazing you are right now?" She looks at me in confusion so I explain it to her. "Most newborns would have attacked me for being so close. But you walked up to me and hugged me like you missed me. Then I know you had to know the others were there, but you ignored them. Now you're calmly telling me you need to feed so you can see our babies. So as I said, amazing. Plus all I can feel coming from you is your love for me and contentment. Not your hunger and you're definitely not angry. It's just super weird. I'm so used to one thing and here you are turning all my knowledge of newborns on its head."

"Oh. Well, maybe we can come up with a theory as to why I'm so controlled later. Right now I want to see my babies and I know to do that I need to feed so I'm safe to be around our twins. So lead the way cowboy." To say I'm shocked at her behavior is an understatement. I have never encountered anyone like her. She truly is one of a kind.

Taking her hand we jump out the window and make our way into the forest, Rose and the others will let Carlisle and Esme know where we've gone and I have my phone just in case Alice has a vision. We make our way through the woods and head up into the Olympic Mountain Range where our prey will be abundant. When we get close enough to something that will be easy for her first time, a small deer, I stop our progress and have her listen.

"Take it all in. Use your senses. Smell, hearing, taste. Close your eyes and relax." I watch with pride as she takes it all in and immediately hears what I did. Her eyes shoot open and she heads towards her prey, but before she can attack the wind shifts- and I'm cursing myself for a fool.

She catches the human's sent just after I do and before I can grab her she's gone. I use all my speed to catch up with her, just barely missing catching her up as she reaches the base of the cliff the human is climbing and I watch as she scales the cliff with ease, following behind her as swiftly as I can. She hits a ledge and pauses long enough for me to catch her and immediately she gets defensive.

Standing with my hands where she can see them I try to ease her. "Listen to me Bella, darlin'. You don't want to do this. You kill him and you'll regret it. I know you. Taking the life of an innocent will hurt you. Fight it. Let me help you." She looks around as she wars with herself, then suddenly she's leaping from the cliff and gone.

"Or not," I mutter as I follow after her, smiling at how amazing she is. I track her scent back towards the deer she left behind and get there just in time to watch her launch herself, not at the deer- but at the mountain lion that tried to claim her prey.

She's a fucking natural! The dress Esme put her in gets a few rips from the cat's claws, but not many. She drains the animal and the next thing I know she's on me.

* * *

 **Bella**

As I finish draining the cat, the blood going down my throat surprisingly easy, I turn and look at my mate and the sight of him stuns me for a moment. With my new sight I can see every perfect line of his face and it makes me wonder what his body will look like to my vampire eyes. Only one way to find out. I launch myself at him and then we're all tongues and teeth and hands, clothes flying, and as he stands before me absolutely naked I can see why I turn him on so much.

He's magnificent. The ridges and lines of the muscles on his torso make me wet with need. I don't even see his scars as I take in every perfect inch of him. And he's mine. All mine. He soon gets tired of my perusal and grabs me about the waist and lays me on the forest floor, where he enters me seconds later and it's then that I realize just how much he always held back.

Our loving is rough and fervent. We can't seem to get enough of each other and make love over and over again until the sun reaches its zenith above us. It's when he mentions the babies probably eating lunch- as he tells me all I've missed since I've been out- I realize we've been here far too long and need to get home to them. As we gather the ruins of our clothes I realize that it seems mine are actually the only ones ruined.

He hands me his shirt and pulls on his jeans and then we're racing each other and laughing on our way back to the house. We jump back through the study window and head upstairs to get some new clothes and then he's gently leading me back down them to go find our children. When we enter the great room the whole family is within, including Alice and Felix. They move so they're within grabbing distance if I lose it, Jasper holding my arms just in case.

I move further into the room and Rose and Peter come into view. The babies in their arms- seeing Peter holding a baby is surreal of I'm honest- are much bigger than I imagined, months old at least. A pretty little girl with my hair and what I assume are Jasper's human eyes, and the boy from my dreams. Blond like his father with my eyes. They're holding their torsos up perfectly and their smiles are wide and full of teeth. They look nothing alike, so they're not identical, but they each have something of Jasper and I. They're patting their holders on the cheek and pointing at me and I'm hit with so much excitement it stuns me a moment. Jasper leans down and whispers in my ear.

"That's Carlie darlin'. Near as we can tell she got my gift while Micah got a version of yours. His shield is physical though. They're intelligent too. Not childlike, adult like. You'll see what I mean when you start to interact with them. Carlie got my human eyes. And they're fraternal twins, not identical."

"What is her full name Jazz?" It saddens me a moment to know I don't even know what my daughter is called, though if he's named our son Micah then it's probably Micah Alexander Whitlock like we planned.

He proves me right. "Our son is Micah Alexander Whitlock, like we planned. I named Carlie for Carlisle and Esme, Anne and Renee. Carlie Reanne Whitlock. Esme's middle name is Anne, so it fit."

"I love it."

"I knew you would. So let me tell you a bit more. Carlisle measures them every four hours, except when they're asleep. They've grown a lot and quickly as you can see, so I've gotten Emmett to film them while they're awake, even while they were asleep on night. You can watch those later when they nap. I'll tell you about everything else later. I'm sure you're too focused on the twins to care about Edward or anything else. Now let's take this slow and don't block your emotions."

I nod in agreement to his words and we walk towards our children together. I take more of them in as we move. They're so beautiful. Rosy cheeked, flawless pale skin. They have the baby fat most babies have. I take a deep breath, the family tensing and Jasper's hands holding just a little tighter, but I smell nothing but baby powder and scents unique to them both. Their blood doesn't call to me, I don't even notice it.

These are my babies. I carried them inside my body and loved them from the moment I realized they were within me. I feel Jasper's hands move off my arms and the family relaxes. I move closer and take them both in my arms and breathe in their sweet baby scent deeply. Carlie smells like roses and sunshine, Micah like grass and pine. They smile at me and pat my cheeks and their father walks up next to me, pulling my eyes to his. His smile is wide as we have our little moment.

Moving, I take a seat in the floor next to the toys they were playing with- ones we bought during the pregnancy- and they show me how they play with them and it's then I see what Jazz was talking about when he spoke of their intelligence. They play with a stack of blocks and soon have a rather nice looking tower built. Their hand eye coordination is amazing. We sit like this for a while, they get fed human blood in a bottle every so often. But whenever Carlisle tries to feed them baby formula they refuse it and put up a huge fuss. I can't blame them, it smells disgusting.

Soon it's time for them to go to bed and I gently rock my son as Jasper rocks his daughter and I can't find a perfect way to describe this moment, so I simply close my eyes and enjoy it while it lasts. After they're completely asleep Jasper gets Emmett to put in one of the tapes and I watch as they grow and change while I was changing myself. Everything is perfect in this moment. For now.

* * *

 ** _A/N: so Bella is now awake. I hope you like my name for them. I know some like Renesmee but I didn't. I know they wanted unique, but that was way more than unique for me. lol._**

 ** _Also, from what I saw in the books bellas shield is not physical. She can just push it out and block only mental gifts. Alec's gift is technically a mental one because all our senses are developed in our minds first. Touch, our finger touch things, send those things back to our mind which in turn tells us how those things feel. Everything centers in our minds- so Alec's gift is mental. If you remember. When Jasper and Alice came back, they walked through Bella's shield. So it's not physical. So she didn't push Jasper out physically, she just blocked her gift from her mind where she would be focusing on the pain since her nerves and such would be sending receptors to her brain and her brain would be telling her she's in pain. Hope this helps everyone understand._**


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: dear guest. I'm sorry that I can't answer you privately but as you didn't sign in, well that's not really my fault. I'm trying to understand exactly why you wrote your review, which I deleted because frankly you brought up a number of things that didn't even pertain to my story. Which is also why I'm only addressing one thing you said in your review. I know about the difference between fraternal and identical twins. Not everyone does, but he was just pointing it out to Bella. It wasn't meant to make it seem like they didn't already know that boy/girl twins can't be identical._

 _As for the rest, this is fiction. I'm not trying to fill any plot holes from canon or whatever else. I don't feel that deeply about these things. I simply like the story and enjoy writing my own versions of it. If they defy belief, well that's often times the point of fiction. But like i said, the only thing in your review that was even close to relevant to my story was what you pointed out about twins in what seemed to me your attempt to school me in something I already know. But thanks for reviewing I guess._

 ** _We're jumping ahead to Saturday and the 'funeral' and then we'll jump ahead a little more. For those who are like me and like to know a specific timeline, here are the dates for the events this chapter. Sorry for the long note. Rose and Em's wedding is set for Saturday October 15th so they go shopping on the tenth of October. Stag parties on the twelfth._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Alice**

As the family sits in the front pew of the church, the urns containing the fake ashes that are supposed to be Jasper and Bella on a pedestal with their pictures next to them, I look around. It's a decent turn out. In the months Bella has been here she has gained a lot of people who care for her. Which wasn't a difficult thing to do, since she's so full of love and hope and understanding. She doesn't make anyone ever feel bad about themselves. She's just a sweet person all around and I'm so glad I get to be friends with her.

Jasper and Bella remained at the house of course. Along with Felix. None of them can be seen. Jasper and Bella because they're now dead and Felix because no one knows him here and we didn't want to have to explain his presence. The brothers are wanting us to move to Volterra, but Jasper put his foot down. Not until after Rosalie Em's wedding and he wants the babies to be a little older so we agreed to come in a couple months. We have all of October, since this is only the first then of course November, then most of December. Carlisle calculates that they should look about seven by then. It'll be around the end of December though, before Christmas- as for whatever reason the brothers want the family to spend the holiday in Volterra.

That is if something doesn't happen that causes the plans to change and we have to leave earlier. I think Jasper is afraid of what might happen. Even though my family hasn't given them any reason to fear, there is still that stigma from the beginning of the Volturi. They're just going to have to see for themselves how much the brothers have changed. It started the day Aro decided to kill his sister just to keep her and Marcus from leaving.

He actually admitted his plan to them and they agreed that instead of leaving completely they would reserve the right to leave on a vacation every so often as long as he changed things in the way he operated and let the wives have a say so in the daily running of the coven. He agreed wholeheartedly, too ashamed of himself for even thinking of killing the sister he loves so much.

I'm still trying to figure out why Jasper means so much. I was only sent out to watch over Bella because of what I saw she meant to him, of course when I saw her gift they became interested in her too, but it was still mostly due to Jasper. They refuse to tell anyone though. Only they and their wives know and I think it's to protect Jasper, the way they keep me a secret from outside sources to keep me protected. I'm brought back to the present by the pastor's voice as he commences to speak about Bella and Jasper and lament the passing of such young lives.

As he drones on I space out and into a vision. Edward has decided to come and see the truth about Bella and Jasper. If they're really dead or if it's truly what we put out to cover up Bella's transformation. Excellent! Problem is the rest is a blank which means the pack or the babies is still involved. Peter looks at me questioningly as I come out of the vision but I just shake my head at him. "Later", I mouth and he gives me a quick, brisk nod.

The service ends and we take the urns and head home, giving everyone the impression we're planning to spread them out on the meadow Jasper loves so much, little do they know we'll just throw them away. No need to keep firewood ashes after all.

* * *

 **Bella**

We're all being dragged to Seattle to go shopping for Rose's dress and our bridesmaid dresses for her wedding in five days. I'm a little apprehensive because we not only could run into someone from town, though we planned it on a Monday just to reduce that possibility, but Edward may show up. Alice warned us he was coming to the house and he did, but she couldn't see anything else. I'm thinking it's because the babies are involved, which means today could be a good day for it since we'll be away from the house and the twins are with us because Rose wants them in the wedding.

They've grown so fast in nearly three weeks. They look nearly nine months and are eating baby food now along with blood. Pretty soon they'll probably be walking, they're already crawling and have attempted to stand using the furniture. They're growing too fast for me. I need answers, I need to know how fast they'll grow, I need to know I won't lose them because they age and age and age until they die. I need to know if they'll stop, if they'll be immortal and I want to kill Edward myself and this enemy for taking away my ability to learn these things because I have to worry about them. I take in a deep breath, despite not needing it, like Jasper taught me to calm myself.

I skipped the newborn phase for the most part, though we've noticed I get angry easily. We figure it's because I knew what was coming. I knew there was always the possibility that I wouldn't make it out of the pregnancy without becoming a vampire. Even if I had, I would still be turning eventually. I didn't go into this blind at all. Like the others did. Taking deep breaths and closing my eyes are my calming mechanisms. I need to focus on what we're doing, shopping. I'm in Seattle. I'm supposed to be having a good time. We're not worried about Edward because we're prepared despite Alice not seeing if he'll follow us today.

I calm the anger and follow the girls out of the cars, with so many of us plus car seats we brought two. The guys decided to let us have this as a girl's day- not counting Micah- and they'll be coming here tomorrow to get their suits. Then on the twelfth they're going on a little road trip, but Rose and Em don't know that's what's happening yet. Em is being taken to Banff National Park, close to Mount Willingdon, to go on a hunt specifically for his favorite, grizzly. While we're going to throw Rose a party, nothing too risqué since the babies will be there- though once they're asleep all bets are off.

The guys are going to be on their hunt until the fourteenth around midday, and then they'll come home and we'll have the wedding the next afternoon. I'm just glad that I get to be in it. This whole control thing has a lot of perks. Being a vampire and not sleeping has perks too, ones that I'm sure Jasper appreciates immensely. As do I. Nap and bedtime for the twins is alone time for Jasper and I. We can't get enough of each other.

As for our wedding, we've decided to still wait until the day we discussed- when we first met. I just hope all this mess is over before then. We want to have it in the meadow. We still have yet to discuss any move we may have to make, well a permanent one anyway. We decided to stay. No one comes to the house from Forks anyway and of course we don't go into town anymore. The main reason for this decision is that Jake is still only fifteen, won't be sixteen until next January, so he won't graduate until next year and it's not fair to make him have to leave his family just because of the situation with Jasper and I.

Had this whole thing with the babies not happened the Cullens would have stayed at least two more years to begin with. They usually stay in one place at least six years. So we're staying until he graduates. He will spend this time divided between us and his father and sister. She will stay on the reservation after we leave. She'll take care of Billy and of course with being Paul's imprint she wouldn't have wanted to leave anyway. So we have a while to decide where we'll wish to go. If it will be the whole family or just Jasper, myself, the twins and Jake for a while. We have time. So I focus on the task at hand. Shopping.

As we walk into the first dress shop I feel the weirdest sensation that we're being watched. It's the same feeling I had for a couple days at the house. We figured it was Edward then, so it must be him now too. Well let him come. We've worked on seeing what my shield can do and it's powerful. Just as we were told. Not physical, but I can cover others and protect them from mental gifts- like Carlie and Jasper's. Alice saw when he would show, because we decided that the twins and Felix shouldnt be there. Jake either. They went to the Res during the hour or two he stayed to watch. He would have heard their hearts otherwise and wonder at them. We can't keep it from him forever, but we wanted to sort of control when he saw them.

* * *

 **Edward**

I couldn't fucking believe it! How dare they thwart me again! Bella was meant to be mine and now she is lost to me forever, I'd never get to taste her now. I want to kill someone, perhaps I can get that little bitch Alice alone. Then how would they feel? Or better yet, Charlotte. It would devastate both that idiot Peter and Jasper. I had to see for myself though, so I watched the house a couple days- keeping far enough away not to be spotted or let my emotions be felt.

I never saw Bella, I couldn't smell her blood either, just a scent of different floral notes and a hint of Italian coffee under it, which isn't something I've smelt before. So I assume it's Bella's scent if I wasn't so focused on her blood. I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts but then I never could so that's nothing new, I could only hear the family's and the others thoughts though. They were full of Bella the vampire, and Rose and Emmett's wedding. I don't know why they have to have one everytime we move. It's irritating. I'm glad I won't have to be there.

I also overheard them talking about going to Seattle shopping and I decided that's when I would strike, since it would be just the girls going and thead be away from the house. Easier to gain access to one of them if they go off alone. I'm going to kill someone in revenge for stealing Bella from me, I don't care who. Anyone will do. Her being a vampire means just the same to me as if she were dead. She's gone to me now. I don't want her anymore because there's no blood to call me to her.

But as I follow them at a distance, I see something completely unexpected. Bella is among the girls. She's certainly a vampire now, the pale skin and lack of blood scent a clear indication. Her eyes may be brown, but it's not the same as when she was human. But what's more interesting is the child she's carrying, another one in the arms of my former sister. They both look like a mix between Jasper and Bella. But how? Could it be that vampires can produce children with human females?

And then who can I divulge this information to? The brothers may not care because they aren't immortal children, I can see the rosiness of their cheeks, hear their hearts and smell the blood- the blood I could care less about. I could lie to them of course, tell them they are immortal children but there are two problems with that. One, if Aro touched me he'd see that I lied and I would have signed my own death warrant. Two, if Aro didn't touch me but just took my word for it, they might wish to keep me in Volterra while they validate my claims and I don't wish to remain there.

Plus there's the fact that I would still have lied and my life would still be forfeit when they discovered that and that I had sent them on a wild goose chase. They do hate their time being wasted. So then who? Who would help me get my vengeance? I won't attack the girls now, I won't risk hurting the children who might make an interesting experiment if I can get my hands on them. Carlisle isn't the only scientific mind in the family. If I can prove that they were born from Bella and created by Jasper, I can just imagine the possibilities this information might afford me.

I need to see if the rumors I've been hearing are true. If there's a new enemy in the game, one looking for gifts to help take down the brothers. I just happened to hear of it in Montana, where I overheard two nomads whispering of it in the shadows of an alley where I had stalked my prey. I didn't recognize the men, so they're either new vampires or someone I had never met. The whispers of dissent have reached many places, but not many people- or so it sounded. Someone has been approaching certain vampires, ones known for their dislike of the brothers and they've been approaching anyone they feel comfortable with speaking to about it all. Can't have word getting back to the brothers after all.

I will leave these bastards alone for now. I leave Seattle and the bitches behind and run north. As I do so I make a decision. I know at least one person who will help me. Tanya. Maybe I can convince her that the family who abandoned me have created immortal children. She'll certainly help me then. She'll be calling for their deaths just as adamantly as me.

* * *

 **Alice**

As I see the vision, pausing in the middle of the sidewalk and causing the others to stop in concern, I smile. I didn't see who the rumors were about and if there are any they haven't reached us, so they must be getting only to those who might be interested in joining this new enemy. But his going to Tanya and persuading her to join him is a good thing really. If she thinks we have created immortal children she'll be outraged and will probably suggest they find this new enemy and join them, siting the lack of the Volturi taking action. At least that's what I would do. I can't see the rest of their decisions because they have yet to make them.

I will be watching closely now. Any day he should lead us to the enemy and once we know who it is we can make plans with the brothers accordingly. For now though Edward is gone and we need to get our dresses. Refocusing I see all their eyes on me and smile reassuringly.

"Vision," I say and begin to walk towards the door of the shop. They shake their heads and laugh at me and follow along behind. I don't want to spoil this time for Rose and Em. What I saw isn't too important anyway. Edward still has to convince Tanya of the truth. Well, his truth that is and she's probably still angry he left her behind. She also won't just take his word for it, she'll want to see the truth for herself.

I doubt I'll see that decision as it directly involves the twins, so we will need to be on guard for her presence. Edward's decision is based off what he's seen, but isn't truly about the twins- but his revenge. Tanya will be coming to see the twins. To see if Edward told her the truth. It's weird the way it works, you'd think I wouldn't see any visions if the twins are involved in any way at all. I'm still learning the limits of my gift even after all these decades.

I'm not sure if the pack will be in my visions yet though, I haven't had any visions where they're involved. Maybe I can look into the far future or something and see if I can see what we'll be doing later. If Jake will be with Jasper and Bella when they, or we, move or whatever I may be able to see him. Otherwise I'll just have to wait. Sometimes I can force visions, but mostly I cant. Oh well, none of it is important right this moment.

We walk in the shop and are immediately greeted by the sales clerks. After indicating who the bride is they take control of Rose and lead her to the changing rooms where they'll have her try on a series of dresses. Then it will be our turn. She tries on several dresses, all of which get vetoed by one or all of us until she comes out in this skin tight lace and satin long sleeve mermaid gown that is backless and has a deep V-neck. The train is moderate, not too long or short. It's exquisite and we all love it, including her.

Next she lets them know her color scheme and we're all soon trying on plum dresses until she oks gown wirh a sleeveless lining and cap sleeves made out of chiffon. The skirt is floor length and pleated and there's a fabric belt situated just inter the bust. It's a deep plum color and we all love it. Next is Carlie, Micah's suit will be gotten elsewhere. We find the cutest little sleeveless tutu dress in another shade of plum and she looks adorable. They aren't walking yet, probably won't be until at least a month and a half old or so, they're growing just that fast, so they'll both be carried down the aisle by Bella and Jasper.

After our measurements are taken to ensure the dresses fit perfectly we make our way to a suit shop and find a cute little gray suit with a plum bow tie for Micah and then we head home, the guys greeting us. While Esme and Carlisle take the twins the rest of us head off to have some alone time with our mates. By the time we get back, Jake is 'home' from school. Bella put her foot down the day after she woke and he's only allowed to come over for a few hours before he has to go back to the Res and Billy. She wants him to spend as much time with his father now as he can, because once we move- he may only ever see him once a month or so. Just depends on where we, or they, move.

* * *

 **Bella**

A week later, while the guys are off hunting and camping, we have a fun night full of games and laughter and then our own hunt in the morning while Esme watches the twins. Two days later the boy's return and then Saturday- October fifteenth- we watch as Rose and Em renew their vows in front of the family and head off on a small honeymoon to Isle Esme, the island Carlisle bought as a gift for Esme once. Imagine my shock when they told me that! I mean he bought her a whole fucking island! Just goes to show how much wealth he's accumulated. Which brought about me asking Jasper about how much money he has, when he told me he's a millionaire a few times over, my mouth dropped open in shock. When he reminded me it's mine and the babies now too, I had to sit down.

After they leave, they'll keep their cell phones on them at all times just in case, the next couple months move quickly. We have a delightful time taking the babies, though they don't look so much like that anymore- more like four or five now- to Vancouver for trick or treating. They looked so cute in their Thing One and Thing Two costumes, Alice as a girly Cat in the Hat- she insisted so we let her. She hasn't exactly gotten out much since becoming a vampire after all. Then we celebrated Thanksgiving just for them. They're now hunting by themselves, Jasper and Jake often accompanying us. The first time I watched them take down a deer on their own I fretted a lot, but they did great.

Now we've reached the beginning of December and the snow has begun to fall. The five of us are by the lake and the kids are having fun jumping as high as they can to catch the flakes to show us when I hear Jake growl and Jasper grabs both of them and sits them on Jake's back telling him to run. I'm immediately by his side when I scent her, we knew she would be coming eventually and Alice wouldn't be able to warn us since the twins were involved so we've been on guard just in case.

Looking across the lake, a sense of deja vu hitting me at the sight, I see Tanya standing there as she sneers, as plain as if she were right in front of me. "I didn't want to believe him. I thought that it couldn't be true, not Carlisle and his perfect little family. But now that I've seen the truth before me I can no longer deny it. You must be punished!" And then she turns and runs into the forest. We try to catch her, but she's gone. Now we'll just have to wait to see what happens.

* * *

 **Jasper**

We run back to the house to make sure our children are ok. This was the moment we were all waiting for. Now hopefully we'll know who this enemy is. The moment we do we'll be heading to Volterra. Kate asked us to wait until she could convince the others that we haven't broken the law and see if they'll join us, she wants them safe in Volterra with us just in case. I'll finally get to find out why me. Why I was important enough to warrant special treatment. It also means I finally get to do what I've been wanting for a while now, kill Edward. And I'm going to enjoy ripping him into a million teeny tiny pieces! He'll beg for death before I'm done.

When we hit the door to the veranda we see the family are all in the front room. Kate is on the phone and I can hear she's talking to Eleazar. Carlisle and Felix are nowhere to be seen so I can only assume they're on the phone in Carlisle's study talking to the brothers on speaker. The second we stepped through the door Micah and Carlie were out of Esme and Jake's arms and in ours, having been frightened by the swiftness in which I changed in personality. We have yet to tell them about my past or the things that have been happening, they may look almost seven- but they're actually only two months old. I'm sure my anger and the way I commanded Jake to take them and run frightened them.

Alice is there right after them and talking a mile a minute, thankfully we can understand her. "I had a vision, everything was waiting on Tanya. She called Edward right after she ran from you two. They're heading back to the Denali coven to try and convince the others, that's why Kate is on the phone with them. We need to remind him that he needs to keep quite about my gift. Then hopefully the vision will expand and show just who they're going to join when getting the rest of their family involved doesn't work.

"We'll know it all soon Jazz, Bella. Thankfully I've started seeing the kids in my visions some, so nothing should be a blank to me anymore. We're so close. So close to ending this whole thing. I know you want answers, why you, why are you both so important. You'll get them soon I'm sure. Unfortunately only the brothers can give them to you. These past few months have proven one thing to me though, you're both so brave and strong and I know. I know you'll get through this whole thing and come out on the other side together.

"Bella, I would suggest you and Micah work on your shields more. Kate wI'll hopefully manage to convince Eleazar and the other three to come here and see for themselves that the kids aren't immortal, so maybe he will be willing to look at them to see if they have more than just the one gift. I'm not saying we use them in this upcoming fight, but perhaps they have something that can protect them even better than the ones we know they have. Just think on it. For now, we wait."

"Thank you Alice. We might not be where we are if it wasn't for you watching out for us. We never told you thank you and for that we're sorry. And you're right. We need to find out the extent of their gifts, even if it is just the one. Has anyone called Rose and Em yet? They probably need to head home, or at least be on alert that we may be heading to Volterra soon."

"No thanks necessary. It has been my privilege to help you find a better way of life and bring you both together. You're both remarkable people. Now, enough of the heavy. Let's just put all this to the side for now. We still have to wait for Edward to decide to go to this enemy. And Carlisle is going to call them and let them know what's happened after speaking with the brothers, he'll let them know what to do before telling us. It's almost over."

I nod, it's almost over. For the rest of the week we wait impatiently, everyone tense because of it. The news comes the very next weekend, Friday the ninth of December. Having no luck with Eleazar and the others, they refuse to condemn us based on hearsay and let Tanya know they have chosen to come here to see the kids for themselves, Tanya and Edward decide to see how true the rumors are. They're heading to Romania. The enemy hasn't been completely confirmed, but there can only be one coven with enough guts to stage a coup that lives there. Stephan and Vladimir, the Romanian coven.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: timeline note. Due to Jake's presence here their trip to Volterra begins on Saturday- the 17th of December.**_

 _ **My daughter's school usually starts their winter break the weeks before Christmas and then they**_ _ **usually go back the Monday**_ _ **after New Years. As 2006's New Year's Day was on a Sunday, Jake would be back in school on the second of January. I needed their trip to allow him to be able to go.**_

 _ **If we note in the book, Jake is often at the Cullens after Renesmee is born. We don't often see him leave. I'm sure he does as he was only sixteen in canon when she was born. He'd have to go to school- except when he was protecting them from Sam. In this case he isn't protecting them from Sam. The family is more than capable of protecting Bella and the twins from Edward- despite mistakes made- so he is in school.**_ _ **So winter break on the Res becomes a necessity.**_

 _ **That way he can travel with them since he doesn't know how long they'll be in Volterra. Hope this makes sense. So this chapter starts on the 17th. They learned the knews of who they'll be fighting potentially on the 14th- I wanted to give them a few days to prepare for their trip. Tanya showed one week before the 14th so the 8th or 9th. Remember I like my timelines clear. Lol.**_

 _ **Questions will be answered in this chapter. Remember there's a reason it's called Twisted FAMILY Tales. ;)**_

 _ **One more note. Someone said in a review that they couldn't believe that Aro wouldn't keep an eye out on his enemies, like the Romanians. Keep in mind that while he may be different in personality in my story, he wasn't at the time- over three Millenia ago- when he and his brothers faced off and removed the Romanians from power. He was arrogant, thought he could do no wrong. And would have felt he was invincible. He would never dream that Stephan and Vladimir would have the guts to come back and oppose him. So they were forgotten.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five  
**

 **Alice**

How did we not figure this out sooner? How did I not see that they were the ones? Felix told Aro and the others that we shouldn't discount them. The Romanians. He warned them that to do so would be a grave mistake and now here we are, heading to Volterra with the news that, while I haven't seen who Tanya and Edward are actually going to see, we now have a pretty good idea it's those two. I mean we could be mistaken, but only one coven lives in that area that would want the throne to our world. Aro was an arrogant fool back then, now it may cost him. Hopefully Jasper, Bella and myself can see it doesn't.

But I still can't figure out how I missed this. How did I not see them? I still haven't seen when it's all going to come to pass either, I don't know the date, the time, nothing. So how. How are they keeping it from me? Maybe Marcus or Caius have come up with a better answer than before- that they just haven't decided yet. I mean, surely they have had to decide to begin gathering an army, it's the only way to defeat us. So there's no way I wouldn't have seen a decision somewhere at some point. No way. Marcus and Caius are usually the ones who catch things others don't. We'll just have to see. For now, it's a long flight and we have other things to discuss.

* * *

 **Jasper**

I can't believe it. The Romanians are our enemy? Just fucking perfect. It's no wonder Alice's human vision was full of death and destruction. Those two have no care for human life. They view humans as nothing more than cattle. And I'm sure they'll be smarter than the brothers and make sure all their enemies are dead, along with any supporters of the Volturi. It'll be a massacre if they succeed. I never understood how the brothers could allow them to live. They showed mercy, yes. But at the same time they left two vipers to strike again when the time was right.

There are times you should show mercy, but when they took over from the Romanians was not one of those times. Now somehow they have gotten around Alice's visions and possibly created an army to take back over control of our world. And they have to have gifts that are unknown because there's no way they would risk a coup without the resources to pull them off- so what? Did they create new ones? How did the amount of humans that had to go into creating new vampires not go unnoticed. There's a lot more to all this mess. But what?

For now though, we're on a plane heading to Italy. The moment we knew who the enemy probably was the brothers were called and our presence was requested. So we all got on a jet that they sent for us. We asked it be today, the day that begins the Res school's winter break, so Jake could join us. Hopefully we'll be home before the end of his break. If not we'll come up with something. When he realized we would be gone more than just a few days, he got upset. So we talked it out with Billy and he and Sam agreed Jake should go with us. It also helped them stay in the loop through calls from him.

Tanya and Edward took three days to try and convince Eleazar and the others to join them, they in turn tried to convince her she had to be wrong- despite what she saw- because Kate told them the twins weren't immortal. She told them they needed to choose a side, because she didn't need anymore proof that Edward was right and we were wrong, and when they told her they wouldn't make any decisions until they saw things for themselves- because they wouldn't just take the word of a liar like Edward- she got angry and told them they'd already made their choice. That's when they left and Alice had the vision of who we might be facing.

Eleazar and the others joined us yesterday, two days later, and immediately saw that Tanya was wrong. They were fascinated by my children, Eleazar even more so when he saw Carlie's second gift. It's rare for a vampire to have more than one gift, actually- it's unheard of. But she's only half vampire. When he told us what it was, we were shocked. Combine it with Micah's shield and the two are deadly. Absolutely lethal. Turns out she's a fire starter too. Though she's never shown it, probably because they've been told what fire does to vampires. She'd be afraid to hurt one of us.

At least we know if it comes down to it they'll be able to protect themselves just fine. Though Bella and I have no intention of allowing them anywhere near the fight. No way, no how. Watching the Denali coven now, I can't help but feel sorry for them. While Edward is someone we know, we now know his true self. We've seen his manipulations, his lies, how narcissistic he is. Tanya... She's just lost. She thinks she's in love with him, that they're mates and he's just fighting it. She's following him blindly and if we can't save her in the end, she'll die because of him.

I can tell that Irina and Kate are anxious. More so than the others. Laurent has dealt with backstabbers before, the very couple who killed Alice's sire was a part of his coven at one point until James betrayed him. Eleazar is used to having to deal with people he knows having to be killed for breaking laws or going against the brothers, he was with them for a long time after all- even before they changed.

Carmen will do whatever necessary to protect her family and if that means writing one off to save the others, she will. But not one of us have given up hope that once confronted with the truth, the full truth of why Edward wanted her at his side, Tanya will turn against him and rejoin us. This new more lenient Volturi might then be willing to grant her a pardon for her actions, seeing that she had been manipulated to go against them.

For now though our main concern has to be Edward. I want to find him. Once he enters their camp he'll know more than we will and that information can be important to us. I look forward to potentially torturing it from him. Before I turn him to ash that is. Then there's the children. They look about seven now, their baby fat slowly melting away to reveal the more mature child.

They're extremely articulate and have been asking questions almost nonstop since Tanya showed up at the house. When they asked why I was so important I had to tell them the truth, I wasn't sure but think it has something to do with my skill as a soldier. They learned everything about my past- except that Maria and I were lovers. I expected fear, perhaps disgust from them, but then I should have known better. They're my children after all.

 _"So you were forced to hurt people Daddy? You didn't do it on purpose?"_

 _I look into the sweet face of my daughter. She looks so much like Bella. I'm glad I won't have to worry about boyfriends since Jake will chase them all off anyway. "No Carlie. I didn't do it on purpose. Maria made me into her best weapon. I didn't like hurting people."_

 _"Dad, are you going to have to hurt people this time too?" Micah is too smart for such a young child. He's very observant and notices things others might miss at times._

 _"Yes Micah I will. But only because they are a threat to you, your sister and your mommy. They mean to hurt us and I can't let them do that."_

 _"Oh. Ok. We understand." And with that they go back to the puzzle they're putting together._

I had to go off on my own for an hour or two after that. My own self-loathing had me apprehensive to tell them and then their understanding undid me. Bella understood, I needed time to myself to help me remember that I have people in my life that love me for who I am and who I was and that the monster I always thought I was is a thing of the past and I love them all for that. My innocent children with their kind and generous hearts and acceptance of everyone in their midst, except those they know mean harm, have humbled me more than anything. They don't see Jasper Whitlock- The Major. They see Jasper Whitlock Hale- daddy and protector and the man who loves their mother.

We watch as they fall asleep somewhere over the Atlantic, their chairs leaned back as far as they'll go, and the rest of us take advantage of it. It's time to discuss strategy. We gather around the conference table the jet has. Alice goes first.

"When we get to Volterra the first order of business will be to meet with the brothers and their wives and to get settled in. Then I'm sure Jasper they'll want you to see if you can weed out any spies. I haven't seen anything to indicate that our absense has been noticed from Forks, so for now we're safe. I still wouldn't go out alone. But Edward isn't a threat for now. He hasn't found the enemy yet though, he's still following the rumors but I should see when they get there.

"I'm just glad that I can see the twins in my visions now. I can't see if they're instrumental to all this though. Decisions still have to be made, I just hope they won't be. We can probably put them with Sulpicia and the others to keep them safe. They moved out of the wives tower about fifty five years ago, when bigger better weapons became available. With what the humans have now, anyone could blow that tower to pieces from a distance. So Aro felt it safer to move them.

"Demetri is back too, no luck on finding the hybrids so we may have to go find them ourselves when all this is over. I know you want to go after Edward, Jasper, but we have to wait until they leave their compound. If he goes to the Romanians themselves and not wherever this army that they most likely have is hidden, there will be no getting to him. We can't get in there, it's high in the mountains. Even the most cunning vampire couldn't get in without walking through the front door. But I promise, on behalf of the brothers, that when the time comes- Edward is all yours. Just hurt him badly please?"

"Of course Alice. Sorry Carlisle."

Carlisle turns to me with the fiercest expression I've ever seen on his face. "Don't hold back on my account. He ceased being my son the day he lied to us and attacked Bella. He's now an enemy and as such needs to be dealt with accordingly."

I nod at this, then turn back to the conversation at hand. "Alice, why haven't you seen any spies in Volterra to begin with?"

She sighs. "Remember that my gift isn't all seeing. I see visions based on decisions made by someone, then I see the most likely outcome of those decisions. Spies don't come with the intention of doing anything more than gather information. You know this Jasper. So if, say, a person decides merely to come visit the citadel, but not why they're there- then I won't see that they're a spy. Merely a visitor. I wouldn't be able to tell you of any newcomers to Volterra in the last eighteen years because I've been stateside watching over Bella. Felix?"

All eyes turn to the large man and he takes a moment to think about it. "There have been a fair few. Some coming to see the archives, some the art work, some to spend time in the city. Even a number to talk to the brothers or visit the wives. If any of them had been a spy, they certainly didn't let on. I can't think of anyone asking anything that would raise alarm bells. There were a few new vampires brought by their sires so we knew they had created them and were taking responsibility, but we didn't see any that seemed to have a gift either. So I couldn't say without a doubt that a spy might have been among them."

We table things at that point, no sense in trying to figure out things we have no way of knowing. I have a feeling though that one of those newborns was the spy, if there even is one. There may not be. The Romanians may have decided to wait to send someone to get the lay of the land. After all, it's clear the rumors weren't getting to the brothers until Edward and his decisions told us about them, so why worry. Why wonder if they're managing to keep their plot hidden when it's clear they are by the brothers lack of action.

The kids wake from their naps and we get them fed, human food until we can get out into the Italian countryside and hunt. Bella's eyes are an amber color now and it won't be long until they're gold like mine, she has maybe a month or two until the color change is complete. As she turns them on me where I'm sat beside her watching our children color, I feel her love and happiness, mixed with a lot of confidence. No matter what we are getting ready to face, she knows that we can beat it. She just has that much confidence in me and herself. Her shield is amazing after all. We've worked on it a lot and she can shield anyone a hundred yards out and if pushed from her fast enough, with enough force, it becomes an offensive weapon too. There's a new clearing not far from the house where she knocked down the trees with it.

When we get to the airport in Rome a limo is awaiting us, Demetri it's driver. When we arrive in the throne room an hour later, we're all surprised- well everyone but those who live here. The thrones are gone, replaced by a long table with enough chairs for the brothers and their spouses on one side, visitors on the other. Sitting there are the three men and their wives- each one as beautiful as the other. Aro with his long black hair and red eyes is in his mid- twenties. His wife Sulpicia is just as beautiful as she is deadly. Her messy dark hair is to her waist. Her ruby red eyes taking in all of us as if making mental notes of us.

Caius and his wife Athenadora are in the middle. He's older than the others, mid-forties. His hair is so blond it's white, a stark contrast to the black suit he's wearing and his Crimson eyes. His wife is younger, changed around her thirties if I had to guess. She's fair-haired like he is, but more an ashy blonde than a white . The vibe I get from her is similar to Esme. Sweet and gracious. His eyes have landed on myself and my little family and hasn't moved from us since we walked in. Feeling for his emotions I don't feel any contempt or any upsetting emotions. I actually feel pride, happiness, love and curiosity- same with his wife. It's a strange combination coming from the leader.

At the end of the table is Marcus and his wife Didyme. Didyme is a smaller, feminine version of her brother. Next to her husband, who is three inches shorter than me at least but still towers over her, she's dainty as hell. She looks Bella's age, her ebony hair flowing over the back of her chair and brushing the floor. She is every bit the Greek woman she was when turned in her Grecian style gown and Grecian sandles I can see just peeking out from under the table. Marcus is my age, black shoulder length hair with the same waves in it as mine. He looks bored, but under that I can see a power that would be formidable. He would certainly be a worthy adversary.

The chalky pallor that was touted about a century ago at least, is mostly gone. Seems they've been getting out these days, doing their own dirty work instead of sending others. That's good. No one could ever fully respect a leader unwilling to get their hands dirty. It's been over three Millenia since they came into being and took over. In those three Millenia we've known a peace that no one is really willing to give up. A peace we know we will lose if the Romanians take control. That is one of very few reasons I'm willing to be here and help them. That and I want to know why they've taken such an interest in me and my mate.

Jane and Alec sit on either side of the couples and it amazes me how young they are. No more than fourteen, they had to be changed if Aro wanted to save them. Branded as witches, their village nearly killed them. Aro got there just as the flames began to consume their clothes. In the time it took to kill the villagers and get the flames out, they couldn't exactly just pull them from their pyres after all, they had been so badly burned they were barely alive. Aro changed them and they've been loyal to him ever since. They will die for the brothers. I can't help but admire that.

Together they stand, a graceful act that has my children staring in awe, and come around the table to greet us. Aro takes Carlisle into a friendly hug. "I am so glad you have come my friend. We have much to discuss and much to do if we are to defeat this enemy and keep the peace in our world. I am vastly glad that you have agreed to help us." Then he turns to the rest of us and smiles, "I am sure you all must be immeasurably curious about a great many things, but first let Jane and the others show you to your rooms and get the children settled and then we can reconvene here in an hour. If the children need blood we have a couple deer in the courtyard that we caught this morning when we knew you were coming so you don't have to drag them about the countryside so late."

"Thank you Aro. As the leader of my family I admit we are curious and would love answers to some things, but you are right. My grandchildren need to feed and get to bed. They're both very tired from the journey."

All eyes drift to Micah and Carlie, who are hiding behind Bella and Jake. It's obvious how tired they are with their little eyes drooping and their struggle to stay standing. They're picked up and Aro tells us to follow them and he and the others lead each of us to rooms. Caius and Athenadora lead us to the courtyard and the twins wake up a little more, just long enough to feed, and then we're led to a suite just down the hall. It's what I would expect for a room inside the epicenter of our leaders. Opulent, vast, but still very homey.

Bella and Jake move towards one of three bedrooms while I stand in the living room with the couple. I notice the look of longing on Athena's face and wonder at it. Almost as if he senses my curiosity, Caius addresses me. "You're a lucky man Major. To have such a beautiful family. I'm sure you're wondering why you. Why did we take such an interest in you in particular. Knowing that highly analytical mind I suspect you have, I'm sure you have a theory. Let me guess, you think it is merely because we knew this fight was coming eventually thanks to Alice and that we figured your skills would be useful and to ensure your cooperation we decided to help you so you would be indebted to us?"

"The thought has crossed my mind, yes."

He turned crystal clear red eyes upon me and I felt a brushing of emotions I didn't expect, sadness. "I'll admit that it hurts that my own kin would think that. But I can understand it. I can see the shock on your face son, that's right. My kin. My family moved to Germany two centuries ago. I have kept track of all my descendants throughout the years, what else can one do when not ensuring our laws are being abided by after all? I knew when your grandparents moved to the Americas. I knew when your mother and father married and moved to Texas. I knew when your brother, yourself and your sister were born.

"I admit to great sadness that your brother died in that bloody battle in Pennsylvania and I was too far away to save him. I wish I could have saved you from Maria. I was able to save your sister, we followed the war quite closely- we did have several vampires take advantage of the carnage after all, similar to our friend Garrett's sire. We knew when Major General Sherman began his march and knew where he would end up and I sent Felix to warn your sister and her husband, among others. It's why the exodus out of the city started.

"I should have taken you from Maria. I will regret that for eternity, but we couldn't give away that you meant a thing to me. It would put you in greater danger. Could you imagine what our enemies might have done had they learned that the infamous Major Whitlock was a descendant of Caius Volturi? Even you can't win over immense numbers and those more determined. They would have used you against me. Because there would have been no way I would have left you to suffer at the hands of the enemy. So it was decided to leave you, to keep you a secret much like Alice has been kept a secret. I am truly sorry though and hope one day you can forgive me."

To say I am stunned is an understatement. He is my ancestor? Like Carlisle is Bella's? That is why they have kept such a close eye on me all these years? I have family in the vampire world? My mind is spinning with the information and I feel the need to get away, to think all this through, but I feel small hands on my shoulders and look into amber eyes and a soft smile. Bella.

* * *

 **Bella**

I could hear everything Caius was telling my mate. So that's why? Interesting. It would seem our little family tale has many twists and turns in it these days. But that doesn't explain why they watched over me. Perhaps it isn't my gift as we had thought. Similar in the way we assumed it was due to Jasper's prowess as a fighter as to why they helped him. Maybe it has more to do with me being his mate. After all, what person wouldn't want to see their loved one happy after all those years of suffering and pain?

I'm trying to get Micah to sleep when I see Carlie sit up, Jake looking at me from where he was trying to get her to sleep sitting at the side of her bed. She looks at me and simply says, "Mommy, Daddy needs you. He's upset." Her gift, the one she inherited from her father.

He must be so overwhelmed and I'm sure he needs to get away, but he can't run from this. He needs to face it. I don't like to sound callous, but this isn't important to the grand scheme of things and we need him focused on the task at hand, not going off for hours to process what he's heard. So kissing my children goodnight and leaving them with Jake to tell them a story, I make my way into the living room of our suite and see my mate in a panicky state turned away from them, Caius and Athenadora looking at him in concern.

When I step out they look to me and I give them a reassuring smile, then I move to Jasper and take his shoulders bringing his attention to me. He looks into my eyes for what seems forever before he nods and gives me a small smile, letting me know he's ok. He then turns to Caius. "Thank you for telling me. I'll admit I was a little overwhelmed for a moment there, I'm sorry if I scared you. Perhaps we should go join the others now so we can get this threat taken care of and have some time together after to get to know each other?"

Caius smiles at him like he's just given him the greatest gift in the world and nods in agreement. "I would truly like that. Perhaps you might consider moving here for a while after all this is over?"

"That may not be possible at the moment. I'm sure you realized that Jake is a guardian? He is also imprinted to Carlie." At Caius' shocked expression Jasper chuckles. "Our reaction at first too. We have a lot of things to talk about with you all. But he is still in highschool and won't graduate until next year. The only way we could bring him with us now is that his school is out for the holiday. He may have to leave us before all this is over. He doesn't like the idea, but his education is more important. But we can talk about all that once we take care of the Romanians."

Now that the crisis has been averted, the four of us make our way back to the judgement room, Alice told us this is now what it is being called- as opposed to throne room like it used to be. Caius and Jasper continue to talk about the things we need to find out, about what's been happening with the Romanians, while Athenadora and I trial behind. She keeps glancing at me from the corner of her eye and I finally ask her what she wants.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just wondered if you could tell me what it's like to carry a child. I'm afraid that I was was unable to carry a child even in my human life, so I admit to a great curiosity to know. Don't get me wrong, I don't miss the idea of having kids anymore. Millenia of being what I am and a bit over a decade before that has given me plenty of time to come to terms with never having children of my own, but I would like to know- that is if you are willing to tell me?"

I sigh a bit. "My experience is nothing like a normal humans. I didn't get to experience the months of carrying my children and going through all that human women do."

"I understand that, but... Well. I was wondering what it feels like to feel them kicking within you. To see your belly growing rounder as you carry them. Things like that."

I fall silent as I think about how to describe those things for her. "Well... When I first felt them nudge my hand was the day we learned I was carrying them. It's hard to describe that feeling. All I felt from that moment was a love so great that I would have done everything I could to bring them into this world. I would have died to do so, I almost did actually. It was amazing watching my belly grow, it meant they were too. It was rough, I won't deny that. Two weeks of my body shifting and changing for them was uncomfortable at times. They left bruises anytime they moved within me, but it was worth it."

As I start to run through everything I felt during my pregnancy I hear Athenadora gasp next to me and look at her in confusion. She's looking off into space with a dreamy look and I glance around to see what might have happened to do that and see Jasper and Caius about five feet ahead of us, Caius with a look of wonder on his face, Jasper with a smirk on his. That's when it hits me. He's taken what I'm feeling and has pushed it out so they can feel it too. I've realize then, I've never really seen the true extent of his gift.

Then the emotions around us die down and the older couple regain focus. Athenadora looks at me and if we could cry, she would be. Caius simply looks to be in awe and moves to take his wife in his arms and kiss her. They're like a glimpse into my own future with Jasper, with the amount of love flowing between them. They break apart and Athenadora thanks us for showing us what it felt like and we continue our journey back to the judgement room.

When we get there, everyone else has already gathered and we take our own seats Athenadora and Caius on one side, Peter and Charlotte on the other. Once everyone is in the room and seated, Aro takes control. "First thing first. Alice, Marcus and Caius think they've come up with a plausible reason why you haven't seen anything yet. One, the Romanians aren't making the decisions. They're behind it, but are letting someone else do all the thinking- we'll get to who we think it is in a moment. Two, we think there's a new gift they're using. What we can't say yet, but possibly a shield of some type. Not anything like Bella's or Renata's though."

Alice nods. "It makes sense. What about who is making the decisions then?"

"We had a Guard member before you came to us. Her name was Mele. When the Volturi went through their change and allowed Guard members on the council, she wanted one. But we felt she was just too volitile to allow to have that much power, despite our votes to control her. Now we think she's used her anger at our decison and has gone to the Romanians and is helping them. We think it's been her making the decisions, we think she's their commander and they've left it all up to her to gather their army and win a war against us. If this is the case then we have a problem. She can transfer powers. She has to touch you first though. Eleazar told us of the twins gifts. We don't think she'd be able to do anything with Micah since she'd never get close enough to touch him.

"But the rest of us? If she touched Carlie and stole her fire starting power and transferred it to someone like Edward? We'd all be doomed. Good news is the effects are only temporary. Bad news, you're without your gift until the effects wear off. But if she's been making all the decisions, it explains why you haven't seen anything new. You've been looking at our known enemies. She wasn't known. But now I suspect her, I should have listened to what she said when she left. She vowed one day that she would sit on our thrones, with or without us.

"As for any gifts they might have. She could be recruiting ones we haven't found out about yet, or even creating some. If they are building an army I suppose they would have newborns. There have been a lot of disappearances reported around the world, but they were so few and far between we assumed they were vampires feeding. We are always hearing of missing persons, it's the fact they shouldn't be found that we monitor. You can make someone vanish, you can't let them be found."

He turns to my mate then. "Jasper, do think there might be a spy? Would that be part of their strategy? I could have Alice look."

"No, we need her to continue to watch Edward and see if we can confirm it's the Romanians that are behind this. If there are any, I can find the spies. I'll have them tracked down before the end of the day tomorrow. But yes, I think they have sent them recently or will send them soon. They have no clue you know about the rumors circulating, but when Edward shows up there they'll be afraid Carlisle has heard them too. They won't just take Edward's word that we don't know about it all. They'll send someone to make sure he's telling the truth and you haven't been contacted by us.

"I suggest we lay low and you all go about business as usual, as if you don't have guests. We wouldn't want them to see us and word get back to the Romanians. Felix, Peter, Garrett and myself could go out in disguise and listen and observe. We may be able to catch whoever is sent."

I can see the brothers are impressed with his confidence. Well they'll be even more impressed once they realize he can back it up. Then they turn to me. "Bella, we hear you have a powerful shield. Do you know how many you can shield with it? I'm merely curious if I'm honest. You see, we didn't have Alice watching you because of your gift, but because of what you mean to Jasper and what he means to us through Caius. But if there might be a time we could use it, it pays to be prepared."

"I understand and I'm glad to hear I mean more than what my gift can do for you. So far all of my family- that includes Alice and Felix as they have become family to us in these past months. We haven't tried it since joined by the Denali. That's fourteen people. But I'm sure I can shield more with practice."

"We can do that during the next few weeks. For now though that's all we can do, train and search out our spies. Until Alice sees anything from Edward we're blind. You are all welcome to come and go as you please, just keep Jasper's suggestion in mind and make sure you aren't seen until we confirm we have caught or there are no spies. We wanted you to come before Christmas because we wished to celebrate Christmas with you here. We haven't in the past, but after learning of the twins Caius decided he wanted to see them and their first one. For now though, meeting adjourned."

With that we all head our separate ways. It's almost a full week until Christmas. Perhaps we will have enough information gathered before then to act and Christmas can be a happy occasion instead of the tension filled one I know it will probably be if we have to worry about our enemies throughout our celebrations. It's nice that Caius wishes to spend it with us. I foresee a lot of holidays spent in Volterra in years to come.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: I didn't plan it, but this chapter is from Jasper POV only. If I'm honest, this story won't be too much longer. I also don't plan on the confrontation with the Romanians to be some huge thing. Maybe it might have been, if not for Alice and the ability to know everything they can about their enemy. Forewarned is forearmed and makes taking down your enemy much easier. Don't worry there will be mayhem, but it'll mostly be the good guys creating it. ;)_**

 **let me tell you. I pretty much rewrote this woke chapter. I didn't like the majority of it, Hans Zimmer radio on pandora is my new best friend. I practically flew through this. It was great!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- Six**

 **Jasper**

Alice had a vision this morning. Her vision consisted of Edward finally reaching the Romanian stronghold and the following events being exactly as we predicted. They panicked seeing Edward and have already sent someone to Volterra to see what could be found out. According to her vision it'll be someone named Diego and Raoul. They are supposed to get here around six in the evening, having had to get a flight out of Bucharest to Rome, which is two hours travel. Then a car to Volterra from Rome- which is an hours travel. So despite making the decision at like six this morning, it still took them a good portion of the day. Most of which was spent getting the flight.

I'm still trying to get used to the fact that it's a nine hour difference between here and Seattle, the kids are too since they were demanding breakfast when I left- Bella trying to explain to them it is dinner time. Of course in their infinite knowledge they reminded her that there were some people who had breakfast for dinner. I had to leave before I got myself slapped for laughing at her. So now here we are, me, Felix, Garrett and Peter- because heaven forbid we leave those two behind- heading into the bar Alice saw the one named Diego coming to. The one closest to the clock tower that holds the front entrance to the citadel. They decided the other should stay in Rome apparently. Which is actually a good thing, means we will only have one to contend with.

All of us are wearing hooded jackets so we can hide our faces. The Italian winter is just as cold as the one in Washington state and the snow is falling lightly as we walk across the way. It's five thirty. We wanted to be sure we would get there before him. As soon as we step inside I feel it. That wariness that all humans get around the presence of vampires, but when you have four men walk into a room with their faces hooded and all stand well above six feet, well... It tends to be a little worse. We make our way to a back corner and a waitress takes our order, which Felix makes in perfect Italian making the wariness in the room die a little. They recognize his voice from what I can feel in their emotions.

After we have our glasses of wine in front of us, we settle in to wait. As the time gets closer to six, I begin to watch the door. About ten minutes into our wait a man walks in, or should I say- a vampire. It's the one Alice described. Diego. And he indeed comes in alone. He's dressed like a tourist: plain white shirt, dark jeans, sneakers and a dark gray/blue hooded wool jacket. He's about six feet tall, slim but muscular. I'd say he was seventeen when turned, like Edward, but unlike Edward there's a maturity about him that is rare in newborns. I'd say he's about eleven months old at this point. His year is almost up.

He looks around. His face coming into view as he looks our way for a brief moment. All the teen girls I've heard talking about guys that looked like him in the years we've gone to high school would probably describe him as 'swoon worthy'. The classically beautiful vampire enhancement merely added to what was already a handsome man. I'm not ashamed to say that, we are all extremely handsome after all. He has a lean face, bushy straight brows over almond shaped brown eyes- contacts. His lips are full, like mine, straight nose, that cut that most guys his age have lately. The cropped short on the sides, long on top and 'artfully' tousled.

His eyes move past us and we all relax as he continues to study those in the room, as if choosing someone to talk to, then he walks up to a man at the corner of the bar farthest from us and sits next to him. That's good, the air that's coming in through the cracks of the old wooden door will help hide our scents a bit.

The men ignore each other for a round, but then Diego orders another- the grimace on his face as he downs the human liquor exactly as mine would look if I had drank it. He's dedicated, I'll give him that. "Can I get another, and another one for my friend here." He's using Italian near as perfect as Felix's. But the accent isn't there like with our friend. He's most definitely American.

The man next to our vampire smiles, clearly half drunk already. "Grazie my friend. I appreciate that." If it weren't for the fact that I know Italian, among several other different languages thanks to how easy it is for us to learn new things, I might be irritated. But since all four of us can understand them perfectly, we settle into watch.

As the two men get chummy I watch the vampire closely. He's not gifted. I can tell that right away, but he has a kindness about him that's hard to ignore. He's friendly and engaging and he easily draws the old man into their conversation. They make small talk for a while, Diego clearly getting him drunker with each drink he plies the old man with. Then, finally, he turns talk to the Volturi. "I hear interesting things about the benefactors of your city. Is it true they allow anyone to come into the citadel during the day to look at all the art and such they have in there?"

"Oh, sí, many visitors come and go almost daily. They have some beautiful pieces. You should go see them for yourself tomorrow."

"I might do that. Have they had any visitors in the past couple days?"

"No. They haven't had anyone come for about two weeks now." Diego just nods his head. This was the advantage of that long ass flight from Seattle to Rome. It got us here late at night and the city was quiet when we arrived. No one saw us get here but the brothers and those inside the citadel.

"Have they talked about anyone coming to visit? You know, friends or anything?"

"No." The old man seems to be sobering up. His emotions are showing some mild distrust of the friendly stranger now. He isn't as jovial and ok with answering questions. The people here are very protective of their benefactors.

"Oh, ok. I just wondered. Do you know what time they open? I may just go tomorrow and see these fantastic works of art you spoke of." When he smiles at the man, he smiles back.

Then the vampire says his thanks and goodbyes to his unwitting informant. He walks out the door, pulling a cell phone from his pocket as he goes. Nodding to Felix we all stand and follow him. We remain close enough to hear him, but not for him to detect us. Despite his control, he still doesn't have the instincts to detect others of his kind. A deadly mistake in enemy territory.

Whoever he's on the phone with is angry though, we can hear the shouting. We can just barely make out the words though. "Dammit Diego. You should have let me come with you. I could have gotten more information than that. My gift could have been more useful than you. If not then at least I wouldn't be too pansy ass to torture it out of him. Mele won't be happy to hear about this." There is no mention of Stefan or Vladimir and it makes us wonder. Even though they sent these two, are they getting the information from them or through the middle woman Mele?

"It's called finesse Raoul. You get more flies with honey, didn't your mom ever tell you that? Stop griping. This is why I left you in Rome. We need information without alerting the enemy we are here. If you go through the town beating information from people I'm pretty sure they'll realize they have a spy in their midst and promptly end the threat. Your gift is no match for one like Jane's. She doesn't need to touch you or build her's up to be able to put you on your knees long enough to stop that little attractant you have and dispatch you. If you're dying for some action, go back to the commander. I'm sure she'll have something for you to do.

"I don't need you here and I'm going to stick around, see if I can't talk my way into the brother's good graces. A fox among the hens as it were. I'll call Mele in four days and report in. I didn't even have to call you you know? You're not the right hand and it'll do you good to remember that. You report to me, just get back to the camp and watch our troops. And try really hard not to kill any of them would you?"

"Fuck you Diego. We'll just see how much longer you're Mele's little pet. Perhaps I'll have a little fun with Bree. I bet she'd like me between those pale little thighs a lot more than your ass."

"You touch her and no one will be able to save you. No one!" There was a laugh on the other end and then the sound of the phone call ending. Diego began cursing.

"Stupid son of a bitch. He won't even get close. Fred will keep her safe. Goddamn I want this shit over with." Then we hear the sounds of his attempts to regurgitate all the alcohol so I send Felix around to the other end of the alley, Peter and Garrett to the rooftops- we are excellent climbers after all so we need to block all exits. When I see them in their positions, I move in. He has made his way down a darkened alley and is stopped behind a dumpster at the end to rid himself of the liquor.

As I approach he senses me and straightens up, eyeing me warily. There's an intelligence in his eyes, recognition too. I have a feeling he's heard of me. Which wouldn't be surprising since I'm sure this Mele has prepared for every possibility, knowing full well that even if they did win over the brothers there would be those like me and my family who would try to fight back.

His shoulders droop a bit, resignation pouring off him on waves. He's heard the others and knows there's no escape. They close in. Peter and Garrett dropping down on either side of him while Felix comes in from behind. "I'm not going to live through this am I, Major?"

Yep, he knows who I am. "Depends, are you willing to betray your masters like you've tried to betray those who rule us? You know who I am. You know there's no escape and if you truly know anything about me, you know that I can tell if you're lying or not. So let's not dance around. Come quietly, give us what we need, and I'll try to talk them into letting you live. Treason is a major criminal offense after all."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Why would you not? I don't make it a habit of saying things I don't mean."

He eyes me for a moment. I can see he's debating if he can get by me, but he knows me well enough- whoever told him taught him well- to know he can't. "Fine. I'll come with you. But to get me to betray my creator, you're going to have to make a hell of an impression."

I don't miss the singular. He's smart, I'll give him that. I shrug. "Fair enough."

I gesture for him to go before me and we walk back to the citadel. When we get to the Judgement Room, Felix makes him sit at the table and then holds his hand out silently. A man his size, even as young as he looks, would intimidate anyone. So I'm mildly impressed when our spy just sits there, doesn't even blink, and says nothing.

"Your phone. Give it to me." The vampire just shrugs and pulls it from his pocket. There are no numbers in it, not even the one he called Raoul at. Smart. He's probably got any numbers he uses memorized. We won't be getting info that way. I turn back to him and begin to question him, we don't want him to know about Alice just yet- not until we feel we can trust him- so I ask the usual generic questions I shouldn't know first.

"What is your name?"

"Diego. I know yours Major, so what's their's," he asks, pointing at the other three. Felix sighs. Peter scowls and Garrett just looks impassive.

"I wasn't aware we were making introductions, but fine. I am Felix Volturi. The two men behind me are Peter and Garrett. You apparently already know The Major, though I am curious as to how. A newborn such as yourself shouldn't."

He ignores Felix's question and turns back to me, expectant. Introductions are done, so he's waiting for what comes next. I think I surprise him just a little when, instead of asking the next question, I give him a warning. "Jasper, my name is Jasper. I ceased being The Major over fifty years ago. But make no mistake. I remember him well and can easily become him again. Now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you tell us what we want to know?"

He chuckles at me. "I thought we already discussed this. You have to give me a reason as to why I should betray my master. So how about you tell me what you know."

I go to answer but Peter interrupts me. "Oh fuck this! Major just beat it out of him! Christ. I'm already sick of him and we haven't even started yet!"

I give Peter the look he knows not to disobey and he shuts up. Turning back to Diego, I smile. "Sorry about that. Looks like we are a lot alike in some ways, you and I. We both have head strong, jump to the beatings to get what they want second in commands. But we can come back to that later. This isn't the time for us to become friends, yet.

"After watching you in the bar I came to a conclusion, you are a rather mature person for a newborn vampire and I feel that you might just have a sharp mind and will pay attention. So here's what we know. We know that the Romanians are your masters but they aren't the ones making the decisions, a vampire named Mele is- your actual creator. Has she told you her story?" He shakes his head. "Of course not. She could care less about you, you and your army are just a means to an end. Well let me tell you what we know about her.

"She was once a guard here, one of the upper members. When the Volturi turned themselves around and gave some seats on the council to members of the Guard, they didn't feel she was a good fit and told her no. She got angry and left, vowing to take their thrones. Obviously somewhere along the way she joined the Romanians and started doing their dirty work.

"From your conversation you seem like a decent person. You don't like to inflict pain on others if it's not necessary, you don't seem to dislike humans, you have a good intelligent head on your soldiers. Do you know anything about the men you serve? Do you know anything about how they ruled?" He shakes his head no for a second time. "Then allow me. They were sadistic. They treated humans as cattle, they killed anyone they felt slighted them even in the smallest of ways. Our existence was out in the open and eventually it caused a war. Vampire hunters killed us constantly. We had to hide in the sewers and caves and come out only at night to feed. The very first Guardian tribe came into existence, their sole purpose to kill vampires and protect people.

"The hunter became the hunted. And while the rest of us scrambled and fought to survive, they sat on their thrones in their castle in the mountains- a different one than where they are now- and lived off their carnage like kings. They were never in danger, they were never in hiding. Eventually they became so lazy that they started to literally gather dust. The same thing happened here with the Volturi, but they were smart enough to realize they were being stupid and changed. The Romanians weren't so lucky. Aro, tired of having to live in hiding like we were, gathered an army and destroyed all but Stefan and Vladimir.

"We were allowed to come out of hiding eventually, after he cleaned up the Romanian's mess. They only have two ironclad laws: don't let human's know we exist and you can't separate mates. There are exceptions of course, but that's beside the point. We can live among humans. We can interact with them whenever we want as long as they don't know what we are. You think that living under the Romanians and their free for all lifestyle is a good idea, but you won't once you're being hunted down by a human with a flamethrower."

I finish my little speech. He looks at me in silence for what seems forever, before finally speaking. "I didn't know any of that. When we were trained we were being told that the Volturi were the enemy. That they were trying to keep as slaves to their whims and that if we wanted to be free to be vampires we have to end them. I hear there are archives here. Written accounts of others, by unbiased parties. Can I look at them? Then I will make my decision. I can't go anywhere, you have my cell phone. Please, if you think I'm so intelligent then allow me to make an intelligent informed decison."

Felix looks to me and I nod. It won't hurt anything. We have four days until he has to call in after all. So Felix leads Diego to the archives and I and the other two sit down at the table to discuss what happened.

"Do you think he'll turn?"

"Yes Garrett I think he will. He seems to genuinely dislike the idea of what I told him would happen if the Romanians come back into power. We just have to give him a chance. This could be our answer. We probably won't need Edward or any information from any visions Alice has about him anymore. Diego probably knows where the camp is, how many strong they are, what the plan is. We just need him to trust us. I'm going to go find the brothers. We need to tell them we've caught the spy if Alice hasn't already."

We go our separate ways, them going to find their mates, tell the others what happened and walk around the city. Me to let the brothers know what we've learned. I find them all in Aro's suite, Alice is with them. They smile when I enter the room. "Ah Jasper, we were just talking about you. Alice said you four have caught the spy. She told us the other is making preparations to leave Rome, but he's not going back to Bucharest, so we can only assume he's going ack to the army. I hope we can learn why she can't see them from this... Diego. Did you learn anything of interest yet?"

"She didn't see that," I ask, turning to Alice.

Alice winked at me. "Of course, but we felt it best coming from you. After all, you're the one who feels emotions, not me."

Nodding I take a seat in the chair between the two couches they're sitting on. "We've learned nothing from him yet," Aro frowns at this so I finish quickly. "But that's only because, like any good soldier, he wants a valid reason to turn traitor. He's in the archives with Felix. It would seem our friends haven't been too candid with their army. He knew nothing of the Romanians from before. He didn't even know about Mele's past here. It would seem she doesn't even trust her right hand man. He's asked to be allowed to make an informed decision and I've let him. We have four days until he has to report back in. Four days to learn all we can."

"Do you think he'll turn?" I laugh at the deja vu I feel.

"Yes I do. I got the sense he doesn't like the idea of humans as cattle and the probability of having to go underground just to live. He likes it as it is now, where we have the freedom to walk amongst the humans without fear. He's very mature and controlled for a newborn. He's been a vampire longer than Bella, but she's also a special case. Normally they would still have some anger and confusion heading into their second year, but he doesn't. I'm sure we'll have everything from him soon."

"Excellent work, even though it wasn't as much as we had hoped. I'm sure he'll be down there a while. Perhaps Marcus, you should go hasten them along. After all, you know where things are more readily than the rest of us. I think I'm going to go find Carlisle. Perhaps when this Diego is ready we could allow him some time with Carlisle. After all, it isn't every day one learns about a vampire doctoring humans. He might be able to persuade the young man even farther."

"I'm sure he will. I'm going to spend some time with my children. Caius, would you care to join us? I'm sure they might enjoy a story from you. Be forewarned though, their favorite stories are all knights slaying dragons and princesses getting their prince."

He smiled and stood to follow me. "I think I might have a tale or two they might enjoy. Thank you."

"You're welcome." We spend the next couple of hours listening to Caius tell Carlie and Micah tale after tale of his life. But he spun it in such a way that he was the prince and his wife the princess. They have lived so long and it is fascinating hearing about the things he has seen and done. He came from a time when men worshipped heroes and Gods. We heard the tales of Zeus and Hera. Of Aphrodite. Of Socrates and other great men like him. It was amazing.

Around eight thirty Felix comes to find us, Diego is ready to talk. Everyone wants to join us, but I ask them to wait until we are done hearing from him. I don't want to overwhelm him. So they will wait on the other side of the door until we are ready for them. The brothers, myself and of course Peter and Garrett go in to find Diego in the same chair, just facing away from the table, Felix sitting before him. We each grab a chair and move to sit in a half circle in front of him.

"So. Are you ready to make your decison?"

"Yes. I'm assuming our three newcomers are the Volturi brothers?"

"Yes we are Diego. What do you have to tell us?"

He stands, turns his chair around and sits back down so he is straddling it and leans against the back- getting comfortable. Then he begins his tale, starting from when Edward came to them, after asking us to think about promising him one thing. The brothers tell him that it will depend on his information. "Ok then. The promise is that anyone who surrenders be given leniency. We have been warped and brainwashed into our way of thinking. Not one of us knows the truth about all this. We were all dragged into something we had no clue even existed and there are many of us who want no part of it, but have no choice." The emotions he's feeling tells me there's more to it than that. Perhaps it has something to do with the girl Raoul threatened.

"A new man joined us early this morning. Some pompous fool named Edward and his paramour Tanya. He's looking for revenge against you Jasper. You and your family. Why I do not know, but they know of his version of events between you and that you have children. He called them something like, Immortal Children. Said you are breaking the law and the brothers here have allowed it despite killing anyone else who has ever broken that law."

He looks at me expectantly. I can tell through the look in his eyes and the emotions he's giving off that he thinks there's more to it than that but I'm not ready to tell him about the twins yet. "If you prove yourself trustworthy you might just learn the truth of that. For now, I don't trust you."

He turns my words back at me. "Fair enough."

"I will say that I'm sure Edward gave a skewed version of what happened between himself, me and my mate. Let me tell you what really happened. She was his singer. That's a person whose blood calls to a vampire extemely strongly. He tried to kill her, we kicked him out, he tried to kill her a couple more times, when he couldn't get to her he got pissy, then she my children can along and she became a vampire thus thwarting him entirely and now he's gone all tattle tale big baby to your masters because he knows that I will kill him if he tries to hurt her or my children. That's the cliff notes."

"Yeah, he definitely made it seem he was wronged completely and solely by you. That he had done nothing wrong and you were now walking around with immortal children and the Volturi were allowing it, showing favoritism. I take they're not immortal?"

"Not telling you that yet Diego. Finish first." Just then Carlisle comes in and all eyes turn to him. He grabs a chair, shakes the vampire's hand and then sits.

"Hello Diego. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I wanted to bring some more perspective to you to help you choose your path better. You can ask anyone in this room, I don't lie. I am a compassionate man and my biggest worry if the Romanians take over is that they will go back to their old ways. Treating human's like cattle, killing indiscriminately, killing anyone who doesn't believe the way they do. I'm sure you have noticed the color of my and my son, Jasper's, eyes. They are gold for a reason. It is not contacts, it is natural. We feed from animals. If the Romanians took over we would be forced to stop. Or killed because we are considered unnatural. I have never tasted human blood in my over three hundred years.

"I am in fact, a doctor. A doctor that treats humans." Diego's eyes widen at that information and I get a feeling of longing from him. Perhaps he had plans to go to college before he was taken. "That's right, a doctor. Do you think they'll let me continue to do that? They don't think the humans mean a thing except for food. You were human less than a year ago I'm asssuming, do you feel the same?" I can also tell you that the Volturi are fair, they rule this world well and that to lose them would be a great loss. I spent a long time with them learning a lot about them and I will certainly take them over the Romanians any day."

I can see and feel him contemplating that. I think we've already got him convinced. Time for the icing on the cake. "What did they steal you away from Diego? You are old enough to have wanted a life, perhaps to go to college? Maybe find a pretty girl eventually and have a home, maybe have children one day. What life did they steal from you? You know the Volturi no longer do that? They learned a long time ago that that isn't the way to do things. To earn the loyalty of their followers. We have lived in peace for Millenia. Do you really want to be part of destroying that?"

Just then Alice walks in, Bella and my children in tow. I knew she'd see when the time came for them to join us. Upon seeing my kids his eyes widen in surprise, it is clear that they are not immortal as Edward has claimed. Upon seeing my mate his eyes glaze over as if he's thinking of something, or perhaps someone? My mind goes back to the name we heard, Bree. Whatever life he was stolen from, he can get it back. We just have to convince him to help us.

"Yes Diego. My children are not immortal. Well, not frozen in time like we are. They will grow, they will change. They may stop aging at some point, we don't know yet. But because of them and my mate, who was human when I met her and human when she had them, the Volturi made an exception to that don't tell the humans rule. You can have what I have. At least the human mate, I'm not sure about the children..."

I turn to Aro and he just smiles. "We will be adding another addendum to the rule, Diego. Vampires cannot go out and force human women to provide them children, but say you found a human mate and wanted them. Or say one of our human receptionists decided to allow you to get her pregnant willingly- she's going to become a vampire anyway. We can't allow indiscriminate impregnating of humans of course because that could out us, but one day maybe you could have what Jasper does. You would never be able to have that with the Romanians. A mate yes, but she would have to hide with you, to live in fear of death daily. Do you really want that?"

I can feel the moment he makes up his mind and see the huge smile Alice has when she sees what his decision will mean for us. "I will help you, if it means that I may have a life of my own. I will help you defeat them."

At that, he begins to tell us everything. "I was one of the first. They began recruiting heavily. They have gifts you have no clue of. There are six. The man I was on the phone with, Raoul, he has what I call attractive magnetism. He's also merciless and bad tempered. Then there's a man named Fred, he repels people away from him. He has this strange smell that comes off him. Most stay away from him because of it. He never wanted this life, much as I didn't want it. If he could, he'd have already walked away. He's one of the ones I ask you to show leniency to.

"Then there's Jasmine who can command the elements, Rabbit and his twin brother Hare, they're identical right down to their gifts. They're cloaks. A type of shield that literally hides all thoughts, all decisions. They put a shield around the army and if you were to fly over you wouldn't see them at all. As if you're seeing them under, what was that thing in Harry Potter? Oh yes, an Invisibility Cloak. It's as if someone threw one giant Invisibility Cloak around the army. But that gift won't help them when it comes down to fighting.

"Mele is our leader, you know of her gift. She makes all the decisions and relays them to the army through me. She talks to none of the rest of us. I'm assuming because I have the most control of any of them. I keep the less controlled newborns in line and make sure they don't get into trouble. Raoul does that when I'm not away, though his personality means that I'll probably be down one or two by the time this mission is over and they'll have probably replaced them with newer vampires by the time the fight comes. So it is possible that there may be a new gift I won't know of."

"With myself and the others, we number fifteen normal newborns, six gifts, and a number of discontents similar to your Edward and his girlfriend. A little over thirty in all I believe. We are prepared to move at any time. The Romanians have a stronghold in the mountains outside Bucharest as you probably know, but the army and the rest of us are camped closer to Italy. They didn't want us to be found with them, just in case. They are trying their hardest to be sure that they can avoid any implications if things go wrong. They will put any and all failure and blame on Mele. She doesn't know it yet though. They haven't come out and said it, but I'm not stupid. I'm very observant and I knew the moment she told me she was the one making all the decisions for them that they would lay the blame on her. She's their scapegoat.

"But in the end, they are going to be the ones to decide when to move. One of her plans once we took over is to force Chelsea to tie Felix there to her. She's quite taken with you, Felix, but from the looks of it- you're already taken."

Little Alice shows just how deadly she can be then. She bares her teeth and I can feel her anger so forcefully I almost go mad with it myself. "She won't fucking touch him! I'll rip her into tiny itty bitty pieces! She's mine Jasper! I get to kill her!" She stares at me with hate filled eyes and I know just how she feels. I feel the same about Edward.

"She's yours Alice. All yours." She smiles at me, but it's forced.

Aro chimes in then. "You have no idea when they plan to move?"

"I'm afraid not. It's like they're waiting to be sure everything is perfect. With this last hiccup with Edward showing up and their fear you know, which you do obviously but they don't know that- though I wouldn't mind knowing it myself-, it may make them hesitate longer. Unless I can convince them that you don't know a thing. I can call Mele at the scheduled time in four days and set their minds at ease. Make them believe that you truly know nothing."

"I have one question," I say. "Why are you calling her and not them? Obviously they sent you here, right? So why not contact them again directly?"

"I can't, Mele told us where to go, they called her first. We have no way to contact them, only her. I could go back to the castle, but they forbade it. When my mission is over I am to report back to the army. I may be able to get away with remaining here one more day after the phone call, but that's it. After that any communication between you and I will have to be when I can sneak away."

"That makes sense. Jasper, is he telling the truth?" I nod, satisfied with his answers and hopeful that this will work and we can finally end some things.

"Yes Aro he is." Diego looks at me and nods in gratitude. Then Aro pulls his attention back to him.

"Well then, I think I speak for the council when I say that we feel we can pardon you. You have helped us immensely and you obviously had no idea what it was truly that you were getting into."

"No sir, I didn't know. They stole me from my home, forced me to become a vampire and fed me lies about you all. I was led to believe that you were the devil reincarnate. That to allow you to maintain control of this world would mean no freedom for anyone. Seems that following them would mean that instead."

Marcus steps forward then. "Well then, we ask that you join us. For the time being. If you want to fight beside us or not is your choice. But I'm sure if you wish a new way of life, Carlisle there would be willing to take you in. He does a lot of that." Carlisle laughs at that and nods. "I'm afraid any questions you may have will have to be answered once you make that call. Until then we can't trust you completely."

"I understand."

Caius rubs his hands together them and stands. "We can also promise that anyone who surrenders, of the newborns- we can't promise to show leniency to the discontents because they do know better than you newer vampires do and we can't allow them to go unpunished- we will show leniency. Does this meet your approval?" Diego nods looking more hopeful than he did a few hours ago. "Excellent. Well, we can show you a room to keep while you're here, if you wish to stay that is. Once this is all said and done you can go about your life, just remember that we do still have laws."

"I understand and yes I would like to stay in the citadel, thank you. Maybe in the next four days we can discuss what to tell Mele to make Stefan and Vladimir relax. Then maybe I can spend some more time in the archives? I found the idea of all those books a lot to try to quench. My fingers were just itching to touch them and my eyes to read them. This not sleeping thing is fantastic."

We all laugh at that and the meeting is adjourned. Felix and Alice lead Diego off while Bella and I make our way to the suite to get the kids into bed. When we arrive, Athenadora is there and asks if she can tuck them in and maybe tell them a story. They're usually shy with strangers, and she is just that, but they've seemed to really take to the brothers and their wives in the day we've been here. Tomorrow we're heading into Rome to shop for Christmas. Then the next day is apparently going to be the whole of the citadel pitching in to decorate it.

This is their first Christmas and I can't wait to see their reaction to it all. Bella and I sit in the living room and listen in as Athena tells them the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. I can feel the love and desire in her emotions and wonder if perhaps one of the first to use that new addendum they will write and add to our laws won't be my ancestor and his mate.

* * *

 ** _A/N: in case anyone was wondering how their gifts gave them their nicknames: rabbit and hare, if you've ever seen a rabbit warren you'll understand. Most of the time you won't see them until you're literally right on top of them. Most rabbits are like foxes in that they dig their burrows in the dirt of an overhang on a hill. A fair few are visible as they are just multiple holes in the ground, but there are some that don't. So, Rabbit and Hare cover over Mele and her army just like that. You'd never see them until you practically stepped on them._**


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: I went back and re-edited the last chapter. A friend pointed out I had some typos and accidentally called Diego Raoul so I fixed it. I also added a couple things but they're nothing that's really important or anything. Just the addition of the Guardians in that story about the Romanians._**

 ** _I'm glad people seemed to like the appearance of Diego. If you've read the Short Life of Bree Tanner, then you know who he, Raoul, Fred and Bree are. I always thought it vastly unfair that they got dragged into something they wanted no part of, only to die in the end. So I'm rectifying that, probably not with all of them though._**

 ** _Also, the whole addendum for hybrids._** ** _I put the receptionists as an example because all the human receptionists in canon were either eaten or changed. So why not see if they would be willing participants in providing hybrid children for someone who may want them? Like Rose and Em, or Caius and Athena. I can't see anyone like Aro and Sulpicia or Alice and Felix wanting them, so it's not like it'll be an everybody thing._**

 ** _And of course they all have eternity to try and there are bound to be many women coming through in that time, so voila. I know it might sound silly, but you know darn good and well that when Aro saw the potential hybrids would give them in canon his greedy little mind saw opportunity and he may have started doing stupid stuff like Joham. Of course my Aro is not that way in this fic, so no indiscriminate impregnating of human women. Lol._**

 ** _And of course using this is not a means for them to infiltrate the humans better, but just to be able to give some that one thing they may desire that they lost the ability to have- like Rose._**

 ** _last note: Bucharest- where the Romanians are now, is in southern Romania. Transylvania is in central Romania. Since Stefan and Vladimir had to move their stronghold due to their prior defeat it would stand to reason that Aster and his pack would move with them and expand in territory to widen their capabilities. Especially since there are now two large covens in that area- remember Volterra is only a two hour flight from Bucharest. So imagine his pack is extremely large._**

one more thing, if you want to see the decor for the citadel you'll have to check out the Pinterest page for this story. There isn't enough room for me to describe it all. Sorry. Look up Ashley Mercer or the board Twisted.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Jasper**

Our plans are thwarted for the morning when Caius comes into our suite as we're getting ready to leave. "I am glad I caught you all. I am so sorry, but we have a visitor. One that wants to meet your friend Jake and your children. It is Aster, the head Guardian. He would like to see how it is possible that a Guardian can imprint on a vampire. We tried to tell him that they are part human, but he had to see for himself. I am truly sorry to interrupt your plans for the day Jasper, but to maintain our relationship with them we have to allow him to do so. We cannot have the Guardians thinking we are forming some sort of new army or something. He wants to be sure that this was just an accident and that we will not use your example as a norm to infiltrate the humans better. Please tell me you understand."

Beside me Bella stiffens, the kids look at us curiously and Jake just nods- he and I expected this. Sam had to call Aster to let him know about Jake leaving the tribe and the pack after he graduates. He will of course still be allowed to go home to see his father, but we know that he will move around with us for the rest of his life. Eventually, once she's of age- whatever age that turns out to be- he and Carlie can go off on their own. But for now he's one of us.

"I understand. I don't like it merely because the twins were looking forward to shopping in Rome today, but I'm sure there are some shops we can go to today or perhaps we can switch days and make today the day we all go out and get the greenery and such for the citadel. I will leave that up to you and the others. Discuss it while we're in this meeting. Is he in the Judgement Room?"

"Yes he is, he has a a few of his pack with him too. His pack is large, given how vast his territory is, so he is always able to travel with a few of them if he has to go anywhere."

"How did he even know we're here," Bella asks, but I think I already know. Jake being an alpha I'm sure Aster sensed him. He may not be the leader of a pack, but it is in his blood.

"He said he could sense there was another alpha in his territory. They can always sense each other. Especially Aster. As the leader of the guardian race, he's in tune with all of them. Jake's pack may have come to origin in a different way, but he's still a guardian. I'm sure Samuel, the Quileute pack alpha, can sense Jake a lot more than the rest of his pack. Considering he would probably sense Jake in two ways, as a member and as the rival alpha."

"He did say something like that to me once. I'm not afraid to meet this man who calls himself our leader. He can't do anything to us. It is his law after all, no one is allowed to harm an imprint. To hurt them is to hurt us, to kill them is to kill us. He would never break his own law or allow anyone else to. I'm sure he's just curious."

"I think you're right Jake. Bella, it isn't going to hurt anything and it could help us in the long run. These two packs aren't the only ones in the world and if the supreme alpha spreads the word that it is true that there are hybrids and pack members can imprint with them, we hopefully won't ever have to try and explain ourselves and risk someone think we're lying. It always helps to be on the right side of the law. He will also probably wish to make an addendum to his own law concerning vampires and imprints. He wouldn't want packs killing the parents of a hybrid if they imprint with a pack member. Does that makes sense?"

"I suppose. Doesn't mean I like it. Our children aren't sideshow freaks Jasper and I won't have them treated as such. I don't care who it may be."

"I would expect nothing less." Then I pull her to me and wrap my arm around her waist and press my lips to hers.

We told Carlie and Micah about everything as the months went by and they grew so fast. Micah didn't much care, but Carlie thought it was great. She has her very own Prince Charming. I expect her to rebel eventually though, once they're older and the idea of being tied to someone without getting to experiment finally sinks in. But we'll cross that bridge when it comes. We did not bring up the possibility of her and Jake having children though, because we don't know if they actually can.

"Well let's get this over with," I say as I let my mate loose and take Micah's hand. "The sooner we send them on their way, the sooner we can do whatever the others decide." Thankfully it's only eight in the morning. I expect this meeting to take no longer than thirty minutes to an hour.

As we walk up to the Judgement Room we are greeted by two very large men, almost as large as Jake and you can see the physical evidence of Jake's alpha heritage. He's always going to be taller than every pack member except the pack alpha. Sam is only smaller because he is not the true Quileute alpha. As they watch us walking towards them, Carlie projects a bit of fear and I pick her up and project some calm towards her and Micah to let them know it'll be ok. I won't let anyone hurt my children. I can understand why she's afraid. They're strangers. Large, intimidating looking strangers.

But they merely nod and open the door for us. Being in enemy territory has them all on alert because when we walk in there are eight more large men stationed throughout the room, with three standing directly behind a man sitting at the table. He's certainly what I expected a man of his age to be. After all, he is over three thousand years old himself. The first ever Guardian, which is why he's in control of them all. He came into being because of the Romanians and their carnage.

He was the leader of a group of vampire hunters, but back then they were ill equipped to actually kill vampires. So nature took over. They phased and the rest is history. Now when vampires go into any territory with those who could potentially phase due to their genes, a new pack is born. With Aster came the largest pack ever recorded, over fifty men of his town phased. He's one of only a handful, though, that are still around today.

The main pack is still in Transylvania. But lieutenants have control over smaller packs near Bucharest where the Romanians are now and another one not far from Volterra. It does make me wonder. With their proximity have they seen any activity they haven't been forthcoming with? I may just have to ask him. Their packs are diverse. Consistent of local ancient tribes. The beginning pack consisted of just the Dacian tribe- which were an Indo-European people- in an area called the Proto- Dacia region. Which is of course modern day Romania. Once the Volturi took over around five hundred A.D. the Romanians moved their territory and the Volturi became a bigger threat and another two packs were formed.

The Italian pack consist of a German tribe, called the Ostrogoths, which invaded Italy in 489 A.D. They were Arian Christians. They remained in charge for a while, then of course the Etruscans took over eventually. Looking around at all the men here, they're a mix of Italian and Romanian. It's a fascinating thing to see.

Aster doesn't look like he's much of a leader with his wrinkled skin and graying brown hair, but then appearances can be deceiving. Rumor is that he was in his seventies when the change first occurred. When he realized what he was and why he had turned he vowed to never stop phasing until he was absolutely sure he had found the person most worthy to take over his position. So far he hasn't had any luck, most candidates wished to have families and die with their imprints. He needs to find someone who will remain immortal, sort of. I'm sure whoever he finds will do the same as he did, live for a while and then- when they're finally ready to give over control- find someone to train.

He actually looks like a wizened old grandfather. His weathered face full of the wisdom of the many, many years he's been on this earth. He watches us curiously. Taking in everything with his clear blue eyes. Carlie watches him right back, Micah as well. My twins follow the lead of the other most times. As Carlie is the older, Micah often does what she does. After what seems forever, the old man speaks and the eight members of his pack all take a seat somewhere around the room and commence to ignore us, except for three who remain on the steps to the dais right behind their leader. It's effective in making the tension die a bit.

He gestures for us to come forward and we take a seat opposite him at the table. He finally smiles then. "I am sure you know who I am. And I know who you are. I'm sure you are worried that I will find your children a threat and wish them harm, but I promise you that I merely wish to learn more about them. I couldn't harm them even if I wished to anyway, not with the girl being the imprint of an alpha. Besides, it only took me those few moments of watching you to know that they are of no danger to us or the humans.

"Having dealt with the Volturi for so long, I know they won't take advantage of this knew knowledge of the ability of vampire males to mate with human women and beget children. In fact I'm sure they're writing up a new law or addendum or whatever to address it so no one just goes out and starts breeding with humans just to be able to have children. But it doesn't hurt to make them sweat a little." He chuckles at his joke and continues.

"No, I am simply curious to find out how it is that one of my Guardians has imprinted on your daughter and to see that it is a good match. I'm sure it is, but he is an alpha and as such has a responsibility towards his pack. Leaving them wasn't something I was so ok with, as a pack is only as strong as its members, but I understand he is young and doesn't wish for that responsibility. Plus, his desire to be with his imprint overrides his desire to be part of a pack. Who knows what may happen in years to come. Your children look seven. Yet I got the news of Jacob's imprinting around three months ago. Do you know anything about their growth rate or how it is he imprinted to begin with?"

"Unfortunately no. That's why we're looking for the other hybrids. We have no clue what we're dealing with."

He nods and takes a moment before speaking again. "Perhaps I can be of assistance. Keep in mind that this is only due to the status of your daughter and Jacob. When this fight is over there is a Guardian tribe in Argentina. Caius and I were talking before he came to find you, so I know you are looking for some possible hybrids near there. They will know where those you seek to find may be. As part of their territory they often have to deal with vampires who like the isolation of the jungle. Perhaps if there really are hybrids there those vampires might know.

"I wish there was more to learn here. Perhaps once you know more you may be willing to tell me?" I nod, it would be a common courtesy considering he just helped us in a way. "Good. Now if you'll excuse us, I do believe it is time for us to head home since we have nothing new to learn here. Young Jacob it was a pleasure to meet you and if you ever need anything just ask your alpha or myself. I sense you will be a strong leader one day. Wouldn't that be interesting? A Guardian pack living amongst a vampire coven. Who would have ever thought that might come to pass one day? The mysteries of evolution yes?"

Without waiting for an answer he and his men head to the double doors of the room, but before they can disappear into the citadel I stop them. "One more thing Aster." He turns to look at me and I continue. "Your packs are both in prime position to keep an eye on Stefan and Vladimir and the Volturi, we have new Intel that the Romanian's army is nearby. You haven't seen anything have you?"

He knows I'm asking him if he's been hiding things from us, but he merely smiles. "Not a thing. Most curious isn't it?" Then he walks out the doors, his men following behind. I now have to believe Deigo's story of cloaks. It's the only explanation as to why the packs haven't noticed the army themselves. I'm intrigued by this, but more focused on the relief I feel that our children are safe from the Volturi and the Guardian tribes. Now we just have to defeat the Romanians and then maybe we can have some peace.

* * *

 **Bella**

It has been just a few hours since our meeting with Aster and the citidel has been absolutely transformed. The others decided it would be nice to get the decorations completed since it would mean having some fun in the snow. Jake had a blast playing around in wolf form and carrying the twins around on his back when their legs got tired. They may be part vampire but their human halves have human traits and while they can walk longer and farther than most, they still tire eventually.

Now we are sitting around our suite, the family around us, and talking about how fun the day was. There is now greenery all along every hall, down every staircase, across every mantel. There is also urns of greenery or poinsettias on every available table and in every available alcove. There is something on every door and every archway. Also over every window.

There are Christmas trees everywhere. Holly and mistletoe or kissing balls in so many doorways you almost can't get through one without having to kiss someone. The kids had a great time catching anyone who walked through a doorway with a ball. Tummy kisses are always the best when it brings out that loud, delighted belly laugh.

It makes me sad to think about how soon we may not be able to do that. In just the past three days they aged enough to look exactly age seven. I'd say by the New Year they'll look seven and a half to eight, though according to Carlisle their growth rate seems to be slowing a bit. That's a good thing right? But does it mean that they'll stop growing as children? Or will they just grow into adulthood at a slower rate. I just wish this whole mess was over with so we could look for the hybrids and learn more about our children.

Waiting for all this mess to end is going to drive me nuts, so I turn my thoughts back to what we did today. Otherwise I'll begin to get angry and I've done really well controlling myself these past months.

We went into the woods as one big party to get all the greenery decorating the place and as a family we went to a tree farm the Volturi own and got all the Christmas trees. There has to be at least twenty of them, including but not limited to: four in the Judgement Room, one in each suite of rooms, one in the kitchens, one in the reception area, four in the Guard's recreation room and one in each of their rooms as well- not including the ones in other rooms or at the end of hallways. It's ridiculous, but we all had fun and that's all that matters. I smile fondly thinking of my children and their excitement over the tree farm.

You would think with the way Peter, Garrett, Emmett and my mate were all acting that they were my children as well. There were snowball fights, a snowman building contest, and they all helped Micah and Carlie make decorations. We will all head to Rome on a shopping trip for gifts tomorrow. We will also buy Christmas cookie mixes and I plan to buy a special, private gift for Jasper for Christmas Eve.

Having become quite attached to each other, Caius and Athena- as she's asked us to call her- volunteered to keep the kids that night while we have some alone time. Carlie and Micah begged us to say yes, so we did. Jake decided to request a room of his own, stating that as much as he likes being near us- he doesn't want to have to bunk with someone while we do things he really doesn't want to hear. He's had enough of that to last a lifetime.

We don't exactly wait until the family is gone to have our way with each other when the kids are asleep. My human memory is vague as to who told me that I wouldn't care so much about the others knowing Jasper and I were having sex, I think it was Peter, but they were right. I no longer care at all. And with vampire hearing, we truly hear pretty much everything. After their cups of cocoa are gone, we put Carlie and Micah to bed and fall into our own- taking advantage of being alone for the first time in three days.

Four days later we celebrate Christmas in style. A massive gift exchange takes place in the Judgement Room and our children make a lot of people happy with the little gifts they've gotten everyone. Each Guard member thanks them personally and I know that after this day no harm will ever befall them because they've made so many people love them. They certainly got their compassion from their grandfather.

I gasp in delight at the things they made me and the items Jasper got me and I thank them over and over again with kisses, making the twins giggle. Jasper thanks us for what I got him and they made him as well. Once the gift exchange is over a feast is brought out and Carlie and Micah stare at it in wonder. "Daddy, there's no way we can eat all that," Micah whispers, causing laughter to echo throughout the room.

Aro turns to him and smiles. "Not to worry young man. Whatever you don't eat will go to the orphanage in the village. They'll feast well this day too."

If Aro only knew my children better. Once he told them about the orphanage they asked permission to take some of the gifts they received today for the children there. A more humbled group of people I've never seen after that. As we walked through the village, everyone carrying something, the snow began to fall again and the glow from lights inside each home that we passed made this Christmas all the more magical.

The children and caretakers thanked us profusely for our kindness and we left them to enjoy their feast and gifts.

* * *

 **Three days later**

 **Jasper**

It's two days before New Year's Eve and I have just put the kids to bed when Rose comes to tell us we're needed in the Judgement Room. When we get there Alice is ranting and Felix is just shaking his head. Diego made his call under our supervision the twenty-third and the day after, he headed back to the army. We lost contact with him and have been waiting for a time when he could call us, or we would see something from Stefan or Vladimir.

We had thought maybe we should follow Diego and just go ahead and take out the army, the only problem with that is that the Romanians have gone through so much trouble to maintain their distance that we wouldn't have undeniable proof they're behind all this unless we catch them with the army- with only Deigo's word it would be he said, they said and that just isn't enough-, so we decided it would be best to wait until they made their final move so we could catch them all. Seeing her agitates state however, it obvious that Alice has had a vision.

"It is so stupid! I can't believe after all they've done to keep themselves separate from everything that Stefan and Vladimir have been stupid enough to agree to help Edward in his revenge. They think because the Volturi don't know anything about them or the rumors that have been circulating that it is safe to do so. They figure that by the time word gets back here to Volterra that Carlisle and his coven have been attacked that they'll be long gone and there won't be any proof they did it.

"They have no clue that the brothers know about Edward and his actions, so they think the Volturi will be too focused on trying to figure out who destroyed Carlisle and his coven that they won't be paying attention to a large force heading for Volterra. They're going to strike here right after they have your coven, Carlisle. So stupid! Don't they realize that an attack that would take out a coven of your size would put the Volturi on alert? That we would be watching for any enemies? So stupid!

"Of course they plan to keep the coven alive, just make it seem you're all dead. They're going to try for an element of surprise. To come in when least expected and rip us apart using the newborns and their superior strength, then they're going to separate the fighters from those they feel are useless while we're in pieces. They figure once we're more manageable and with the threat of death hanging over those we love most that we'll do whatever they ask. They truly are sadistic bastards. I saw how they enjoyed our pain and suffering.

"Once they have the throne they'll dispose of those who are no longer useful and use Chelsea to tie the rest of us to them. They don't know about my gift which means we all did an excellent job of keeping it from our thoughts and Edward, same with Bella's gift. And of course he has no idea the twins are gifted since he didn't hear their thoughts and we kept that from ours too. Edward wants Carlie and Micah by the way, more as an experiment than anything else. Some of the things I saw he wants to do nearly made me sick, the monster!

"It's almost extremely well thought out. Except of course for the fact that they think we won't be watching for anyone to come for the brothers next. The idiots." That is a lot to take in and my head would be spinning if I were human. But now that we know they may be getting ready to move, I start to shift into The Major.

"When will they move on this Alice?"

"Not for another week at least. They want to make sure their plan is fool proof first, then another day or two to watch us and make sure we aren't alerted to their presence. But there's two problems. If we don't find a suitable location to ambush them well outside of town, the town could be in danger, the pack too if they decide to ensure there's no threat to themselves.

"The other thing is where will they feed for two days? More likely three since they still have to fly in and settle somewhere so they can watch for two days. I haven't seen that because it involves the army directly. But I'm sure they'll want to ensure the newborns are at top strength so they'll probably feed them once they reach the states."

I nod and think about what I would do if it were me. "I would say, to refrain from us realizing they're there, they would keep it to Seattle, Portland and Vancouver- dependent on how many they bring. With the size of each city, a few extra deaths for a day or so won't alert us. They would be stupid to feed their newborns all at once so they would probably space it out to maybe three or four at a time, again dependent on how many they bring. Thinking they'll surprise us I would say they would only bring six newborns and the rest would be the gifted vampires."

Felix nods his agreement. "Youre right Jasper. It would be the perfect strategy. They'll want everyone at maximum strength. It also means one thing might go our way since Alice won't see when they move once the Romanians are with the army and also cloaked. It will give Diego a chance to get away and call us and tell us the plan. It will keep us from being totally blind on this."

I nod back. "I agree, it'll probably be the only time Diego can call us. Also, during the fight, we have take out the gifted first. Especially this Mele bitch. We can't chance her taking one of our gifts and handing it off. We should also make sure that we keep in touch with anyone left behind here. If they only move a few of their army, that will leave some behind and we will need to make a coordinated strike against both groups. We can't have anyone getting away. "

"I think you are right Jasper. We will follow your suggestion. Now what about a location? Should we decide that now or later?"

"Later Aro. We need to know how many there are and from which direction they'll come from. It always pays to know as much as you can before making plans, that way they're as foolproof as they can be."

"Ok then. What about who goes? I don't want to take all the Guard and frankly I think Jane and Alec should stay here," at his words they glare, but he's right.

"You're right Aro, with my gift and Bella's, we won't need you Jane, Alec. This way you two could stay here and be in charge and if we need you to attack the remainder of their army, you're gifts would work best. As for who should go, I'd say: Alice, Felix, Demetri- in case any get away and we need him to track them- and a few of your good fighters should go with us. We can use Bella's shield to keep Edward from hearing our thoughts and alerting them to an ambush.

The rest of the Volturi Guard, plus Jane and Alec, should stay behind. Plus the wives of course. If something goes wrong and any of you three fall, they'll need to live to keep control of our world. We also need to talk to the pack. They're going to want to be a part of this. It's their territory after all. They have that right. But as for anything else, we'll have to wait and see. But we should prepare to leave tomorrow morning. Alice, do we beat them home?"

"I don't know Jazz, with the army involved, even if it'll be just a few of them, I can't see. I don't know when they'll leave. But our jet is faster, plus they probably have to get a private one of their own. After all, putting newborns on a commercial flight is too dangerous. Last Intel we had on the Romanians they didn't have their own so they'll have to rent one. That can take a few hours, even days- which would be even better since it will hold them back even longer-, to get one. So we should. Bribing the airport officials like usual will help things move faster too."

"Ok, then let's plan to leave about five am. It'll get us in the air no later than six thirty. Anyone else have anything they want to add?"

"I do Jasper. I've been thinking a lot about this, and Aro- I know you might not like this idea, but I think we need to fight this battle without using any gifts."

Aro does indeed look disgusted at Caius's idea. "What do you mean brother?"

"I simply mean that we do as Jasper suggests and use Bella to shield our thoughts to prevent detection, but once the battle is on- she only use it if it's absolutely necessary." Aro really looks disgusted now, but I think his wife and I both know where Caius is going with this.

"Aro darling, I think what our brother means is that if we take out this, our greatest of enemies, by using gifts and not proving our prowess- others may think that our gifts are the only way in which we can win and will consider us weak. We use Jane and Alec quite often. Perhaps this time we should show our enemies that we still know how to do battle. I hate the thought of you getting even a scratch, but our enemies would fear the way they should if we win with our own strength and not with our gifted followers.

"We may want to end the fear people feel for us in most ways, but not those who would try to overthrow us. They need to know that you, Marcus and Caius are just as strong and capable of fighting as Felix. I believe he's right. I also believe you should leave Renata here. She's so loyal I fear she would jump in to protect you when it wouldn't be necessary. I have every confidence in you and our brothers in a fight. We just need to prove it to our world."

"Is that truly what you mean dear brother," Aro asks as he continues to gaze at his wife.

"Yes Aro, Sulpicia hit the nail right on the head. Plus with Carlisle and his coven on our side it will show any of those loyal to him that they can trust us because he trusts us. We need to win this fight on our own strength."

"I have a suggestion." All eyes turn to Carlisle. "Once this is over with, instead of bandying it about that we helped you. We spread the word that it was you who helped us. Spin it to where you're the heroes here. After all, it is a believable tale since Edward is involved. We can say we learned that Edward had joined them somehow and that they were coming to punish us, thinking you had failed to do so, and we called on you for help. Being the magnanimous leaders you are, you immediately came to our rescue. The point in all this is to show those of our world that we can believe you will rule us wisely, mercifully, and well. Why not make sure it's gotten across strongly?"

"Do you really think it will work? I mean, the Romanians can say at their trial, if we get to have one, that we are lying and they tried to take our thrones. With the jury being twelve leaders of each coven in our world, they could believe them over us."

"Not with so many witnesses to the contrary and not when Carlisle gives his word it's true. Everyone knows my husband doesn't lie. Whereas no one would wish to believe the Romanians because they are much more afraid of their potential rule over yours."

I don't think I've ever seen Esme so outspoken. And she's right. No one would question Carlisle's truth. "Very well. If that's what you wish. We won't ask you to do it that way, it needs to be your choice. Now if we're done here, I think we all have other things we might wish to do than sit around discussing war." The carnal look Aro is giving his wife reminds me that just because they're thousands of years old does not mean they don't still fuck like we do. Besides, Aro isn't much older than me in body and spirit.

* * *

 **Bella**

With that Aro stands and we all go our separate ways. Jasper and I take advantage of the alone time and head back to our room. We're on each other and disrobing before we even shut the bedroom door. Vampire sex is amazing. If it weren't for the fact we have others to care for, we probably wouldn't ever leave the bed. Well, except maybe to use other surfaces that is.

When we get into the room I immediately hit my knees and grab the waistband of his underwear. I don't even have them off all the way before I'm licking up his length. He moans long and loud and throws his head back. I love being able to get that reaction from him. I take him in deep, silently thanking the fact that I have no gag reflex now. I suck him from root to tip, licking the precum from the slit on the head. He growls low in his throat and before I know it my bra has been removed and he's ripped my panties from me and has me in the corner up against the wall.

I throw one arm above my head against the wall to give myself some leverage as he spreads my legs so my toes are touching each wall and drives into me hard. He fucks me hard and fast until I'm coming with a growl of my own. He pulls out of me and carries me to the bed where he begins to kiss down my body. He kisses and licks his way down between my breasts and over my belly causing me to quiver, until he's positioned between my thighs and has his mouth on me. Running his tongue up my slit he flicks my clit and I jump at the sensation. It's slightly painful as I've just come.

He licks me long and slow, over and over again, before he thrusts a finger inside me and pumps it in and out a few times before he adds a second and turns them so he's curling them against my g-spot and I'm seeing stars. I come again, keening my release as I try and catch breath I don't need to catch, then he's sliding up my body and is seated within me once again. I run my hands up his back as he thrusts in and out of me, loving the feel of his muscles rippling beneath my hand. I continue my slow feel until I'm running my hands up the sides of his neck and threading my fingers into his hair.

He flips us then, never breaking stride and sits up enough to take a nipple into his mouth as I ride him hard. He's so deep and it doesn't take me but moments to climax for a third time. Him following right behind this time, his come filling me. I collapse onto his chest and he just holds me as our breathing slows. I've learned that it's very easy to fall into human habits, no matter if we need to do them or not. I kiss all along his chest as we lay there, his fingers tracing up and down my spine.

Within moments he's hard again and we start right back where we left off. We love each other the rest of the night, only stopping once the rays of the morning sun come streaming in through the window to hit us and set our skin alight. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. To seeing our skin sparkle. Our children's don't, they just sort of glow. It's not really noticeable. Just a subtle glow. Speaking of my children, it's time we got up and went to collect them.

All too soon we're on our way to Rome and the jet. I'm sitting silently watching them with Caius. Just then I feel Jasper's lips brush my shoulder and I look up into his face. "Penny for your thoughts."

I smile at his words. Fondly remembering the last time he used them, just before Micah and Carlie were born. "What are they always on?"

"The kids," we say in unison, drawing laughs from us both.

"Seriously though, what's on your mind?"

"Just wondering how long it will be until they reach maturity. I wish we knew more. We have to go find those hybrids in South America when this is all over. I don't like not knowing things for certain. It makes me nervous. I'm tempted to ask Alice if she's seen anything, but she's too busy watching for Edward and the Romanians to see if there will be anymore information we can gather from her visions before absolutely having to rely on Diego- I don't want to add another thing."

Diego hasn't had the chance to call us yet, so we have to assume that the army hasn't left Italy yet. As apprehensive as I am over what will happen with my children, I can at least look forward to finally ending this shit with Edward. I can't wait to watch my mate kill him. I may even have to take him off somewhere later and have my way with him because I'm sure it'll be sexy as hell.

I go back to watching Caius. He makes a great grandfather. He's a natural with children. He told us about his family before he was turned. Much like Carlisle he had a wife and several children ranging from late teens to ten. So it's no wonder that descendants as far in the future as Jasper exist. Even further than that since Jasper's sister had children and they had them and so on. Caius's' line has held the distance of time well. Plus if he and Athena eventually decide to try to have hybrid children in the future, he could have many more descendants after that. Caius Volturi's line will go on for a very long time.

I think of all the things our large family have done in the months since the twins were born. They are well loved and taught so many different things. Carlisle teaches them about great playwrites, authors, and doctors. Jasper has taught them about history and wishes to teach them how to ride a horse, he also wants to teach them self-defense so they don't have to always rely on their gifts to help them if they're ever in danger. Peter has taught them how to fish, Charlotte to sew. Kate and Rose to read and write. And the list goes on. They have to be some of the most well read, highly taught children ever. It's also amazing how fast they retain things.

Give them a book on making origami and they'll have it read in an hour and making the most intricate things in two. We used Edward's piano and Jasper taught them how to play, now Micah is playing as often as he can- well he was, but hasn't had the chance since we left for Volterra- and he plays some of the hardest composers out there. He's only playing intermediate stuff, but I'm sure given the time he'll be playing the more advanced stuff. Carlie likes the guitar more though. And to shop. Alice has her trained well in that regard.

As we move ever closer to home and the imminent battle I drift off into all the things I hope to teach them, all the things I hope they get to do and my mind wanders yet again to wondering just how long they'll get to do them. How long do they get to be just children.


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: this is it. Hopefully I made it into what you were hoping for. This one is a long one, over 8,000 words. I thought about splitting the battle in half but then figured you guys wouldn't be happy with that so I've left it the way it was. So you know, I found nothing on the wiki to indicate that anything more is burned away than veins and cells during the change. So I take this to assume humans would still maintain their organs once becoming a vampire but since there's no actual need for them they do nothing more than sit in their bodies. Remember Bella's heart ceases its beating once her change is complete, by its still there. Keep this in mind when you read the end of the chapter._**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Jasper**

I knew Bella was apprehensive about everything. It's hard not knowing for sure what the future will bring for our children. She's right, we have to find out. But for now, we have to worry about the Romanians and Edward. We can do nothing until the danger is past and we can live our lives without fear of one of them popping up again. We have to end it, once and for all.

We land in Seattle around three in the morning and collect our cars from the long term parking lot and drive home. Caius, Felix and Alice are the only Volturi who ride with us. The others are going to run so we don't have to rent a bunch of cars. They'll stay in the woods between our house and Forks far enough away so their presence isn't noticed. Though we doubt the enemy will check for large groups of people renting hotel rooms, we don't wish to chance anything that will remove our element of surprise. They've already hunted so they won't need to before the battle, only we animal eaters will. So we won't have to figure that out at least.

Bella will maintain a permanent shield over Felix and Caius until we hear from Diego and know for sure it's safe to drop it. It means them being no further than a hundred yards from her. With all avenues thought of and taken care of, we settle into wait out the enemy, a mixture of confident, fearful, and anxious.

* * *

 **Caius**

The call we were awaiting came New Year's day. Diego managed to get away from the army for a few minutes under the guise of going to the airport in Bucharest to inquire about renting a private jet. What we learned from our spy surprised even Jasper. They were bringing the whole army. Our helpful spy said it was so they could use this attack as a test run to see how well they all fight together. They left two days later and arrived in Seattle on the fourth. Then they watched us for two days, but not that long- just a couple hours at best to be sure the Cullens weren't acting strangely.

Diego managed to call again during the second day and told us they were done watching us and would be meeting in Seattle early in the morning on the seventh and coming to Forks as a unit. They did exactly what Jasper predicted in splitting the army between the three major cities. Now that we know where they're coming from and when, we can plan our strategy. We have all this afternoon to do so thankfully.

Jasper pulled out a topographical map of the area and we are now gathered around it as best we can. With myself and my brothers- who joined us as soon as we knew it was safe-, Felix, Jasper, Peter, Sam and Jake, it's a tight fit. The others opted to let us plan since we know what we're doing and since we are each a leader of some sort in our own right. Jasper peruses the map before tapping his finger against a spot that looks like a large clearing.

"Here. It's the perfect place to set up the ambush. Aro you and Marcus bring the Guard there tomorrow morning. Very early, say two am. This way we have a good while to scout around and place our troops. It's a three hour drive from Seattle, but only about two running at vampire speed."

The clearing is between Seattle and the Cullen's home. We can only assume the army wouldn't head anywhere near Forks since there isn't any reason to do so. It's not just large but also far from any humans. If planned correctly it will absolutely give us the element of surprise and is the perfect place to stage this battle. All we would have to do is be there and position ourselves in a way that we would be upwind of the enemy so they wouldn't smell us before they reached us. We will use Bella as planned, to keep Edward from our thoughts until the last minute and to protect Tanya if her sisters can convince her to join us.

We have agreed to give them that chance, since she's being manipulated by Edward and may not have followed him if she knew the truth of how he really feels about her.

Hopefully when this is over, I might be able to join the Cullens on their quest to find answers about my grandchildren. They decided they liked the idea of calling me grandpa like they do Carlisle. To say I was overjoyed would be putting it lightly. To finally be able to interact with my family, because they're a part of my world, is an overwhelming gift. One I won't squander.

I have watched over Jasper for as long as I can remember, since his birth actually. Oh I watched over his brother and sister too, and their parents and grandparents and so on. But the day Jasper was born I felt something different. I can't explain why, but I was drawn to him. Almost as if I knew one day we would become a part of each other's lives.

I felt pride when he proved himself the best warrior in our world during his time with Maria. Then became even prouder when he made a life for himself with the Cullens. I was happy when Alice told me about Bella and what she would mean for him. That he would finally find himself a companion. Imagine our surprise when Carlisle called and told us she was pregnant and they needed information about hybrids and any pregnancies of humans to vampires.

My brothers and I have to make sure there is a new law about it of course, just so vampires don't go around kidnapping women to have children. Although I have to admit that my own wife would love to be able to have children of her own, myself along with her. She understands we can't just go out and take a human to achieve that goal though.

I won't deny either that we thought about the possibility of using our human receptionists. I mean, they want to be vampires anyway, with the information Carlisle has provided us we know how to keep them healthy and safe during the pregnancy. It would be just like a surrogate, but the question would be- can we do the same thing humans do when using surrogates? It's a question that can only be answered by doing some research and for that we would need a volunteer and possibly Carlisle. But we did agree on one important fact, any human woman we use will be a willing participant and have the desire to become a vampire just in case something goes wrong like it did with Bella.

For now I will content myself with being around Carlie and Micah. I will spoil them as much as their parents allow me to, I will visit them as often as I can and have them visit in return. I will teach them all I know from the over three Millenia I've been a vampire and all I remember from the forty plus years before that from when I was a child to when I became an adult. I was a bit older than my brothers when I was turned, forty five to be exact. But it doesn't bother me.

For now though, we have an enemy to defeat in order to keep them safe. But who would have ever thought that I, Caius Volturi, could have ever found this type of happiness?

* * *

 **January 7, 2006**

 **Jasper**

The air is bitterly cold as our group waits for the enemy in the clearing. It's thirty miles away from the house, in the Olympic Mountain Range. They'll have to come through the mountains to get to us, because they'll more than likely take a direct path from Seattle to our house. Thanks to Diego, we have the advantage. The enemy has no idea they are walking into an ambush. Unfortunately Alice can't see one important thing, the outcome. I could have told her she wouldn't, even if the army weren't cloaked and she could see it. Because battles aren't decided before, they are decided during. With split second decisions that can make or break you.

This is my area of expertise. Battles are fought on pure instinct. Thankfully I was able to teach my family how to fight in the amount of time we had between our arrival home and the arrival of the army and their scouts. We stopped after that so we didn't alert them to our knowledge of them coming. I can only hope that I have trained them well enough for them to survive. I have been training the pack for almost two years, about three months after Sam phased, so they didn't need anymore teachings. The Volturi had no need of my training and Garrett and Peter are battle hardened warriors like me. Eleazar has always insisted his family know how to fight, he isn't nearly as placid as Carlisle once had been. Carlisle isn't so placid now.

He is standing beside Esme, two steps behind me, with a fierce determination on his face that I have never seen before and I know that when the moment comes- Carlisle will fight to the death to keep his family safe. Carlie and Micah are back at the house, being guarded by Jake, Seth, Colin and Brady. All three had been extremely unhappy about this, but I knew that out of all the pack- Jake would be the one to make sure my children remain safe, or die trying. Seth will remain in wolf form in order to see what is happening and they have orders to run if we fail. To take the twins and disappear. I also got fake documents for all three during the week, just in case.

Seth and the other two were made to sit this out because of how young they are. Sam wasn't ok with them fighting this battle. Unfortunately, if we fail, it'll mean all the Guardians are in danger and its best they disappear too and as the true alpha, Jake will lead them.

The other wolves are in the trees behind us, out of sight for now. They will be another surprise for the Romanians. They know there is a Guardian tribe in this area thanks to Edward I'm sure, but they would never suspect that they would fight alongside their enemy. Not even with Edward's warning that they might. That's what made the Romanians bad leaders. They underestimate the power of friendship. Of treating others the way you would wish to be. Treat someone with respect and they will treat you that way and that's exactly how Sam and I treat each other. Plus they think they've got the element of surprise.

I smell them before I hear them, thanks to the wind blowing their scents our way. Of course I planned it that way. The sun is shining brightly and the breeze slight, I just hope it doesn't shift suddenly. Nature is unpredictable that way after all. I listen intently. Waiting for the moment that the army comes out of the trees. As planned, Bella has us all covered and not one thought can be heard outside of her bubble. I can't wait to see their looks of surprise.

Peter to my left whispers what we're all thinking. "Here we go. Get ready." Like we really needed that reminder, it is just Peter's way to psych himself up.

I'm not disappointed. When the first of the army breaks through the trees they stop short, shock and fear all over their faces and emotions. Good. They should be afraid. The cloaking is gone now that they're right in front of us. Seems that particular gift has its limits, thankfully. I immediately can tell which are the newborns. They have a rage about them that only a newborn would feel. These were chomping at the bit to get to us. Too bad they didn't seem to know just who they were facing. Maybe if they did, they wouldn't be so eager to face The Major.

Turning to my group I look upon each of their determined faces. "Remember, you can't let them get their arms around you. Newborns are strong enough they'll break you apart. Don't go for the obvious kill and do not underestimate any of them. Edward is mine, Mele is Alice's. Other than that, everyone is fair game unless they surrender. If you can, capture Stefan and Vladimir alive. Tanya will be allowed to switch sides if she so chooses. Fred will repel people, Jasmine can command the elements so be careful. Mele can transfer gifts so those without one, help Alice take her down. Bella, if you feel your gift is needed then do so, but otherwise we do this the old fashioned way. I think you should concentrate on Raoul since I think his gift is mental. Good luck everyone and stay safe."

As I spoke I could feel many of those across from us begin to get nervous. From the first sight of them I've seen that Diego was right and they've amassed an army of fifteen newborns, the six gifts, and another six vampires that have chaffed at the Volturi rule for a while. All of which are unknown to us which gives me some comfort, I would hate to have to be facing friends after all. I turn back just in time to watch Edward, Tanya and the two Romanians come from the trees.

Tanya stops short and gasps. I can feel her apprehension, her fear- for her sisters most likely as she takes them in standing next to Eleazar with determination on their faces. I can feel her doubt too, as she looks on the army amassed against those she decided to join. She's still under the impression that the twins are Immortal Children. We assume that she didn't hear their heartbeats that day because she was too busy being angry about it all. That she didn't focus. It was the only explanation we could come up with.

Edward is sneering at me and Bella, who is at my side clutching my hand. The contempt on his face plain and the anger in his emotions just as plain. Too bad he's going to die today. I feel my anger rising and have to shove it back down so I don't lose focus. I can't wait to rip him apart. Stefan and Vladimir step forward, their emotions tell the truth against the calm looks on their faces. I can practically taste their nervousness. For the first time since they decided to try and take over this world, they can see it won't be as easy as they thought.

Vladimir, his ashy blond head shining brightly in the winter sun- his skin looking much like the brother's used to when they were so immobile the dust was allowed to land on their skin and adhere there- smiles and steps further forward addressing me first, a clear indication that he feels I'm the leader here. "Major, hello. To what do we owe this honor? I mean what a welcoming committee you have here. For a group of vampires merely passing through?"

Before I can say anything another voice cuts through the quiet. "Cut the bullshit Dracula One. We know why you're here. We got ourselves a great little helper that has let us know everything about your little coup and the fact you think you can come up in here and attack my family and friends and take us all hostage and force us to do your dirty work. So stop fucking posturing and get on with it!"

Leave it to Peter to put things bluntly. I'm glad he said helper though instead of gift, this means that Alice might be able to get out of this without her gift being revealed. After all, any who may leave this field of battle alive could spread word about her gift. I'm proven right as Diego steps from among the others, grabs the hand of a pretty little brunette vampire that looks no older than sixteen and darts to our side to stand next to Peter.

Vladimir scowls at him, but Peter's words have the desired effect and he drops at least part of the facade. "I hear your family has been very naughty Major. Creating immortal children? And it would seem you have the support of the Volturi. Playing favorites are you Aro? We had come to take care of the lawbreakers since you seem to be unable to do so, but as you are here already we demand justice. Prove you are not going to show favoritism and take them into custody. If you refuse to kill the ones who broke the law and the children then we demand you step down so better leaders may lead."

Aro laughs at that and steps forward. The brothers opted to take to the flank, to show that they are here to help us. To stand behind us in support as it were. "Oh Stefan," he shakes his head in mock disappointment. "You and I both know that isn't why you are here at all. Our little spy told us all about your building an army to attempt a coup. You just chose to use Edward and his revenge as a means to get to the Cullens. You figured you could have them on your side and others would soon follow due to their trust in Carlisle."

I'm glad I haven't given Bella the signal to drop her shield yet, Aro nearly gave away Alice's gift there. We haven't told Diego about Alice's gift yet and that being how we were able to catch him that day. I can see the thoughtful look on his face as he wonders how we knew about the Romanian's motives when he didn't know. All he did was make that call to Mele and then rejoined the army the next day. So we wouldn't have learned that from him. Stefan and Vladimir know this as a fact as well, since they told no one else themselves- not even Mele. Stefan begins to look to the others in his army. Probably thinking that there's possibly a second traitor amongst them that hasn't revealed themselves yet for some reason.

Vladimir sneers at Aro, his dark tone rather reminiscent of Dracula in those old movies. I can't help but chuckle at the irony of Peter's nicknames for them. Just then Edward steps towards Stefan and whispers something in his ear, though why he did that is beyond me since they're close enough to hear him just fine. "Stefan something strange is going on, I cannot hear anyone's thoughts. They must have a gift we are unaware of among them."

He looks towards us and I give him a smile, while beside me Bella smirks and gives him a little wave. "Ah, so you've finally figured it out have you? You're denser then I thought Edward. Surely you had to have known Bella had a gift, hell- you asked Eleazar if he could detect one. Too bad for you that he refused to tell you before talking with us and we asked him to keep it to himself. Funny how we can thwart your gift huh, Mr. All Knowing?"

Edward snarls and goes to say something more but Stefan stops him. "So you have learned the truth. It matters little. I don't see your precious gifts here Aro, quite careless of you. I doubt that you could beat my gifts without them."

"Unlike you Stefan, my brothers and I learned our lesson before we became too weak to defend ourselves. Believe me, I'm strong enough to fight and best you. Care to see?"

"Enough," Vladimir shouts. "Enough of this dance. Aro Volturi, Marcus Volturi and Caius Volturi. We find you guilty of favoritism and breaking your own laws. We have two witnesses that say these children are indeed Immortal Children. Performing feats no human child can. We also know it is impossible for vampires to produce children. So produce the children and show us this truth you speak of, otherwise step down and allow those who are impartial to rule." As the two leaders exchange words I can feel the six vampires noted earlier are becoming increasingly anxious, they're beginning to doubt the Romanians can win this fight. I have a feeling they will surrender or run.

My mate steps forward then. I couldn't be prouder of her right now. She drops her shield so Edward can hear our thoughts. He flinches, but doesn't say a word. He can't have his lie outed after all. "Aro does not lie. I carried them in my body for the four weeks it took them to gestate. They are hybrids, part human, part vampire. I can prove it to you, but that would take a phone call and at least a half hour to get them here, or you can ask your new friend what he hears in our thoughts. Though I must warn you. He will lie to you, again. He cares nothing for your coup, he merely wants revenge for a perceived slight.

"He's angry because I happen to be the mate of his once brother and the descendant of his once father and they wouldn't allow him to kill me, his singer. He lied to you too Tanya," she says as she turns to the woman next to Edward. "He told you they were Immortal Children, unchanging. He told you he would be with you for eternity too I bet. He doesn't love you Tanya, Jasper can attest to that- emotions never lie. You were just a means to an end. A way to keep from being alone until he could find bigger and better companions. Look at your family. If they thought we had broken the law, would they stand beside us? You know the truth to that. Save yourself now. Join us. Just walk over here and join us.

Anyone, anyone willing to see the truth can leave now. Can go and will not be faced with the wrath of the Volturi. They stand behind us now, an effort to show that they are willing to mete out punishment when it is needed, but to forgive and believe when faced with the truth. The truth is that you are not here to see justice done, you're here to watch the Romanians try to do what the Volturi haven't in centuries- break apart families to force them to join them in their attempt to take control of our world again.

"Ask Carlisle what that rule was like. He may not have been an eye witness but he has seen the written proof of how bad things were when the Romanians had control. You think we'll become gods? You are wrong. We will become the hunted. There is a reason we remain hidden from the humans. can you imagine what will happen if humans learn of us and view us as the threat we are to them? Especially with the weapons they have now? You wish to remain alive, immortal, but you will not if Stefan and Vladimir take control again. Turn back now, while you still can."

This is it. I feel the shift in their emotions, the moment Tanya sees the truth and wants to come to us- but she knows she's not fast enough. Edward snarls next to her, having heard her thoughts, and grabs her wrist to keep her still and that's all it takes. Irina and Kate are moving before anyone can stop them as Tanya uses a human self defense move to free herself from Edward's hold. Then she's moving, I feel the moment the newborns lose focus and begin to shift into fight mode and the battle is on. The six dissidents have no time to make their decision before they're surrounded by members of the Guard.

A man about my age, blond haired, tall- about Peter's height-, and muscular throws his hands up and moves to the side of the clearing and sits down, clearly showing he will not be fighting. This can only be Fred. Several people try to get close to him and his gift comes into play. I'm not concerned with him at all. I head straight for Edward, who launches himself at Tanya only to be thrown from her by Bella's shield. Her sisters reach her unscathed, also due to Bella and I reach Edward seconds later.

I move to grab him but I'm hit from the side by a couple of newborns and we go tumbling into the snow.

* * *

 **Bella**

When I see Jasper go down under the onslaught of the two newborns it is all I can do to not wrap my shield around him, but he's fought newborn armies many, many times before and I have to trust that he will be ok. I scan the enemy, looking for the one called Raoul and find him immediately. He's about sixteen, not much taller than I am with black hair and red eyes. He's physically imposing though, almost as if you can literally see how unmerciful he could be. Two of the pack, who came racing from the trees the moment the fight was on, are heading right for him, almost as if in a trance.

It's his gift at work, it has to be. It's a dangerous situation because it gives him the advantage over the two wolves, Paul and Jared most likely as I recognize Paul from the bonfire that night and Jared is rarely from his side. I watch in horror as they move in front of him, his gift pinning them to the spot due to their sheer desire to be near him and he moves in to kill them. I'm not close enough to do more than wrap him in my shield. The two wolves shake their heads as it they come out of the trance and move in to make the kill. I'm completely oblivious to my surroundings, trusting that any friends nearby will keep me safe, so I'm unprepared when suddenly a massive force hits me and my shield is dropped and I go down hard.

* * *

 **Jasper**

I can feel Bella's fear, but she doesn't come to my aid, she knows despite how afraid she may be for me that I can handle myself. It's been a long time since I've faced newborns, but it's almost like riding a bike with how easy it comes back to me. They're green, not used to fighting, which makes me think they had to have been changed recently. Within a month or so. They come in together, trying to take me by surprise but I'm ready for them. I launch one into the air with a quick kick and see Sam heading my way. I toss him the other vampire with a quick grab of his arms and a spin move that sends him flying and Sam catches him in his jaws and slams him to the ground, ripping him apart in seconds.

The other comes roaring back at me and I grab him around the chest, squeezing as hard as I can and hear the telltale sounds of stone cracking. He screams in pain and I take advantage of his momentary lapse in focus and release him enough to rip his arms from his body and then Leah comes in from somewhere and finishes him off, spreading his parts far and wide until we can gather parts and burn them, as I turn to survey the field.

Peter and Garrett have been engaged by two newborns each, clearly they've seen that those two are warriors and need to be attacked in tandem, but just as with my two they're not trained well and are relying on their strength. They get a couple bites in, which has Peter using words not fit for anyone's ears, but it doesn't take long until they're dispatched and the two men go off looking for more victims- finding them in a couple of newborns that have Charlotte and Kate cornered. Those two newborns don't stand a chance.

I scan the crowd and notice Stefan and Vladimir have engaged the brothers and the five of them are in a fierce fight. Vladimir manages to remove one of Marcus' hands, but that doesn't stop him. They have the high ground, so I shift my focus elsewhere. I see the little brunette sitting next to Fred and remember Deigo's conversation with Raoul and how he said Fred would protect the girl. This has to be Bree. She's tiny, maybe fifteen or sixteen, sweet faced. But that's all I see as I turn again, looking for Bella and Edward. I find them both, and what I see makes me mad with rage.

He's snuck up on Bella and has jumped her from behind, knocking her to the ground so her shield, which was clearly wrapped around Raoul, has faltered. Without t around him, his gift has started working on the two wolves in front of him again. I don't hesitate. I run towards them as fast as my legs will take me, lunging at Raoul just as he launches himself at them. MY tackle makes his gift break and suddenly we're all together in a tangle of limbs, claws, teeth and growls. We make quick work of the vampire and I get up just in time to hear a pained snarl from Bella.

I turn back towards them and see she's on her back now, Edward on top of her tearing at her. She has deep furrows all along her body from his fingers. Her shirt is in shreads and one breast is exposed and has marks from his nails all along the top. Snarling I move to rip him from her when suddenly, he's airborn. He goes flying up into the air so fast and so far that for a moment he's a speck in the sky. Then he comes back down and impacts with the ground and nearly breaks apart. Holy fuck! Remind me not to piss her off!

He manages to gain his feet and makes his way back towards her, his rage keeping him focused on her alone and not his surrounding so when I tackle him to the ground he screams in rage. In my anger that he has hurt my mate I rip his arms from his shoulders. He screams in pain, but I'm not done. I rip him apart and fling the pieces far and wide until all that's left before me is his torso. I'm so angry I want to put him back together and rip him apart again. I think that's just what I'll do.

Leaving his body lying there I turn to find my mate. I run to her side and pull her to her feet, her shirt and equally torn bra fall- the straps stopping at her elbows where they're bent- and I remove mine to cover her, leaving me bare to the waist. I don't care though. "Are you ok darlin', other than the obvious?"

"I'm fine cowboy. Just fine. They hurt, but I'll heal. He won't though," she says as she points to my handy work.

I can't stop the laugh I bark out and kiss her. Pulling back I give her a grin. "No he certainly won't." Just then we hear an "oh fuck this shit!" And turn just in time to see a red eyed vampire with pink hair raise her arms and suddenly the snow whips up. This must be Jasmine. As the wind she's creating builds, the snow begins to obscure the fight going on around us and I realize if she succeeds in making the storm any bigger she'll turn the tide in favor of our enemy and I can't have that. She's trying to make a strong enough wind to knock us all down, but can she focus it so it hits just us and not her allies, or will she take us all out?

I look to Bella and she just nods. She pushes her shield out, but it has no more affect than to cause Jasmine's gift to die down just a little. Kind of like the effect Kate's gift had when we tried that against Bella's shield. It didn't stop Kate's gift, an electric shock that travels through her fingers, but it did make it less painful. This is all we need however, because in her frustration at her gift not working the way she wants- the vampire loses focus and the storm is lost. I move in then and grab her. I can see and feel her fear as I wrench her head from her shoulders. Her gift might have been more impressive if it weren't for my mate.

Turning to see what's happening, I see Aro, Marcus and Caius have Vladimir and Stefan on the ground between them. One is missing his arms and a leg, while the other is missing one arm and one leg and his head is in the snow next to him. Marcus is fusing his hand back on, but otherwise the brothers are unscathed except for a few bites and cuts. They'll go back to Volterra and set up a trial for the Romanians and any of their followers. More than likely they'll invite as many covens as they can and make a show of it. To show anyone else thinking about staging a coup just how deadly that will be.

Peter is dispatching the last of the newborns with Garrett, while Tanya is being comforted by her family- all who look a little worse for wear but ok all the same. As angry as I am right now, I know she was manipulated and that it wasn't her fault. Edward can be very persuasive after all. Those same vampires I guessed would surrender or run are stood at one end of the clearing, the same Guard members from before surrounding them, with their hands raised in surrender. Dependent on what they tell the brothers and how truthful they are, they could come to the same fate as Diego- even though the brothers claimed otherwise. Good thing they didn't just make a run for it because that would have sealed their deaths instead of possibly getting them freed.

Speaking of, I turn to look for him and see him standing over who can only be Mele with Carlisle, Esme and Alice- Felix is stood to the side watching with an amused expression. She's pretty: flowing red hair, ruby red eyes, flawless pale skin. She's also missing her arm, both legs and a chunk of her cheek where Alice has torn them from her and is snarling and cursing Diego for betraying them all. Alice's gift will remain secret it would seem, though we will probably tell Diego as he has proven himself trustworthy now. It will be automatically assumed we learned everything from hI'm though. Alice seems to have heard enough of her because she grabs the woman's throat and bites into her neck, ripping her head from her shoulders before pulling out a lighter and setting her alight.

She's the first. I look at everyone else and see Leah laying on the ground with Sam kneeling next to her, she's alive but badly injured- though the parts of the vampire she must have been fighting are littered around her. Carlisle spots her too and heads that way. He checks her over then comes to me.

"We need to take her to Sue's. I'm going to have to reset the bones, they're healing too fast. She's got some broken ribs, her arm is dislocated and she's in a lot of pain. The pack will probably leave with me. I'll take Esme with and have her head to the house to relieve the boys. We'll see you later." I nod and he takes off, the pack picking Leah up and Esme trotting along behind them.

Now that the battle is over we begin gathering parts of the others, after I make sure that all of Edward's parts are found first. Peter, Bella and I go off in separate directions to find them. As I put him back together I hear Felix cursing and I realize something else is wrong. Turning I see him gathering the rest of the Guard we brought with us and realize a few of them are missing. Santiago is nowhere to be seen and he would be hard to miss as he's just as big as Felix. I don't see Demetri either, that is until he walks out of the woods clutching the empty space where his arm used to be.

We must have already burned it. That sucks, but it's not like he can't live without it. Then there are at least three of the lesser Guard missing. That's four of ours dead and gone. Not too bad considering. This was a battle after all. I expected it would be possible to lose a few. I'm just glad it isn't any of my family. Leaving Felix to his job, I turn back to Edward, once he is put back together for the most part, he immediately starts cursing at us. As I wait for Peter to come back with Edward's hand and another, more delicate, part of him I tune him out. I could care less about the names he's calling me.

Peter comes up to me then with amusement radiating off him in waves. He hands me the hand and I reattach it to Edward as Peter continues to chuckle. "What's so funny Peter?"

I turn and look at him. He's smiling so widely his face might break. "Well Major...we seem to have found everything except his penis, and balls." In my anger I may have ripped literally everything from him. He was planning to use those two items to hurt my mate at one point after all.

Tanya walks up then and what she has to say makes everyone laugh. "That's alright, he didn't know how to use it anyway." Obviously she's realized she's better off without him.

Still laughing I tell her, "yes, but even so, we should probably put him together properly. After all, how am I supposed to continue to torture him for nearly killing my mate not once, not twice, but three times now, if I don't have all his parts? Besides, I think I'd like to burn them in front of him for thinking he could rape Bella before he killed her." I can feel her anger become more palpable then. She must not have known that particular tidbit.

He shuts up then. The fear radiating off him like a bad smell and his eyes dart around looking for an escape. He won't find one. The more time I have had to think about it all, the angrier I've become. I want to rip him apart over and over again! I look for Bella. She's sitting in the snow now, Rose tending to her wounds, because of this fucker before me.

Peter lightens the mood a bit, for himself and Tanya that is. My anger is too great to laugh now. "You might as well break out your tweezers and a magnifying glass, you'll need them."

"No he won't need them, he'll need to ask me for them." And with that Tanya pulls Edward's dick and balls from behind her back. "I found them first and would like to request the honor of burning them. After all Jasper, you are not the only one he has wronged." Her voice breaks as she continues. "He made me fall in love with him, made me think he cared for me, but he was just using me all this time. I've never been so humiliated in my life. I nearly lost my friends and family, my life, because of him. He's a liar, a manipulator, he's ugly and deceitful and I hate him! So please, allow me?"

I give her a swift nod. She's right, she deserves to have some revenge as well. I watch with no emotion as she pulls a lighter from her pocket, the same one Alice used, and lights it. Edward begs and pleads for us to let him live, that he'll go away and never come back. That he's no threat now that Bella is a vampire. But he put my children in danger. He put my mate in danger. He put my friends and family in danger. And I can feel that he feels no remorse. He only wants to save himself.

I listen, totally devoid of emotion for him, as he screams at the sight of what makes him a man igniting, being thrown to the ground and burning to ash. I watch as Tanya stomps on those ashes, spits on them and then Edward himself. I stare at him as his body is wracked in sobs. I don't care. I have no emotion left for this piece of shit. Bella comes over to join us and I watch with pride as she squats down and looks him in the eyes. Bandages now peeking out from under the collar of my shirt, Carlisle brought a medical kit with him and must have left it with Rose just so Carlie and Micah didn't have to see any injuries we might have sustained. I need to get her to wrap the bites on my arms from the two newborns I fought.

She looks at him with no emotion on her face, as if he's nothing. "You tried to kill me Edward, too many times. You have no heart, so why should we? We know what you planned to do with my children. For that alone you deserve a slow agonizing death. But first, I think I'll just take this."

Next thing we know her hand is buried in his chest and she pulls his long dead heart from it. While the venom burns away veins and arteries because blood is no longer needed, our major organs remain. They just die, become useless and unneeded. She's right, he doesn't need something he never had. He looks down at his open leaking chest in horror and then turns those horror filled eyes on my mate as she takes the proffered lighter from Tanya. A silent exchange passing between the two women as they look at each other a moment, the emotions passing between them telling me they now understand each other.

Then Bella turns to face Edward once more and flicks the lighter; and smiles. She smiles so widely as she sets his heart on fire and we watch as it ignites and she tosses it onto the ground. It rolls a bit and then comes to a halt as it turns to nothing but ashes. Bella loops her arm with Tanya's and together the two women walk away, Bella telling her about our children as they go. Explaining to Tanya what had happened and promising to let her meet them as soon as we are done here.

I turn back to my enemy. He could have avoided all of this had he just decided to be truthful. We would have sent him off somewhere until we changed her. Once she became a vampire he would have been no threat. We could have sent him to someone that would have helped him control his desire until we had time to set things up for Bella's change, but no. He decided to lie and sneak around. His fate is his own doing.

My anger is still burning within me and I let it loose. I rip and tear and burn him until he's gone, one little piece at a time. His screams echo around the clearing long after the last piece of him is ash and purple incense on the breeze. It is done. He's gone. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Emmet there. I feel a momentary flash of guilt. How can I face Carlilse after killing the one he felt was a son? But Em just smiles and says, you did the right thing and I know he won't blame you. Let's go home Jazz. Let's go home."

Together we walk back to the rest of our family. Diego is standing with Fred, an arm wrapped around the waist of Bree and I can tell they're saying goodbye to a friend. They clasp hands before Fred turns around and runs into the trees. The couple come up to us and he introduces us to his mate. Then asks if we think they might join us for a bit. I tell them it should be fine and the head off towards our house, following Rose and Emmett.

Alice, Felix and Caius ask if they can stay with us for a while longer, to help us find the hybrids. Aro agrees and tells Caius that he will let Athena know what's happening. I'm sure she'll join us later. I doubt she'll want to trek through the jungle with us though. Then they disappear into the forest to head home to Volterra. Minus four people, their prisoners herded between them. They'll contact Charles more than likely and ask him to bear witness to the testimonies of the ones that surrendered. Vladimir and Stefan will be kept in the dungeons until then. Once sentenced they will leave this world for good.

We go back to the house, the Denali coven, Garrett, Peter and Charlotte beside us. We get to the house and step through the veranda, after jumping the river, and head into the great room where I can hear the heartbeats of my children. They look up at us from the game they're playing with Esme and smile, glad to see us home. They frown a bit at my naked chest and the new bites on my arms I didn't get covered, but they're quickly gone and then they're running to us.

As one Bella and I move forward and scoop them into our arms. The danger is over, we can live normal lives again. Well, as normal as a life can be being immortal and having children who are different. At least we can finally start our search to learn more about them. Then there's our wedding, I can't wait to make Bella my wife. Then all of eternity stretched out before us. All is as it should be. Sort of.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: most of the info and such is taken straight from the wiki with some minor changes to accommodate for the fact they weren't Victoria's newborn army and Riley doesn't exist. I made up the thing with Jake at the end. I'm sure the Quileute tribe really have their own coming of age rituals, I looked but couldn't find them, but in order to work for my story I chose to make Jake take a little foreign exchange trip.

this one is shorter than I usually do. Mainly because I felt like I was trying to push it out and also because last chapter was so massively long. :) I'm posting this early because I will be unable to post both stories tomorrow. This story is almost done. :'(

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Bella**

After we hugged our children tight and assured them that the wounds we had would heal, though the scars would remain, Jasper and I went upstairs to change our clothes and when we came back down, Jake and the others were gone. We're told they headed back to the Res to sit with the rest of the pack and wait for the prognoses on Leah. She was hurt badly from what I saw, but nothing life threatening thankfully. We would have to wait for Carlisle to return to tell us how she would be. So until then we all sat down to get to know our new guests a little better. We knew they were mates, it was clear with the way neither wanted to leave the others' side, but we learned more about Diego than we previously knew and learned all about the girl named Bree Tanner.

Diego Gonzalez was born in November, 1987, in Los Angeles, California. As it would seem with most of the newborns in the Romanian's army, according to him and Bree, he grew up in a lower-class, single parent home. Diego worked part-time jobs to help out his mom while he went to school. Jasper had been right, he had a goal to leave his street life and go to college. He struggled, until one day Mele came asking if he wanted a new, better life. One that would guarantee him everything he'd ever wanted. Being a young naive kid he agreed. He was seventeen then, now he is eighteen- having turned so just before we met him, or caught him I guess. Whatever.

He was among the first created during the beginning period of creating their newborn army, others included Fred and Raoul and the twins Hare and Rabbit- both of which disappeared during the battle and Demetri will have to track them down once his arm healed.

During his next months as a newborn vampire, Diego acted as the most responsible member, always looking after the wilder ones, even if they didn't want to be looked after, and cleaning up their messes. This is why he was eventually made into Mele's right hand. He has two weeks to go before he hits the twelve month mark and his first year is over and he's no longer considered a newborn. He laments the fact that he can't go home, but understands that his mother more than likely thinks him dead. Emmett promises to look into her for him, so he knows how she's doing. I'm sure there will be times that he stops in just to watch her, maybe help her anonymously in the future.

Bree is a slender thing with past shoulder-length dark hair. She's sixteen, not fifteen like originally thought by Jasper. She possesses the glowing red eyes indicative of a newborn vampire, unlike Deigo's which are slowly turning a more subdued crimson and mine which are now an amber color due to my diet. She's only about eight months old and still a little wild, though Diego seems to have a calming influence on her. She has a high-pitched voice, but it's smooth and even thanks to her vampire traits.

She didn't like being a vampire at first, but she's grown used to it and wouldn't trade it for anything since it means she gets to be with Diego forever. She's a bit like me with a penchant for reading. She originally would pretend to read when she was bored or just wanted to stay out of trouble, but it soon became the one thing that kept her safe. Their friend, Fred, is a real science geek. Loves to read science related books, so she would occasionally steal from bookstores at night to get books for him and herself. This led to him becoming good friends with her and being very protective of her. No one wanted to get near him, so she remained safe anytime Diego had to leave on an errand for Mele.

We ask how it was they came to know they were meant for each other. Bree answers this one. "I was initially very intimidated of him, just like I was intimidated by everyone else in the army, but I was also very cautious because of his close relationship to Mele, the army's only authority. One night, we went out to hunt together. We used the time to bond, he even showed me undue kindness by letting me drink the blood of a girl he had knocked out—something no one else in the group did. After that the two of us became good friends. My love for him came later.

"I fell in love with him after seeing him sparkle in the sunlight," she says with a smile. "He grinned at me, his face beautiful with the light, and suddenly- with a deep lurch in my stomach- I realized that he was more to me than just a friend. It was just that fast… then he shifted and the light stopped dancing off his skin. But even though he looked like his normal self again, I knew he would never look the same to me. That tingly sensation in the pit of my stomach was still there. I had a feeling it would be there forever."

She reaches over then and takes his hand in hers and smiles up at him sweetly. It reminds me of me and Jasper when we first got together. Hell, who am I kidding, we're still that much in love and always will be. She then continues her story and I can see that the newborn army never really had a chance. Mele had warped them well, Diego, Fred and Bree were just smart enough- or perhaps lucky enough- to not fall for the lies completely.

"Diego told me, on the way here to your home, that what we were told about the Volturi is lies but he hasn't told me much else. He didn't have the chance, you all came home soon after and we started our little get to know each other chat. Perhaps now you can address some questions I have?"

Like the others in their army, she was told the lies about the Volturi. We found out that Diego hasn't been able to tell her anything up to now for fear that she wouldn't be able to keep Edward from her thoughts and he didn't have time really to teach her how either, like we had had those five days to teach him to.

Jasper smiles at her. "Sure, though I'm sure Caius would be better suited to do so as he is one of the brothers and was around during the time that the Romanians ruled before. If you'll excuse my mate and I, we need to prepare lunch for our children." He and I get up, carrying the twins as they hadn't left our laps since we sat down, and head to the kitchen. I glance at Bree as we walk away and she has a look of longing much the same as Diego had those weeks ago when he first saw us all. We shall have to see what direction they go in.

Will they stay with us? Turn to an animal diet or continue on a human one? Will they go off after they spend some time with us? Only they know what their future holds at the moment. For now we have other things to worry about. The kids need lunch, we need to feed to help heal our wounds faster and we still need to plan our trip to Argentina. At the moment though, everything is looking up. I can't find myself feeling any worry if I'm honest. Now that we've defeated one enemy, the enemy of lack of knowledge and time doesn't seem so daunting. I know in my cold, dead heart that everything will turn out fine.

* * *

 **Jasper**

Now that the day is finally over, I take Bella off into the mountains for a decently long hunt and some alone time. After what happened with Edward I need her. I need her badly. We come across a small heard of elk and drink our fill and then I take her off to a small cave I know of. We may not feel the cold, but that doesn't mean we want to roll around and make love in the snow, but I don't feel like being around the others at this moment. What I want to do to Bella is going to be rough and long and I don't want to worry about the others hearing us. Esme promised to get the twins to bed on time and I know they're safe now that Edward is dead and the Romanians and their army gone.

After lunch, I left Bella talking with the others and came up here alone and set some things up to make the cave more cozy. I just hope she likes it. When I pull her in with me, she sees the candles and the blankets and gasps in delight. "Oh Jazz. You did all this for me?"

"Of course darlin'. Do you like it?"

"I love it, but what I think I'd love more is if we use those blankets for their intended purpose. Make love to me cowboy. Stake your claim like I know you want to. Make me forget Edward and everything that happened today."

"Yes ma'am."

I take her face between my palms and ravish her mouth with my own, licking along the seam of her lips until she opens to me. Then I sweep my tongue inside and taste her sweetness. The kiss lasts forever, but it's not all that I want. In my impatience to taste her skin I rip her shirt from her body. Good thing I brought extra clothes in the event this might happen. She retaliates by ripping my own shirt from me as well and suddenly we're on the blankets, skin on skin as I kiss and lick every inch of her upper torso.

I kiss my way down her belly until I reach the waistband of her jeans. Kissing the button I undo it with my teeth and she growls, damn that's sexy! I need her, need to taste her. I sit up, undo her zipper and pull her jeans and panties off, then I lean over and continue my exploration down her legs and back up again then I flip her onto her stomach and kiss and lick down her spine, biting a fleshy butt cheek and making her squeal. By the time I reach her moist center she's squirming.

I pull her up onto her knees and slide beneath her on my back and feast on her with a hunger I don't think I can satisfy. She moans, sits up so she's sitting on my face, and begins to grind as best she can until she comes, my screamed name echoing off the walls of the cave. At vampire speed I divest myself of my own jeans and underwear before I'm kneeling behind her and plunging into her warmth. This coupling is hard and fast and I come with a roar of her name.

Pulling out I rub her clit hard and fast until she comes a second time. Then I flip us so she's on top and sheath myself in her again. We love each other the rest of the night. Trying to satisfy our craving for the other until the sun rises and we're finally sated. We get dressed, kissing and touching the whole time, and head home to our children. Like every morning, we make them breakfast and then take them tonto something outside.

Carlisle came back while we were gone and we find out that Leah will be just fine. It hurt her badly to have her bones reset due to their rapid healing, and she'll burn the morphine off quickly, but he set up a drip and she's feeling no pain anymore. It'll be a day or two until she's healed enough to get up and around, but she's just fine.

With the danger finally past, I feel like we can finally, truly, move on and have a happy life without any of the worries we previously faced. I'm not even worried about the unknown we are still facing because I know in my cold, dead heart that everything will turn out just fine.

After we come back from the kid's out door activities, the family having left us alone- which we really needed and I'm glad they did leave us alone-, we all sit down to discuss what comes next. "Diego, Bree, have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

Diego leans forward and smiles. "We discussed it last night and, with your permissions of course, would like to know if we can join you or the Denali coven and learn how to hunt animals. I want to be able to go to college one day, we want to be able to live a life we might have had, had our human lives not been taken from us with lies."

"That is fine. Perhaps it is best you join Eleazar and his family for now," Carlisle says as he looks at his friend, who nods. "With us having things we need to do, we aren't really settled enough at this moment to help you the way you need to be helped, but perhaps you can come stay with us later on. You're always welcome here. We appreciate what you had to do in order to help us. So it's no chore to help you."

"I thank you for that. Perhaps we will come stay with you one day, later on. For now we will take your advice and join the Denali."

"Ok, so that's settled. Jasper, son, have you guys come up with a plan yet on how we should go about this trip to Argentina?" Even with all that happened yesterday and this morning, I've had time to come up with a plan.

"Yes, I think we need to call Aster and have him contact the tribe he said might help us. That way they know we're coming. I say we take a week or so to get some things in order though. You know Jake will want to go with us, so we need to get Billy to come up with a reason for him to miss school again." He hasn't really missed any, but they did just get off winter break and now he's going to go off again? Most schools frown on that, but I want- we want- to get this whole thing over and done with so we can live a more normal life without having to always question things.

"Besides, his birthday is in six days, the big one six. Perhaps Billy can persuade the school to allow Jake to take a little time off, maybe say he's sending him to another tribe for a week or so to learn their culture as a sort of coming of age thing? What do you think Jake? We shouldn't be gone more than a week after all." Jake came in about five minutes ago, just in time to join the planning for our trip.

"I think Dad can get that done, as long as I don't miss anymore school after this."

I nod. "Good, now that that is settled, who all is going?" We discuss plans for another hour or so. Once we're sure we have everything in place talk turns to after this trip.

"So, we should probably get started on planning your wedding. Do you want it on the exact date you met, or the weekend before or after?"

"Well Esme, I would like it on the exact day. Alice, any chance you can see how it turns out?"

Alice loses focus for a moment, then she smiles. "Perfectly. Do it that day for sure."

Bella claps happily and the girls go off into plans for dress shopping and themes and all that and it's at that moment we men realize we need to just bow out. We take the twins outside, Carlie just as bored with the women's conversation as we were, and let them play in the snow that really came down overnight. We've seen about five feet and between them and us, we build these massive forts and start a snowball battle. Peter gets a particularly nasty face full of snow and we hear laughter and realize the ladies have come to join us and it becomes a women versus men battle after that.

We have a grand time until it's time to feed and put the kids to bed. When we come back down the stairs the others are in conversation, one that stops once they realize we've joined them again. I can feel a secretive emotion coming from them all and wonder what they're up to. I try to ask, when Esme cuts me off.

"If we wanted you to know Jasper Whitlock Hale, we would tell you. So shut it and don't ask and no snooping or eavesdropping later on. You'll both learn what we're up to soon enough."

I'm sure I look completely dumbfounded at Esme telling me to shut it, but I don't care. I do know, however, not to push it. So I keep my mouth shut, but exchange a look of curiosity with my mate. Now I really want to know what they're up to. We pass the rest of the night in various pursuits, some go off on their own, others find a corner of the room to talk or read, Diego and Bree are sitting with Eleazar and discussing when they will leave and what to expect and learning more about being vampires and how to live among humans.

I have a feeling those two will be just fine. I just sort of wish Fred had stayed so we could help him, but from what we were told- he'll learn well enough on his own. I doubt we'll ever hear from or of him again. Smiling with contentment I turn to Bella and grab her hand. Even though we had an all night fuck fest last night, I feel the need to make love to her so I pull her outside to one of the forts. As we lay in each others' arms sometime later, I sigh with the contentedness I feel. Could our lives get any better than they are right now? I look down at the ring on her finger and think to myself that yes, yes they can. She'll finally be Mrs. Whitlock in just a few months. Ones that tend to fly quickly when you're immortal.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: Now the danger is over it's time to learn more about Carlie and Micah and all that they can expect. I will be doing this a little differently. I'm sure you have all been able to tell that I feel Jake and Renesmee would have been able to have children. It never made any sense to me that they wouldn't because of the reason for the imprinting to begin with. I mean, why would the true pack alpha imprint with a half vampire, half human hybrid and not be able to pass on his genes as alpha? Makes no sense to me. So let's go to South America!_**

 _ **I want to thwart any confusion.**_

 _ **In a previous chapter- 22- I said that the tribe that gave Demetri the journal and described Huilen's sister Pire (seriously if you didn't already figure out that that's where I was going here... Well why? Lol) and her seduction by the vampire Joham was in Argentina.**_

 _ **If you look on the wiki Huilen's tribe (which I describe some here in the story just to make things interesting because I felt Jasper would do that since Bella would find it fascinating since in my story she's never been outside the US) are called the Mapuche.**_

 _ **I looked this tribe up. Research can be fun sometimes. ;) and they lived in, both, parts of southwestern Argentina and south central Chile. The place I chose as the setting for this chapter is somewhat near the border between Argentina and Chile and so it could stand to reason that Huilen, while born in Argentina, moved to the outskirts of say- a sister tribe that may never have heard of them and their plight and may have helped at least Huilen (I say just her because I don't think anyone would have helped an unwed pregnant girl given the times)- when Pire became pregnant and they ran. So that is why the setting here is Chile when I mentioned Argentina.**_

 _ **Also, I know there are time differences but for the purpose of the story- they get to Chile on the 12th of January.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **January 12, 2006**

 **Bella**

Looking at my mate as we sit on the plane heading to El Tepual Airport in Chile four days after defeating our enemies, I couldn't contain my excitement. "So where are we going exactly?"

"When Felix called Aster, he told us the tribe and pack we're to meet is outside of Quellón, which is actually in Chile- not Argentina. They're expecting us. Then that vision Alice had on the ninth, as you know, showed a blind spot there and somewhere in the Parque Tantauco on the Chiloé Archipelago, just a few miles from the tribal lands the pack resides on- at its very southern end. Since we know the one spot is absolutely the pack- which she can't see since she hasn't met them- then we can only assume that means that the other spot is the hybrids we are looking for."

"I hope so Jasper. I don't want to have to take forever to find them. I'm so excited that this may finally be the break we've been looking for! I just wish the others had come." Alice, Rose, Esme and the Denali coven- Bree and Diego included- all stayed behind, Athena joining them before we left. They didn't feel much like stomping their way through the jungle. And, with the exception of Alice, Bree and Diego, everyone else has already been to South America.

Charlotte went to her and Peter's home to check on their animals, they have a caretaker they use if they're gone too long but it was time for her to relieve him. Garrett and Kate opted to go off somewhere to have the alone time they haven't had yet. Felix was needed for an assignment that cropped up before we left and Emmett decided to stay behind to start looking into the possible hybrid in Ohio in case this trip is a bust. So it's just me, Jasper, the twins, Carlisle, Jake, Peter and Caius.

Listening to the way the names of these places roll off Jasper's tongue makes me wet. He even has a slight accent and I can only assume it comes from being around one for seventy five years when he was with Maria. I would suggest joining the mile high club if it weren't for our kids sitting in the seats in front of us and our family around us. We had to take a commercial flight this time and so there is no sitting further away from those we love like there would on a private jet. So they would see us sneak away.

Of course, Peter had to gripe the whole way through the airport about it. Jasper ended up punching him in the arm and telling him to shut it.

So I settle for learning more about this place we're going. "Tell me more."

"Well, with the indigenous tribe being the Mapuche for a very long time I will assume that these hybrids are a part of that tribe. Dependent on how old they are. Their native tongue is either Spanish or Mapudungun and they were and are majorly farmers. The village we are going to first, to speak with the guardians, are fishermen themselves. There are actually three types of Mapuche: the Picunche to the north, the Huilliche to the south and the Moluche or otherwise known as the Nguluche from Araucanía.

"The Parque itself was recently turned into a public park, sort of like our state parks. It boasts Cypress and Olivillo trees, both a type of conifer, and Southern River Otters and a critically endangered canine species known as Chilote Fox- or more commonly Darwin's Fox although it's related to the wolf and isn't an actual fox. It looks like them though. So make sure you don't eat any." He chuckles at that and I have to laugh a bit too.

"It sounds to me like this isn't a rainforest."

"It's not. Which is why they are probably so isolated at the very southern end of the Parque were the trees are denser and provide a better hiding space. It's also over a thousand miles from the Amazon so we may not see the Amazonian coven this go round unless we visit afterwards."

I hope we do visit. After telling me some about them I really want to meet them, but we can make that decision after we learn more about what to possibly expect with our children. Maybe we can make that part the celebration for Jake's birthday, as it is only two days away. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yes. We will have to sneak in. There's only two ways to get there, by land through the northern part of the park, or by water to the southern end. Since we can swim underwater but Carlie and Micah can't, we will have to go through the north and there will more than likely be one of those places you register that you're there since there are two campgrounds and multiple observation areas. It'll be best to go in at night. It's not that the humans can't know we're there, but with the way we'll have to move fast and the fact we are there to see people that are living there- more than likely unknown to the park owners- we don't want to draw attention to them. So we have to go in quietly and out quietly."

"That makes sense I guess. What will the weather be like?"

He grimaces then. "From what I could tell it's rainy. The climate is considered rainy cold temperate maritime. Just fancy wording for warm but rainy. Cooler than most places at 80.6 degrees Fahrenheit, most places in January are around 90 degrees. It's summer. The summer rains come early and often, so prepare to be perpetually wet."

"That does sound unpleasant. Do we have what we need to keep us from being too wet and miserable then? Especially for the kids? I know they don't feel the cold and heat like humans, but not to the extent that we don't."

I don't need them getting ill, though in the months since their birth they've never gotten sick so I'm wondering if it's even possible for them to do so at all- maybe that will be one question we can ask these hybrids. Either way they don't need to be wet and miserable, so I'm hoping we brought the things we need for the climate we're heading to. Jasper did all the packing after all. He's the one who researched all of this stuff with Emmett. I trust my mate to have our best interests at heart to begin with, so letting him make the plans was nothing.

"Yeah, I got everything we need. Don't worry. Hopefully it won't rain too much and we can have some fun while we're there. Maybe go whale watching. Blue whales frequent that coastline too. And I'm sure Jake would like to spend some off time during this trip since it's falling on his birthday."

I smile at him. "Sounds lovely and I know you're right about Jake. I hope we can have some fun for his sake."

We lapse into silence then, Carlie and Micah have fallen asleep in front of us and we have maybe another hour of flight time before we reach our destination. Then it's a three hour drive to the Guardian village. There was an airport closer to the village, but it wasn't an international one like the one we're going to. I just hope we don't find ourselves in danger or something from them. Aster may have spread the word about us and the twins, but everyone's reactions will probably be different.

When the plane finally touches down in Chile we disembark and go to find a hotel. We'll head out first thing in the morning after the kids eat. We fed before we left so we shouldn't need to feed for another week or so.

* * *

 **Jasper**

The next morning finds us all nervous. This is it. We will hopefully find out what to expect for our children. After they eat a hearty breakfast, Chilean style, we rent a couple cars and head down the Panamerican Highway to Quellón. Once we reach the village we're directed to another village on the outskirts and drive another five miles until we pass the tribe's boundaries. Numerous people come out to watch us pass, a couple get our attention and point us towards a home that we can only assume is the pack alpha's.

When we get out of the cars he's already standing there. A man as big as Jake, but with slightly darker russet skin. His hair is short and he has a tribal tattoo on his arm like Jake and the pack do, only his is the symbol of his tribe where Jake's is a symbol of the Quileutes . Beside him is a beautiful olive skinned, petite woman with flowing black hair and warm brown eyes with her arm wrapped around his hip. Thankfully they're smiling.

He steps out of her embrace and moves forward, hand out. "Hola, my name is Juan Vega. I am the pack alpha here. This is my wife and imprint Valentina. Aster told us you would be coming and why. Please, come inside. It is not everyday we get to meet vampires who do not kill humans. You are somewhat of a novelty. That's why so many came out to greet you."

"Yes, we are somewhat of a novelty to our own kind too," Carlisle tells him as he shakes his hand. I relax a bit, now that we've seen that we won't be greeted with hostility.

They lead us inside their home and motion us towards seats in their living room. It's not a large house and so many people inside it make it even smaller. But they don't seem to mind. They offer Carlie and Micah refreshments and we get down to business.

"I understand you believe there is a group of hybrids nearby? I must tell you that we have never seen them. Although there is a boy that comes here from time to time, looking for work. He has a strange smell about him, similar to your young ones there. His heart beats the same as well. But if he is part vampire, he certainly doesn't look it. Although seeing your children I think I see why. It is the perfect camouflage is it not? But he is the only one we've ever seen."

"So Alice was right, they are here. When do you think we can move out to see them?"

Carlisle sounds so eager, but like myself- Juan suggests we move out at night. "This way we can be in wolf form, our senses are much more heightened then and with the ability to communicate through thought at great distances we will be able to separate and cover more ground. I'm sorry it couldn't be sooner, but perhaps you'd like to go sightseeing until then. You cannot visit Chile and not take in all its glories after all."

After agreeing to a time to meet back here, around one am when the moon won't be so bright, we head back to the hotel. I look up a few places to go see with Carlie and Micah on my phone and we head out, luckily today is a nice cloudy one- the promise of a storm on the horizon, but it isn't raining yet.

They get to experience lunch from the street vendors and all the brightness that is the culture of Chile. We all have great fun, thankful for the clouds that allow us out during the day time. We probably won't get so lucky again, but the night life is just as exciting. As the sun sinks below the western horizon we head back to the hotel and settle the twins in for a quick nap.

We wake them about an hour later and drive back to the village. Juan and his pack are already waiting and we separate into four groups and head out. We get through all obstacles I mentioned to Bella on the plane easily and find ourselves in a secluded area at the very southern end of the Parque that is, as I told her, full of trees. We haven't encountered a soul so far and I'm beginning to get discouraged when suddenly a voice rings out, loud and clear. Distinctly vampire, female, speaking Spanish. Good, that means I can understand her.

She's upwind from us, so I can't smell her. I can't see her either, as she's hidden somewhere in the trees above and ahead of us.

Juan tilts his head and I can only assume he's letting the others know that we've found something and to head our way. Jake shifts next to me and I can feel he's a little nervous. After all, she can and probably is a threat to us at this moment. Bella and I shift the twins so they're protected by Carlisle and Caius who are behind us. They're in their normal mode of transport when we have to run, on our backs. She shouts again, still in Spanish.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Leave!"

"Answer her Jasper," Carlisle whispers beside me. So I do so, asking her to speak in English if she knows it since there are those in our party that don't know Spanish.

* * *

 **Bella**

The female vampire is speaking in Spanish and when Jasper answers her, at Carlisle's bequest, she shifts to English so we know what she's saying. It's highly accented but we can still understand her. "Who are you and why do you come here? Especially with a Guardian pack? Leave! You are trespassing!"

Jasper steps forward further so he's more visible in the bright moonlight that is blocked in most places by the trees, Caius remaining at his back to protect Micah. "My name is Jasper Hale. This is my family. The Guardian pack are merely helping us cover more ground so we can find someone. I think that may be you. We are looking for the hybrids, part vampire, part human. We need to speak to them as they have information that can help us. You see, the woman to my right," he points to me. "She is my mate, she's newly a vampire, but before she became such she gave birth to my children. We need to know more about them. Please, will you help us?"

Suddenly there's movement ahead of us and a woman jumps down from one of the trees and steps out so we can see her. She can't be more than seventeen. She has pale olive skin, long black hair tied back in a braid and her face is softly rounded with high cheekbones and lush full lips. Her eyes are scarlet, indicating she hunts humans. She clearly doesn't trust us though and I have to wonder why.

"Show me the children. I do not trust you and will not until you can prove that you have them and they are what you say. Vampires do no good. They are liars. Prove to me you are not liars."

I move Carlie from my back as Jasper does the same with Micah and we move them further into the light, though we don't let go of them, and her red eyes move to them. She takes them in, sight, smell and hearing. Then she looks back at Jasper and shrugs. "So you are not liars, yet. Two of you may come with the children. The rest must stay here. Follow me."

She disappears into he trees and Jasper and I follow, Carlie back on my back, Micah back on Jasper's- they cling tightly and we fly through the trees. They love getting around like this. It's what we do when they get tired during our hunts. We catch her up ten feet into the trees and follow her for about five minutes until we come upon a small hut.

We hear the hybrid before we see it. When we get closer a man comes out of the hut. He is only slightly taller than the woman. His skin is browner, but he has black hair and teak eyes. His face is squarer, his jaw soft, chin rounded and he has high cheekbones and a prominent brow bone. His nose is short and wide at the base while the woman's is longer and thinner.

He looks at her in confusion. Then he asks her something in Spanish and she replies. When he speaks again it's in English. "My aunt says you are here to seek answers about the children with you. How is it you came to have them? Is my father giving us away now?" Before either of us can answer his aunt speaks again.

"These vampires are mates, Nephew. They sought us out to learn more about the children. They are theirs not Joham's. They are of no relation to you. That is why I brought them. We have never seen anyone like you that isn't created by your sire. I figured I would leave it up to you if you wished to help them."

He looks at us closer then, especially at the twins. Even more so at Carlie than Micah. I don't like that, but I won't ruin our chances of getting answers so I keep my mouth shut for now. As he continues studying us for another minute at least, seemingly making a decision, I begin to fret. Please don't let him turn us away, I have to have answers to my questions. I can't live anymore without knowing how long I will have my children. It feels like an eternity before he nods and gestures towards the hut. "Please come inside. I will answer your questions."

We follow him inside. The hut is sparsely furnished, he needs to sleep but his 'aunt' does not. There are few modern comforts, but there are books and a few battery powered items like a radio. Now that we are in the light I study them more. He is tall and lean, wearing animal skins like her. He also looks to be seventeen and I wonder how old he really is. He indicates to a table with two chairs and I take a seat while Jasper stands behind me and Carlie and Micah sit on my lap.

"Introductions first. That is the way of things, yes? I am Nahuel. The woman you met first is my biological aunt, Huilen. And you are?"

Jasper speaks for us and I defer to him, no need for us both to speak since we both know the questions we wish to ask. "My name is Jasper Hale and this is my mate Bella and our twins Micah and Carlie."

Both Nahuel and Huilen look surprised for a moment and it leads me to believe twins aren't something that has happened before. "Twins you say? But they do not look alike. I know nothing about how things like that work. We don't get out of the Parque that much. I learn whatever I can and my sisters bring me books and such and teach me some about the outside world. But I prefer to remain here for the most part, only going into a village to find work to make a little money for some special things- like my radio. I grow my own human food and hunt for my meat. I admit I am surprised their mother survived to be changed. Especially after what happened to my mother and to my sister's mothers."

I see Huilen's facial expression darken a moment before it returns to impassive. Clearly whatever happened to her sister angers her and she blames her nephew, but she obviously cared for him after his birth. And how did she become a vampire?

"I can see you are questioning how my aunt is a vampire. Perhaps you can tell me your story and then I will tell you mine."

* * *

 **Jasper**

As Bella has deferred to me I tell him about how Bella and I met, the trials we have been through and discovering her pregnancy and the end results. They listen quietly and when I finish he looks at his aunt with guilt. "I wish we knew that my birth didn't have to be so violent, maybe then she would be alive. I don't think I can ever forgive Joham for what he did."

At first she looks angry, but then she lays a hand on his shoulder. "Nor I. He has much to answer for. But what happened is in the past. Perhaps we can give this couple more information and they can prevent what happened to my sister from happening again. They say they are friends of the Volturi. That there is a tracker that came here looking for us, that would probably be the male vampire we hid from. Perhaps he can find your sire and end his little experiments."

"Perhaps Aunt. I think it should be you to tell our story. You know more than I do, having seen it all first hand."

"Yes, perhaps I should." She takes a seat on the bed and sighs deeply, whatever story she has to tell us must be a hard one. When she's finally prepared, she tells us about what happened to her sister.

"Pire and I were born into the Mapuche tribe in Argentina almost 170 years ago, I was the older by a year. She was known for being incredibly beautiful which unfortunately meant she attracted the attention of the vampire named Joham. He was around his forties, black haired and extremely obsessive- a most curious person, with an ever curious, scientific mind. We have come to know that he has a deep interest of the vampire world and what it might accomplish. This curiousity was what motivated him to father half-human half-vampires. He courted her as a man would a woman and my sister fell in love with him. He seduced my sister and impregnated her with their son.

"I learned later that he thinks of humans as nothing more than food and of no value while thinking himself and his kind gods, much like the way you described these Romanians you fought. Despite that, he is still careful with his actions, probably why he hasn't been caught yet. He is also an avid liar, which is why I think all vampires are liars- although you have proved me wrong about yourselves at least. He has never failed in his goals, that is until he sent Serena- Nahuel's eldest sister- to collect Nahuel and I kept her from him. That was his first failure, Nahuel's reaction to his origin and Joham's connection to Pire and her death.

"He believes he is creating a super-race, and wanted to use Pire to have another child- Serena was his first but then he had another daughter before Nahuel named Maysun and then there's the youngest, Jennifer, but he wanted a son most. Just like all of their mothers, he abandoned my sister right after she told him she was pregnant. He only stayed long enough to ensure she conceived. But she didn't know that, at first. She came to me and we fled our village because we knew our people, even our own parents, would kill her and her unborn child. We came here and built a different hut not far from the eventual home of this one, close to a sister tribe. We had hoped for their help, and they did help us at first- but they got word of what happened and shunned us as well. She searched for Joham, but eventually gave up- it broke her heart. I hate him for that.

"I hunted for her, we learned fairly quickly the child needed blood to survive. Despite the pain and harm he was putting her through, Pire never stopped loving her son. She named him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, because he was so strong. We lived in that hastily fashioned hut, until the day he ripped himself from her womb and she died. We didn't know that we could potentially cut her open, but then you said that your father had to bite through the sac surrounding your twins so that knowledge still wouldn't have helped. Pire, in her last moments, begged me to raise him. I agreed to do so, though reluctantly I will admit. I hated Nahuel, blamed him for her death. I loved my sister very much."

At that point Nahuel rises and goes to his aunt, wrapping his arms around her. Clearly her hate has lessened and she loves him. She hugs him back and then returns to her story. "When I went to pick the squalling infant up, Nahuel bit me and turned me into a vampire. I crawled deep into the forest and waited painfully for death, but it didn't come. For the three days it took me to turn, Nahuel slept beside me. Later on we built this hut and we've lived here since. I never desired his blood, I don't know why. Perhaps you can tell me? Anyway, I have raised him, as I promised my sister. I taught him to respect and value humans, unlike his sire.

"Nahuel blames himself for his mother's death, he sees himself as an evil creation. But perhaps seeing you and hearing your story he can now lay that ideal to rest. I ceased hating him a long time ago. I no longer blame him for Pire, I blame Joham. It is his fault. Promise me you will speak to the leaders of this world and get them to hunt him down. It may hurt Nahuel's sisters, as they love him. They don't see the wrong in what he has done because Serena was raised by him- so he could see how she developed- and she in turn raised them. I am sure had she raised Nahuel he would see nothing wrong in what Joham is doing either, but thankfully I saved him from the man that claims him as son. But no matter have badly it may hurt them, Joham must be stopped. He must!"

Walking over to where they sit I take her hands in mine and squat down to look her in the eyes so she can see my sincerity. "I promise. He will not get away with what he has done. He is breaking the law now. The brothers put in place a new law addressing hybrids and what Joham has done, impregnating human women indiscriminately, is now against that law. They have decided that any woman willing to be surrogate for a vampire couple or any human like my mate that becomes pregnant may do so, but it must be their choice and it must be a woman who wishes to become a vampire. I just feel you should know this. Since it may mean more hybrids in our world one day.

"Perhaps Nahuel could even find someone to love? As well as you. You have both been so alone here it seems. I know what it's like to live that way. To have love, but not have the type of love you find with a mate. Finding my Bella has been the greatest gift in my life. So in return for my promise, promise me that you will leave this place every once in a while. Ok?"

"I don't know how well I could keep that promise, but you have helped me see that not all vampires are bad. That they do not all lie, so perhaps I may one day find one meant for me. Thank you for coming here and showing us these things. Now, I am sure you have questions. Please ask them and we will answer as well as we can."

I return to my place behind Bella and begin to ask the questions we agreed on. "You said Nahuel bit you, so that means he's venomous. Are his sisters?"

Nahuel speaks this time. "It is probably best I answer that, my aunt doesn't have much contact with my sisters. No they are not. Only I am. So your son will probably be the only one as well."

"Ok. How old are you and when did you reach that age. You're obviously immortal since you are as old as I am almost."

"That is easy. It took me seven years to reach my maturity of the age of seventeen. That is when I stopped aging, and yes I am immortal."

"Do you eat blood and human food like our two?"

"Yes. But I consume human blood. We did not know there was another way to survive."

I nod and continue. "Can your sisters or you have children?"

"I truly can't answer that. Joham tried to mate my sisters with vampires but those vampires seemed to have trouble controlling their thirst around my sisters, which is strange as they seemed to be the only ones with that issue. Perhaps it means that my sisters biology prevents all but those meant for them to breed with them? I have never tried. I didn't want to put another through what my mother went through and of course I would not know if hybrids can have children together because the only other hybrids are my sisters, until now that is."

The way he's eyeing Carlie forces me to reveal why I asked if they could have children. "I ask that because our daughter is the imprint of the true pack alpha of Washington State's Quileute tribe. We figured the only way his genes would allow him to choose her to strengthen his is if she can indeed have children. Perhaps one day we will be able to answer that question for you."

He looks a little disappointed but quickly recovers. It would have done no good for him to have hopes that he may be allowed to pursue my daughter one day. "Yes, perhaps you could. Or if I learn before you I can tell you. I must admit that I would like to keep in touch with you all."

"We would like that. For now we live in Forks, Washington. But in another year or two we will probably move on. We will always let you know where though if you wish."

"I'd greatly appreciate that, I have a cellular phone, though I don't use it really. I have it to speak with my sisters from time to time. I can give you the number before you leave. Was that all you wished to know?"

"I have one more question. Did your growth slow as you got older? Or after a specific amount of time?"

"I grew rather fast in the very beginning. Aging, as your twins did, years in mere months. About halfway through the first year though my growth rate had slowed significantly, so much so that by the time the first year of my life was over I looked only twelve, then I grew about a year and a half during years two and three and then my growth rate slowed even further so that I grew only a half a year in the final three until reaching the age of seventeen at seven years, as I previously stated."

I nod, satisfied to know that my children will be with us forever. I got to thank them for their time when Bella speaks up. "Do you ever get sick?"

"I have never been sick a day in my 150 years. I do get injured, but it heals quickly unless it is a bad injury. Then I have to drink blood to help it heal faster. I am sure I can be killed easier than my aunt, but it takes a lot to hurt me too badly. I can wrestle the jungle cats I am named for and feel their teeth and claws in my flesh, but it does not hurt me badly enough to kill me."

She nods and stands with our twins and we say our goodbyes. "Thank you Nahuel, Huilen. We appreciate your willingness to help us very much. If you ever need anything, let us know. You are even welcome to join our family someday if you wish. We must go now though. It's time for these two to be in bed. We hope to see you again one day." Bella shakes their hands, as do I and we walk out the door.

As we run back to our family we can't help but feel immensely relieved to know the answers to those questions we deemed most important for the most part. It still leaves some questions unanswered, those that can only be answered through our children, and it also raised a concern. Keepibg Micah from biting any humans not his potential mate, but at least now our true worries are over. I for one can bask in the knowledge that, for now, we can live our lives in peace. After all, there's always the teenage years to come. If they're anything like I had been, those years will be rough.


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: so everyone seemed to enjoy last chapter and learning more about the hybrids. A little background on their growth rate. I don't know of anyone who calculated Renesmee's growth rate with any actual attempt to figure out how she would grow so I took what I knew from the books- that she grew rapidly at first but that after so long in the first year Carlisle noticed a slow in that growth. That Nahuel said he reached the age of 17 in 7 years and that Mackenzie Foy was 12 when they filmed BD pt.2. I used her actual age because frankly she didn't look 7 in the movies like it said in the book. This gave me a general idea and I went from there. Anyone who writes fics and wants to use that may do so. I don't mind at all._**

 ** _I really hope that you take a peek at the Pinterest board for this story- link on my profile- because I added some of the pins I found of the Chilean culture and believe me they were beautiful. I suggest you do your own research because they're a fascinating culture. Now, let us meet the Amazon coven. I did my own thing with Kachiri because we don't see her in the movies. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

 **Bella**

With business complete it is time for pleasure. We stay one more day in Chile, going out at night to experience the nightlife there; and because the sun came out during the day and we couldn't go out. Jake could have taken the twins but they decided they wished to stay in, it was officially his birthday after all and so we had a little party complete with cake and presents. His dad and the pack decided to celebrate with him before we left, so thankfully we don't have to feel guilty they got left out. We treated him to anything he wanted that night and had another fun time taking in the sights of Chile.

After that we left to go visit the Amazonian Coven, I won't lie and say I didn't beg to do so. I really wanted to meet these women after what I was told about them, the twins sealed the deal with their cute little eight year old faces giving these big puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to. So we fly the thousand plus miles out of Chile to Brazil and get off the little private plane we rented onto a small runway and head into Santarem for a hotel.

This town is located at the junction of the Amazon and Tapajos rivers. It's a huge tourist destination due to the fact that it's where the "meeting of the waters" is located. It's where the blue green waters of the Tapajos meets the muddy currents of the Amazon without mixing. They flow side by side and it's really quite amazing to see. Thankfully we won't have to worry about tourists since where we're going isn't frequented by humans. They would have trouble getting through the jungle.

The next morning we make our way into the jungles of the Amazon towards the Pantanal Wetlands. Wet is certainly an understatement as it's been raining since we got here, thankfully Jasper packed for this. We all have on rain coats and a pair of those Wellington boots to tromp through the mud. Micah and Carlie are troopers and once we get far enough into the rainforest the huge trees block a lot of the rain and we get more dripped on than anything else. They want to take off their coats by then but we dissuade them, much to their disappointment.

We don't need to hunt as yet, so the jaguar and anacondas we spot at a distance along the way are safe for now. I think about the story Carlisle told us about the three women we are going to meet as we walk. He first met them with the family in 1940. They seemed to like his gentle and friendly manner and invited him to be friends with them and come back to visit from time to time. They don't often leave their territory, except to feed since they are human hunters.

Jasper didn't meet them until about ten years after joining the Cullens in 1950, they brought him here in 1959 and his warrior nature had them on edge at first- until they realized he wasn't that person anymore. Being in South America they had heard of the vampire known as The Major. I was amazed that his reputation had reached even this far south, especially since Maria operated primarily in Texas and northern Mexico. It just told me how badass he truly was, hell- I should say is.

Peter was going to leave us in Chile and head back to his own life with Charlotte, but he decided he just had to meet these wild vampires. Carlilse warned him that they may take offense to his brusque nature and to maybe try and curb it or he might find himself in a fight. Of course Peter just laughed at that. He's so sure of his own skills, I think it might be interesting to see someone bring him down a peg or two. If it happens, my money will be on the Amazons.

We travel deeper into the jungle and eventually hear a rustling in the trees overhead. Carlisle warned us that the Amazon coven lived rather wildly, but didn't mention that might mean swinging from the trees like monkeys, though we should have known after our encounter with Huilen. We stop and look up into the trees but see nothing. Next thing we know three exceptionally tall women drop down from the trees in front of us and smile.

"Carlisle. It is good to see you! It has been far too long!" The one in the middle exclaims in heavily accented English and steps forward to give him a hug.

Carlisle told us that the one called Zafrina would most likely be the mouth piece. That Kachiri was the leader but didn't like to speak much. I take them in as he greets her enthusiastically and explains why we're here. He was right about their wildness. They are all wearing animal skins, a large amount of their own showing. All three are dark skinned with black hair and red eyes. They all wear their hair in a variation of a braid too. Probably to keep it from getting in their eyes as they travel. Zafrina is at least 6'1" and intimidating in her size and musculature. She's long everywhere, they all are really. Long arms, legs, torso. Even her face and fingers and her toes. None are wearing shoes.

The one next to her must be the leader Kachiri. The one who changed the other two. She's the tallest, at least an inch over Jasper's 6'3" frame. She's more muscular than the other two. She looks the most wild. Her eyes never moving, taking everything in. She keeps eyeing Micah and Carlie and I can see she's curious about them. Then there is the third, Senna. She's the shortest, but not by much. When Zafrina moves she seems to move, or follow her with her eyes. I actually wonder if it is possible they could be mates they seem so close. Like two pieces of the same organ.

Once Zafrina and Carlisle are through speaking the rest of us are greeted and introduced. "You know everyone here except these three. A lot has happened since we last saw you. This is Jasper's mate Bella and their children, Micah and Carlie. As you can see they are not vampires, nor are they humans."

Kachiri steps forward then. "Do you mean the rumors are true Carlisle. That there are human/vampire hybrids?"

"Yes Kachiri, there are. We actually just came from meeting another so we could learn what would happen to my grandchildren. He has three sisters as well."

She looks shocked at first but then the curiosity takes over again and I have a feeling she will be around my children often. She seems extremely observant to me. Senna looks about herself and that's when the question we were dreading comes. "Where is Edward, Carlisle?"

"We have a lot to talk about Senna. Do you still have some place for shelter? I'm sure Micah and Carlie would like to get out of the rain and we can tell you what's been happening."

"Of course Carlisle," Zafrina says. "Follow us."

They take to the trees again, forcing us to pick up the kids and follow suit. "Hang on tight, Carlie," I say to my daughter as Jasper does the same with Micah and then we're swinging through the trees like monkeys. Jake running in wolf form below.

It's all great fun for my children and they laugh and squeal their delight as they wave at Jake, probably chasing away any animals in the vacinity. Not that there probably would be. Vampires tend to scare all prey animals, only the predators seem to not fear us, those and certain domesticated animals like horses and cows. Peter and Charlotte those, chickens and more.

We soon reach our destination and I'm giddy from the exhilaration of swinging from the trees, my new vampire abilities haven't exactly been tested yet after all. I haven't had the chance yet.

In a small clearing is a large hut, much like the one Nahuel and his aunt inhabited only open sided instead of closed to the jungle around it. This one also has no modern marvels. Everything is primitive. Zafrina gestures towards a handmade table with six handmade chairs and we set the kids down on two. Zafrina and Carlisle taking another two. Jasper and I remain standing behind our children, while the others take various positions around the hut. The three women eye Caius for a moment before apparently satisfying themselves that he means no harm and turn to Carlisle who proceeds to tell them what's happened.

They express their outrage at Edward's behavior and a mild disbelief over the new Volturi. Though Caius's presence helps them come to terms with the truth.

They express a slight upset at having not gotten to join the fight, but they understand they would have never made it in time and we didn't want to use our friends that way. As the hours pass, Micah and Carlie drift to Kachiri and she tells them about her and her friends' lives in the jungle. I soon tune out Zafrina and Carlisle and find myself enthralled with her story as well.

"You mean you've wrestled the great big snakes before? I bet that was amazing!"

"Yes young man, it was quite an experience. But nothing compares to fighting the big black and orange(?) cats. They are fierce and strong and hard to kill. Perhaps one day when you are older you can come see us and we will take you on a hunt. We usually kill and skin the beasts and take the meat to local villages as we don't need it. But we do need their skins for clothing."

She looks my way then. "That is if your mama and papa approve."

Wide brown eyes turn to mine and I can see the moment they plan to beg. Shaking my head I have to laugh. How can anyone say no to those angelic faces. "Maybe when you are older. For now those types of game would hurt you badly because you aren't big enough to handle them. Remember, despite what Nahuel told us, your skin isn't nearly as impenetrable as mine."

"Ok mommy." And they go back to their stories.

Soon the sun is beginning to set and their eyes are drooping and it's time for us to leave. "Don't stay away so long this time Carlisle. It's nice to hear news of the outside world from time to time."

"We promise Zafrina. Until next time." There are hugs all around and then Jasper and I hold onto our now asleep children and run back through the jungle to our hotel where we put them to bed.

The next day they wake all happiness and smiles because the rain is gone and the sun is out. We plan to head into the forest, again where humans don't usually tread, to see the inhabitants of a more animal nature. They're so excited that they scarf down their breakfast and are ready to go before we know it.

We head out as a family, Peter- who kept his mouth shut after seeing the Amazon coven up close and personal much to my and Jasper's amusement- hacking his way through the undergrowth in front of us while Carlisle and Cauis bring up the rear. Jake is in wolf form and has bounced ahead like an overgrown puppy to take in all the new smells. Thankfully he's just as stealthy as we are once we get further in and we quietly make our way through the jungle.

Along the way we see many different species of monkey and parrots. Beautiful birds of all shape and size and color. At one point we head up into the canopy and are greeted with a tree full of Scarlet Macaws. Another trip up and Jasper nearly falls out of the tree in shock at coming face to face with a jaguar. The big cat roars his disapproval and we move on so as not to disturb him further. Which is hard as we are all laughing our asses off.

We come to the Amazon River and watch the piranhas swimming along. Peter finds a Capybara that died of natural causes and throws it into the water and we watch as the fish devour it in seconds. Following along the river we come across a couple pools and allow the kids to swim a bit. They splash and play and we join them. After that it's time for lunch and we set out the picnic we brought with us for them. Once they're done eating we sit sunning ourselves as they take a nap on the hammock Carlisle brought. They're only four months old now, but look eight. January is half way over and it's scary how fast they've grown and how much more they still will before the year is up.

I'm just glad we know now that despite how fast they grow, it'll eventually slow and then stop forever. We will have them with us always. I'm sure they'll wish to go off on their own someday, but they will always be able to come home.

After their nap we start heading back. We come across a deep muddy pool and that's when Caius spots it. Sitting in the pool, only its eyes visible, is one of the great snakes Kachiri told us about yesterday and naturally the big idiots that are Peter and Jake have to tromp their way into the pool at the request of Micah and wrestle the snake. Peter dives for the head while Jake takes the body and they try to get a tight grip on it, but the snake isn't having it. The snake's lower body immediately begins wrapping around Jake and as he tries to get out of it, it winds up wrapping around both of his legs as if his legs are in a sack and soon he's teetering and face first in the mud.

By this point we're all laughing, even Peter who loses the grip on the snake's head and it tries to bite him- but due to his hard skin its teeth just glance off and it gets mad and tries to bite him again which has Peter cussing up a storm. He dives for the head again and winds up chest down in the mud right beside Jake and we all have to lean on something we're laughing so hard. If we could tear up, we would have tears streaming down our faces by now, like the twins do.

They're now both cussing and yelling for help and all we can do is laugh at them. The snake is squeezing Jake's legs tighter and it keeps trying to bite Peter.

We need to get Jake loose though or the snake could break his legs, he is still partially human after all. So Jasper calms down enough, eventually, to go help them and with Peter's help they disentangle Jake from the snake, dodging its head as it continues to try and bite the three of them, and Jasper lets it go back into its pool. Slapping them both on the back he walks away from them. Looking back over his shoulder as he wipes the mud from his hands on a plant next to a tree, he exclaims, "bet you won't do that again huh boys?"

Jake's face turns red from the effort not to laugh, while Peter just snarls. "Think it's funny do you?"

"Absolutely." And Jasper has this big shit eating grin on his face, one second away from laughing again. That is until Peter shouts his next words.

"Well how's this for funny!" And the next thing we see is Jasper getting a handful of mud to the face and then it's on. Mud is flying every which way and we girls are trying to hide from the muck behind the trees. Getting in on the game Micah chases his sister and Jasper is chasing me. Peter gets a hold of Carlie first and she's yelling at him for getting her dirty as Micah hits her in the face with the mud and she starts to sputter and shout and laugh all at the same time. Even Carlisle and Caius have gotten in on the fun.

By the time all is said and done you can barely recognize us and we head to the river looking to clean off. After a quick dousing, one that doesn't get all the mud off but most of it, we head back to our hotel rooms. Carlisle and Caius have a suite so they take the kids with them, leaving Jasper and I alone in our room. We strip each other naked, reveling in the sight of the others body, then we enter the shower and begin to wash off. He washes me and I wash him and as I'm rinsing the shampoo from my hair he leans forward and begins kissing me and caressing me and then we're all tongues and hands. And before I know it he's got me turned around, face and chest against the wall and is entering me from behind.

He sets up a rhythm, hard and fast, and I throw my head back on a shout. Reaching around he runs his thumb across my nub and pushes me closer to orgasm. My skin begins to tingle, warmth coiling in my belly as he fucks me harder and faster, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he nears his own climax. He pinches my clit and I come on a scream as he empties into me. Then he reaches around me and turns off the shower and pulls me towards our bed.

We reach the bed and the next thing I know I'm straddling my mate and taking his hard length into me again. We make love several times before falling into a heap on the bed. He runs his fingers up my spine and I snuggle into his side, my hand on his chest- head on his shoulder. He's gone quiet and I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just imagining this for the rest of eternity." He looks down at me then, my face raised to meet his. "I never thought I'd be in this position. Never thought I'd find you. Now here I am. My mate at my side and she's given me two children I love more than anything, except you of course. Life couldn't be anymore perfect. Well, that is anymore perfect for the moment. It'll be more perfect once you have my last name."

I smile up at him and he kisses my forehead. "I love you too Jazz. Speaking of names. Which one will I be taking? After all, the people of Forks think Jasper Hale and Bella Swan are dead. Do I take Hale? Whitlock? Some other name? I don't even know how many aliases you guys have. I'd imagine it's a fair few since you move so often."

"Well the next move I'll be Whitlock again. It just depends on the place we move to and the back story we give. But I want our marriage to start using my true name, so Whitlock. Definitely Whitlock."

* * *

 **Jasper**

After telling her I want her to take the name Whitlock I feel a sense of happiness. Looks like I made the right choice. "Isabella Marie Whitlock. Yeah I like that. You know, we need documents for me, Micah and Carlie. Think Jenks can get that done before the wedding?"

"Of course. It's pretty easy for him to do those actually. What do you want to do about where we live? Since we aren't leaving Forks yet, well the family aren't at least. I mean, we can remain with them but I'd honestly like to have a space of my own. Do you know what I mean?"

"I know. Maybe we can build a cabin or something near the meadow? I would like that. That way we can have some privacy, but still be near the family. Then once Jake graduates next year we can all move again. Maybe find a large ranch or if we move to a city maybe we can have houses that are all in the same neighborhood or something. I don't know what you guys do when it comes to moving."

"Well we have established houses in Forks, Rochester, Ithaca, Calgary in Canada, and Chicago- though Carlisle will probably sell that one now. Too many memories. The houses in Appalachia, Hoquiam and Wisconsin haven't been used in many, many years and are probably best torn down and rebuilt by this time. They're mostly in places where the sun doesn't shine too often or where we can get away with having lives lived at night, we don't always start out in highschool after all.

Sometimes we start out as freshmen in college so we can say we're taking night classes and such. We also need to think about what we're going to do as far as Micah and Carlie go. They can't go to school. Not when they're still going to age too fast to be taken for normal humans in the first six years, though maybe their final year in school could be in an actual school with their peers. That way they can get used to being around humans often."

"I think you're right, we'll have to home school them for a while. What about Carlie and Jake? Do you think once she really realizes what their bond means that she'll accept it. Or do you think she'll rebel some?"

"Oh I think she'll rebel, until she sees how much it hurts Jake. Oh don't get me wrong, he'll let her try and live a life separate from him, but it'll hurt him to do so. She'll probably see how miserable he is and it'll bring them closer together. Though it still weirds me out to think of them having a relationship similar to ours. It's Micah I worry about. He's going to feel so left out I think. I have a feeling once he gets to the age he can, he's going to go off on his own. Hopefully he'll find his own mate soon enough."

* * *

 **Bella**

I think about that for a moment. He's right, Micah will probably feel left out, like the third wheel. I probably won't like it if he leaves us, but I know he'll be better for it too. I wonder too, what kind of relationship Caius and the others will maintain with us and that's when it hits me. I know where we can move to next, after Jake graduates. Volterra. It'll give Caius and Athena a chance to be in the twins' and our lives and we won't have to move all that soon because there we can be ourselves. But would Jasper agree?

He must feel my emotions because he tips my chin up with his finger so I'm looking him in the eye. "What idea did you just have darlin'? You can tell me you know."

"I know, I was just thinking- I think I know where our next home can be."

"Oh?" Then I tell him what I thought. He thinks it over before smiling.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea. I like how you think darlin'." Then he kisses me and we start our love fest all over again until it's time to tuck the kids into bed. They opt to stay with their grandfathers that night and we leave them to it, making love until morning.


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: ok. So I looked everywhere for this and was unable to find a single thing about it, not on the wiki, not on Stephenie Meyer's website, nowhere. So, I made it up on my own. I know someone that made Jake age to like 22 (which is pretty much the age human males stop growing in RL) but I'm going to make it 18. Here's why. Jake isn't exactly full human. He's a hybrid. I say this for two reasons- Alice's inability to see them and the fact that he shifts into a wolf. So I'm going to make it to where he stops aging at 18, also because he grew from like 5'11" to 6'7" in a single year._**

 ** _The consensus is that as long as they don't stop shifting the pack won't age, ever. They shift due to vampires, hence the reason Billy's generation was skipped. So once the Cullens leave Sam's pack will probably stop phasing, but Jake will always be around vampires in some form. He may not view them as the enemy but his genes will. Jake will never age again, because he will always shift. Hope that makes sense._**

 ** _Here it is, the start of the wedding. This chapter is just going to be Bella getting ready and the end of the rio trip. I'm going to somewhat tie up some loose ends here, so I hope it doesn't seem too jumbled. I will be putting the ceremony and reception together so I hope you won't be too disappointed that there isn't a huge amount of detail._**

 ** _For now, we're home from South America and getting married! That means a massive time jump since S.A. happened in January and the wedding is the beginning of June. Anyway. Here we go!_**

* * *

 **Chapter Thiry-Two**

 **Jasper**

We ended our trip with a stop in Rio de Janeiro. We left Santarem at night due to the sun being out, so we get to Rio around midnight and grab a hotel for the night. The next day comes out bright and sunny so we let Jake and the twins go out alone. We figure with their gifts and his size that no one would be dumb enough to mess with them. We join them once the sun goes down and enjoy the nightlife of Rio in summer.

Bella is sad when I tell her we will miss Carnival because the celebration always starts on the Friday before Ash Wednesday and the continued until then. I promise that we can always come back one year and do some more sightseeing here, especially since we will also miss the opportunity to miss the Christ the Redeemer statue on top of Corcovado. She smiles and tells me she'll hold me to that promise.

So with this stop, Jake ends his birthday trip on a bang and with some purchases for himself and his sister, dad and the pack- like teeshirts that say Rio de Janeiro on them with an outline of the skyline and some little trinkets here and there. We also get the twins a few puzzles and toys and I buy Bella some of those braided string bracelets that you can layer and a gold raw gemstone ring. We also get some other pieces of raw gemstone jewelry for the ladies of our family and some books and things for the guys.

We also find some very nice watercolor prints of the beach and Rio itself from an aerial view. Then we get on a plane just before the sun comes up and head home.

Home. We get there in no time and as I drive, Caius driving another vehicle behind us with Jake, us all back to the house I think about what this trip meant. It means that we can finally settle into the life we've wanted to. We can now get married and live happily ever after.

I think about our honeymoon too. Where can I take her? Isle Esme is out since we just got back from that region. Then it hits me. The trip I had planned for her vacation. Down the coast to California then over to Arizona to visit her parents graves.

I can even surprise her with our kids meeting us there so she can 'introduce' them to her parents. I know some people do that, take important moments to the gravesides of their loved ones like they can feel their presence there. And maybe they can, I don't know. I don't even know where my parents are buried. Maybe this summer can be a family trip, just the four of us and Jake. We can see if I can find my family's gravestones and maybe track down one of my sisters descendants.

I'm in no huge hurry to get out of the house after all. We can spend this fall building our little cabin in the meadow, though if I'm honest I think I might prefer it to be by the lake where I asked her to marry me. Either way, as long as we're together it doesn't matter.

When we walk through the front door we're greeted by those we left behind. Alice pulls me aside and whispers in my ear, the cacophony of voices keeping her from being heard, "do you really want to build it by the lake? I need to know so you don't change your mind. And no, I'm not telling you why."

She just grins at me and shakes her head when I go to ask her questions so I just resign myself to no answers and tell her yes, if I can have my home anywhere it's there. She nods and flounces off, pulling Esme, Rose and Athena along in her wake. Watching them whispering amongst themselves I have a feeling I may know what they're up to. Though I can't be absolutely sure. If they are up to that though, it will be a nice gesture and surprise for Bella.

Peter left us at the airport in Seattle. Said he needed to get home to his woman before she forgot she had a man. He'll never say the words out loud, that he missed her, but then Peter isn't the type to express his emotions through words. He's more of a take action type person. Good thing we don't sleep.

Jake left us as soon as we pulled up, he needs to check in with his dad and Sam. I don't know what he's going to do when we finally leave. I'll have to see about setting up an account he can add to and use as he needs. That way he can have the money he will need for traveling, so he can come back here every so often to see his dad and sister, any nieces and nephews that may come along as well.

I know he won't take my money outright, so I'll have to make it something small and show him how to invest his money wisely like the rest of us did. He was reluctant to take any money on our trip until I reminded him that he was with us and that he could think of it all as one big birthday present. He's definitely the type to make his own way in life which is a core value I hope rubs off on Carlie and Micah.

Of course losing a little money isn't going to hurt me, I'm a billionaire thanks to being over a hundred and fifty years old and investing the money, which I earned before reaching the Cullens, in a wise manor thanks to Carlisle's teachings. He really helped me out. I don't think I can ever repay him for that.

We'll also have to get fake documents for Jake since he'll be living with us. Plus, after he reaches the age of eighteen, he will stop aging as long as he phases. Which he will have to if he expects to live with Carlie for eternity. Shaking these thoughts, as they aren't relevant just yet- we have another year to worry about them after all- I tune back into my surroundings.

I listen in amusement as the kids recount Peter and Jake wrestling the anaconda. As they proclaim with excitement that they really like the Amazons and hope we can visit them again soon so they can hear more stories from Kachiri. Bella and Alice are discussing colors for our wedding, so everyone is occupied and I head out the back door, over the river and towards my meadow.

It's been an emotional, rough, long few months and I just need some time to myself away from all emotions. So many at once all the time can become wearing on me. I lay in the snow, wishing that I was surrounded by the long grasses instead, and close my eyes and just drift away. I center on my breaths, a force of habit more than a necessity, and soon my mind is free of everything and I just lay there cognizant of nothing but myself, the cold, wet snow seeping into my clothes and the warm sun on my face.

I don't know how long I've lain here, but soon I'm aware of another's presence. The lack of emotion coming at me though tells me it's Bella. She's shut them away from me and I can't help but delight in the fact that she knows just what it is I'm trying to do. She doesn't approach me for a bit though, so I just pretend I don't know she's there and continue my meditation.

Eventually she comes and joins me though. She lays down beside me and takes my hand in hers and we both lay here, just happy with the other being at our side and nothing else. The sun soon begins to set and I finally open my eyes and sit up, my clothes clinging to my back from the wetness. I turn to look at her and she just smiles.

"Thanks darlin', for just letting me be for a while. I don't want you all to think I don't love you, but sometimes the emotions can become too much and I have to get away."

"Believe me cowboy, I know. Remember when we first came here? You told me then why you come to this meadow. When I saw you leave I had an idea of where you might go. I knew you needed some space, but I wanted you to know that I'll be here if you need me. So I used my gift to keep my emotions from you and sat in the trees and watched you for a while. It was actually quite relaxing watching you lay here with the sun dancing off your skin. A beautiful sight, and you're all mine. Are you ready to go back yet though, or do you need to be alone some more?"

"No, I'm ready to go back. Come on."

I help her to her feet and we make our way back. We get there just in time to join the twins in their evening meal and then we sit and put together some puzzles. The quickness in which they do them has me thinking we should get some harder things for them. They'd also probably really enjoy Legos. I bet we can build some pretty impressive things with them, so I think we'll go into Seattle next weekend and go shopping.

We put them to bed in Em and Rose's old room, it's right across the hall from mine and they took Edward's old room as it's bigger and they've been a part of this family longer, and I watch from the doorway as Bella reads them a story- sitting in Micah's bed while Carlie lays facing them from hers, and they kiss her goodnight and she joins me. Life right now is damn near perfect.

* * *

 **Sunday, June 11, 2006**

 **Bella**

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course not Alice. I love him and this is always what it was coming down to."

"Well it's still going to be perfect Bella, I can promise you that. Now let's get you ready. Carlie, bring me mommy's robe will you. We need her to get her butt in the shower!"

My daughter, who looks beteeen ten and eleven now, comes into the room carrying this gray terry robe and I take it and head to the shower. "Make sure you use that lilac scented bar soap I bought you Bella! Jasper is going to go crazy over it."

"Yeah, yeah Alice. Go make sure everything else is coming along would you. I'd like to shower in peace."

"Fine, but don't take forever!" I shake my head and walk into the bathroom. As I do, I think about the things that have gone on these past months.

Alice and Felix have become more family to us than they are to the brothers. They moved in pretty much permanently not long after we returned from our trip to South America. They take their assignments when needed of course, but instead of going back to Volterra afterwards, they come here. If I'm honest I think it's at Caius's request.

They haven't had the chance to leave Volterra since he and Athena had to head back a few days after we returned, to prepare for the trial of Stefan and Vladimir and the questioning of the six dissidents that joined them in their little coup attempt. Like Jasper predicted, a vampire named Charles was called in.

He has the ability to detect when someone is lying, a valuable asset to the brothers. He was lucky he became a vampire after their change though, so he was never forced to join them. We traveled to Volterra a few days after Caius and Athena left, as witnesses against the Romanians. The trial was swift, the verdict unanimous, and the punishment swiftly meted out. Of the six, three were allowed to leave- after vowing never to try to help someone stage a coup again, or to try to stage one themselves. They were truthful according to Charles and so they were shown mercy. A good strategy by the brothers.

Stefan and Vladimir did nothing to try and defend themselves. They knew that no matter what, no one would be on their side and their lives were over. They and the last three of their followers were publicly executed. Numerous covens attended to see just how the Volturi had changed. They were given the sight of Alec using his gift, once it was in place the five were ripped apart and burned. They felt no pain.

As the covens left Volterra, we were all confident word would get around of the new way the brothers were doing things and it would help to bring about a more peaceful, cooperative world. Aster and the ten men he'd brought the last time were there too. We watched Aster smile as the Romanians burned. His purpose was finally fulfilled. We got word a couple months later that he had found his successor in one of his Lieutenants, a man of twenty with no imprint as of yet, and that he had stopped phasing. No one thinks it'll be long before he leaves this earth. Maybe another ten to fifteen years perhaps?

After the trial we sat down with him and told him what we learned and didn't learn about hybrids as he asked and told him we'd keep the new alpha abreast of the situation as we learned more. He merely thanked us and left. We just hope he will be at peace.

We kept our word to Nahuel and Huilen as well. After the trial Demetri, who we found out had found his arm because he was searching in the wrong place and it was hidden beneath some bushes, was sent out to find Joham. He hasn't found him yet, but they're hopeful it won't be too much longer. Nahuel sent us word that his sire has created another child, so Demetri had a good place to start.

Nahuel also managed to convince his sister to take the woman in and take the advice of Carlisle. She survived the birth of her son, who was allowed to bite her as Nahuel had done Huilen, and is now a mother to them all- though like myself it is as a vampire. Joham himself showed up to try and convince Nahuel to join his sisters and new brother, in his anger Nahuel attacked him. Joham got away unfortunately, but we learned something new through it. Hybrid teeth are strong enough to break vampire skin.

Jasper has our honeymoon planned, but won't tell me where we're going. We have yet to build the cabin, but he's decided we should wait until the summer is over. He did tell me that we are going to go on a three week long honeymoon and then the kids will meet us at our final destination with Jake and we're going to take a summer trip cross country. He had originally planned this as a surprise but decided against it last minute. I have no issues with that plan. Maybe we can scout out the next place we will live after Volterra.

The brothers and their wives were ecstatic to hear our decision of course. Carlisle and Esme have opted to have a little home on a vineyard outside of Volterra, Rose and Em plan to join them, while we stay in the citadel. We'll see them often, but they feel this would be a good time for us to bond with Caius and Athena. After all, we'll more than likely be with the Cullens a lot more often.

Esme and Carlisle finally went through Edward's stuff about a month ago. As much as we hated him in the end, or at least what he had become, they still loved him at one point and it was still hard to move his stuff and admit he was truly gone for good. They also sold the Chicago house as Jasper had figured they would.

Around that time Jasper went off on his own. It hurt our children and myself, but we knew he was battling with the guilt he felt over being the one to kill Edward. Carlisle asked me to allow him to go and find him. When they returned there seemed to be a greater understanding between them and Jasper rarely left my side and the kids' sides for the next week or so, guilty all over again for abandoning us for a few days.

We forgave him of course.

Now here we are. The day of our wedding. It's early morning, and I stand beneath the spray of the shower and wish he was here with me. But he's nothing if not a traditionalist and he went off with the guys on some hunting trip and I won't see him again until he's standing at the end of that aisle in his suit. He made love to me all night the night before he left. That was a day ago. We opted for hunts like with Rose and Emmett, neither of us found a stag party appealing- much to Alice and Rose's disappointments.

Sighing I wash myself in this soap Alice insisted on, it's lilac scented and she said it would enhance my own scent, and then I shut off the shower and step out. I dry off quickly, now in a hurry to get ready so I can see my mate again. Alice is standing by my vanity, a new edition Jasper added a couple months ago, and she just laughs at my renewed eagerness.

"Calm down Bella. We still have a few hours before it's time." Carlie giggles next to her, while the rest of the women in our family just smile. All the brothers and the wives came in for today, the Denali coven came down from Alaska- Garrett and Kate took about three months to themselves before rejoining them. He is still maintaining a human diet, but Kate just smiles and says if you really love someone then you take them as they are, not as you wish them to be. She's right of course.

The pack and their imprints as well as Billy and the other two elders will be here today, as well as certain Guard members- more as protection for the brothers, though they don't really need it, than anything else. Renata, Jane and Alec. We also have a few surprise visitors in Huilen and Nahuel and Fred of all people. I guess Diego has been in touch with him and he decided he needed to thank us personally for helping them be able to live lives of their own. Apparently Fred has learned to control his gift for the most part and it merely makes people uncomfortable instead of driving them away from him.

I'm pulled from my musings by Alice taking control. I'll have two bridesmaids, Alice- as maid of honor- and Rose. Carlie is to be flower girl and Micah the ring bearer, though he won't actually be carrying the rings. Peter will be Jasper's best man and Emmett his other groomsman. Caius was extremely humbled when we asked him if he'd marry us and got a license online to do so. We of course got the marriage license from Jenks. Carlisle was also honored when I asked him to stand in for my father and Esme would have cried if we could when I asked if she'd stand in for my mother.

I smile at her now as she stands to the other side of the vanity, preparing to help me get ready as a mother would. Alice forces me into the stool and we get to work. As Rose starts to fiddle with my hair, Alice starts setting about putting on my makeup- though by the looks of it it won't be much just some mascara and eyeliner. After all, we are naturally beautiful and don't really need the human embellishments. Rose starts putting my hair in curlers. When I'm done as far as the start of my hair goes and my makeup being on, Alice and Rose head off for their own showers and Esme helps Carlie with her hair.

Soon my daughter and I are both in curlers and she's sat on my vanity. I lean in for a kiss and she giggles. She's really enjoying this whole thing. She had a great time dress shopping with us- being able to choose her own dress was fun for her. She heartily approved my dress choice too. She and Rose spent hours looking through bridal hair magazines until they found the perfect hair do for her. It's this slicked back look with a bun to the side that looks like a flower. It even has this Pearl hair broach in my color scheme- blush, ivory, champagne and gold.

Pretty soon Rose and Alice rejoin us, in their own robes and Irina- who asked if she could take our wedding photos for us to which we both heartily agreed- gets us all to sit on the bed and takes our picture. She's been snapping away this whole time, I just wasn't paying attention. Esme brings my dress in and hangs it from the closet door and Carlie moves to stand in front of it and looks up at it and I hear the click of the camera again. I can't wait to see that picture.

"Mommy. Do you think one day I'll wear a dress this pretty for Jake?"

I smile. "Of course sweetie. You can have whatever dress you want. When you're older and ready."

"I'm ready now Mommy." I move over to stand next to her and turn her to face me.

"Not yet you're not. You're not old enough. Right now Jake is the greatest thing to you and you can't see anything other than him. But one day that could change. I love you sweetheart and so does he, but you'll have a time when you may doubt your relationship with Jake. Let's get past that ok?"

"I'm never going to not want to be with Jake Mommy, but I understand I'm still too little to be with him as his wife. I know the day will come soon though." With that she turns around and I have to stifle a laugh. Jasper and I are both of the opinion that once she gets older she'll rebel against her feelings and fate. I just hope we can get through it.

According to Sam, Emily did the same- as did he. He loved Leah, still does but not in the same way, and so does Emily. They fought their feelings for each other for her sake, but it was no use. Now they're happy and Leah is as well. She found her imprint in a new man who moved to La Push four months ago. I was right too. As soon as he showed and they realized what they were to each other, her cycle started back up again. They're actually already expecting their first child, though it wasn't exactly planned. She's due in January.

I know we'll face the same that those three did, when it comes to Jake and Carlie. It just won't be because he was in love with someone else and imprinted on Carlie, it'll be because Carlie will want to try and love someone else while Jake loves only her.

Before I know it it's time to put on my dress and head down to the meadow. Alice helps me step into it, the blush stilletos with crystal accents on the heels I chose aren't exactly easy to maneuver in despite my new vampire grace, and Carlie asks if she can help zip me up. We humor her but she's unable to move it, she actually gets it stuck, so Esme steps in and soon I'm zipped and ready. I'm pulled to the floor length mirror and take myself in.

I'm going to just have to have a vain moment and admit it, I look fantastic! I can't wait until Jasper sees me walking down the aisle. Looking up and seeing how nice all of us look, I smile. "I think I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road."


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N: so here we are. I'll give you a glimpse of Jasper getting ready and all descriptions of the bridal party will come from him. All descriptions of the grooms party will be from_ Bella's _POV. Hope you enjoy. Both the ceremony and the reception are in this chapter. Honeymoon will be next and then there's only one more chapter before the epilogue. That's right, it's almost over. :'(_**

 ** _You will see some similarities from the BD pt2 movie wedding here. I've used parallels in previous chapters, I'm sure you've noticed them. So what's a few more?_**

 ** _Jasper's speech is actually made up of quotes made by Edward in canon. The first, marked by a *, is from New Moon while the second, marked with **, is from the movie when he toasted Bella. Carlisle's toast was actually from Esme in the movie but as Bella's ancestor I felt it was better coming from him, plus more had been added._**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

 **Jasper**

As I get ready, I can't help but feel the nerves hit. I'm not nervous that Bella won't show, I'm just anxious to get this all done and over with so I can be alone with my mate for the first time since I've met her. I mean truly alone, not going off for an hour or two. The guys are all getting ready around me, fixing their ties, putting in their cufflinks, adorning their jackets.

I'm adding my own cufflinks at the moment. Bella and I exchanged our bride and groom gifts the night before I left for my hunt. She gave me these fantastic silver links that say ' _I love you not only for who you are_ ' on one and ' _But for what I am when I am with you._ ' on the other.

I presented her with what she said will be her only jewelry, besides the crystal flower studs I gave her for her birthday. A gold and turquoise key on a chain, the key to my heart. She loved it and the sentiment. Together we gave our gifts to the others. For the twins we presented them each with a stuffed bear.

Micah's was dressed as a groom and we also gave him a pair of silver and black cufflinks that say ring bearer, though the rings won't actually be with him but with Peter and Alice instead. Carlie's was dressed as a bride and she also got a pearl necklace that ties in the back with a white ribbon and has a silver heart that says flower girl, though like with Micah she won't actually be carrying a basket with flower petals.

For the guys I got them a personalized leather money clip and for the ladies Bella got them diamond and blush Pearl drop earrings. She also got them and Esme custom made thin gold bangles with their names and a gold chain geod necklace in a variety of colors. I only got the guys one thing because they wouldn't have wanted anything else. Bella wanted to show how very much she appreciated her ladies being with her on her big day but also how much she loved them for accepting her into the family, so that's why she picked more than one item. She's spending my money without ich thought now, so I don't mind a bit.

I finally finish with my links and don my tux jacket and notice that Micah is having issues with his tie so I move to help him. Once done, we head down the stairs- bypassing the room the girls are in from which we can hear their laughter. This puts me in better spirits than I already am and I head out back and jump across the river as we begin the short trek to the meadow. After hearing my Bella laugh, I'm anticipating her walking down that aisle more than ever.

As we stand here to wait I take in the decor Alice and my sister came up with. It looks great, I couldn't have asked for better. The meadow has been mown where we will hold the ceremony, everything else left as it usually is and the usual purple flowers and green grasses make it beautiful.

Over the past five months we worked on cutting several trees. Once complete we paired two large stumps with a two by six wood plank which we nailed to the top. There are four on each side of the aisle which is a light wood- so the girls' heels don't get stuck- with a large wine barrel on each side. On the top of each barrel is an urn with a mix of flowers and greens. The runner leads to the arch we will be standing under, a branch arch with pink and white roses all along the top.

Next to the arch is the way Bella wished to honor her parents, well one of two. There's a table sat there, just a small rounded one. On top of it are two unlit tapers in black candle holders with a gold framed chalkboard sign that says ' _In honor of those who are watching from Heaven. We love you_.' After Carlisle "gives" Bella away, we will light the candles.

I'm pulled from my perusal by Caius coming and taking his place under the arch. It's then I realize that the guests are all seated and the CD player we brought, to play the song Bella and I chose for her to walk down the aisle to, has begun to play. Jake standing next to it to be sure to cut it off when Bella has stopped in front of me. We chose traditional. Pachebel's Canon in D. And then Felix Mendelsshon's Wedding March for the recessional.

Peter nudges my arm and I look to see the small bouquet of white roses I'm to present to my daughter. She walks down the aisle, lovely in an empire waist, tea length dress- she made a point to tell me these things- with a gold sequined sleeveless bodice and pink silk tulle skirt with tulle flowers along the waist. Her little glittery gold flats are shining in the sun and I think she's paying more attention to them than to me.

As she gets closer I squat down and present her her flowers, kiss her forehead, and then she takes a seat in the front pew where our family takes her in hand. Next comes Micah. The reason he couldn't take the rings is the sign in his hands. Esme thought it would be cute for him to carry a sign that says ' _Don't worry ladies. I'm still single_!' I'll admit it draws a laugh from the crowd.

Next comes Alice, Rose not far behind her. Both women are wearing this short white skirted dress with a gold top similar to Carlie's, only theirs is thin strapped. The skirt dances around their legs as they walk, in these glittery gold heels with their toes showing. I can hear Emmett groan behind me and mutter. "I'm so hitting that tonight. Damn!"

"Shut it dude. Little ears." Peter points toward the twins who are close enough to hear their uncle, thankfully they're too busy watching their aunts. Who would have ever thought the king of innapropriate comments would be the one to stop someone from saying them?

Both ladies have their hair differently. While Rose has a pretty up do, Alice had just made sure her spikes are a little more tame than usual. Both are carrying bouquets of blush and ivory roses.

Finally the time comes. Everyone stands, much to my irritation because now I can't see the end of the aisle. I shift, so I'm standing in front of the arch to see my mate. As she comes into view my breath, if I had any, would be taken away. She's absolutely stunning! Her skin is sparkling in the sun. The dress she's wearing is sparking too and I can see it's due to the silver threading all over it.

It's this champagne color, with a deep v-neck and no sleeves. I can't see the back, but I'm sure it's showing a good deal of her skin. The train to this dress is what I think they call court length, it trails out behind her with every step she takes. Her makeup is subtle, but her hair. It's left down in waves that brush past her shoulders all the way to her waist and is deeply parted on one side. I couldn't be prouder of her beauty in this moment.

How the fuck did I get so lucky?

She has one arm linked through Carlisle's and in her other hand she's carrying a bouquet of all blush roses with little sprigs of baby's breath. As she moves closer I can't take my eyes off her. If I were human, I'd weep at this moment. No shame whatsoever in that. None at all.

* * *

 **Bella**

As I walk down the aisle, I watch my soon to be husband. Beside me Carlisle chuckles as I'm pulling on his arm in my desire to sprint down the aisle. "Calm down Bella. We'll get there soon. I promise."

I look over at him and smile. He's so handsome in his charcoal pinstrip suit, with the champagne vest, tie and pocket square. He has on a white button down underneath too. In fact all the guys are wearing these. Except Micah that is. He's in a black tux with a gold vest, tie and pocket square and a white button down. All the guys have these button holes made of a single Avalanche rose and a sprig of baby's breath.

We finally make it to the altar and I can't keep from staring at my mate. He's so damn handsome. I barely register the words from Caius asking who gives me away, but I can hear Carlisle say he does. We then light the candles for my parents, who I know have to be looking down with pride right now. Then Caius begins the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan." We chose to drop the Hale since that's how we will be going on after we leave Forks anyway. Then he speaks to Jasper.

"Please, repeat after me. I, Jasper Whitlock." He doesn't have to face me since we haven't taken our eyes off each other yet.

 **"** I, Jasper Whitlock."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"To have and to hold."

 **"** To have and to hold." After these words our vows sort of run together.

"For better, for worse."-B

"For richer, for poorer."-J

"In sickness and in health."-B

"To love."-J

"To cherish as long as we both shall live."-B

"I do."-J

"I do."-B

"I love you."-J

"I love you too." Then Caius tells us to exchange our rings. Jasper put the matching band to my engagement ring on my finger and then Alice hands me his. Being who he is I felt a simple platinum four millimeter band would do. I slip it on his left ring finger. He lifts my hand and kisses the back of it, then Caius pronounces us man and wife.

"By the power vested in me by myself, my family and the online courses that gave me license in the state of Washington to do this, I now pronounce you man and wife. Kiss her already!" Everyone laughs at this and Jasper cups my face as my hands move to his waist to steady myself in his rush to kiss me.

He kisses me senseless. He's officially mine, my husband, my love, my mate for eternity.

With that, we turn to the congregation, Micah and Carlie come up and take our hands, and we walk back down the aisle together. A little family, that love each other more than anything. Before we can head back to the house, Irina grabs us and the family- the rest of the guests heading back to the house. We take numerous pictures before she's satisfied. Then we head to the house for a sort of cocktail hour while Esme, Alice, Rose and Athena bring out the food for those guests who can eat it.

The backyard has been transformed. I didn't pay attention to it as we made our way to the meadow because I didn't really care then, but now I look around as we mingle with the guests to thank them for coming. In the middle of the trees, in the clearing there, is a large wooden dance floor. Strying from the trees so they form a square, are several strands of twinkle lights, then at each corner where they cross another are chandeliers. Then there are more lights hanging down from some of the tree branches on the outside of the floor for more lighting.

Along two edges of the floor are a round tables that seat eleven. These are decorated with champagne and white cloths, gold chargers with ivory napkins on top and gold utensils, two crystal wine glasses, and as the centerpiece there are tall gold vases filled with ivory roses. Each seat has a gold chair with ivory cushions.

At the top edge of the floor is where the wedding party is apparently supposed to sit. There's a small two seat round table covered in a sparkly gold cloth, the same place settings and two lit taper candles only- presumably so everyone can see us. On either side is a three seat rectangular table covered in a matte gold cloth, the same place settings again, and candles as well.

The food table is covered in an ivory cloth and being laden down with every food imaginable. Entrees, fruits, veggies, desserts. I see the pack eyeing the food and know they're getting hungry. Another table is next to that one, same ivory cloth, filled with homemade drinks. These are set up on the bottom edge of the dance floor, but positioned further away as to not be in the way. The cake table is set off to the side of these two and I watch as Esme carries down our cake and sets it on the table.

When she asked to make it, I was sure she would do a great job and I was right. The table itself is set with an ivory and a sparkly champagne cloth. Next to where the cake has been placed is my second choice in honoring my parents. It's another framed chalkboard sign, with a lit candle next to it, that says ' _This candle burns in loving memory of those who are forever present in our hearts_.' I said it was to honor my parents, but really it's for them, Jasper's family, and all those who died that all of us ever knew.

The cake itself is three tiers done in smoothed white frosting and brushed along the top edge of each tier with gold. Between the top and middle layer is a blush carnation. It's truly lovely. Before long all the food is out, it only took fifty minutes, the pack themselves will probably eat over half of the food present, and dinner is started. For those of us that can't eat, there is continued mingling. Jasper and I sit at the table we were assigned and help Micah and Carlie, who are on either side of us, with their food.

An hour later it's time for the toasts. Peter, as best man, goes first. We expect something bawdy, but he surprises us with some true heartfelt sentiments. Then Alice goes and talks about how she felt about and feels about us now. Caius's is similar to Alice's and then it's Carlisle's turn.

He stands, smiles at Esme and then toasts us with his glass- which has been filled with just a little champagne. Though he won't drink it. "I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever. I know it's hard for you Bella, for them not to be here, but remember that the ones who love us never truly leave us. They're always in our hearts. I'm so glad that you found us and came into our lives and brought so much joy to us. Sure, it wasn't all sunshine and roses, but I expect that the rest of forever will be full of love, laughter and grand adventures. To Bella and Jasper. May your lives never be dull." I giggle at his Harry Potter reference and we raise our glasses back in salute.

I expect the cake cutting to happen now and go to get up, when Jasper's hand stays me. I'm shocked when he stands up, picks up his glass and turns to me. His voice is deep and full of emotion as he begins to speak. "Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars, points of light and reason. ...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty."* Then he turns to the crowd. "It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bear your soul to, who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting for what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am, and with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough, but let's start with forever."**

I stand quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wraps one arm around my back and the other across my shoulders, slants his head and kisses me forcefully. When we break apart Alice is there tugging us toward the cake table. We cut the cake and then Esme takes over to dole it out to the guests and Jasper and I make our way to the dance floor. Em has taken over deejay duties so Jake can eat. The strains of Keith Urban's- Your Everything, which was the song he played right before I found him with the ring in his hand to propose, begin to play and he sweeps me into his arms.

The song begins to play and we lose ourselves in each other.

 _The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I'd never felt with anyone else_

 _I want to give back, what you've given to me  
And I want to witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I want to be more than just your man_

 _I want to be the wind that fills your sails  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more  
I want to be your everything_

 _When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts  
I'll be your compass baby when you get lost_

 _I want to be the wind that fills your sails  
Be the hand that lifts your veil  
Be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more  
I want to be your everything_

 _I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more  
I want to be your everything  
I want to be your everything  
I want to be your everything, I want to be your everything_

When the song finally comes to an end, he places his other hand at my waist, pulls me in and kisses me as my arms cross his to hold on to his waist. We reluctantly break apart when Carlisle clears his throat beside us.

In honor of my father, we dance to his favorite song. As we begin to really get down, to Billy Idol's White Wedding, I have to be thankful for the tie that was attached to my dress so I could keep the train up. It's wrapped around my wrist. As we get halfway through the dance, all the father and daughter pairs join us. I glance to the side and see Jasper with Carlie in his arms as he sweeps her around the floor and she laughs.

The song ends and then it's Esme and Jasper's turn. He chose Natalie Merchant's Kind and Generous for their dance. He moves around the floor so gracefully with her and I wonder if that was how Carlisle and I looked. Again, halfway through the song I pick up my son and we dance around the floor. He laughs and I kiss his little cheek. After this the floor clears for the bouquet and garter tosses.

My part goes fairly simple and, much to my amusement, Huilen catches it. When she glances at Fred though, I have a moment of surprise. Could it be she's interested in him? I hope so. They both deserve someone to love and with the fact that neither likes to really be around others, well... They'd be perfect for each other.

Next thing I know, I'm pulled from watching them by Rose who sits me in a chair. Let the games begin.

* * *

 **Jasper**

Now comes the fun part, getting beneath Bella's skirts in front of everyone with a legitimate reason to do so. I pace in front of her as if contemplating how to go in. She giggles a bit and then glares at me. She's wanting done with this, I can tell. Too bad for her. When I finally make my decison, I move in front of her. Then I kneel on one knee, toss up her skirts- just before her panties are shown.I see she's wearing these pretty blush lace garters high on her thigh. The toss one has a cream bow with a single rhinestone in the middle. The keep one has a rhinestone and bead design on the front.

Her creamy thigh is so inviting that I have to place a soft kiss just above the garters. She shivers and there are a few catcalls. Then I grab it with my teeth, hold her leg straight out, and slide it down her leg. After I get it down her leg I fling it behind me, never taking my eyes from hers. I lean in and kiss her as my hand travels up her skirts further. She grabs at it, halting my progress and I laugh. After that the floor is open for dancing and the party goes for another half an hour before it's finally time for us to leave.

We head through the house, Alice and Felix just finishing putting our bags in the saddle bags of my bike, we decided to ride since we haven't been on it lately. The guests are there already, Bella and I needed to change into our leathers, and they have these cones of dried flower petals ready to toss as we walk between them. Once we get to the bike we kiss our children goodbye, remind them to behave for the others and for Jake when they come to meet us in three weeks- he will be driving the new car I bought for Bella- and then we climb on the bike and get ready to ride off into the night toward Seattle where the Corner Suite at the Fairmont Hotel awaits us.

Taking her hand in mine I kiss the back of it, pulling a smile from her lips. She's finally, officially, mine. Life couldn't be any better at all than it is at this moment. We have nothing before us but a life of love and happiness and I can't wait to get to it. Giving a final wave, I rev the bike and peel out down the drive and onto the open road. Time to have some fun.


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: I got lucky being able to fit the ceremony and reception together. Lol. Now let's get to the honeymoon. I'm not gonna describe every detail as that would be totally tedious. Just an FYI._**

 ** _nickaroos- ordinarily I wouldn't reply to your review this way, but FFN is being stupid again and your review is not there. I got the email though and read it and since it's that time again, I figured I'd just reply here. Thank you. I'm glad that I didn't get too over descriptive and could give you a wonderful visual of their big day. :)_**

 ** _For anyone who doesn't know, there is a Pinterest page for this story. It's under Twisted and the link is on my profile here. I put the pictures of all that was described in last chapter there, just as I do most chapters._**

 ** _Another FYI, this story is almost complete. Sad right? I already have another in the works but will be taking a bit of a posting hiatus so I can get it the way I really want it because the content will be a bit rough. I'll try to get it up as soon as I can though._**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

 **Jasper**

When we reach the hotel it's eleven in the evening. We check in and the bell boy helps us take our bags up to the room. After he goes I take Bella in my arms and kiss her. I can't wait to be inside her, so I unzip her jacket and push it off her shoulders, ripping her shirt up over her head after it leaving her only in her skin. She's not wearing a bra. Her tits are fantastic and I have to taste them. She starts to protest, something about some special outfit she has for the night, but I don't care. The moment I saw her perfect, perky breasts that was it for me.

Smothering her continued protests with a searing kiss, I cup those beautiful globes and all her protesting is replaced with a low moan. She arches into me, filling my hands full of her softness. I thumb her nipples as I begin the slow trek kissing down her neck. I kiss all across her collarbone and down the top of one breast before taking a pert nipple into my mouth. She gasps as I bite down slightly before circling it with my tongue and suckling it.

I lave over it with my tongue before licking my way to the other and giving it the same treatment. She's panting now, her hands threading into the hair at the nape of my neck to keep me there. I have other plans. I lift my head and stand upright. Grabbing her I move her into the bedroom and close the door, pushing her back into it. She groans as my hand finds its way down the front of her pants, running up her slit before I circle her clit with me finger.

She arches into my hand and my control snaps. I step back from her, drawing a protest from her, but it dies as I begin to remove my own clothes. She stands there against the door, looking so fucking sensual with her nipples standing at attention, her pants undone, and the look of lust in her eyes. It runs over me in waves from her emotions and I growl at her. She merely smirks and j can't help but shake my head at her. Minx.

Once I'm down to my skin I stalk forward and grab ahold of her pants and jerk them down her legs, leaving her panties on- I simply move the white lace covering her mound to the side. I waste no time on the delectable little treat she's donned. I lift her up, lean her back against the door and sheath myself in her with one deep thrust. Her head flies back and her mouth opens on a silent scream. It's rough and fast and by the time we both come we're panting. But I'm not satisfied, not nearly. I carry her to the bed and start my seduction all over again.

I kiss and nibble my way down her torso until I get to her still exposed pussy. But I ignore it, much to her disappointment, and flip her onto her stomach and kiss down her spine until I reach the waist band of her panties. Now I take my time looking at them. These are the ones she chose to wear for our wedding? How did I miss these in her underwear drawer? They're those cheeky panties. All white lace and, after flipping her over for a better view of her delectable ass, I see there's a bow on the back. Like I'm opening a present. And what a gift she is.

I flip her back over and pull her panties slowly down her legs, taking her all in, before tossing them off behind me somewhere. Then I dive in. Parting her already wet folds I tongue up her slit to that little nub that I suck into my mouth, causing her to cry out and claw at me shoulders. I lick, suck and bite her to an orgasm so strong she clenches my head between her thighs. Then I start all over again. I drive her to two more orgasms before finally coming up on my knees and positioning myself at her entrance.

I hold her gaze as I slowly push my way into her. She gasps as I finally give one final shove and seat myself fully. Coming down over her I lean on my elbows, on either side of her face, pull back out almost to the tip, and then plunge back in. I set up a rhythm, the pace picking up as I feel my own orgasm coming. I lean forward and kiss her as my thrusts become erratic and she clutches at my back as I feel her walls tightening around me. We chase the end together, cresting as we call each other's names. I collapse on top of her and she rubs my back where her nails have probably left some decent marks.

After a moment or two I roll over and take her into my arms. We lay there, touching each other all over as we revel in the silence and our sated state. Before long I'm ready to go again and we spend the rest of the night loving each other.

The next night, when I get a load of the black cotton and lace babydoll nightie she planned to wear on our wedding night, I almost kick myself. Almost.

We spend and day and a half, two nights, in Seattle. We end up taking in a Mariners game and go shopping- sending it all back to the house in Forks-, among other things. Then we begin our trek down the coast. She's so excited as we go and I fill myself with it. I'm glad I chose to do this.

* * *

 **Bella**

We traveled down the coast. Stopping wherever we felt and doing whatever we wished. On sunny days we stayed in the forests that lined the coast and made love in a tent we would pitch in a quiet, secluded spot away from humans. We would run through the forest or swim in the ocean and I finally got to really revel in being a vampire. I felt as if I was born to become one and I was glad that I had followed my heart and moved to Forks so I could meet my mate, Jasper.

We enjoy all kinds of sites and our days are full of fun, laughter and love. It all ends for us after a trip to the Grand Canyon, after a day there we head to Phoenix, our three weeks over. It's now July second and we manage to get to the hotel Jake booked around eleven at night, my new black BMW M5 easily recognized in the parking lot- we got Jake a fake drivers license for this trip so he could drive legally without a licensed driver. It's just one more item he will need when we leave Forks anyway.

Our twins greet us enthusiastically and beg us to tell them how everything went, but it's past their bed time and so they head to bed with frowns and groans. They perk up though, after we promise to tell them what we did the next morning. After all, we won't be going to the cemetery until it's dark.

The next morning dawns bright and sunny so we spend the morning, after Jake runs to get them and himself breakfast, telling them about our trip.

On rainy or cloudy days we went among humans and did things like take a boat trip out to see the whale pods that frequented the pacific coasts, though I have to say swimming out there from shore and swimming with them was a far better experience. They weren't afraid of us, though I wouldn't be if I was so much larger than the creature swimming and taking underwater pictures of me either.

I'm so glad that Alice put the underwater professional camera and the regular professional camera in Jasper's bag. The pictures we have gotten so far, and are sure to get as we continue, are sure to be fantastic.

As we returned to shore, we came across the cliffs of sea lions. They were a tad more wary, but I'll never forget them frolicking in the ocean around me. I'll also never forget Jasper's surprise when we went to surface, just outside of the shallows before going to shore. We weren't paying attention when we came up and he literally had a sea otter on his head. I laughed so hard and in his desire to "punish" me, well...lets just say that I'll never forget that.

We often camped so we could avoid hotels and humans, so we could engage in a more, vampiric, way of having sex. It was often rough and so damn good. But we did stop in at hotels for warm showers- though the temperature of the water never much mattered, it had more to do with the salt in the ocean. We also hit a few historical places along the way and by the time we reached California, we didn't want it all to end.

We stopped in at Venice Beach, thankfully the day was cloudy and we didn't have to worry about sparkling and giving ourselves away. We went into a variety of shops and purchased souvenirs for everyone at home and the twins, then spent the rest of the day on the beach. I even got to see the green flash that is so rarely seen by anyone. We did a little night swimming then and got to have the privilege of seeing a Great White shark up close and personal.

It tried to take a bite out of my mate though. That pissed him off, despite the fact that even the large shark can't hurt us, and he was ready to get out then. The next night we went to the Santa Monica Pier and rode the rides, especially the ferris wheel- which is decked out in multiple colored lights that make beautiful patterned as it spins-, and Jasper played a few games and won me pink eared elephant at the Goblet Toss.

After that we headed inland. Vegas and all the lights was amazing, though the noise was grating to my new vampire ears. I found myself really good at blackjack and wound up winning a good deal of money, around two grand before I gave up. We decided that this is what we would use to start Jake's travel account.

The Grand Canyon was even more stunning, especially as the sun rose. We went on our own little climbing tour, staying far away from anywhere humans might catch us climbing the cliffs without equipment. We went down to the canyon floor and followed the Colorado River, looking through all the caves- even swimming into a few like Emerald Cave- and such as we went. We even had an exhilarating naughty moment when Jasper pushed me up against one of the rock walls and took me from behind.

Anyone could have seen us, either kayaking on the river or from up above with binoculars, but that was what was so thrilling. After that we found another place to climb back up and waited out until we watched the sun set below the western horizon. We spent a little time looking up at the stars the Milky Way a prominent fixture in the sky, so clear and bright this far away from the lights of the cities, then we got back on the bike and drove to the hotel Jake booked in Phoenix.

When Jasper told me that was our final destination I was excited. When he told me why, I kissed him all over his face and thanked him in the best way I knew how. As we pulled into the city limits, I had become a little nervous. It has been over a year since I've been here. Nothing had changed. Not the sights, the sounds, the smells- though they are brighter, stronger and more beautiful to my vampire senses. If I'm honest though, as I sit here with my husband, children and friend- I was glad to finally be home.

Though, I can no longer really call Phoenix my home. No, my home was with my new family. The Cullens. My mate. My children. Even Jake was a part of our family now, and the pack by extension.

After our promise to them to tell them about our trip this morning, Jake left and went to his own room. We watched our children sleep, Jasper in the arm hair in the corner, me on his lap, until the sun came up and they began to stir.

Now that our tale is done, they're expressing a desire to do it all too, so we decide that would be what we would do on our return to Forks- head back up the coast starting from the Grand Canyon. For now, there were more sensitive things at hand.

We give them their gifts then. A few tee shirts, some keychains, even those little name plate things. When Jake unwrapped the money, he stared at it in shock for a moment before trying to give it back. "I can't take this. This is too much."

He tried to press it into Jasper's hand, but Jazz wasn't having it. "You're a part of our family now, Jake. But you have family in Forks that you're going to want to see from time to time. That takes money. This is just a start up. The rest will be up to you. You can invest some, which I will help you with, and you can add to it through a job if you wish. But we're not about to keep you from being able to see your dad and sister and any nieces and nephews she and Paul have by not providing the means to help you afford to be able to go back. So you're going to take this and you're going to thank Bella for winning it at blackjack."

Jake smiled then, then laughed. "You really won this at blackjack, Bells?"

"Yeah I did, Jake. It was fun. Now, what do you guys want to do since we can't go out until it gets dark?"

We watched some tv for a bit, then put together the 1000 piece Grand Canyon puzzle we gave the twins, then just hung out reading or whatever. We waited for the dark and when it came we made our way to the cemetery. It was closed of course, but what wall could ever keep a vampire out. Even Jake had no trouble scaling it.

We found my parents graves, just as I had left them the day I laid them to rest- albeit with grass covering them over now and the fresh flowers I ordered to be delivered every week set in the concrete vases on either side. Their names and the dates of their births and deaths were on them, as well as the beloved father, beloved mother, bit. I took a moment to myself, Jasper and the other three hanging back so I could. I greeted the stones just as if my parents were sitting in front of me, smiling.

"Hey Mom, Dad, it's me. Of course it's me, who else would it be," though judging by the other flowers, their friends have been by often in the past year. "I wanted to come sooner, but so much has happened to me the past year and thanks to my wonderful new husband I finally have the chance. There's so much I need to tell you. So much I wish you could have been here to see. Dad, Mom was right. There are things in this world unseen and unknown and I found them. I had to move. I couldn't bear being here anymore without you and it was the best decision of my life.

"I met my husband, after all. I think you'd really like him Dad, he reminds me of you in so many ways. He's kind and caring, handsome and sweet. He is also an excellent protector and provider. We have children too, twins. We named Micah after you Dad and Carlie after you Mom. I wish you could meet them and them you. They're the lights of my life. Then there's Jake. He's hard to explain, but let's just say he's Carlie's big brother, Micah's too really, for that's the way he treats them. He's a good kid with the makings of becoming a great man.

"Then there's the Cullens. We had a rough patch in the beginning, with the one called Edward, but things worked out in the end. I won't get into the details though. I just wanted to tell you I'm happy. I miss you both like crazy, especially in moments when things happen I wish to tell you about and then remember I can't- at least not to your faces. But I'm very happy, and you don't have to worry about me. Thank you, for being the best parents a kid could ask for. I love you." I lean down and kiss my fingertips and place them on each headstone.

When I straighten I can feel him behind me. He wraps me up from behind and lays his chin on my shoulder. On either side of me my children take a hand. Jake is on Carlie's right.

We stand there a moment, before Jasper lifts his head and begins to speak himself. "I just wanted to say, Charlie, Renee, that I'll take good care of Bella for the rest of our lives. I'll love her like she deserves and I'll strive never to disappoint her. I want to thank you for bringing her into this world. We were destined for each other and I can't help the gratitude I feel towards you for raising such an amazing person. I wish I could have met you both."

Then Carlie and Micah. "Grandpa and Grandma Swan, we're your grandchildren. We wish we could have met you too, but know that you're in heaven smiling down on all of us. You're our guardian angels and we know you'll watch over us forever. We love you."

Jake doesn't say anything, but then I didn't expect it and that's ok. We lay the flowers we brought, as well as the little gifts the twins made, on the headstones and leave. I feel infinitely better now that I've come back and seen that their gravesites are being well cared for and that they're not alone, that people have been visiting themselves and my flowers aren't the only ones being left. We put the kids to bed, Jake in the second twin bed in the room, and then head next door to Jake's room. He knew we needed the night alone.

That night our love making is slow and sweet. The final orgasm I have is mind blowing and we drift off in a blissful daydream of our future. I don't know if Jasper is seeing the same one I am, but I see a lot of joy and an eternity of happiness. I see grandchildren as well. Jake's own little pack. I see our family by our sides as well. We will never want for anything again. Life will be just like the happily ever afters at the end of the fairy tale. I've found my prince. He's everything a girl could ever ask for and I'll never have to let him go. Life has never been grander.

* * *

 **Jasper**

Our family vacation is spent much like our honeymoon was. Full of pretty sights, fun historical places, and just love. Having it just be my mate, my children and Jake is a grand time. I love my family, but sometimes it gets to be too much- too many people around at once can be smothering.

Speaking of family. We went to where the home my family had made had been, just outside Houston. There's nothing there now but the foundations where the house and barn used to be and weeds and grasses as far as the eye can see. I was disappointed. I mean, I knew this was a possibility- it had been over a hundred sixty years after all- but I had hoped to at least find my parents gravestones in the local cemetery. They weren't there, so we came out to the farm and I lost hope of finding them upon seeing what we were seeing.

Carlie and Micah took off running through the grasses, exploring the remains of my home, yelling questions back at me as they went. It was just happenstance that Micah tripped over them. When I went to check him over, I spotted the flat worn stone markers with their names and the dates of their birth and death on them. No pretty words, just those. They were side by side.

There were also two other graves, mine was definitely empty, and I'm sure my brothers was too. These were just honorary in our memories. It warmed me to know that they didn't hate me for running away. That they loved me, even after I abandoned them and never returned.

They'd died within months of each other in 1880. I had told Bella how, but I couldn't bring myself to look at their stones back then so I never searched for where they were laid to rest. I just looked at the house I grew up in and asked around the town about what had happened. After losing me and my brother my Papa worked the farm alone. It just became too much for them both. At least I got to finally say my goodbyes properly this time.

After that we went off to the capital of Texas and went to Galveston and I told them what I had done here.

After that we traveled around the country. We found ourselves at the University of Rochester, which amused me since the family has a house there, where one of the female descendants of my sister taught. We got permission to audit the class under the guise that we had taken a year off school and were thinking about coming here in the fall, we left Jake and the twins at the hotel. As I watched her I noticed several of her mannerisms were just like my sisters, the ones I could remember.

She looked just like my sister might have, had I ever seen her at age thirty as well. She was blonde, the same honey hue as my own, the same as my mothers. Her blue eyes inherited from my father. She was lovely and I was happy to see that she was happy. It was all over her emotions. She also had a secret and I was sure it was the tiny heartbeat I could hear thumping at a faster speed than the fifteen others in the room. We left that day knowing that my family lives on in the descendants of my sister as well as my children. It was more than I could ever ask for.


	35. Chapter 35

**_A/N: imagine that. I somehow managed to make the last official chapter right at 35. That's right. This is it. I can only force this story to go so much further, and I feel as if I've gone as far as I can. I will do an epilogue of course, it will be in snippets. Just small moments in their lives as the years go by. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I've tied up all loose ends, but if I haven't then let me know._**

 ** _someone pointed out a booboo I made. So I'm reposting this._**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **Jasper**

When we get back to Forks, on the third weekend of August, it is to the surprise of our lives. Jake and the twins managed to keep it secret from us for all that time too, which was impressive since Carlie had a hard time keeping secrets.

The family greets us and asks how our trip went. After we all regaled them with tails of both trips, they tell us they have something to give us. They hand Bella a small box and when she opens it, there are keys inside.

"What are these for?"

She sounds just as confused as I'm sure I look. We look to Micah, Carlie and Jake for answers, but they just smile. "You'll have to see, come on Mommy, Daddy, let us show you."

Carlie takes my hand, relinquishing Bella's to Micah. And the family leads us out of the house and off into the woods. The further we get the more I recognize the way to the lake. When we finally reach the clearing before the shore, Bella gasps beside me as I freeze in shock.

Standing in front of us, right in the spot that I proposed to her, is a cabin. It's a typical log look, with a patio that looks out on the lake and a stone chimney that greets us on the front.

"How? When? What?" Bella is apparently speechless.

"While you were gone. We knew, thanks to Jasper and the vision Alice had, that this was what you would want. Jasper had it all pictured in his mind, even the location. Go on, head inside and take a look."

Esme pushes us toward the door and we head inside. There's a living room, done with dark wood walls and floors, with a rug and gray sectional catching the eye first thing. The floor plan is relatively open. The kitchen and eating area are done in lighter wood walls, with white cabinets, stainless steel appliances and an island with seating. The dining area has a table big enough for the entire family.

We head upstairs to the bedrooms and find ours is also done with dark wood walls and floor with a rug and the bed is large and front and center. The doors to the patio are here and I know it's so we can leave by there if we decide to go off by ourselves for a bit while the kids are asleep. There are four other rooms, but we only take a look in Micah's and Carlie's.

Micah's is larger than it looks. But the bed takes the focus, sitting in a corner of the room and taking up the entire space there. It's covered in green and there's a large skylight window above it. Carlie's is more open looking, with large windows and a door that leads to a small patio of her own. It's done in grays and plaids. The whole house is bigger inside than it looked on the outside.

Probably Esme's genius.

Once we finish going through the place, we head back out the door and stand in front of our family. I can feel their nerves, and have to smile. "Well, what do you think. Stop leaving us in suspense!"

Rose never was very patient. I look at my wife and smile. She smiles back and nods. Then I turn back to the family. "We love it! Thank you so much for doing this for us."

"You're so welcome my darlings, now, come back to the house. We have some more news for you."

We lock back up and make our way back to the house, both curious as to what news Esme is talking about. Once we reach the veranda we all take a seat and they tell us the news of what has happened since we've been gone. Carlisle smiles as he tells us about the phone call they'd gotten from Nahuel. It would seem that Fred is his new uncle and is now living with him and his aunt. He has somehow rigged it to where he can get electricity and internet without wires and I can tell Emmett really wants to head down there and learn how Fred has done it.

The next news is the best though. "Demetri finally caught up with Joham. He's taken him to Volterra for trial. Nahuel, his aunt, sisters and their new mother have been asked to come in to attend it. He and his aunt are going. The girls were told they have no choice. Their new mother wishes to see justice done and demands they be there.

"Apparently Aster's new alpha has requested to be present so he can be sure that there will be justice served since they're involved in the hybrid thing through Jake. Plus he wants to ensure the brothers will keep their word about enforcing the laws to the upmost. Since Joham broke the law by creating the last child with an unwilling partner, in that she didn't know she could get pregnant, he wants to be sure the man gets punished accordingly.

"The brothers have granted his request. We have been asked to come as well, so we can give testimony that Joham's ways did not have to be the only ones and that his leaving the women to die was wrong. They're charging him with their murders, not just with the creation of the new hybrid baby. They said they can't charge him for the others since he created them so much earlier and that the new law wasn't in effect then so he didn't technically break it.

"He's pretty much sealed his own fate by creating that fifth child. So we have to leave tomorrow. I'm sorry, since you just got home. This also means it might be best if Jake stays behind this time," Carlisle says as he faces Jake. "You have a couple weeks before the new school year starts the Tuesday after Labor Day, but you can spend the time with your family and getting prepared for the year. We won't be gone nearly as long as the last time but can't promise we'll be back before your first day and you can't miss any school this year if it can be helped. You need to graduate and can't have your grades fall at the very beginning of the year. So I'm sorry Jake, but you have to stay here."

"I get it. I don't like it, but spending the past month and a half with Carlie will get me through the time you'll be gone."

"I'm glad to hear that." Then he turns back to us. "I am sorry you two. That you just got home and now we have to leave again. I would suggest you stay home, but it's the twins and your testimony from your conversation with Nahuel that they need the most."

"We understand. We just won't unpack."

"We'll leave for the airport first thing in the morning." And with that the conversation is over.

The next morning comes swiftly and we're heading back to Volterra before we know it. When we get there, Athena immediately pounces on the twins and leads them off to parts unknown while we head to the judgement room to speak with the brothers. When we enter the room we see the three brothers, Nahuel, his aunt, and what I can only assume are his sisters and their new mother figure.

She's pretty. Clearly of Asian descent, Chinese if I had to guess. She's pale like most vampires, flawless skinned with narrow brown eyes, a medium length nose that widens on the bottom and plush lips. She has an angular jaw and waist length, straight black hair. She's short, just above Alice in height. It's clear why Joham chose her.

The baby boy she's holding looks like he's about seven months, but is only around two months old. He's a handsome little fellow. Cute, chubby cheeked, a thick head of black hair and the same wide eyes as his sisters', only brown like his mother's. When we entered all eyes turned to us. The brothers, Nahuel and his aunt all smile in welcome. The woman looks as if she wants to say something and I can feel her gratitude, probably because she wouldn't be alive if not for us.

The sisters, however, are clearly angry. At least two of them. Before anyone can stop her, one of them breaks away and comes charging our way. She gets right up in my face and starts to yell. "You bastard! How dare you! Now my father is in trouble because of you! I hope you're happy!"

Nahuel comes up behind her and grabs her, pulling her away from me. "Serena! It is not Jasper's fault. All the blame lies on our sire. What he has been doing is wrong and you know it. I get you love him because you were raised by him, but the moment he could he abandoned you just like our mothers. Can you not be angry at him for knowingly allowing them to die?"

Now that's a statement that grabs all our attention. What have we missed? "You're right. I'm sorry," she says as her whole body slumps in defeat. "It is hard to picture him as the man we now see thanks to the new information the brothers got from him. All I remember is the caring man who raised me. Sure, he was indifferent and I didn't really get his love, but he wasn't horrid. It's just hard brother. All we know has been turned upside down because of these two." She turns back to us then. "I am sorry I shouted and attacked your character. I get it is not your fault. Please forgive my deplorable manners."

As Bella tells her we accept her apology I take her in. She has long blonde hair and extremely pale blue eyes. There's a fire in them that gains my respect immediately. She's willing to fight for those she loves. She's of Nordic descent, plain in her coloring- she's nearly as pale as a vampire- and how tall she is- nearly six feet. I would realize it just from that, even if Nahuel hadn't told us about his sisters at the wedding.

She has the same wide eyes as her brother, thick lips, and upturned nose, she's stunning. "I too accept your apology. I'm sorry as well, I know how difficult this must be."

"It is. Most difficult. Come, I'm sure the brothers have things to tell you." And with that Nahuel leads us to the table and we take a seat.

As Aro tells us what they've learned from their questioning of Joham, I study the three sisters. As said before, Serena has blonde hair to her waist and blue eyes. Even though she is the oldest, they all look seventeen like their brother. The one sitting in the middle has to be Jennifer. She's around Bella's height, maybe an inch or two taller, with waist length brown hair and blue/gray eyes- wide like the others-, thick lips like the other two as well. I'm beginning to think thick lips and wide eyes are a trait of their fathers.

She's covered in freckles and it gives her a less intimidating quality in her beauty- the other two are pretty much flawless after all. The way they're sitting, it's as if the other two are flanking her to protect her.

That leaves Maysun as the one on her right. She has brown, nearly black, shoulder length hair. Her eyes are a gray/green color, wide, and she's pale skinned. Again, thanks to Nahuel, I know her ethnicity. I wouldn't have an idea of her descent otherwise. She's from the northern part of Algeria. Where Serena's jaw is squared and Jennifer's is angular, Maysun's is rounded. Her nose is short and wide, while her sisters' are long and narrow- Serena- and long and wide- Jennifer. She has the same thick lips.

They are all quiet, but when asked questions they're very polite and well spoken. The woman who has become their mother has introduced herself as Mi. She's from Beijing, a few years over thirty, and much like Pire's story, she was seduced by Joham. She fancied herself in love until he abandoned her after getting her pregnant.

Turns out that he contacted Serena right after that to let her know where and when to collect the child. Serena called Nahuel and he convinced her to not just wait until the child was born, but to take its mother home with her and do what she could to keep her alive. Serena was skeptical of course, but she has a curious mind like her father and chose to follow his advice.

Nahuel got a flight out thanks to Fred, but reminded them that male children are venomous just in case something went wrong during the birth. Nahuel didn't make it in time, so they got lucky the child was in fact male. They gave their brother to his mother right away and he bit her instinctually. Nahuel arrived the day after and stayed just long enough for Mi to wake and ensure she was safe around his sisters, but just like with Bella- the call of hybrid blood isn't as strong since it smells so much different from human. So he went back home and left them all to bond.

They're actually much happier now they have an older woman that can help them integrate with humans better. After all, you can only pretend to be older than you look for so long.

This way they can do like we do, Mi can pretend to be their foster mom and they can start at a younger age in a new place. Of course it'll have to be once their brother reaches his majority. His name is Seth and he's a robust little tyke. He reminds me a lot of Micah. He may have been born second, but he was always just a tad bigger than his sister.

Bella nudges me and I turn to look at her then. Aro has been talking this whole time and I haven't been paying attention. Oh well, she'll just have to fill me in on what I missed. Right now he's telling us what's going to happen next.

"I'm sorry Serena, Maysun, Jennifer, but he is refusing to adhere to the new law and has confessed that he will continue to make hybrids as he sees fit. He told us that he does not bow to our authority and because of this we have no choice but to imprison him. I know that this upsets you, be glad his sentence is merely imprisonment and not death. If we allow one person to flout our laws, then others will think they may do so as well and so we cannot allow him to leave."

"We understand and thank you for merely imprisoning him instead of killing him."

Aro inclines his head. "We do this only for you, that you may be happy in the knowledge he lives- otherwise his sentence would be death." Serena goes to say something else when the doors open again and in walks Aster's new alpha.

"Ah, Roderick, welcome. We were just discussing the prisoners fate. Come join us." But Roderick isn't paying attention to Aro at all.

His eyes have swept over the room and landed on Serena and he hasn't moved. It's as if he's in a trance. Interestingly I can feel surprise, joy and love. I look to her and see she's ducked her head and is blushing. Well fuck me sideways! First Fred and Huilen, which now makes me realize Fred isn't in the room, and now it looks as if Serena may have met her mate.

This actually works in Aster's favor too since it means that, just as with Jake, Roderick will have to constantly phase for the rest of his life if he wishes to remain immortal and stay with his imprint. It means he will most likely remain the alpha for eternity. It also helps Mi since Serena has always been the mother figure to her sisters and this now removes them from her influence and will grant the woman more authority over them when they are with her.

As he stares at her, she lifts her head back up and stares at him and the room has gone completely still as we watch the exchange. The silence is broken by Marcus. "Ah, well that's a wonderful thing! Congratulations you two on finding your destiny. Brother, we should allow them to leave so they may get more acquainted in a less public setting."

By this time the trance has broken and both look a bit sheepish, but much more hopeful. They watch Aro and wait for his word to be allowed to leave. "I do believe you're right brother. Go ahead you two."

They smile brightly at him and leave the room. Her sisters don't know what to make of what just happened and continue to stare after her. Caius pulls their attention back to us. "Don't worry, she will be alright. Your sister has just met the man she is meant to be with. We no longer have to worry about receiving her word to keep the secret brothers, as she would do nothing to harm her mate.

"However, we need the word of the rest of you that you will never speak of our world. It isn't just dangerous for us, but could you imagine what humans might do to you if they discover your real nature? All we require is your word. Then you may leave and go back to your home. You can integrate among humans as well, you just can't tell them what you are. The only exception to this is if that human turns out to be your mate. So, do you promise to never tell humans that we exist?"

They all tell him yes and the meeting is adjourned. Nahuel and his aunt follow us to the suite we occupied last time, a tag along in the form of Jennifer following along behind them. According to her brother, she's not as close to Joham as the other two. She's closer to her brother and is happy that their sire has been caught. She's a quiet thing and I can feel her emotions reflect what her brother has said. When she does speak she's polite, has a lyrical voice and sounds well educated.

When we get to our room, we're greeted by the twins sitting with their grandmother and telling her all about our vacation. Athena laughs as they tell her about Jake and how he got his leg stuck in a prairie dog hole in Southern Utah. When we enter, they look up and smile but make no move to come to us- too content to be telling their stories.

However, when Jennifer enters the room the whole atmosphere changes. I feel it before anyone else sees it. Well I'll be damned! Two in one day? This has to be some kind of record. Though my son is still too young for her at this moment in time. She spots the twins and I can feel and see the wonder in her face, much like Nahuel was- she's fascinated by the idea of hybrids not related to her. But unlike her brother, she has a chance with Micah where he didn't with Carlie.

Not that she needs it. As Micah eyes her he begins to frown, not quite understanding what it is that he's probably feeling at this moment. I do wonder if their feelings are similar to Jake's and Carlie's. While those two love each other, at the moment it's more sibling like than anything else. As I search for those feelings, Jennifer begins to move forward. Bella lays her hand on my arm beside me.

"Is what I think is happening right now, actually what's happening right now?"

"Yes darlin'. I do believe Micah has found his mate. Well that answers one question. Hybrids can indeed find their mates amongst each other. You know what this means don't you?"

"That we have a new family member and that we better be glad the cabin has enough bedrooms for all of us."

"Yep." Carlisle comes up on my other side then.

"Well I'll be damned. What are the odds that two of your sisters would find their mates in the same day Nahuel. All that's left now is for you to find a mate and your sister Maysun. Perhaps if you both get out into the world more you might actually manage to find someone."

"I do believe you are right Carlisle. I think I will leave my aunt and new uncle alone for a while. They deserve some privacy and I would like to learn more of my world. Perhaps I could come live with you for a bit, since Seth won't be ready to joint the human world until he reaches his majority and I don't think I wish to wait that long?"

"You are always welcome, but I must warn you. We will be moving next year and coming here to Volterra until the twins have reached their majority. Though you can always stay with Esme, Rose, Emmett and myself. We will be purchasing a vineyard in the countryside and there are plenty of schools and such that you can go to that will put you among humans as often as you wish. Come, let us leave these guys alone and we can talk about this in more detail."

The others leave the room, leaving just myself, my mate, our children, Athena, Caius and Jennifer. She and Micah have moved off to the side and he's showing her the books he brought along with him. She's already very attentive, but I can feel nothing but a strong sister like affection coming from her, same as him only brotherly. Caius has gone to sit with his wife and granddaughter. Seeing things are well in hand, Bella and I decide to leave them alone. It won't hurt and they won't have trouble finding us if they need us.

We take a walk around the town, taking in the sights we haven't seen since February. This will be our home soon. It's surreal to think that we would come to live among the Volturi. For so many years they have been seen as bad people. For stealing gifts and forcing people to work for them, but now that we know they aren't like that anymore and that Caius is actually my ancestor- well it's not so hard to accept them in our lives anymore.

When we get back I take Bella to the courtyard and we sit by the fountain just looking at the splendor of the garden around us. Life is perfect right now. So perfect.

* * *

 **Bella**

As we sit here I think about the future. I would like to go to college finally I think. I can take classes in Rome. It's funny, how backwards everything has gone. Most girls find themselves graduating from high school, then going to college, maybe meeting the man of their dreams there, then they graduate, maybe get married and then maybe have a few kids. But here I am, GED, Mr. Right, kids, marriage and now college. Oh well. I wouldn't change it for anything.

I'm pulled from the silence as Jasper asks me what he missed as he was busy sizing up Nahuel's family. "When they got Joham back here, they called in Charles again. They asked him a lot of questions. The main ones being if he was going to do it again, did he know the women would die, and would he swear to stop doing it. We know the answers to questions one and three since he will not be leaving Volterra ever again.

"As for the second, that one is what has Serena so upset. He knew their mothers would die. He also knew he would be able to prevent it after Serena's birth. Her birth gave him a lot of answers to his questions, including how they would come into the world without help. He knew, through all those answers, that he would probably be able to keep Maysun, Nahuel, and Jennifer's mothers alive. He didn't care. He didn't care that they would die without his assistance and he didn't care to find out if Serena could help as well. Their lives meant nothing to him Jasper. Absolutely nothing. He's a monster. I'm just glad they're now free of his influence and no other woman ever has to suffer at his hands again.

"I just feel bad for the girls and Nahuel because they have to live forever with the knowledge that the man who sired them never actually cared about them or their mothers. They were nothing more than an experiment and a way to test his superiority."

"That is upsetting. I can't imagine what's going through their minds. And now Maysun has to watch her sisters leave her behind. She has Mi and Seth of course. But it will be strange to not have two people you've always had in your life. I mean they've been together for over a hundred years. Then Jennifer joined them fifteen years ago. It will definitely take some getting used to for her."

"Yes it will. But as you said, she has her new mother and her new brother. I'm sure Nahuel will be there for her whenever she needs him and I know Carlisle will always welcome her too. He's a good man. I'm proud to be descended from him."

"He is that my love. He is that. Now come on. Let's get back inside. It's time for dinner and we need to get all the hybrids here fed."

I chuckle at that and we head inside together. Three days later we head home. It's about two weeks until Jake's senior year starts. We really weren't gone that long, just as Carlisle said. When we walk in the door, we're all immediately on alert. Someone's here. Following the sounds of them moving around, we find Eleazar and his family in the great room. Relaxing we greet our cousins and sit down to hear why they're here and to tell them what happened with us.

"Diego and Bree here think they're finally ready to join you and go to school. We have already taken care of all they'll need. The documents making them your new foster children, their new identities, their faked school records. I set up accounts for them in their names as well. It's just up to you to enroll them at the high school. Diego has decided to join Bree there in order to finish the senior year he never got to. She will probably need to start in junior year, but we'll leave that up to you. Now how about you tell us who this pretty young lady is and why she's here," Eleazar says as he turns to Jennifer.

"This is Jennifer. She's Nahuel's youngest sister and it would appear, also Micah's mate."

"Wow, Carlisle. So both twins now have their significant other and you now know that hybrids can be mates. This is fantastic! Welcome to our family, Jennifer."

"Thank you, Eleazar."

My mate's curiosity gets the better of him then. I could feel him waiting for an opportunity to jump into the conversation. "Does she have a gift, Eleazar? I know you said her brother and his aunt didn't, but I just wondered."

Eleazar stares at her a moment in concentration. Then he shakes his head. "No, Jasper, she doesn't." Jennifer's shoulders slump, but I don't know if it's in relief or disappointment. "She does have an amazing amount of intelligence though so I guess you could say that's a gift. I mean, we're all smart, but she seems as if she will show a genius type of smarts. Get her in school, Carlisle. Put her in those advanced classes. Or put her in college. She's going to need an outlet."

"Is this like that time you told me Esme has no gift unless you counted her extreme compassion and motherly nature?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright then, I'll take your advice and we will talk to her about it. Now we need to get them all to bed. It's been a crazy three months for the twins and a crazy few days for Jennifer and I'm sure they're tired. Will you be staying for a while or heading back?"

"We must get back. I wish we could stay, but we have been traveling ourselves and are anxious to return home. We will visit again soon. Goodbye all."

The Denali coven leaves, without Bree and Diego, and we take the twins and Jennifer back to our cabin. We assign her a room and they all fall asleep rather quickly. Taking advantage Jasper and I head off down the shore to find a secluded spot to make love by the lake.

As we lay there, hours later, and watch as the moonlight dances off the lake, I can't help but feel that our lives are complete. There can be nothing but clear sailing ahead. Life is grand, very grand indeed.


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: well everyone, this is it. This is all I wrote. Lol. Hopefully I've closed up the loose ends and can satisfy everyone with this epilogue. It will be in snippets. The first will be a requested moment of the twins first birthday. After that it will be random moments in time through out the years. Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _I will fully update the Pinteresr board for this story today or tomorrow. The link is in my profile. I will not be posting anything right away, but I do have a story already started. Due to its more fake nature I want to get it written to almost completion before I post it. So no writing hiatus, just a posting one. I hope it'll be interesting to you. It's all human, no supernatural. It'll deal with some dark issues, abuse, PTSD, things like that. I hope you'll join me when I begin to post it. It will be Jasper/Bella as always._**

 ** _Anyway, withou further ado: The End_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Bella**

"Happy birthday dear Micah and Carlie. Happy birthday to you..." We're all singing as we celebrate the day my children were born.

At one year old they look twelve. Carlie has grown into a beautiful young lady. Her hair down to her waist and curly like her father's. He skin is as flawless as it was after her birth and maintains that rosy cheeked complexion. She's tall and I have a feeling she'll end up taller than me.

She still loves Jake as much as she ever has, but we still think she'll wind up rebelling her lot in life later. Micah has grown just as tall. His honey blond hair is cropped shorter than Jasper's. He's so studious. Quiet and observant. Much like his father. He and Jennifer have grown quite close and I feel when he's older he will be more accepting of their relationship. I don't know quite what to think as far as their future goes. They could be predictable and he go to college and then they get married and stay with us, or they could completely surprise us.

Eleazar turned out to be right about her. She's extremely intelligent. She's now in college, first semester, and her professors and the dean are already talking to us about the possibility of her graduating in two years as opposed to the four her chosen major requires. She wants to become a doctor like Carlisle so she has to have four years of regular college courses, the four years of medical school and then another three of residency before becoming one.

But if they're correct, she could be a prodigy and easily do it in four years or six instead of eight. Though she would be required to do those last three no matter what. She just takes everything in stride though. She's still soft spoken and incredibly sweet. She has become so ingrained in our family that it's as if she's always been here.

The same can be said for Deigo and Bree. They're very popular at school and there are humans in our home often. Carlisle and Esme take it all in stride. As long as we're all careful there should be no cause for concern. We'll see though, since it's been just about a month since the school year started.

Jake is still very much a part of our lives. His dad is spending as much time as he can with him since we'll be leaving at the end of the summer. That's what we decided. So we can get everything situated in Italy and so Jake has the summer to spend with his family and friends as well.

Carlisle and Esme, as well as Diego of course, have decided to stay in Forks another year though. So Bree can graduate from Forks and Jennifer can graduate from the University of Washington in Seattle. They'll join us as soon as they're done. We'll also visit as often as possible for Jennifer and Micah. It'll be hard for them to be apart as mates. There are also going to be several weddings to take place in the pack that we will be back for, or at least Jake will attend. With the village there Jasper and I won't be able to attend and risk being seen.

It'll be Rachel and Paul first. They will be having their's in August. Then Paul will be going to college nearby so he can just commute. Then in the fall it will be Jared and Kim and Leah and George will be having their's next spring. She's wanting to have the baby first.

I'm pulled from my musing by arms wrapping around my waist. He lays his chin on the top of my head and we watch our children open their gifts. So much has happened since we met, but one thing is for sure- our love is as strong and as fierce as it was then. I have a feeling it always will be.

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

 **Jasper**

"I don't know what to do Jazz. She's just so disrespectful. I get that she's upset now that she realizes what her relationship truly entails, but blaming us and taking it out on us and Jake is just too much. Plus the sneaking out to meet boys, she could get hurt! She thinks because she's a hybrid with a gift that she can use it to protect herself, but she could do more damage than she realizes I think. She could not only hurt the human, but reveal our secret and either force the brothers to discipline the family or make us have to move. She needs to understand this isn't ok. Sit her down. Talk to her. She listens to you more than me. I can't stand seeing Jake so miserable anymore."

I take my mate into my arms and hug her tight. She snuggles into my chest and sighs and I try to calm her. My mate agitated tends to agitate me and that's never a good thing. If I'm to talk to Carlie, I'll need to calm us both. I don't like yelling at my daughter, but lately she's been completely disrespectful and out of control. We left Volterra months ago. They've finally reached their majority and wished to attend regular high school do they could make friends. So we moved to the house in Calgary, Alberta, Canada.

We managed to find a smaller property for sale not too far from the main house so we're not all being shoved under one roof. Bree and Diego left a couple years ago, after finishing their schooling.

The past six years flew by so fast it was barely a blur. Now we're facing exactly what we expected. While Jennifer and Micah are content to be with each other while he attends high school this year and she finishes her residency, Carlie is determined to date other guys and show us she doesn't care about Jake as much as I know she does- no matter how much it hurts Jake and her mother.

They just started school two months ago and she's already gone on six dates with two different guys. One a week. We were determined to try and let her get it out, but it seems now that my Bella has had enough. Jake was moping around the house so much that he finally moved into the main house yesterday and when Carlie asked why, we had to remind her of what his imprinting on her meant. I think she's gotten so used to him just being like a brother that she forgot when we told her before. Of course the fit she pitched got her grounded, the first time ever, and she's determined to prove us wrong.

So after yesterday I have to agree with my wife, enough is enough. It took all I had in me not to actually injure my child because she got in her mother's face like she did. I could see and feel the hurt in my mate when our daughter told her she hates us. I knew she didn't mean it, because I could feel the truth, but my wife didn't until I told her otherwise and it made me angry. As much as I love my children, Bella will always come first.

What Bella doesn't know though, is that I can feel Carlie's own misery. She doesn't like the fact that she's hurting Jake, that she's hurting us, and I have a feeling it won't be much longer until she gives in. But this talking back, ignoring our concerns, and going out and staying out past curfew or sneaking out shit is going to stop. Today. So after kissing my wife I head off to find my daughter. When I find her, she's in her room clutching her pillow and silently crying. I can feel the pain and misery coming from her and so I move to sit beside her on her bed and draw her into my arms.

She sobs into my chest. Telling me how sorry she is. When her tears finally subside I sit her up and tip her face up to look at mine. "You can fix this you know. Apologize to your mother for yesterday, then go find Jake. He will forgive you if you ask. We knew it might come to this sweetheart. You're much to like your mother at times. Stubborn, opinionated, but also very compassionate. Jake loves you baby girl, nothing can change that. And I have a feeling you love him too, you're just afraid. Afraid of having no control over this situation, but let me tell you a little secret. No one ever truly has control over their own fate. What will be will be. Now go."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

She bounds off the bed and goes to find her mother. I take that moment to think back over the past six years. We did everything we could with them in that time. I taught them to ride horses and how to defend themselves. They only had to use it once. A rogue vampire had been brought into the citadel for trial and had somehow gotten loose. Before he could be apprehended by Felix, he came across the twins. Thinking to use them as leverage he made to grab Carlie. We got there just in time to see their gifts in action.

In their fear for each other, Micah froze him and Carlie set him on fire. His screams echoed through the halls long after he was gone. They were just three years old at that point, though they looked fourteen or so. We reminded them that they were to never use their gifts again unless faced with a situation like that. They promised. They had a few nightmares over the next couple weeks, but it was finally pushed from their minds and they've since realized they had no choice. I'll never forget that moment. I was equal parts proud and terrified.

A year into our lives in Volterra we got word from Roderick. Serena was pregnant. Since that day they've had three beautiful children. They didn't grow nearly as fast as the twins or Serena so we're thinking the more diluted the vampire genes become the more human like they'll be. Each child grew in the womb over four months instead of one, the oldest is now five but she looks eight. Now it'll just be us waiting to see if they stop at some point or keep aging. How long it takes them to reach that age. And of course can they have children of their own?

Also, Aster is still hanging on- though his pack thinks he won't be with us more than another year or two.

Carlisle has been successful in his experiments and learned that a human woman can indeed be a surrogate for hybrid babies. Greta, the receptionist who volunteered, delivered to Athena and Caius a healthy baby boy they named Darien, for he is truly a gift for them. After that she was changed and has become part of the Guard. Her gift is invaluable. It's similar to what Edward's was, only she sees thoughts instead of hears them.

Nahuel has become a regular visitor, after spending two years with us to learn how to integrate with humans better. He moved back in with his aunt and Fred after he left us until he could build a separate hut from them. Now he's searching for a partner to make his life complete. Unfortunately he and his sister have yet to do so.

My mate went to college. Got a Masters of Science in Publishing and has her own company. It always tickles me when a new client meets her and sees how young she is. Though she mainly maintains an online correspondence.

Peter and the others also visit as often as they can. He and Charlotte are considering their own surrogacy. Though she hasn't quite convinced him yet. So far only Caius has used this method to have a child. Darien has grown just like the twins and will soon be their age in looks. Another three years.

Franky life has been an adventure of epic proportions. Our lives are anything but dull. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

 **Bella**

"You're absolutely stunning, Jennifer. Micah is going to go crazy when he sees you." I smile in the mirror at my soon to be daughter-in-law.

The wedding gown she chose is perfect for her, a sunny yellow a-line dress made of a sweetheart necklined satin underlining and a longsleeve lace overlay with an open back. It sweeps out in a small train as well. Her hair has been left long and wavy and has a crown of flowers on top. They've been together as a couple since Micah was seven. Or seventeen depending on how you wish to look at it. Now, three months after his college graduation, they're finally getting married.

"Mommy's so pretty." I look at my granddaughter.

She's the spitting image of her father. Her and her cousins' births just went to show that the sisters needed true mates to be able to have children, so Joham's experiments would have continued to fail since he would never have thought to look for a Guardian or another hybrid. Aro had great fun not telling him about it, but hinting at things and peaking the man's interests. We're afraid that he may have to be executed after all. He's been given as many things as could be to keep him entertained, but the lack of ability to go outside and to be a part of the world is starting to madden him.

Aro was afraid it might happen. He's going to give it another year, but if Joham gets any madder, they'll really have no choice but to end him.

It's strange to think that I'm a grandmother. I mean, I look just eighteen myself. We are one strange little family, but I wouldn't want it any other way. "Yes Marie, she is. Very pretty."

Marie is just five months old, but she's growing at a similar rate as the twins did, well almost. Her growth is just a tad slower than theirs, especially since she only looks eight when they looked nine at her age.

Before we know it Micah and Jennifer are standing side by side and reciting their vows. Then the officiant, Caius, pronounced them man and wife and I watch with happiness and pride as Micah gently takes his bride in his arms and delivers a gentle kiss. Then he lifts his daughter in his arms and kisses her cheeks making her giggle. Life is still perfect.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

 **Jasper**

I can't believe I'm walking Carlie down the aisle right now. Where have the years gone? Granted it's only been twelve years, but they've seemed to fly by in a single blink. She and Jake decided to wait until they were both done with college and I can't blame them. She also didn't want to steal her brother's thunder so they decided to get married a year after.

She looks lovely in Bella's wedding gown, which she asked her mother if she could wear. I had to laugh when she'd told me the story of her asking her mother if she could wear a pretty gown when she married Jake and the ensuing conversation after. She has always been tenacious. Just like her aunt Alice. I couldn't be prouder than I am in his moment.

We've come so far in such a short time. Our nest will be empty soon and Bella and I are thinking of taking a much needed second honeymoon. We're going to have to leave in another year or two after all. Maybe we'll take an extended tour of the world before coming back and settling into a new home with the rest of the family. I don't know.

My daughter gains my attention by cupping my cheek. "Thank you, Daddy. For being the best one in the world. Now let's get me down that aisle to my fiancé."

"It will be my pleasure baby girl."

As we pass out family, I can't help but smile. There are so many of us now. Peter and Charlotte are standing on one side, their son in Peter's arms. The little man looks so much like his father that they could be twins. Char beat him down a year ago and after their surrogates one month of pregnancy, Peter changed her and she's been a part of their family ever since. It always amazes me how big Charlotte's heart is.

Daphne, the human who agreed to carry Daniel, was a seventeen year old runaway. The arrangement might make others cringe, but she had nothing an no one to go back to by the time Peter found her lying in the street. After getting Carlisle to check her over medically it was discovered she had cancer and that she had maybe a year to live. In exchange for providing her womb for Peter and Charlotte's son, they would change her and save her life. She's now like a little sister to them and we all love her.

Tanya used not only a surrogate, but also a sperm donor to provide her with her daughter. She named her after their mother, Sasha. She's doted upon and spoiled by her aunts and uncles. She will want for nothing, ever. The donor is unknown, just a nomadic vampire Tanya met on her journey to find herself after all that cheap that happened with Edward. She's now content in herself and knows that if she's meant t be with someone, she'll find them or them her someday. She's not going to push it.

The brothers and their wives are here, as are several members of the Guard: Demetri, Renata, Jane and her brother Alec. Even Chelsea and her mate Afton. They're all people whose hearts were won by my children and they wanted to witness Carlie's happiness.

I stand proudly as I watch my daughter marry the love of her life. My own takes my hand and I turn to smile at her as Jake and Carlie say I do. When they go to kiss, I can't help capturing Bella's lips with my own. After thirteen years of being with this woman my love for her is as strong as it could ever be.

* * *

 **Seventeen Years Later**

 **Bella**

It's our thirtieth anniversary. Thirty years together, I can't believe it. These past years have been so full of love, life and laughter that my heart could be full to bursting if it still beat. In celebration of this one, we've come back to the cabin by the lake where he proposed. We'll only be here for the weekend though. We wanted to ensure that the cabin and the Forks house were still in good order and to commemorate these years by coming back to the town we first met.

We won't be able to come back here permanently for another fifty years or so, can't have anyone who might remember us still be here except the pack.

A lot has happened. We've become grandparents and great- grandparents. Our family has grown so big that we can't stay all together all the time anymore. Billy Black passed away two years ago from a heart attack. Jake was devastated. He and Carlie and the kids moved onto the Res for a few years, in fact we're going to see them tomorrow.

Sam has passed his leadership down to his son, Elliot, who is twenty five. They have made sure any of the children of the pack members know of their heritage, though none have shifted yet. He stopped phasing after the birth of his son and turned leadership over to Seth until such time that Elliot grew to manhood. Once Seth was no longer alpha he went off to travel the world. No one has seen him in years, though Leah gets a phone call every week.

The other pack members are also no longer phasing and they've all aged. It's strange seeing people who were once my age and looked my age now look as if they could be my parents. It's also sad because it means they'll be leaving this earth one day and I won't get to see them again.

Nahuel and Maysun finally found their mates, both human, and have since had children of their own. There are many hybrids in this world now. Caius and Athena stuck to just the one child though. And neither Marcus nor Aro took advantage of surrogacy. Though Rose and Em have. They have a beautiful little girl named Vera Fiona, after Rose's friend and Em's mother. Rose said if it hadn't been for visiting her friend that night then what happened to her wouldn't have happened and she would never have found Em. It's her way of finally letting go of the last and making into something somewhat good instead of the bad it's always been.

Esme and Carlisle are content with our children and theirs and so on. So they've not had any themselves.

I'm brought from my thoughts by my husbands lips kissing down my spine. I shudder at the soft caress, but squeal when he gets to my ass and bites it then slaps it. Before long all thoughts of anything else are driven from my mind as I concentrate on the feel of his hands on my skin, his tongue playing with my swollen nub as his fingers pump in and out of me- driving me to a screaming orgasm before he thrusts into me to the hilt.

The feeling of him filling me makes me moan and as he pushes me to yet another climax I claw at his back in a frenzy to reach it. I meet him thrust for thrust as he drives in and out of me, his thrusts becoming erratic as he gets closer and closer to his own. We come together, his weight pressing me into the mattress as I stroke his back languidly.

We just lay here like this until I feel him grow hard within me. Then we start all over again. We love each other for days, only leaving the bed long enough to hunt. Our solitude is eventually broken by the sounds of pounding on the door. "Would you two break it up for gods sake! We can smell the sex out here. Your family would like to see you like you promised!"

"Oops. We might have forgotten something darlin'. Not that I'm complaining. Come on. We better get down there before she comes back."

I giggle. Sometimes I love my daughter but at this moment I want to kick her ass for interrupting what has had to be the best fuck fest Jasper and I have had to date. I think he can feel my disappointment because he leans over and kisses me once more. "Don't worry wife, once we get rid of the spawn we can get right back in this bed and not leave it ever."

"I heard that," we hear from downstairs.

Laughing we shower really quick and then head downstairs to visit with our daughter and those family members she has with her. Jake looks just as he did thirty years ago, although he did grow to look twenty two. Our Carlie is still as lovely as ever. And all their children and grandchildren are just as pretty or handsome as they are. They're all immortal, they just grow at different rates depending on how many vampire genes each has.

Our lives have always been so full and they'll continue that way for eternity. Sitting here surrounded by the ones I love I can't help but send up a silent thank you to whoever it is that controls ones destiny. Whether it's the god my dad believed in or just my mother's blind hope in good things coming to good people I don't know. All I know is I'm so thankful for it. It may have taken my parents from me but it led me to Jasper. And through Jasper it has led me to things I never imagined to achieve.

I've said it before and I'll say it again, our lives are perfect.

* * *

 ** _a/n: and they lived happily ever after. THE END._**


End file.
